La Petite Sorcière
by Scorpionne
Summary: Le SHIELD embauche une jeune sorcière mais celle ci va perdre sa magie suite a un accident. Comment l'équipe des Avengers va gérer? Captain se remet en question, Stark égal à lui même...Et suspense sur qui va vraiment l'aider...
1. Chapter 1

Première fiction, soyez indulgents... ;-)

Disclaimer : The Avengers (univers et personnages) ne sont pas ma propriété.

Pour info je me suis très très très peu inspiré des jumeaux mais juste dans l'idée de base.. bref lisez, vous comprendrez, je ne vais pas m'auto-spoiler :-)

1\. LE DRAME

À elle seule, en un cri, en une fraction de seconde, elle mis un terme à cette bataille sous le regard médusé des Avengers qui se démenaient depuis des heures. Elle, la petite enchanteresse, qui avait un tout petit peu plus de 17 ans.. Comment était-ce possible ?

Bien que Fury eu intégré depuis peu Admonestia, ce petit bout de sorcière, à l'équipe se disant qu'un peu de magie ne serait pas un luxe, elle était en ce qu'on pourrait appeler une période d'essai. Ils savaient tous qu'elle n'était capable pour le moment que de légers sorts de guérison ou autres petites explosions, tout juste de quoi se défendre.. «Elle apprendra a utiliser son don, elle s'entraînera » s'était-il dit .. Faisant d'elle, par son jeune âge, un parfait futur soldat dressé par le SHIELD.

Mais ce qu'il s'était passé là!

Ce fut juste incroyable! Un souffle d'une intense lumière bleue sortie de ses entrailles pour glisser sur le sol balayant toutes les créatures sur son passage sur plusieurs centaines de mètres prenant garde de ne blesser aucun civil ni aucun des Avengers, les pétrifiants sur place.

Elle tomba sur les genoux, un air terrifié dans les yeux, pour s'écrouler dans les gravas quelques secondes plus tard.

L'équipe commençait à reprendre ses esprits quand ils furent réveillés par un « Yeah Poulette! Mais t'assure en fait! ». Tony ne pu se retenir de balancer une de ses remarques. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un élément de plus avec qui il allait être obligé de travailler en équipe, cela ne l'enchantait guère. Lors de l'intégration de la petite il avait bien fait part de son mécontentement, prétextant son manque d'expérience, son jeune âge et qu'il ne voulait pas faire de "baby-sitting" au combat. Mais pour le coup il avait été bluffé, se cachant derrière ses sarcasmes plutôt que de l'admettre.

« On ferait mieux d'aller voir, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller » Suggéra Natacha en lui lançant un de ses habituels regards réprobateurs. « Pourquoi elle ne se relève pas? »

Mais malgré la situation qui semblait être grave ils se rapprochèrent doucement, presque sur la pointe des pieds. On a beau être super héros, on en reste pas moins craintif quand il est question de magie, ou de retrouver un coéquipier mort. C'est Captain America qui prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança seul vers leur sauveuse. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, ses bras cachant son visage. De la même façon qu'il pourrait effleurer un oisillon, le soldat se pencha menant sa main doucement sur l'épaule de la victime, "Admonestia?" . On pouvait sentir l'angoisse peser sur chaque syllabe. Le reste des Avengers , séparés de la scène de quelques pas retenaient leur souffle. C'était l'une des leurs, malgré le peu de semaines écoulées ensemble, c'était leur amie. Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement. "Tya!" Reprit il de plus belle, limite dans un cri de panique en agrippant son bras .

Sa tête se releva légèrement, prenant appui sur ses avant bras elle plongeât dans le regard du Captain qui ressenti un frisson le traverser tant il pu ressentir la douleur qui se dégageait de ses yeux gris clairs. Cela parut une éternité jusqu'au moment où elle détourna le regard et fixa un point à quelques mètres du groupe.

Un "Et merde!" Sorti machinalement de la bouche d'Iron Man, les seuls mots qu'il ai pu articuler, ses coéquipiers ne pouvant émettre aucun son.

«Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi cet imbécile a-t-il eu besoin de nous rejoindre?!» Hurla-t-il de colère.

Captain America souleva la petite sorcière avec toute la douceur dont il était capable afin de la blottir au creux de son épaule, sans un mot la serra dans ses grands bras , elle qui était toute frêle. Une main a l arrière de sa tête il la berça collée contre son torse comme on bercerai un enfant qui viens de naître pour éviter qu'il ne pleure.

Pendant ce temps l'équipe avait accouru la où se mêlait débris et sang. Hulk et Iron Man s'étaient alliés pour dégager le pauvre corps inerte des décombres. Tous espéraient se tromper sur l identité de celui ci.. Oui c était bien lui, c'était le frère d'Admonestia, traversé par la lance d'un de leurs ennemis.

Qui a-t-il de pire à 17 ans que de perdre la seule personne qu'il vous reste dans votre vie?

Sur qui repose toute votre existence?

Son cher frère. Celui qui, à la mort de ses parents quand elle avait 9 ans ,avait pris soin d'elle , s'efforçant d'en faire une enfant " normale". Loin des yeux de ceux qui ne pouvait pas comprendre et loin des villes elle grandissait sereinement. Elle le remerciait pour lui rendre la vie si facile, pour la rendre tout simplement heureuse..

Ce fut naturellement une évidence lorsqu'elle imposa la présence de celui-ci comme seule condition d'accepter de rejoindre le SHIELD et de par ce fait vivre tout les deux à la tour Stark. Le jeune homme s'y était fait discret mais en bon grand frère qui se respecte, gardait un œil protecteur du haut de ses 25 ans sur son adorée petite sœur. La protéger de quoi? Contre les attaques? Bien sur que non. Elle était magicienne et savait se défendre. De plus elle était entourée de la meilleur équipe qui puisse exister : les Avengers. Mais pour lui il était bien là le problème.. Comment faire confiance à un Fury qui voulait diriger sa vie? Comment ne pas s'inquiéter quand un Stark toujours à l'affût d une proie féminine était dans les parages? Comment être serein face a tout ces inconnus ? Il l'a toujours surprotégé, cette fois était de trop. Il avait eu peur pour sa sœur. Ce méchant pressentiment qui vous dit qu'il va arriver quelque chose de grave à l'être que vous chérissez . Il ne fallu que peu de temps entre le moment où il déserta les locaux de la tour et celui où il se glissa derrière sa petite sorcière. Une de ces créatures d'un autre monde venait de viser de son arme tranchante le dos de la si jeune guerrière : il avait joué parfaitement son rôle de grand frère

Ensuite le cri, la lumière bleue, l'explosion…Ca y est elle commençait doucement à émerger de sa léthargie, à réaliser que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve toujours blottie contre Steve. C est celui ci qui remarqua le premier son réveil tant il sentait les petites mains s'agripper tout à coup à lui tel une morsure de serpent. Mais ce n'est pas possible qu'une si petite chose lui fasse autant mal! Gardant son calme , du moins en apparence, il essaya de se décrocher jusqu'a ce que la panique le gagne.

"Oh oh , les gars... " gémit-il quand elle se mis à trembler de toute son âme. Son chagrin était si violent qu'aucune larme ne réussi a s'échapper de ses yeux qui avait perdu déjà de leur clarté.

Mais elle hurla, avec tant de haine, tant de tristesse, déversant un torrent de souffrance qui aurait pu faire frémir le diable lui-même... Et plus rien...Une poupée de chiffon s' écroula sur le Captain.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris ?! » cria Natacha à Iron Man « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »

« Bah fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main » lui rétorqua-t-il , la seringue encore plantée dans l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Et tu ferais bien de te calmer aussi car il m'en reste assez pour t'envoyer au pays des bisounours si t'es pas sage » Comment pouvait-il plaisanter ?

L espionne, voulant se venger de cette remarque déplacée, bondit vers l'homme en armure tandis qu'il brandissait vers elle la seringue à moitié pleine comme une épée.

« STOP ! » La voix grave de Banner avait le don de détendre tout le monde. Ils le considéraient tous comme la sagesse incarnée mais surtout personne ne voulait se confronter a Hulk si il se mettait en colère. Qu ils se rassurent : les mélodrames, Hulk n'aime pas ça, et préfère laisser sa place au Docteur Banner plus apte a gérer ce genre de situation.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » dit-il plus calmement, « c'est juste un somnifère, un petit.. euh.. sérum anti-Hulk que j'avais confié a Stark au cas où .. ». « Et pourquoi Stark ? » rajouta-t-il avant qu'aucun n'ai le temps de lui demander, « c'est bien le seul qui n'aurait ni pitié ni remord de me planter ça dans le bras »

« un sérum anti-Hulk ? Mais ça va la tuer! » s'inquiéta le soldat toujours immobile sous son petit pantin désarticulé qu'il avait , on aurait pu croire, peur de casser.

« Ca devrait aller , il a eu l'intelligence de ne pas tout lui injecter. Par contre elle va dormir un petit moment. On devrait rentrer se reposer , les équipes du SHIELD arrivent pour prendre le relais. »

Ce soir là, ils ont ressenti le besoin de rentrer à la tour à pied dans un silence presque irréel. Même Iron Man qui, a son habitude, se sauve rapidement par les airs, ne voulait pas quitter son équipe. Le capitaine s'étant imposé comme devoir de ne pas détacher ses bras de la petite avant qu'elle ne soit en sécurité, la portait comme si c était le bien le plus précieux et le plus fragile sur terre.

Seul le sourire en coin de Stark trahissais ses pensées « l'intelligence de pas tout lui injecter... Intelligence... Que ce mot sonne bien quand il s'agit de moi... ».

A très bientôt pour le chapitre 2


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà ( un peu rapidement certes) la suite..

Mero, merci pour ta review. Si je n'ai pas utilisé les jumeaux c'est juste que j'avais besoin qu'elle soit bien plus jeune que son frère, et pour la suite des événements que j'ai prévu, il me la faut innocente, jeune et le perso de Wanda ne collait pas..

2\. LE ROULEMENT

ENFIN !

Ils étaient enfin rentrés à la maison.

On pouvait percevoir de-ci de-là des soupirs, des raclements de gorge, mais aucun d'eux n'avait ni la force ni le courage d'être le premier à engager la conversation.

Steve apparemment très affecté de ce qu'il venait de vivre ne s'était toujours pas résigné à lâcher Admonestia. Silencieux, le regard terrorisé d une biche éclairée en plein phares, il était planté là en plein milieu de la salle commune.

« Le canapé Steve » Bruce réussi à le ramener à la réalité.

« Pa-Pardon ? »

« Pose la sur le canapé Steve » répéta Natacha, en prenant bien soin d insister sur son prénom comme pour être sure qu'il ne s'échappe pas de nouveau dans ses pensées. « Je m'occupe des couvertures »

Le temps qu'elle revienne le pauvre soldat s'était assis sur le canapé mais la petite était toujours dans ses bras.

« Euh...Captain je suis pas sûr que c'est ce qui était demandé mon ami, t'as beugué ou quoi? JARVIS on reboot le système de Rogers, je crois qu'on l'a perdu! » Tony tentait en vain de plaisanter bien que la gène de la situation se faisait ressentir.

« Laisse le tranquille » coupa Natacha d'une voix inhabituellement douce, puis en posant sa main sur le bras de Steve, s'adressa à celui-ci

« Allonge la s'il te plait, il faut vraiment qu'elle puisse récupérer. Et pour nous aussi une bonne douche et du repos s'impose » Elle tenta de décrocher timidement la jeune fille de son étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut coupée par le soldat.

« Je vais m'en occuper » lui assura t-il, puis tournant son regard vers l'équipe qui s'inquiétait de son état il ordonna presque énervé « Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, allez vous reposer. Moi je reste la, ça va, c est bon , je pense pouvoir au moins gérer ça.. »

L'espionne voulu lui demander d'aller aussi prendre un peu de repos mais Bruce ne la laissa pas finir.

« De toute façon elle ne doit pas rester seule. Je n'ai aucune idée, à cause de sa magie, à quel moment le somnifère n'aura plus d'effet. Son sommeil comme son réveil risquent d'être agités. On va se relayer à son chevet en attendant une amélioration.»

« Je prends le premier tour!»

« Ca, Captain, je pense que tout le monde l'avait compris!» lança Tony en poussant ses collègues vers la sortie, chacun regagnant ses appartements. Steve avait déjà commencé à border sa protégée avec le plus grand soin, installant coussins et couvertures comme si le salue de la petite en dépendait.

« JARVIS?»

« Oui Monsieur, je garde un œil sur Mr Rogers »

« Bien JARVIS, merci. »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une petite demi heure pour retrouver un Stark propre, les cheveux encore mouillés à l'entrée de la salle commune. Sans un bruit il observait Steve, de dos, agenouillé a même le sol, qui caressait doucement la chevelure de la magicienne lorsqu'il l'entendu implorer à voix basse « Tya, je te demande pardon...» « Pardon Tya, pardon... » tel un disque rayé.

Il s'avança vers la scène pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Ca aurait dû être moi » lui lança t'il sans même se retourner.

C'était donc ça... Captain America, le grand protecteur, aurait dû être la pour servir de "bouclier" et par sa faute quelqu'un de proche avait perdu la vie. C'était donc pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner de plus d´un mètre d'elle. Tout était clair pour Tony.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de Steve se retourna vers lui et les yeux bleus devenus un peu rouges et brillants de tristesse se posèrent sur lui comme pour chercher de l'aide.

« T'as faim ? Moi j'ai faim. » lui demanda Tony avec un sourire de compassion.

Ce n'était ni vrai, ni certes pas très glorieux comme changement de sujet mais au moins il ne se retrouva pas avec un grand blond en train de pleurnicher dans les bras.

« Au moins un café », insista t'il en posant deux tasses sur le bar.

Steve vint machinalement s'asseoir en face de lui et tenta apparemment de battre le record du monde du plus long silence le nez plongé dans son breuvage.

L'autre le coupa.

« On est tous responsable de ce qui est arrivé et tu devrais nous en vouloir autant que tu t'en veux si on suis ton raisonnement.. On aurait dû être la tous autant qu'on est.. Mais voilà c'est arrivé. Maintenant il va falloir être d'autant plus fort, pour elle, pour nous tous. »

Ces quelques phrases étaient dures à entendre mais eurent le don d'agir comme une gifle : ce ne fût pas les mots en eux même mais entendre Stark se donner la peine de lui faire entendre raison, presque compatissant, c'était une première.. Et cerise sur le gâteau : il n'avait pas tout à fait tord..

Le soldat retourna à son silence, fixant sa tasse toujours pleine. Mais il commença doucement à relativiser, jusqu'à ce que la pression redescende à tel point que la fatigue prenne le dessus. Il sursauta lorsque son front frôla le bord de la tasse devenue froide sous un regard tendrement amusé de Tony qui sauta sur l'occasion pour lui suggérer gentiment d'aller se reposer.

« Je resterai à côté d'elle, tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter. Et JARVIS te préviendra si il se passe quoi que ce soit. Reçu?, JARVIS? »

« Bien Monsieur. » répondit l'IA.

A contre coeur, mais ne pouvant plus lutter, Steve se traîna jusqu'à sa suite, pour s'écrouler sur son lit, n'ayant même pas eu le temps d'enlever son uniforme. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, à moitié endormi, il murmura « N'oublies pas JARVIS, t'as promis...»

« Bonne nuit, Mr Rogers».

Voilà le moment tant redouté par Tony. Il se retrouva seul à appréhender le réveil d'Admonestia.. Il n'eut pas le temps d'espérer qu'elle dorme encore un peu pour qu'on vienne lui prêter main forte que la petite sorcière sursauta en criant, les yeux grands ouverts. Il accouru à son chevet et pris son visage entre les mains. Les larmes coulaient alors sur ses joues. En fixant son regard, il la rassura sans réfléchir : « Tu est à la maison, mon ange, on est la, ça va aller..»

« ...Tony...»

Elle referma les yeux pour se rendormir aussitôt.

Un moment de flottement suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la moitié de son bras était emprisonné de ceux de la malade tel un doudou qu'on serrerait trop fort.

« Monsieur, faut-il que j'informe Mr Rogers de la situation? »

« Non JARVIS, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, et lui aussi doit se reposer. »

N'ayant pas le cœur de retirer son bras qui semblait tant réconforter la petite, il s'installa comme il pu.

Quelque chose le perturbait.. Mais quoi?..

Il réfléchit plusieurs minutes, se repassant la scène dans sa tête quand tout à coup il trouva LE détail : ses yeux!

Il étaient gris foncés.

Maintenant il avait un doute.. Avaient-ils toujours été de cette couleur? Lui les pensaient beaucoup plus clairs. Il se souvint alors d'une de ses blagues piteuses qui ne font rire que lui à ce sujet : lors de la présentation de la nouvelle recrue à Thor, le prince compara, en grand romantique qu'il est, les iris de celle-ci à deux pleines lunes comme celles que l'on peu apercevoir certaines nuits chaudes sur Asgard... Tony se rappela n'avoir pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter que si elle voulais voir, avec lui, ça ferai trois pleines lunes.. Il sourit, se remémorant la tête déconfite de ses coéquipiers.

Mais oui ses yeux étaient bien gris clairs normalement. Etait-ce le contre coup du choc émotionnel? La magie? Il demanderai à Bruce, ce n'était pas très important pour le moment.

Sur cette pensée il commença à s'assoupir dans une position plus qu'inconfortable le bras toujours coincée, mais ce n'était pas si grave, il se sentait réconfortant.

Quelques heures plus tard le soleil commençait à se montrer.

Tony essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser mais les courbatures de cette sieste improvisée lui firent pousser un gémissement de douleur.

« Alors on se fait vieux? » ricana Nathacha.

Le café était fait, les croissants sur la table, ça devait faire un moment qu'elle était là mais peu importe, il devait s'extirper de sa prise.

« Attends cinq minutes, Bruce descend, il t'aidera. » reprit-elle plus sérieusement, « moi, j'ai pas envie de la réveiller ou de lui faire mal»

Quelques instants plus tard le docteur arriva, et décrocha délicatement mais non sans peine la petite dont le sommeil devenait de plus en plus agité.

« Je pense qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller, je vais rester à côté au cas où ça se passe mal, tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux » proposa t-il à Tony qui accepta. Celui-ci alla bien sur d'abord frapper à la porte du Captain avant de regagner ses appartements.

« Steve? T'es réveillé? Tya commence à émerger »

De l'autre côté de la porte un simple « Ok.. » se fit entendre.

« Je peux entrer cinq minutes? »

« Non »

Cette réponse étonna Tony qu'il en resta figé sur le palier plusieurs secondes avant de tourner les talons. La porte s'ouvrit, il se retourna et fit face à Steve en plein milieu du couloir. Les regards remplis de colère, les poings serrés, c'était un face à face bien silencieux, digne des meilleurs films de western.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, Captain? Tu vas te défouler sur moi? Mais vas-y, j't'en pris! »

Quand le soldat fonça sur lui d'un pas déterminé, il dégluti et ferma doucement les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas la pour se battre. Steve non plus apparement. Tony rouvrit les yeux d'étonnement car les bras du blond étaient en train de l'entourer, presque l'écraser.

« J'ai peur, Tony, je m'en veux tellement. Comment ne pourra t-elle pas me haïr si moi-même je...»

« Stop maintenant, tu vas filer la-bas » il lui ordonna en le repoussant gentiment, « Elle sera surement plus déçu si tu n'est pas à ses côtés quand elle se réveillera. Tous les autres sont déjà avec elle.»

Il s'éloigna vers ses appartements « Et ne recommence jamais ça, il n'y a que les femmes qui ont le droit de toucher ce corps magnifique » Il savait qu'il l'avait fait sourire.

Voila, voila... à bientôt pour le chapitre 3, en espérant que cela vous a plu..


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, donc voila la suite de ma petite histoire.. Que dire de plus que bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise..

Tony est monté se reposer au petit matin et au passage demande à Steve de descendre rejoindre Bruce et Natacha.. Le soldat est rongé par les remords de ce qui est arrivé.

3\. LE REVEIL

Bruce se trouvait au chevet d'Admonestia qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Il avait préparé, au cas où le réveil serait trop pénible, une seringue d'un léger sédatif prête à l'emploi. Calme et professionnel, en bon médecin qu'il était.

Natacha était également dans la pièce commune, pas trop loin du divan où la petite commençait doucement à se débattre dans son sommeil. Bien qu'elle voulait montrer un visage stoïque, ses traits fatigués laissaient transparaître un pincement au cœur.

Voilà la scène que Steve observait depuis quelques minutes bloqué dans l'encadrement de la porte, les jambes paralysées, ne pouvant ni entrer ni faire demi tour. La souffrance que lui provoquait cette vision et le lourd silence qui régnait ponctués de quelques murmures plaintifs de la malade lui retournaient les entrailles.

Natacha alla le chercher quand elle s'aperçue de sa présence.

« Reste pas la Steve, viens t'asseoir, tu veux quelque chose? » en désignant vaguement de la main le petit déjeuner que personne n'avait eu envie d'entamer. Il prit, peut-être pour lui faire plaisir, peut-être machinalement un croissant qu'il se mît à émietter sur le bar.

« Je devrais retourner dans ma chambre, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

\- C'est bon Steve, arrête. Sa voix était calme.

\- Nat, c'est de ma faute tout ça..» Le croissant était devenu qu'un petit tas de miettes dans ses mains qui commençaient à se crisper.

« Steeeeve... Arrête...» les dents et poings serrées, très fatiguée, l'espionne perdait patience.

La crise de stress qui commençait à lui serrer la gorge l'obligea d'en rajouter « Oui mais comprends moi , je - VLAN! Le bruit de la gifle qu'elle lui retourna résonna dans toute la pièce et fit sursauter Bruce qui se concentrait plus sur son rôle de médecin que sur la conversation.

« Tu m'arrêteras si je me trompe Doc', mais il paraît que c'est le meilleur remède à la panique, non? » Natacha laissa les deux hommes pantois «Steve t'arrête tes conneries et assiste Bruce, moi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.»

Steve se posa à côté de Bruce en se tenant la joue « Ben au moins ça remet les idées en place.»

Son ami lui sourit « Je pense qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller, ça va aller? »

« Oui ça va mieux, de toute façon, je voulais être là, c'est juste dur à encaisser.»

Effectivement il ne se passa qu'un petit quart d'heure avant que le somnifère ne fasse plus effet et que la petite sorcière ouvre doucement les yeux. Le docteur lui injecta de suite le calmant qu'il avait préparé afin qu'elle émerge le plus paisiblement possible. « Bonjour Tya » juste pour l'informer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

«... Bruce..?.. » elle le cherchais du regard, les yeux presque clos, le sédatif avait déjà pris le relais. Elle trouva juste le soldat qui s'était placé à sa hauteur.

« ... Steve...» il lui adressa un regard doux et avec son sourire en coin, les larmes lui montaient presque.

« Oui Tya, tout va bien, on est là »

« Dis moi s'il te plait que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, que ce n'est pas vraiment arrivé..." Il ne su quoi répondre, baisser la tête était pour lui la seule réponse valable.

Quand Bruce prit le relais en lui expliquant avec les mots les moins douloureux possible que le SHIELD s'était déjà occupé du corps de son frère et des démarches administratives avec l'efficacité qu'on leur connait, Tony entra dans la pièce, informé par JARVIS de la reprise de conscience de la petite.

« Mon ange, lui adressa t'il en se baissant vers elle et lui caressant la joue, nous sommes tous effondrés par ce qui est arrivé, je ne sais quoi te dire sinon que nous seront tous là à tes côtés. Et je veux que tu saches que tu peux demander tout ce dont tu as besoin, tu auras tout mon soutient.»

Il s'arrêta, décontenancé par le regard vide et les yeux devenus si noirs qui le dévisageaient. Il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre le docteur à part pour lui poser quelques questions.

« As-tu remarqué ses yeux, Bruce? Il se passe quoi? »

« Oui j'ai vu, c'est la première fois que je vois ça, mais je pense que c'est suite au choc émotionnel. Pour l'instant on va la laisser reprendre un peu des forces et j'étudierai ce cas un peu plus tard.»

Leurs discussion fut interrompue par une dispute qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus forte derrière eux.

« Laisse moi tranquille ! » hurla la sorcière au soldat qui se tenait fermement devant elle pour l'empêcher de se lever. « Je veux être seule! Je veux aller dans ma chambre!»

Il la prit par les épaules pour la bloquer devant lui « Tu tiens à peine debout. Dans l'état où tu est tu n'ira nulle part, tu as besoin de soins, et de nous.» Il était déterminé à ne pas céder.

« Tien on a retrouvé notre Captain» murmura Tony a Bruce, satisfait.

Mais bien sûr cette réponse ne plu pas à la petite qui voulu le faire savoir toujours immobilisée par Steve, sa colère s'amplifia. Elle fronça les sourcils, serra les poings et murmura quelques paroles dans cette langue qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Se rappelant la force de l'impact de son dernier sortilège, les Avengers eurent tous le même réflexe: fermer les yeux et retenir leur respiration. Ils s'attendaient déjà à ce que toute la pièce vole en éclat, et eux avec. Il était trop tard pour s'enfuir.

Une seconde, puis deux... Rien...

Ils furent soulagés mais consternés que rien ne se passe. Elle s'effondra en sanglots sur le torse de Steve qui la reposa doucement sur le canapé, les mains toujours sur ses épaules et avec sa voix de leader « Tu es encore faible, fait nous confiance, c'est pour ton bien.»

En s'asseyant elle murmurera un « Je vous déteste tous! » qui résonna plus comme un « J'en peu plus»

Il respectèrent quand même le fait qu'elle voulait être seule et s'éloignèrent au coin cuisine. La pièce commune étant si immense que cela lui laissait le calme qu'elle avait besoin tout en pouvant garder un œil sur elle au cas où. Il profitèrent de ce moment pour enfin grignoter quelque chose.

Elle ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler une bonne partie de l'après midi, sans avoir bougé de là ou Steve l'avait posé quelque temps plus tôt. Seul le soldat était resté, Bruce et Tony étaient descendu à l'atelier pour travailler un peu et profiter de faire le point sur la situation.

« Bon je veux bien, lança Tony. L'histoire du choc émotionnel, tout ça, mais là, il y a des trucs qui ne sont pas tout à fait "normaux"»

« Ses yeux? Je pense que ça peut être temporaire. Tu te rappel la violence du choc pendant la bataille? Ca peut venir de là. De toute façon d'ici un ou deux jours je lui ferai quelques analyses.»

« Je parle aussi de son sort raté qui as failli me coûter tout un étage de ma tour »

« Et bien, je n'ai pas de connaissances en science de la magie, mais peut être sa fatigue, son stress nous ont tout simplement sauvé la vie. En tout cas j'ai bien l'intention de faire des recherches si elle veux quand elle ira mieux.. Et si tu veux te joindre à nos travaux... »

« Aucun problème... Bon j'ai faim, ça fait des heures qu'on est là, il doit être tard... JARVIS?

\- oui Monsieur?

\- Pizza pour tout le monde. Nous on remonte.

\- Bien Monsieur. »

Voila.. le prochain chapitre sera assez vite posté, normalement mercredi prochain. On aura un petit coucou de Thor, et une prise de conscience de la sorcière.. A bientôt..


	4. Chapter 4

Allez hop soyons fou... comme le chap 4 est un peu la suite de la meme journee que le 3, je vous poste directement la suite... Bonne lecture..

4\. LA SUITE DU REVEIL

Les pizzas venaient d'être livrées à la tour, c'était le moment pour tous se retrouver. Tous les Avengers s'étaient réunis prétextant ce repas pour prendre des nouvelles de leur coéquipière mais également pour satisfaire le besoin d'être ensemble dans ce moment suite à ces deux jours difficiles. Natacha et Clint avaient déserté leurs quartiers du SHIELD, même Thor avait fait le voyage depuis Asgard pour l'occasion. Steve, Bruce et Tony habitaient sur place. Pourtant chacun regardait dans sa propre assiette, n'osant rompre le silence. Il étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Tony se leva et apporta un plat légèrement garni qu'il déposa sans aucune remarque sur la petite table devant Admonestia. Il lui tournait déjà le dos pour retourner s'asseoir quand la petite voix cassa le silence

« Je ne vous déteste pas, hein? C'est que..

\- On sait.» Il la coupa d'un ton froid et sévère sans se retourner. Et reparti à sa place, continua de manger comme si de rien n'était sous le regard choqué de presque tous ses collègues, seule Natacha avait compris le but de la manœuvre étant elle même une grande manipulatrice.

« Sans cœur..» lui marmonna le soldat qui était prêt à se lever pour consoler son amie quand l'espionne le bloqua par le bras. « Regarde..»

La jeune sorcière était en train de manger, comme pour se racheter de la vilaine phrase prononcée quelques heures plus tôt et leur montrer qu'elle avait compris qu'ils agissaient pour son bien. Stark souriait, fier de lui, comme d'habitude.

Une fois le repas terminé, Clint et Natacha durent rentrer au SHIELD, promettant de passer dans les prochains jours. Tony proposa au reste de l'équipe de prendre un verre sur la terrasse. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la porte vitrée Tya appela doucement Bruce. Il vint à son chevet.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que vous allez me laisser regagner ma chambre.

\- Pour le moment il est préférable de pouvoir garder un œil sur toi.

\- Mais je vais bien, j'ai même mangé » , essayant de plaider sa cause

\- Écoute, reste encore là cette nuit. Demain matin on ira au labo faire quelques analyses et à ce moment la je pourrai me prononcer sur ton état. En attendant recouche toi et repose toi, ça mettra toutes les chances de ton côté pour demain.»

Elle baissa la tête en signe de résignation et fit sagement ce que le médecin lui avait conseillé.

Bruce retrouva ses trois coéquipiers qui avaient déjà bien entamé une bonne bouteille de scotch, sauf Steve qui bien sur avait préféré un café. Il profita de la présence de Thor pour lui poser quelques questions, la magie étant étudiée et pratiquée sur Asgard.

« Mon ami, je suis un guerrier. Et sur Asgard les guerriers n'apprennent pas la magie. Cette matière est plutôt réservée aux femmes. D'ailleurs je peux demander conseil à ma mère, la Reine est une grande magicienne.»

Tony ne pu s'empêcher « Oui comme une grande brune avec des cornes tout en cuir vert et or, oui c'est un truc de filles.»

Bruce étouffa un rire, Steve leva les yeux au ciel

« Eh! Ami Stark!» repris le prince fâché, puis il se mît a sourire.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la présence de la jeune fille au seuil de la terrasse, se tenant au montant de la porte pour cacher tout signe de faiblesse. Elle fit un regard de supplication qui aurait fait plier le plus brave des super-héros.

« Est-ce que je pourrais au moins aller prendre une douche et récupérer quelques affaires?»

Bruce réfléchit un instant.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent, tu est encore assez faible, mais je pense que je ne peux pas te refuser une douche.»

\- Merci! en plus JARVIS est là, il n'y à pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Tu est quand même quatre étages en dessous, repris Steve, protecteur, je vais t'accompagner.

\- Dans la douche?.. P'tit malin.. » Murmura Tony, comme pratiquement chaque phrase innocente du soldat était de l'or pour son humour douteux.

Steve rougit, se rendant compte de sa tournure maladroite alors qu'ils soupiraient tous à cette triste blague.

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de la petite sorcière se fit dans un silence embarrassant. Steve aurait voulu profiter de ce moment pour lui dire combien il était désolé mais les mots se serraient dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas décidé non plus de lui parler.

Arrivés aux appartements, qui n'étaient en fait qu'une immense chambre attenante à une salle de bain luxueuse, Admonestia pris quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers la douche.

« Je te laisse dix minutes.» c'était presque un ordre venant du soldat, ne sachant pas comment lui parler autrement sans craquer.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, un air triste se dessinait sur son visage, puis referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

Quand Steve entendu l'eau couler, il savait qu'il avait quelques minutes de répit pour décompresser. Il se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Alors que les larmes de culpabilité commençaient à lui rougir les yeux, il tentait tant bien que mal de se ressaisir sachant qu'elle pouvait ressortir d'un moment à l'autre. Il ne voulait surtout pas paraître faible devant elle mais il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle lui parle, même pour des reproches. Son silence était la pire des tortures.

Un gros bruit sourd le sorti de ses pensées.

« Tya! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?» la panique le gagnait, il s'imaginait déjà le pire.

« Tya! Réponds! JARVIS?»

Elle ne laissa pas répondre l'IA et ouvrit la porte lentement. Le sang de Steve ne fit qu'un tour. Le grand miroir brisé, le vase qui se trouvait en miettes au sol, l'angoisse sur son visage, il avait vite compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il pensa que heureusement elle ne s'était pas blessée.

« Tu as vu la couleur de tes yeux, c'est ça?»

Il eut d'autant plus un pincement au cœur qu'il ne reçu aucune réponse. Elle resta juste sans bouger, face à lui en le fixant du regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reprenne et se précipite vers le soldat qu'elle frappa au torse encore et encore du peu de force qu'il lui restait. Bien sûr celui ci ne bougeât pas d'un centimètre, même si intérieurement il ressentait chaque choc de la même façon que si elle lui plantait un poignard directement dans le cœur.

Quand l'épuisement restitua sa raison à la sorcière, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se figeât, le poing serré sur Steve. Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard bleu mais tellement triste, elle se senti terriblement coupable.

Dans un élan de rédemption elle s'avança vers lui pour le serrer, entourant la taille du Captain. Surpris, les bras levés, il n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre son geste qu'elle l'avait déjà lâché pour se diriger vers le couloir. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps à enlacer celui qu'elle considérait comme le chef, le meneur. Depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe elle n'avait jamais trop su comment se comporter avec lui mais en tout cas un câlin était une trop grande familiarité qu'elle n'osait pas se permettre avec le Capitaine.

Il la suivi bêtement, inquiet par sa réaction de colère mais il était plus soulagé encore par la petite étreinte qu'il avait reçu.

Pendant le retour il remarqua qu'elle commençait à tituber, la fatigue et l'émotion étant trop fortes quand elle s'accrocha au mur de peur de s'écrouler. Il la rattrapa de justesse, elle s'était évanouie dans ses bras.

« JARVIS, préviens Banner qu'on arrive!

\- Bien Monsieur.»

Quand il passa le seuil de la salle commune, le reste de l'équipe l'attendait impatiemment. Il posa la jeune fille inconsciente sur le canapé. Le médecin le poussa sur le côté et pratiqua les examens de base: rythme cardiaque, pression artérielle.. A part une tension un peu basse, elle allait bien, juste un grand manque de repos. Comme ils étaient rassurés Tony ne pu s'empêcher d'asticoter le soldat qui semblait perdu très loin dans ses pensées.

« Alors Captain, vous avez fait quoi sous la douche? C'est toi qui l'a fatiguée comme ça?

\- T'es pas drôle.» déclara Steve, essayant de cacher sa gêne, ce genre de discussion le mettant obligatoirement mal à l'aise au grand bonheur de Tony qui renchéri.

« En moins de 15 min en plus! Respect à toi mon ami!»

Il eut en réponse qu'un grand soupir de désolation comme toujours.

A la vue de l'heure tardive, Steve pris une couverture et s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du divan, devant un vieux film en noir et blanc avec l'intention de veiller toute la nuit. Il n'aurait pas réussit à dormir de toute façon, la scène de la salle bain se repassait sans cesse dans sa tête. Thor disparu de la terrasse dans un grand éclair. Bruce motiva l'autre scientifique à regagner son appartement, une longue journée de travail les attendait le lendemain, puis il revint sur ses pas. Il devait avoir une petite conversation seul à seul avec Steve.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu devrais me dire? »

L'autre hésita mais resta silencieux.

« Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose là bas et tu devrais me le dire, pour son bien.»

Il ne voulu toujours pas parler.

« Faut-il que je demande à Tony qu'il ordonne à JARVIS de nous faire un compte-rendu? Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais ne m'oblige pas.»

Il céda à la menace et raconta au médecin le passage du miroir, que c'était à cause du reflet de ses yeux qu'elle venait de découvrir et que ça l'avait mise en en colère. Il garda pour lui l'histoire des coups et de l'étreinte décidant que cela n'aiderait aucunement le docteur dans ses recherches et qu'au même titre cela resterait un moment entre elle et lui, personne n'en aurait connaissance.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde !

Normalement je ne devais poster que demain mais comme je viens de me faire un gros kiff je suis d'humeur à poster ce soir

J'ai eu la chance de me faire prendre en photo avec Thor, Hulk et cela accrochée au cou de Captain ! (j'ai dis Captain et pas Chris Evans bien sur...dommage...) Mais c'était trop bien quand même et bien marrant...

donc voilà.. bonne lecture

 **5\. Au labo**

Bien que la pendule affichait déjà presque 10h, un calme parfait planait sur la tour Stark. Banner, debout depuis plus d'une heure, s'affairait à la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner de taille afin que ce petit monde soit d'attaque à affronter cette dure journée. Le programme prévu avait déjà pris du retard mais le médecin n'avait pas eu le cœur à réveiller qui que ce soit, les trois autres dormaient paisiblement, cela n'étant pas arrivé depuis un moment.

La table venait d'être dressée alors qu'un Stark encore à moitié somnolant, en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille, fit son apparition dans la pièce commune. En se frottant le visage dans un espoir d'émerger il lança un « Salut tout le monde! » mais n'eut en réponse qu'un « Chuuut » de Bruce. Celui-ci, comme pour lui donner une explication, n'eut qu'un hochement de tête vers le canapé.

Apparemment Steve et sa couverture avaient changé de place pendant la nuit. Le soldat s'était allongé sur le bord du divan à côté de la sorcière, face à elle, son bras la recouvrant, la main sur son dos.

Tony ne pu s'empêcher malgré la demande de silence de Bruce : « Mais qu'ils sont mignons! »

Ce qui bien sûr fit ouvrir les yeux d'Admonestia dont la première vision fut le visage endormi de Steve à quelques centimètres du sien. Dans un réflexe incontrôlé du à la surprise elle le poussa pour l'éloigner d'elle ce qui déséquilibra le soldat qui se retrouva vite au sol.

Tandis qu'il se relevait en se frottant les fesses d'un air grincheux, elle se redressa, une main sur la bouche, visiblement désolée : « Pardon Steve, décidément tu vas finir par me détester avec tout ça. »

A l'entente de cette phrase il ne pu que lui montrer que ce n'était pas le cas en lui décrochant son plus beau sourire et rejoindre ses collègues qui riaient ouvertement. « Bien voila un petit-déj comme je les aimes : des pan-cakes et un Captain America divertissant! Voilà une belle journée qui s'annonce! »

« C'est bon Stark, n'en rajoute pas » lui répondit-il avec toujours le même grand sourire conscient du spectacle qu'il avait offert malgré lui.

Bruce invita Tya à venir à table et tous dévorèrent le repas servi par celui-ci. Ils étaient de bonne humeur mais elle était dans ses pensées. La perspective de cette journée consacrée aux nombreuses analyses prévues l'angoissait.

Le laboratoire qu'occupait le scientifique avait été aménagé pour l'occasion. Toutes les expériences en cours et autres paperasses ayant été mises de côté, laissant place à des plans de travail trop rarement parfaitement rangés. Bruce se voulu rassurant « Ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste que tu nous fasse confiance. Ce sera peut être éprouvant par moment mais si ça ne va pas n'hésite pas à nous le dire.» Elle acquiesça en s'allongeant sur la table d'examen. Puis donna son bras au médecin pour que celui ci procède aux premières prises de sang. Pendant que les petits tubes remplis du liquide rouge s'accumulaient Tony caressait les cheveux de la sorcière dans un lourd silence qui exprimait parfaitement la concentration de chacun.

« Voilà, c'est terminé.» précisa Bruce en retirant l'aiguille et plaçant une compresse sur la petite plaie. « Repose toi un peu. Le temps de faire démarrer les analyses et on pourra reprendre.»

Il s'éloigna avec les fioles vers ses microscopes et autres machines nécessaires aux résultats.

Quand le bruit des robots qui se mettaient en marche fut assez fort pour que le médecin ne l'entende pas, elle tira Tony vers elle.

« J'ai peur que tout ceci soit inutile, il ne trouvera rien.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? On a à peine commencé.» Il devait savoir où elle voulait en venir.

Elle devenait hésitante.

« J'ai vu... Hier, j'ai.. Désolée pour le miroir.

\- Explique-toi maintenant!

\- Quand je suis sortie de la douche j'ai vu le reflet de mes yeux devenus noirs. Cela m'a beaucoup attristé et sous la colère j'ai voulu envoyer un sort pour briser ce que je voyait mais rien ne s'est passé. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois sans résultat. J'ai pris la première chose qui me passait sous la main et je l'ai envoyé sur le miroir. Je crois que... » elle détourna le regard « Je crois que j'ai perdu ma magie.»

Tony resta silencieux car tous s'en doutaient un peu depuis qu'elle ait essayé de saccager la pièce commune de colère sans succès. Puis il lui précisa qu'ils avaient également planifié des tests pour voir à quel degrés les enchantements ne fonctionnaient plus.

Bruce revint avec quelques résultats et comme prévu rien d'anormal apparaissait. Il lui pris les constantes, pouls, respiration, tension et même un électrocardiogramme. Il voulait être sûr d'écarter toute piste de base. Tony et Tya avaient un point commun : ils trouvaient ça long et barbant. Tout deux étaient pressés de passer à l'étape " magie ".

Une fois que Bruce ait fini de comparer ses propres résultats à ceux récoltés dans le dossier du SHIELD et que sa conclusion fut qu'il n'y avait rien de médicalement anormal il annonça aux deux impatients qu'ils allaient démarrer la phase 2.

« Mais d'abord pause repas!» Ordonna t'il, conscient du temps passé et de la fatigue de sa patiente même si elle protesta pour continuer.

Devant sa mine boudeuse il rajouta « Il est presque 15h, je t'ai pris pas mal de sang, et ce qui est prévu après n'est pas de tout repos. Allons faire une pause et reprendre des forces. En plus je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui souhaiterait savoir comment tu vas.»

Sur cette phrase elle se leva sans objection et se dirigea vers la salle commune suivi des deux scientifiques qui se souriaient.

Avaient-ils trouver le point faible de la petite sorcière?

Arrives dans le salon, effectivement Steve les attendait et avait passé une bonne partie du temps à dessiner. Il ferma son calepin et se leva attendant un résumé des opérations. Il ne s'attendit juste pas qu'elle fonce sur lui pour lui entourer la taille de ses bras fins « Bruce a dit que je vais bien.» et elle se décrocha aussitôt. Le même petit câlin qu'à la salle de bain la veille, encore une fois trop rapide pour que le Captain puisse réagir. Puis elle fila au réfrigérateur sans qu'on la force et sorti de quoi grignoter pour tout le monde.

Tony s'approcha de Steve. D'un petit coup de coude et un sourire en coin il lui chuchota

« Tu peu me dire c'était quoi ça?

\- Pas grand chose visiblement, vu à la vitesse à laquelle elle s'est sauvé...

\- Grand naïf.. Tu comptes bien plus pour elle que tu ne le penses.» Il parti se mettre à table laissant Steve perplexe.

Cette fois ils troquèrent le labo contre l'atelier de Stark, cette pièce étant plus apte à ce genre d'expériences qui risquaient d'être explosives. Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Ils allaient enfin savoir si la sorcière avait perdu définitivement ses dons.

Les deux scientifiques avaient peu d'espoir à ce sujet et se doutaient déjà que ces quelques essais seraient difficiles.

Banner lui exposa le plan des opérations.

« On va rester dans les grandes lignes. En premier lieu on va voir où en est ton sort de destruction, puis on testera celui de guérison.»

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Tony déposa un vieux bras de robot à même le sol « Fais toi plaisir ma petite Tya, il est tellement archaïque qu'il est heureux d'au moins servir à ça.» Il s'éloigna pour éviter, au cas où, d'hypothétiques projectiles.

Elle se rapprocha, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, puis au bout de quelques secondes pointa l'objet de l'index... Même pas une étincelle. Elle inspira profondément puis refermant les yeux elle murmura l'incantation qu'elle utilisait normalement mentalement, comme pour lui donner plus de puissance. Elle dirigea sa main vers le morceau de métal... Toujours rien. On commençait à voir l'agacement sur son visage.

Elle recommença cette fois à réciter à voix haute et avec insistance les formules incompréhensibles les deux mains levées au dessus de l'objet mais rien ne se passa.

Dans un élan de frustration elle balança un violent coup de pied dans le pauvre morceau de robot qui fini sa course en miettes contre une étagère « Voila! c'est cassé! »

« Ça sert à rien de t'énerver » râla Tony, il détestait qu'on s'en prenne inutilement à ses jouets.

Admonestia s'était posée sur une caisse un peu plus loin, leur tournant le dos. Bruce derrière elle, posant les mains sur ses épaules « Tu veux qu'on arrête là?».

\- Non.. On peu s'y remettre.

\- D'accord, par contre on va pas s'acharner et on va passer à la suite.»

Il prit une petite aiguille qu'il planta dans un de ses doigt, une petite goutte de sang perla. Il rapprocha sa main de la sorcière « A toi de jouer.. »

Elle posa sa main sur celle du médecin afin de guérir la petit plaie mais comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y au aucun effet.

« Stop! » cria t-elle. « On arrête! J'abandonne.

\- Ah ouai? T'abandonne?» s'énerva Stark, quand une idée lui vint en tête : si un choc lui avait pris sa magie, créer un contre choc pourrait lui rendre. Un regard complice vers son collègue et il continua « Donc tu "nous" abandonne? Tu ne veux plus te battre?»

Il avançait d'une façon menaçante vers la sorcière prenant un cutter sur une table au passage et sortant la lame « Et si maintenant un de nous est blessé? Tu nous laisses tomber?

\- Arrêtes s'il te plait, tu me fais peur » elle tremblait, les larmes lui serraient la gorge

« Bien oui, c'est ce qu'on dira si un de nous est blessé : Arrête s'il te plait! Et tout s'arrangera! Tu ferais mieux de démissionner si tu ne peux pas gérer ça! » Il leva sa main gauche devant le visage de Tya et passa la lame dans sa paume. Son sang glissa le long de son bras immédiatement.

« Pauvre fou » elle sanglotait essayant d'essuyer en panique le sang de ses petites mains devenues rouges « Tu vois bien que je ne peux plus rien pour vous! Pourquoi t'as fais ça? Je vous demande pardon! Je ne voulais pas ça, je ne veux pas vous quitter mais j'y arrive plus!»

Bruce apporta de quoi nettoyer et soigner Tony. Il calma les esprits « On va remonter. Ce soir tu pourras dormir dans ta chambre si tu veux, JARVIS veillera.» Le retour se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Bruce la raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements « Repose toi, il est tard. Le SHIELD attend un rapport détaillé de mes résultats, je vais appeler Fury.»

Quand il eut fermé la porte, elle s'effondra à genou sur le sol. Cette dernière phrase termina de l'achever. Son avenir au sein de l'équipe des Avengers était sérieusement compromis. Qu'allait-elle devenir si elle devait partir? Elle n'avait plus qu'eux.

-Voila.. dans un jour ou deux je devrais poster le chapitre suivant qui est la suite de cette journée ( débriefing de soirée).. donc je vous dit à très bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Nous voilà donc le soir, après toutes les expériences sur la magie..

Bonne lecture...

 **6\. REMISE EN QUESTION**

Admonestia avait enfin regagné sa chambre, elle qui avait voulu être seule depuis un moment. Mais si c'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité, cette solitude était dérangeante. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans son crâne. La perte de son frère, sa colère, le fardeau qu'elle était devenue pour les Avengers depuis que ses pouvoirs l'avaient quittée, la tête commençait à lui tourner. Son cœur s'emballa quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus rien.

Partir avant d'être mise à la porte par le SHIELD?

Fuir loin de tout pour oublier?

Sans réfléchir, elle pris un sac et y enferma des vêtements, quelques affaires personnelles et un cadre très cher à ses yeux. Quand elle eut cette photo dans les mains, le temps se figea. On pouvait l'y voir, bien plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui, insouciante, dans les bras de son frère. Leurs parents leur adressaient un regard rempli de tendresse au second plan... Oui elle avait tout perdu.

A ce même moment, Tony se trouvait assis au bar de la salle commune à siroter un whisky avant d'aller se coucher. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour digérer les émotions de la journée et lui faire oublier la douleur dans la paume de sa main.

En méditant sur son bandage il prenait conscience d'avoir été un peu loin, mais il était comme ça, impulsif.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Bruce et Steve à qui le médecin commençait à raconter le déroulement des expériences de la journée. Ils s'installèrent avec l'ingénieur.

« Tu es complètement cinglé.» lui reprocha Banner « Tu as eu de la chance que je sois resté en retrait sinon tu aurais eu à faire à Hulk sur le coup là!

\- Il s'est passé quoi? T'as quoi à la main? Tya va bien? » questionna le soldat.

Bruce se chargea de la réponse.

« Bien il a rien trouvé de mieux que d'essayer de la pousser à bout et de se trancher la main à quelques centimètres de son visage, croyant que ça la motiverait à dépasser ses limites et déclencher sa magie. Le résultat est que maintenant on est fixés. On sait qu'elle n'a plus de pouvoirs.»

Quand Tony voulu prendre la parole pour s'expliquer il fut coupé par l'IA.

« Monsieur?

\- Oui JARVIS?

\- Je suppose que Mademoiselle Admonestia est sur le point de nous quitter.

\- Et merde..Merci JARVIS, je vais aller voir ça. »

En de grandes enjambées il débarqua rapidement devant la porte de la sorcière. Il frappa mais entra sans attendre de réponse. Il trouva la petite assise sur son lit en train de contempler un petit cadre qu'elle s'empressa tout à coup de ranger dans son sac.

« Tu pars en voyage sans dire au revoir? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il s'approcha et lui prit les poignets pour que d'une part elle arrête de ranger ses affaires et d'autre part qu'il puisse la tourner face à lui.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurai pas du. Si c'est pour cela que tu veux partir, je te demanderai juste de m'excuser et bien sur de rester. Je suis un abruti, mais tu verras on s'y fait vite.

\- Le SHIELD va me mettre dehors, je n'ai plus ma place ici.

\- Regarde moi. Le SHIELD ne t'enverra plus en mission, ça c'est une certitude. Par contre ici c'est chez moi, et personne d'autre que moi ne décide qui à le droit de rester ou partir. Tu es mon invitée et par conséquent tu es aussi chez toi ici au même titre que chaque personne habitant dans cette tour. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester mais je pense même pouvoir parler au nom de tous et t'assurer que l'on veux que tu considère tes appartements comme ton nouveau foyer.»

Elle resta sans voix car au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Car partir, mais pour aller où? Dans cette tour elle avait ses amis, presque une seconde famille.

Tony ne resta pas plus longtemps et lui demanda juste de bien réfléchir avant de faire une bêtise, et surtout qu'elle pouvait venir lui parler quand bon lui souhaitait si elle en ressentait le besoin.

Quand il franchi la porte il trouva Steve assis par terre dans le couloir, adossé au mur à côté de l'entrée. Le Captain avait attendu la fin de la conversation pour pouvoir s'entretenir à son tour avec sa protégée. Il adressa un sourire et un simple « Merci » à son collègue pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance suite au discours qu'il avait entendu malgré lui à travers la cloison.

« Je peux? » Il attendait timidement pour entrer.

« Bien sûr!» Comme si la réponse était évidente.

Une fois réunis dans la pièce Steve ne savait plus par où commencer et cela entraîna un silence qu'Admonestia se chargea de briser.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu » même si aucun sourire ne se dessinait sur son visage.

« Ne pars pas! S'il te plait ne pars pas. Je ne pourrais plus... Il faut que tu restes. Si tu t'en vas... Comment je.. » Il se rendit compte de l'incohérence de ses phrases, il rougit et reprit de son ton de leader « J'ai le devoir de te savoir en sécurité. Et il n'y a pas plus sûr endroit que cette tour. Reste. »

Il eut en réponse un « Oui chef » sarcastique mais rempli d'affection.

Que c'était dur pour lui de lui dire les choses simplement mais il fallait qu'il le fasse au cas où elle déclinerait l'offre de Stark, au cas où elle les quitterait. Il avait trop de regrets pour ne pas avoir dit les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, cette fois il ne regretterait rien.

Il lui pris le bras pour l'asseoir à côté de lui et respira un bon coup. Elle le dévisageait mais lui regardait le sol.

« Je m'en veux terriblement de ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur pour protéger ton frè comprends aussi que tu puisse me détester pour ça. Maintenant tu voudrais partir, alors que tout ce que je souhaite c'est être là pour toi, assurer ta protection, réparer ma faute. Et surtout si tu pars tu laisseras un grand vide ici... Je t'apprécie beaucoup Tya. Tu vas me manquer.. »

Elle resta sans rien dire le temps de digérer le fait que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait "Steve Rogers" lui parler et non pas "Captain America", puis elle lui répondit

« Et bien, toi aussi tu me manquerais, comme vous tous ici. Et puis vous me prouvez tous que j'ai trouvé ce qui ressemble le plus à une seconde famille. Je ne peux donc pas faire autrement que rester au près de vous.»

Encore mal à l'aise suite à ces déclarations le soldat ne put sortir qu'un « Très bien » en se levant, regagnant la porte.

Comme elle le raccompagnait il la salua « Bonne nuit, à demain ». Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front quand elle se recula d'un pas pour éviter le contact.

« Captain! » Pour elle il était encore malgré tout son leader et même si elle aurai voulu être plus naturelle avec lui il était encore trop tôt.

Il respecta sans un mot la retenu de celle-ci car pour lui son attitude ne faisait que confirmer le fait qu'elle lui en veuille pour la mort de son frère même si elle ne lui avait jamais reproché de vive voix. Il tourna les talons et regagna ses appartements l'air dépité.

Cette nuit là, d'après JARVIS qui avait un œil sur chacun, personne dans la tour ne dormi vraiment. Tony avait échoué en essayant de déclencher la magie de la sorcière et s'inquiétait d'un éventuel départ de celle-ci. Bruce réfléchissait si un remède pouvait exister. Et Tya et Steve qui se voulaient tout deux se rapprocher mais que l'incompréhension éloignaient, la jeune fille voulant effacer les barrières de la hiérarchie et le soldat essayant en vain de l'apprivoiser et de faire face à sa culpabilité.. C'était la nuit de toutes les remises en question.

Depuis le début de l'histoire, les chapitre se suivaient chronologiquement, jour après jour.. Par contre après ce chapitre, ceux qui suivront seront plus des moments plus ou moins espacés, jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon invité (presque) mystère.

A bientôt..


	7. Chapter 7

D'abord merci pour vos messages d'encouragements et Bonne lecture...

 **7\. REUNION**

Maintenant que les choses étaient claires depuis plusieurs jours pour tout le monde, à savoir que la sorcière n'en était plus vraiment une,et que celle-ci habiterait définitivement à la tour Stark, la vie reprenait doucement son cours. Admonestia ne souriait plus mais faisait de son mieux pour montrer à son équipe qu'elle redoublait ses efforts pour remonter la pente même si parfois elle dérapait un peu. Malgré la perte de sa magie elle voulait qu'ils soient fiers d'elle... Que Lui soit fier d'elle... même si depuis quelques temps il semblait bien distant.

C'est pour cela que ce matin, la jeune fille se leva très tôt, sachant que presque toute l'équipe serait au complet. Effectivement Natacha et Clint rentraient de mission et comme à leur habitude un petit détour pour dire bonjour était de rigueur. Donc avant que tout ce petit monde soit réuni, elle sauta de son lit, prit une douche et se précipita vers la cuisine afin de concocter un petit-déjeuner de super-héros.

« Mais non! Tu es déjà rentré.. » elle râla car Clint était déjà sur les lieux, il avait gâché ses plans. Natacha arriverait dans une paire d'heure car cette fois c'était son tour d'être de corvée de débriefing .

« Bonjour, moi aussi je suis content de te voir » répliqua t-il amusé

« Oui excuse-moi, bonjour. Mais c'est que je voulais préparer le p'tit déj' et t'es en train de me voler ma surprise..

\- Tu veux que j'aille me coucher? Je peux même faire semblant d'être surpris quand je me lève. Ou tu préfère avoir un commis ?

\- Je veux bien un commis » elle se résigna, bien contente d'avoir l'aide d'un assez bon cuisinier.

Et les voilà partis dans l'élaboration des recettes de chaque plat préféré de chacun.

Apres un petit moment où seul résonnaient les bruits de fouets et autres ustensiles dans les récipients, Tya décida que c'était le bon moment pour interroger son ami. Sa candeur promettait toujours des discutions pleines de franchise et d'innocence.

« Dis Clint, tu crois que quand Steve est fâché ça dure longtemps?»

Celui-ci stoppa net sa préparation pour réfléchir une seconde. Steve?.. Fâché?.. Le mieux c'est de demander.

« Pourquoi tu penses à ça?

\- Et bien il m'ignore, des fois il va jusqu'à m'éviter.»

L'archer, se remémorant l'état du soldat pendant les jours qui ont suivi la catastrophe, pensa que c'était juste le contre-coup. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la petite, la tête baissée, l'air honteuse, il voulait savoir.

« Vous vous êtes disputé ?»

Elle ne répondit rien et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« Allez chaton, raconte tout à tonton Hawk.. »

Elle aurait dû réfléchir avant de parler mais pour elle c'était sa façon de résumer naturellement la situation.

« Et bien il y a quelques temps, le jour où j'ai voulu partir, Steve est venu dans ma chambre, il a voulu m'embrasser mais j'ai reculé. Depuis il ne me parle plus.

\- Quoi?! Mais je vais lui planter une flèche entre les deux yeux!

\- Mais non! C'est pas de sa faute, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à le voir autrement que comme mon supérieur.

\- Et bien justement! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris? Parce qu'il est le chef il débarque tranquillement dans ta chambre, il essaie de te coincer pour te rouler une pelle, il se fâche quand tu refuses et le comble c'est que tu prends sa défense!

\- Hein?!»

Un gros silence d'incompréhension s'écroula sur les deux. Les yeux écarquillés, ils se scrutaient mutuellement pour essayer de se comprendre.

« Sur le front! Il a voulu m'embrasser sur le front!»

Clint s'effondra sur la table, la tête caché dans ses bras et marmonna « J'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque..»

Il se ressaisi, releva la tête et continua « Bon pour Rogers, si ce n'est que ça, je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille, pas pour ça. Peut-être ça lui a fait de la peine mais il ne serait pas en colère pour si peu. C'est juste qu'il s'est surement rendu compte qu'il a été trop loin pour toi et qu'il veux juste te montrer maladroitement qu'il te laisse ton espace. Tu devrais prendre un moment pour lui parler.»

Et il fini avec son sourire moqueur « Et par pitié fais attention à tes phrases. La dessus, Steve et toi vous êtes pareils: vous avez l'esprit tellement pur que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de la façon que nous autres interprétons vos paroles.

\- Je m'expliquerai avec lui mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'y réfléchirai mais pas maintenant.»

« Réfléchir à quoi?» interrompit Stark en débarquant dans le coin cuisine, ce qui fit rougir Tya. Clint intervint pour sauver la situation « Elle réfléchissait à la façon qu'elle pouvait te faire engloutir tout ce qu'on avait préparé à manger ». Et une multitude de plats garnis de gaufres, crêpes, muffins, bacon grillé, omelettes recouvrirent la table de la cuisine au grand contentement du reste de l'équipe qui avait finie par se rassembler petit à petit autour du festin.

La bonne humeur était au rendez vous jusqu'à ce que Natacha débarque du SHIELD avec une nouvelle qui eut le don d'en agacer quelque uns. « Salut tout le monde!» Elle enfourna une gaufre dans sa bouche, se dirigea vers la sorcière pour poser une main sur son épaule .« Réunion pour Steve, Tony et Tya à 14h chez Fury.»

Tony fit mine de repousser son assiette « voilà tu m'a coupé l'appétit »

Steve la questionna « Tu sais ce qu'il nous veut?

\- J'ai pas demandé mais je pense que sa concerne son statut » répondit-elle en serrant la petite contre elle.

« Et bien on y sera » assura le soldat.

« Pourquoi moaaaa! » Stark levait les yeux au ciel, maudissant intérieurement le directeur pour lui faire perdre son après midi.

Une fois le petit déjeuné terminé Clint et Natacha allèrent se reposer de leur mission, Steve se préparait pour son marathon quotidien. Bruce suivi de Tony s'apprêtait à descendre au labo quand Tya agrippa le bras de ce dernier qui se retourna

« Bruce, part devant, j'arrive... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange?

\- Ne les laissez pas me faire du mal.»

Elle le lâcha et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle regagna sa suite pour attendre impatiemment l'heure du rendez-vous.

13h30, un véhicule blindé du SHIELD venait de stationner devant la tour. Trente minutes de trajet qui furent comme des heures pour la première concernée. Tony qui remarqua son angoisse lui emprisonna la main dans les siennes dans un mouvement de compassion jusqu'à destination. Elle le remercia d'un regard tendre.

Steve qui scrutait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux eut un petit pincement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle pouvait être aussi proche de tous sauf de lui. Surtout qu'il se rendait compte que depuis quelques jours le fossé qui les séparaient ne faisait que s'agrandir. Il pensa qu'il était temps de trouver comment remédier à la situation mais plus tard car ils étaient arrivés aux locaux où on les attendaient.

Quand ils entrèrent dans bureau de Fury, celui-ci leurs tournait le dos, contemplant la vue par sa baie vitrée.

« Directeur » Salua le soldat.

« Bonjour, installez vous, on va démarrer immédiatement. Je vais aller droit au but.»

Son air préoccupé ne présageait rien de bon.

« Suite aux derniers événements, le SHIELD à recomposé la section de recherche qui étudiait le Tesseract. Maintenant elle a pour but de retrouver et maîtriser l'énergie qu'utilisait Admonestia pour ses sorts. On va avoir besoin qu'elle habite en permanence dans nos locaux afin qu'elle soit à la disposition de nos chercheurs. Je lui laisse deux jours pour déménager dans ses nouveaux quartiers.

\- De quel droit?! » s'offusqua Tony

« Du droit qu'elle n'est pas majeure et qu'elle appartient au SHIELD. De plus Stark, je vous demanderez de collaborer avec nos chercheurs, je pense qu'elle sera plus coopérative si vous participez aux recherches.

\- Hors de question, ni que Tya déménage, ni que j'aide vos savants fous. En plus elle sera majeure dans quatre mois.»

La sorcière sentait la colère monter « Mais sinon parlez de moi comme si je n'était pas là!

\- Estimez-vous heureuse de ne pas avoir été simplement virée et acceptez gracieusement ce que nous faisons pour vous!» hurla Fury.

C'est à ce moment que Steve réalisa qu'il pouvait témoigner à la jeune fille qu'il serait toujours là pour elle en faisant quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé avant : tenir tête à Fury.

Il se leva et posa ses deux main sur le bureau « Directeur, dois-je vous rappeler que lorsque Tya à perdu ses pouvoirs vous vous êtes débarrassé d'elle en la plaçant sous ma responsabilité? Dois-je vous rappeler certains documents que j'ai dû signer pour ça? De par ce fait je suis le seul à pouvoir décider, et je décide qu'elle restera vivre à la tour. Elle pourra y travailler avec Stark sur sa magie en collaboration avec vos agents. Cela vous convient-il? » il posa la question à ses deux collègues qui hochèrent "oui" de la tête tout en le regardant avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« Cela vous pose-t-il un problème Directeur?

\- Non, vous pouvez disposer.»

En regagnant la limousine qui les attendait pour les ramener chez eux, Tony passa le bras autour du cou de Steve « Mon héros!». Celui-ci, encore sous l'emprise de la colère n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaule.

Il ouvrit la portière à Tya. Au lieu de monter dans la voiture elle eut ce geste qui était devenu sa façon de le remercier. Encore un câlin furtif, une seconde ou deux à entourer le soldat de ses bras fins avant de s'enfuir. L'adrénaline qui n'avait pas quitté les veines de Steve le fit agir et parler sans réfléchir. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne le véhicule il l'attrapa par le bras et la colla contre lui pour presque la faire disparaître sous son étreinte. Il lui murmura presque comme une supplique « Ne me fuis pas, ça me tue que tu ne veuille pas me traiter de la même façon que les autres, je ne vaux pas moins qu'eux»

Elle ne su quoi répondre car il se trompait tellement. Il croyait être méprisé alors que justement c'était l'intimidation et l'admiration de ce leader qui l'empêchait d'être naturelle. Mais en tout cas avec ce qu'il avait fait pour elle aujourd'hui, elle lui devait de faire des efforts dans l'avenir.

Voilà.. Bon au cas ou, je précise que Steve n'est pas amoureux de Tya, il est juste jaloux d'être mis de coté, surtout qu'il crois qu'elle lui en veux pour son frère. Elle non plus n'est pas amoureuse, elle est juste admirative et intimidée.

Si il y a des choses encore confuses, faites le moi savoir dans une review, que je puisse rattraper le tir..

A bientôt!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonne lecture en espérant que je ne sois pas tombé dans la guimauve.

Mero, je comprend bien que tu pense à Wanda, ça aurait pu être sa grande sœur en fait, mais trop vieille et expérimentée pour être mon perso. Mais c'est sympa de suivre l'histoire quand même.

Oliverkriss, je réfléchis chaque minute pour satisfaire ta requête sans m'éloigner de mon histoire.. j'ai peut être trouvé quelque chose pour un prochain chapitre.

 **8\. LE DESSIN**

Tya s'ennuyait. C'était un de ces après-midi où Clint et Natasha étaient au SHIELD, Tony et Bruce occupés à leurs travaux. Une météo exécrable ne motivait aucune sortie.

Elle traînait des pieds dans les couloirs de la tour tout en discutant avec l'IA.

« JARVIS trouve-moi quelque-chose à faire par pitié, je vais mourir d'ennui..

\- Monsieur Stark à la plus grande vidéothèque que vous pourriez espérer. Je peux vous faire une sélection des meilleurs films dernièrement sortis.»

Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers la salle commune où se trouvait l'écran géant « Et bien on va faire ça. »

JARVIS, en parfait calculateur, s'était évidement abstenu de mentionner la présence de Steve dans cette pièce sachant qu'elle esquiverait l'endroit si elle l'avait su, de peur de le déranger.

Le soldat était installé au bar, dans un calme absolu, crayon à la main, en train de dessiner dans un calepin qu'il referma aussitôt qu'il entendu quelqu'un entrer.

« Ah c'est toi? Et bien viens!

\- C'est JARVIS qui m'a proposé un film mais je veux pas t'embêter.

\- Viens, je ne faisais rien d'important.»

Elle était prête à faire demi-tour mais comme elle s'était promis de faire des efforts pour qu'ils se rapprochent, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines? »

Tous connaissaient ce cahier mais personne ne fut jamais autorisé à regarder à l'intérieur. Il essaya d'éviter la situation.

« Rien d'intéressant, quelques croquis.

\- Tu voudrais bien me montrer celui que tu étais en train de faire?»

Il réfléchi quelques secondes et comme elle ne le lâchait pas du regard, il accepta. C'était la première personne depuis son ami d'enfance qui s'intéressait à ses créations et qu'il autorisait à les voir. Bien sur Stark avait voulu fouiner mais plus par curiosité et moquerie donc cela ne comptait pas.

C'est donc avec un certain trac qu'il ouvrit son cahier sur un dessin à demi achevé. Elle tira le recueil vers elle et observa minutieusement chaque trait, chaque courbe.

Comme cela faisait un moment qu'elle fixai le papier sans un mot, Steve senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il dévoilait une partie de son âme restée secrète si longtemps et il se rendait maintenant vraiment compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et si elle n'aimait pas? Ou pire, si elle se moquait?

Il tendit alors le bras rapidement, comme honteux, pour récupérer son livre lorsqu'une petite main agrippa son poignet pour stopper sa course.

« C'est magnifique!» elle contemplait toujours le dessin qui représentait une esquisse d'un cheval au galop. Puis se tournant vers l'artiste, resserrant sa prise sur son poignet comme pour l'encourager elle lui demanda « Voudrais-tu le continuer pour moi? J'aimerai tant te voir travailler »

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et il comprit qu'il ne pouvait refuser malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait. Ce serait la première fois qu'il dessinerait pour quelqu'un de plus en étant observé. Il récupéra sa feuille, son crayon et voulu se remettre à sa tâche mais le fait d'avoir une spectatrice l'embarrassait, sa main tremblait. Impossible d'obtenir un trait net. Il soupira profondément pour se ressaisir quand la jeune fille, se rendant compte de son stress, vint à son secours à sa façon.

« Tu sais, là où je vivais quand j'étais enfant il y avait beaucoup de chevaux. Je les regardais souvent »

Dès les premières phrases de son récit, le crayon de Steve glissa sur le papier. Ses gestes se succédèrent presque machinalement, sans se soucier de ce qu'il dessinait, concentré sur les paroles de Tya.

Elle lui racontait comment, si jeune, elle observait ces chevaux, comment elle les imaginait dans un autre monde. Un univers magique peuplé de créatures fantastiques où reignaient elfes et petits lutins. Elle lui décrivait les jolis paysages qu'elle voyait en songe où de grands châteaux majestueux trônaient au milieux des montagnes. Et elle continua son récit pendant presque une heure sans laisser à Steve une seule seconde pour réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite du résultat. Elle fit cesser la séance.

« Il est parfait! »

Cela sorti Steve de sa rêverie, il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de dessiner. Inconsciemment il avait retranscrit tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur le papier. C'est donc comme par enchantement que le cheval au galop se retrouva transformé au grand bonheur de Tya.

Par contre ce fut l'étonnement puis l'embarras qui saisirent le soldat « Tu as réussi à me faire dessiner...une licorne?! C'est le sujet le plus bête que j'ai jamais fait! » puis la situation finie par le faire sourire. « Je vais t'interdire de passer du temps avec Nat, tu deviens aussi manipulatrice qu'elle!». Il referma son cahier et se leva pour aller ranger ses affaire quand il fut interrompu.

« Est-ce que je peux l'avoir?

\- Pardon?

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'en faire cadeau?»

Il rougit. C'était pour lui son pire dessin. Parfaitement exécuté certes, mais sérieusement, une licorne! Sur fond de décor médiéval en plus. Il fallait que ce soit celui là qu'il dessine devant elle et il fallait que ce soit celui là qu'elle veuille. Mais comme elle semblait y tenir vraiment il ne pu que se résoudre à lui offrir. Il déchira précautionneusement la feuille et lui tendit.

« C'est tout à fait le monde que j'imaginais quand j'étais petite, comme si tu avais pu prendre une photo de mes pensées quand je vivait encore avec ma famille. »

Et pendant qu'elle tenait l'œuvre à bout de bras pour la contempler, Steve fut le témoin d'un événement qui n'était pas arrivé depuis de nombreuses semaines, depuis la catastrophe. Un sourire illuminait grandement le visage de la sorcière. Elle dansait avec le dessin comme si elle était redevenue cette petite fille qui rêvait, insouciante, puis elle couru le coller sur le frigo. « C'est là qu'il doit être! La place d'honneur!» dit-elle joyeusement.

Il fut tellement bouleversé de la voir heureuse, et surtout que ce soit lui qui lui apporte cette joie que sa gorge le serra et ses yeux devinrent brillants.

Quand la petite remarqua le trouble sur son visage elle s'approcha de lui, toujours souriante « Ne doute jamais de ce que tu apportes aux personnes qui t'entourent surtout quand c'est un si grand bonheur. Ce que tu m'a offert à travers ton dessin n'a pas de prix.»

Quand elle lui pris les mains, il sentit un courant électrique lui remonter dans les bras. Aussitôt il la lâcha pour plutôt la serrer contre lui. Également une bonne façon de lui cacher l'émotion qui lui montait aux yeux.

Il se doutait bien qu'il serait la cible des moqueries de ses amis quand ils verraient la licorne mais ce n'était pas grave car tout compte fait pour lui ce dessin resterait le plus beau de tout ceux qu'il ai jamais fait. Il représentait pour lui un sourire trop longtemps effacé.

Voila, un petit chap bien gentil.. le prochain risque de l'être moins.. pétage de plomb au programme.. A bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs/trices

Petit mea culpa.. A la fin du dernier chap j'avais prévu que dans celui-ci il y aurait du pétage de plomb mais je n'ai pas réussi à tout mettre dans ce chap au risque de vous assommer avec un pavé. J'ai donc préféré poster 2 petits textes.  
Voila, bonne lecture.

 **9\. LA SURPRISE**

Cela faisait quelques jours que Thor avait débarqué d'Asgard, profitant d'une période de calme dans son monde. Il passerait un peu de temps avec ses amis midgardiens.  
Il avait apporté avec lui plusieurs livres de la bibliothèque royale. Sa mère, la Reine, avait sélectionné pour les travaux de Stark des ouvrages simples destinés aux enfants asgardiens sur les bases de la magie. Il y était expliqué comment les énergies telles que l'électricité, le champ magnétique, la chaleur, la lumière pouvaient jouer un rôle dans l'élaboration de sorts. D'autres techniques y étaient décrites mais pour le moment elles dépassaient les compétences de l'ingénieur.

Tony s'enferma au sous-sol dans le plus grand secret. Verrouillage total de l'atelier par JARVIS, même Banner y était interdit d'accès. Et lorsque l'on demandait à l'IA ce que Stark manigançait on pouvait presque entendre l'excitation dans sa voix et qu'il était difficile pour lui de garder le secret, surtout si c'était Admonestia qui lui posait la question. Celle-ci s'impatientait de retrouver son ingénieur préféré car cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie et la tour semblait bien vide sans ses extravagances.

C'est à midi, le cinquième jour qu'il fit sa réapparition, les cheveux en vrac, des cernes jusqu'au milieux des joues mais l'air plus que satisfait. Il profita que tous soient réunis pour le déjeuner pour faire son annonce, sur de lui.  
Obligé de se donner en spectacle, il leva les mains comme dans l'attente d'être acclamé.  
« Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour! Ce soir nous allons faire la fête pour célébrer une surprise digne ce nom!» puis il se mis à chantonner pour terminer « Mais il va falloir attendre ce soir pour savoir ce que c'est! » il manquait juste un "nananère" pour finir sa phrase. Puis il se servi un verre de scotch, se traîna jusque dans un fauteuil, content de lui et s'endormi aussi vite.  
« Allez JARVIS, tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire de quoi il s'agit ?» taquina Steve connaissant la réponse, tout en recouvrant son ami d'une couverture.  
« Non Monsieur Rogers, la surprise est prévue pour ce soir, soyez donc patient!  
\- Donc ce sera toi qui s'occupera de tout organiser je suppose.  
\- Vous supposez bien Monsieur, Monsieur Stark m'a déjà chargé de contacter les meilleurs traiteurs. Rendez-vous à l'entrée de son atelier pour 19 heures.  
\- Ok JARVIS, on ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde.»

« Je suis bien curieuse d'être ce soir » avoua Natacha « Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, ça a tellement l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Je propose que nous lui préparions aussi une petite surprise. Tenue de gala pour tout le monde? »  
Chacun acquiesça, ravi. C'était une bonne façon de faire un petit cadeau à l'homme qui avait tout, qui leur offrait tout. Tya se rapprocha, gênée, aux côtés de l'espionne « Je n'ai pas de telle tenue, est-ce que tu peux m'aider?»  
Nat eut un sourire en coin et s'adressant au reste du groupe « Pas de bêtise les garçons, on s'en va faire du shopping, on se retrouve ici pour 18h30 ». En plein centre de New York il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps aux deux demoiselles pour trouver leur bonheur. Elles se dépêchèrent de rentrer car les heures défilaient et elles ne voulaient pas louper leur entrée dans leurs superbes tenues. Ce fut donc dans la salle de bain de Natacha qu'elles se préparèrent , profitant pour papoter entre filles.

Ou plutôt l'espionne se renseignait.

« Comment te sens-tu ces derniers temps?

\- Je commence à aller mieux, grâce à vous.

\- Et avec Steve? Je lui ai demandé ce que ce dessin faisait sur le frigo, il m'a un peu raconté votre après-midi. Ca se passe mieux?

\- Oui, on commence à se connaitre un peu mieux. J'arrive un peu plus à ne plus voir le chef, mais plus l'ami. De toute façon ce n'est pas plus mal vu que je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe depuis que je n'ai plus ma magie.

\- A ce propos il m'a dit que tu l'avais presque électrocuté quand il t'a donné le dessin.

\- N'importe quoi.. On s'est juste pris un bon coup de jus électrostatique.. Il n'a quand même pas cru..»

« Mesdames!» interrompit JARVIS « nous attendons plus que vous avant que Monsieur Stark arrive. »

Natacha entra la première dans la salle commune et provoqua le silence chez ses collègues masculins qui, pour l'occasion portaient tous un smoking. Elle était habillée dans une petite robe noire très élégante au dos nu, bottes à talon, coiffée et maquillée comme les pin-up des années 50. Admonestia la suivait dans une longue robe bleue ciel qui se composait d'un bustier suivi d'une multitude de fins voilages recouvrant ses jambes jusqu'au sol, ce qui lui donnait l'air de flotter. Un léger maquillage et les cheveux relevés venait compléter le tableau.  
Clint s'approcha d'elles, se positionna entre les deux, et proposant à chacune un bras « Mesdames, me feriez-vous l'honneur?» Et les trois s'avancèrent vers le reste du groupe imitant une démarche royale la tête haute. « Il n'y a aucun mot, ni sur Midgard, ni sur Asgard pour décrire au combien vous êtes magnifiques » complimenta Thor.  
Bruce prit la main de Nat et entreprit quelques pas de danse de salon sur une musique imaginaire. Tous étaient enthousiastes à l'idée de passer une bonne soirée.

« Allez les enfants, ne faisons pas attendre le génie!» interrompit Steve, pressé de savoir ce qu'il se tramait quelques étages plus bas.  
Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte de l'atelier, ils se retrouvèrent face à une porte fermé et toute la vitre qui les séparait de la surprise était occultée par un grand rideau. Tony était devant l'entrée et les attendait depuis quelques minutes. On pu voir l'émotion sur son visage quand il découvrit la petite attention de ses amis « Vous êtes parfaits! » puis il resta un petit moment à les contempler, heureux qu'ils se soient donnés la peine de faire ça pour lui.  
« Alors tu trouves plus tes mots? On n'est pas venus pour rien! » s'amusa Natacha, ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.  
« Tu as raison. JARVIS, tout est prêt? Tu me suis?  
\- Oui Monsieur! »  
Il se positionna devant la porte.  
« Ladies and gentlemen, mes amis, après de longues heures de travail, je suis heureux et fier de vous présenter...»  
L'IA fit tomber le rideau puis alluma chaque lumières et chaque appareils les uns après les autres.  
«...le premier centre de recherche Stark entièrement dédié à la magie!»  
Tous entrèrent dans ce qui était il y a encore quelques jours son atelier. Celui-ci avait été complètement rasé pour laisser place à plusieurs machines allant du simple scanner aux dispositifs les plus complexes. « Tu m'impressionne mon ami » complimenta Thor, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de Stark pour faire le lien entre les quelques livres pour enfants qu'il avait ramené et ce qu'il voyait. Tya déambulait entre les appareils, touchée par le geste de l'ingénieur. Elle souriait vraiment, ce qui fut remarqué par Steve et Natacha. Puis revint vers lui.  
« Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

\- Oh ça? C'est rien, quelques babioles..» moqueur, il faisait un geste méprisant de la main.

« Mais c'était... Ton atelier..

\- Ca l'est toujours.. Enfin plus ou moins .. Et si ça peut nous empêcher d'aller bosser au SHIELD! Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un bébé mais je vais continuer à l'améliorer.»

Elle lui sauta au coup mais celui ci la repoussa aussitôt à cause du picotement qu'il ressenti. Il s'excusa, pensant que c'était lui qui avait provoqué un choc électrostatique du aux longues heures passées sur ses machines électriques. Par contre l'incident interloqua Steve, lui-même ayant vécu la même scène.

La bonne humeur remplissait la salle tandis que les verres se vidaient. Thor pris Tony à part « Mère serait fière de toi! C'est un très bon travail que tu as accompli. Tes machines me font ressentir les mêmes vibrations que sur Asgard, certes beaucoup plus faiblement mais je peux t'assurer qu'il y a de la magie dans cette pièce. Tu es sur le bon chemin. »  
Ravi de cet encouragement, Tony pris la parole devant la petite assemblée « Si ma chère demoiselle n'y voit pas d'objection nous pourront démarrer les travaux dès demain!  
\- Ce sera avec plaisir!  
\- Docteur Banner, serez-vous des nôtres?  
\- Je ne louperai ça pour rien au monde.»  
Sur ces paroles la fête dura encore quelques heures jusqu'à ce que un à un, chacun aille se coucher, ne restant plus que le chercheur et son cobaye. Après avoir demandé à JARVIS de consciencieusement tout éteindre ,Tony raccompagna Tya à ses appartements tout en lui détaillant ce qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain, surexcité comme un enfant la veille de noël. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte il s'arrêta de parler pour s'attendrir une dernière fois sur le visage de la jeune fille. « Vous m'avez bluffé avec vos tenues, c'était un joli cadeau. Mais la plus belle des récompenses que j'ai reçu ce soir c'est de t'avoir vu sourire ». Elle ne souriait plus mais pour lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait elle le serra dans ses bras avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue en guise de bonne nuit.

Voila.. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite arrive vite.  
Par contre j'espère que j'ai été assez clair dans mes " subtiles" allusions de ce qui est en train de se passer dans ces 2 derniers chapitres...


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir,

Arghh ! Je me casse la tête pour écrire ce pavé en 2 jours et hop Le site beug! Bravo ! Bref tout est bien qui fini bien. Je peux enfin poster . ( j'ai même pas encore répondu à mes reviews, la honte mais le cœur y es)

Attention! Gros mots et alcool dans ce chap. ( On demandera pas de qui il s'agit..)

Et désolée ( ou pas) de maltraiter mes personnages

 **10\. QUAND RIEN NE VA.**

Très tôt, et presque sans avoir dormi, Tya se leva, pressée de tester les nouvelles installations made in Stark.

« JARVIS, est-ce que Tony est debout?

\- Non Mademoiselle, il dort encore. Souhaitez-vous que je le réveille?

\- Nan, c'est gentil mais je vais m'en charger moi même.

\- Je dois juste vous informer qu'il n'a pas été directement se coucher après votre petite fête et qu'il sera sûrement difficile de le faire se lever.

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais gérer ça comme une pro!»

Elle couru presque jusqu'à la porte de Tony et tambourina comme si une guerre avait été déclenchée. « Debout! On a du travail qui nous attend!»

Elle n'eut qu'un lamentable gémissement en guise de réponse. Elle redoubla donc d'énergie sur la pauvre porte « Allez paresseux! Motive-toi!»

Un autre grognement se fit entendre puis du bruit qui laissait penser qu'il se levait. Quand il se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte, il laissa apparaître un bien triste spectacle. Une main sur le front, l'autre qui s'agrippait difficilement à l encadrement de l'entrée, le teint pâle et fatigué, un sourire en coin qui dissimulait difficilement une bonne gueule de bois.

« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça » Il y avait de la colère et de la déception dans la voie de Tya. « Tu m'avais promis qu'on passerait la journée au labo.

\- Ca ne va pas m'empêcher de bosser, laisse-moi juste le temps d'émerger.

\- Va prendre une bonne douche, je vais te préparer du café et demander à Bruce qu'il te donne quelque chose. Je ne veux pas travailler avec toi dans ces conditions.

\- Bien chef!» il lui répondit sur un ton entre le sarcasme et l'agacement puis quand elle tourna les talon il se frotta le visage en marmonnant « Putain, il manquait plus qu'une mini réplique de Rogers dès le matin..»

Elle se retourna en le fusillant du regard « Quoi?». Ce fut le silence, car les deux s'étaient figés, puis Tony sourit pour détendre la situation ce qui fit se calmer et soupirer Tya. « Allez, je t'attend à la cuisine. A tout à l'heure »

Quand Stark réussi enfin à accéder encore un peu pâteux à la salle commune, Bruce et Tya l'attendait. Sur la table, en gage de paix étaient alignés un verre rempli d'un médicament qui finissait de faire des petites bulles, une énorme tasse d'un bon café bien fort et une généreuse assiette de pancakes, le tout englouti dans cet ordre par Tony.

Bruce proposa, vu le piteux état de celui-ci de reporter les expériences à l'après-midi. Il profita de faire un petit check-up à celle à qui serai infligé les expériences pendant que le comateux somnolait devant un film.

« Bon, on peu y aller? » s'impatientait la jeune fille en se jetant dans le canapé à côté de Tony. Il la regarda une seconde en souriant, savourant son empressement et acquiesça. Il fallut moins de temps pour le dire que pour qu'elle arrive aux portes de l'atelier. Les deux hommes la suivait avec difficulté tant elle était pressée de commencer.

Se suivirent dans l'après-midi plusieurs tests et relevés qui ne donnèrent aucun résultat satisfaisant. Stark décida qu'il était temps de passer au niveau supérieur et proposa à Tya d'entrer dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à un caisson couplé à un énorme électro-aimant. « Cela va modifier ton propre champ magnétique qui devrait réagir avec celui de la terre, comme l'air chaud qui rencontre l'air froid pour créer un orage.

\- C'est rassurant » taquina Banner.

L'appareil se mis en route pendant que le médecin surveillait les constantes mais celui-ci s'inquiéta au bout de quelques minutes « son cœur bat trop vite ». Il frappa sur le caisson « Tya est-ce que ça va? » Aucune réponse. « Stop Tony! Arrête tout! Faut la sortir de là! »

Une fois le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence enclenché et la machine ouverte, la sorcière s'écroula à moitié évanouie dans les bras de Bruce puis repris ses esprits. « Ca va, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne.» Elle était blanche et vacillait un peu.

Tony s'énerva mais plus à cause de la peur qu'il avait eu et surtout contre lui-même.

« C'est bon, on arrête là.

\- C'est pas grave, on peu continuer.» lui assura Tya.

« Non, on arrête. De toute façon ça ne mène à rien et il est tard.

\- Toi? tu abandonnes?»

Elle lui prit sa main gauche, puis retraça du bout des doigts la cicatrice encore bien visible dans sa paume.

« Voilà pourquoi moi je n'abandonnerai pas. Pas cette fois. Et toi non plus, pour moi.»

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car c'était lui qui lui avait appris à ne jamais laisser tomber.

Résigné, il enfila des espèces de gants fabriqués en fils métalliques aux mains de la jeune fille. Ils étaient reliés à un réacteur ark. « Cela devrait générer une tension électrostatique, ce qui devrait te recharger en énergie et provoquer des arcs électriques.»

Il eut d'abord un grésillement.

Après avoir ressenti quelques fourmillements dans les doigts elle se mis à hurler en agitant les mains « Enlève! Enlève! Ca pique!»

Quand les gants furent arrachés, on pouvait voir les mains de Tya brûlées à plusieurs endroits, sur celle de droite des petits fils de métal avaient même fondus dans la peau. Des larmes de douleurs coulèrent sur ses joues pendant que Tony s'enfuyait au fond du labo, ne pouvant supporter le spectacles causé par ses propres machines.

Bruce emmena la blessée à l'infirmerie laissant l'ingénieur seul avec sa rage.

Tony eut un flash. « JARVIS demande à Thor de venir.» Quelques minutes plus tard le demi-dieu le rejoignit

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu ressent toujours les vibrations comme hier?

\- Je suis désolé, il n'y a plus aucune magie dans cette pièce... Est -ce que ça va mon ami?»

Stark était déjà reparti dans ses tristes pensées.

« Euh... Oui oui. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. J'ai besoin d'être seul.»

Une fois Thor reparti, il récupéra une des bouteilles de whisky de la sauterie de la veille et s'installa directement à même le sol. « Il faut au moins fêter ça! Je suis le meilleur! ». Quand il devenait sarcastique avec lui-même ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Et les verres s'enchaînèrent.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques étages de là, le docteur s'appliquait à soigner chaque plaie, extraire chaque morceau de métal au scalpel. Il lui fallut bien plus d'une heure pour laisser Tya avec une main juste recouverte d'une compresse, l'autre avec plusieurs points de sutures et complètement pansée.

Vu l'heure tardive, elle aurait du aller se coucher comme le lui avait conseillé Bruce mais elle en avait décidé autrement. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure que Stark aille bien. Presque sur la pointe des pieds elle entra dans le labo à peine éclairé. Elle redoutait déjà ce à quoi elle allait être confrontée.

« Tony ? » sa voix était douce mais pas rassurée. L'ingénieur ne répondit pas. Comme elle continuait à s'avancer dans la pénombre elle discerna le bleu de l'ark, puis alluma la petite lampe qui se trouvait à proximité. Lui était affalé par terre, une bouteille vide à ses pieds, une pleine dans la main. Quand il vit la sorcière se placer devant lui, il eu un regard rempli d'amertume et fit un sourire provocateur. Elle était figée là, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux? Je t'ai pas fais assez de mal? T'as rien à faire ici, tu ferais mieux de partir.

\- C'est pas grave ce qu'il s'est passé, ne t'inquiète pas. Lâche cette bouteille.»

Puis elle s'agenouilla près de lui mais il n'était pas résigné à se calmer.

« Tu vas arrêter de dire que c'est pas grave? J'aurais pu te tuer. Alors éloigne-toi de moi. Dégage.»

Elle se rapprocha de lui, la peine l'avait envahi mais lui ne contrôlait plus sa colère. Il la repoussa d'un geste brusque et mal contrôlé qui la déstabilisa. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa sur ses mains, ce qui lui fit faire une grimace de douleur. Le sang traversa le bandage, une ou deux suture avaient du lâcher.

A la vu de la tâche rouge Tony explosa intérieurement et se mis à hurler « Je t'ai dis dégage!» puis sa voix se fit presque inaudible et tremblotante « mais merde, dégage..» Il plaça son visage dans ses mains comme si il voulais la faire disparaître de sa vue. On aurai juré qu'il pleurait.

Quand il releva la tête, elle n'était plus là. Il reprit donc la bouteille lâchée un peu plus tôt et directement au goulot, il en vida une bonne partie. Sauf que Tya n'avait pas quitté les lieux et se replaça devant lui. Elle avait juste été chercher une des autres bouteilles rescapées. Elle voulait lui donner une leçon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- La même chose que toi! » un air de défi se lisait dans ses yeux. Il se moqua d'elle.

« Lâche ça, gamine, c'est pas de ton âge, c'est pour les grands.»

Elle lui rendit sa provocation, elle bu autant que la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge le lui permettait.

Cette vision eu sur Tony l'effet de la fin du monde. Il ferma les yeux pour oublier ce qu'il était en train de vivre, espérant que cette journée qui virait au cauchemar n'ai jamais existé.

« Ouvres les yeux et regarde moi! Regarde ce que je vois!» elle reprit quelques gorgées

« Arrête... » il se rendait compte qu'il ne maitrisait plus rien. L'angoisse montait, il n'était même pas capable de se lever pour lui arracher la bouteille. Elle repris de plus belle.

« Arrête quoi? De te faire subir ce que toi tu nous fais subir régulièrement? Alors quand je te dis que quelques brûlures aux mains ne sont pas grave, c'est parce que ces petites blessures me font bien moins mal que te voir comme ça.»

Puis, l'alcool commençant à lui tourner la tête, elle se laissa tomber a côté de lui qui la fixait avec de grands yeux étonnés et rouges de larmes.

Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule, lui souris et repris difficilement « C'est pas grave, hein?» Il la regardait toujours, les yeux écarquillés, les larmes coulèrent vraiment.

Comme l'alcool avait pris le contrôle, d'un geste maladroit, elle lui essuya les joues du bout des doigts de sa main la plus valide, puis elle rit pour enfin se coller contre lui et fermer un peu les yeux. Dans un grand soupir elle lui murmura « Je veux pas que tu me lâche parce que moi je te lâcherai jamais.» Leur état d'ivresse les empêchèrent de remarquer que la blessure de Tya provoquée par la chute se refermait un peu plus d'elle même à chaque rire sous un pâle halo lumineux.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait les firent sursauter. JARVIS avait renseigné Steve sur l'endroit où se trouvait la sorcière pour lui demander comment c'était passé sa journée. L'indignation et la colère le laissèrent sans voix. Devant lui, au milieu de plusieurs bouteilles plus ou moins vides, Tya souriaient bêtement à moitié avachie sur l'épaule de Tony qui reprenait son air hautain défiant le soldat. « Attention! Voilà "Captain Casse-couille", on va prendre la fessée!» Tya s'empêchat de pouffer en cachant son visage contre le bras de l'ingénieur.

Le petit monde de Rogers s'écroulait. Elle était sur le sol, elle riait, avec Stark, sous l'emprise de la boisson. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

« Il se passe quoi ici?!

\- Ca se voit pas? » Tony prenait plaisir à le narguer.

En espérant calmer la situation, la petite se leva comme elle pu, tituba vers Steve, s'accrocha à lui et articula du mieux possible

« Laisse.. Ca va...

\- T'as quoi aux mains?» il venait de voir les bandages

« Ca? C'est pas graaave!..» Elle se tournait avec un sourire complice vers Tony, cette fois c'est lui qui s'empêchait de se marrer.

Captain s'en prit directement à lui et se mît à hurler « T'es qu'un imbécile irresponsable! Mais t'as vu ce que tu lui as fais?!»

La rage reprit Tony qui se leva, il savait exactement comment lui faire mal. La malice dans les yeux « Moi l'irresponsable? Mais regarde, c'est toi encore une fois qui n'as pas été là pour empêcher qu'on lui fasse du mal. Tu étais où, Monsieur le protecteur? T'es plus là pour elle depuis des mois, tu sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé! » Il voyait qu'il avait touché juste. Il mit le coup de grâce. En désignant les bouteilles au sol il rajouta « Et pour ça? On a tous notre petite faiblesse.. » sourire en coin, il passa son bras autour du cou de la petite, la serra bien contre lui et insista bien sur ces derniers mots pleins de sous-entendus « Hein, Capitaine?»

Celui-ci ignora avec difficulté l'envie de l'égorger. Il attrapa avec force le poignet de Tya « Elle vient avec moi, je vais pas la laisser une minute de plus avec toi!» Mais une petite voix plaintive interrompit la scène, elle se débattait sans succès « Arrête! tu me fais mal!». Il la lacha aussitôt, presque horrifié de sa propre réaction. «De toute facon je ne l'abandonnerai pas tout seul comme ca. Tu peux nous laisser.»

Tony se positionna devant Steve, fier «Tu as entendu la demoiselle? Elle ne veux pas aller avec toi... C'est dur, hein? Maintenant tu sais ou se trouve la sor-» Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit une droite du soldat qui l'étala au sol.

La sorciere se jeta a genoux pour le secourir et se tourna vers Steve, le regard noir « T'es completement fou! Vas t'en!» Mais comme il ne bougeait pas, pétrifié, elle repris de plus belle «VAS T'EN!»

Il recula de quelques pas, toujours choqué, puis se retourna pour sortir plus vite qu'il n'etait arrivé.

« C'est lui qui a raison.. Je suis qu'un connard. J'ai bien cumulé aujourdhui.. le pîre c'est que je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Tout ce qui t'es arrivé a cause de mes machines, j'aurai tellement voulu que ça marche. Et pour lui, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, et tout ce que je trouve a faire, c'est toujours le taquiner même si je sais qu'il déteste ça. Et la j'ai été plus que mauvais». il prit la bouteille qui lui ferait oublier un moment le mal qui le rongeait et tourna les yeux vers Tya. Elle le regardait calmement, elle lui souriait et ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il allait boire.

« Eh merde!.. » il jeta la bouteille loin de lui, souriant également et se leva.

C'était le bon moment pour aller dormir.

Voilà

Ce qu'il se passe le lendemain dans le prochain épisode, une virée à la villa de Malibu ( oui j'ai décidé qu'elle était reconstruite, ou pas détruite peu importe) et un peu plus d'infos sur le retour de la magie.

A bientôt!


	11. Chapter 11

Bon nous voila le lendemain de la catastrophe du labo.

Bonne lecture!

Natacha, Bruce, Thor et Clint se trouvaient dans la salle commune depuis un moment et commençaient à trouver le temps long. Effectivement il était presque 14h. Ni Tony, ni Steve, ni Tya n'avaient daigné les rejoindre. Ce n'est pas qu'ils s'ennuyaient mais ce calme matinal était inhabituel.

Bruce profita pour raconter aux autres Avengers comment s'était mal passé l'après midi de la veille, les blessures de la sorcières et les échecs des expériences. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il était à des années lumières de savoir comment s'était vraiment mal fini la journée.

C'est Captain qui les rejoint en premier. Cela faisait de trop nombreuses heures qu'il ruminait dans ses quartiers. Les souvenirs de la veille devenaient insoutenables. Son ami Tony entraînant Tya dans son ivresse, lui qui perd son contrôle et le frappe devant elle. Il devait au moins essayer de se changer un peu les idées.

Il entra dans la pièce, rougit et baissa la tête devant les regards curieux de ses collègues. Alors qu'ils voulaient juste lui demander le pourquoi de son arrivée tardive, lui s'imaginait avec un gros panneau au dessus de sa tête clignotant et hurlant " Coupable!". Bien qu'il fut soulagé que les deux autres ne soient pas présents, il traversa la cuisine le plus rapidement possible pour prendre un café et se sauva sur la terrasse sans un mot.

Peu de temps après ce sont Tya puis Tony qui arrivèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

C'est évidement le moment où ces deux la se prirent dans les bras pour se dire bonjour que Steve se retourna pour faire fasse à la vitre et observer la scène qui lui pinça le cœur. Il rentra dans la pièce, jeta sa tasse dans l'évier et avec un regard noir il s'adressa à Tony « T'as vraiment décidé de me faire la misère jusqu'au bout, toi? » Apparement la colère de la veille n'était pas calmée. Il quitta la salle puis la tour pour une bonne balade à moto.

« Vous avez des rituels bizarres, Midgardiens » Thor se demandait si il devait sourire ou s'inquiéter.

« Vu votre état je ne sais pas si je dois ou non faire mon enquête pour obtenir les détails de votre fin de soirée à vous trois » Quand il s'agissait de ses amis Natacha avait presque peur de découvrir des choses auxquelles elle ne voulait pas être mêlée.

La sorcière avait la mine défaite de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis des jours et l'ingénieur portait au visage de jolies cernes en plus de l'hématome causé par le soldat.

« Vous n'avez pas envi de savoir » Tony n'avais aucunement l'intention de s'expliquer. En tout cas pas avec eux et pas maintenant.

Tya fit le tour de ses amis pour dire bonjour comme si il ne s'était rien passé et parti s'allonger sur le canapé.

Les deux agents un peu frustrés de ne pas en savoir plus quittèrent la tour pour retourner à leurs missions.

Thor s'approcha du divan pour prendre soin de la jeune fille « Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir petite sorcière » Il lui caressait les cheveux pendant qu'elle s'endormait. Quand elle fut complètement assoupi il retourna à sa chambre laissant les deux chercheurs seuls.

« Bon tu m'explique maintenant? Je suppose que la petite n'a pas été se coucher comme je lui ai demandé hier soir » Bruce avait décidé qu'il en saurait plus, son ami n'était pas du même avis.

« Je sais qu'on se dit tout mais là je préfère pas en parler. Par contre j'ai des trucs à faire si tu veux bien m'excuser.

\- Comme tu veux. Bon je te laisse à tes occupations, si tu changes d'avis je serais sur mes expériences.» Il s'en alla un peu déçu.

Tony se trouvais assis au bar, ruminant ses pensées puis relevant la tête vers Tya qui dormais profondément il marmonna « Petite peste manipulatrice, tu as bien réussi ton coup.. Je t'adore tu sais.. ». Il se leva d'un bond. Bien résolu, il empoigna un grand sac poubelle et commença à faire la chasse aux bouteilles d'alcool.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Steve venait de rentrer de sa balade, un peu plus détendu.

« Ca se voit non? J'évite tout risque de revivre ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je le fais pour elle... et pour toi.»

Cette fin de réponse laissa le soldat sans voix et fit s'envoler tout reste de colère contre lui. Il alla s'assoir à côté de la petite endormie. Puis après un moment de réflexion il exprima ses pensées « Me voilà exactement au même point que le jour où tout à vraiment commencé, même endroit, mêmes conditions.

\- T'exagère un peu captain, elle est loin d'être mourante, c'est juste une petite gueule de bois.

\- Je te parles pas de ça. C'est juste qu'hier j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle m'a détesté pour ce que je t'ai fais. Et..euh..suis désolé.

\- Moi aussi, mon pote, j'aurais pas dû te pousser à bout, surtout que j'en pensais pas un mot.

\- Tu sais que c'est difficile pour moi d'arriver à l'approcher et qu'elle me fuit souvent. Et quelque part j'envie votre complicité. Maintenant tous ces efforts pour effacer cette culpabilité ne servent plus à rien vu ce qu'il s'est passé.»

Tony détestait les discours larmoyant, il était temps de couper court « Tu te prends trop la tête pour pas grand chose. Allez viens faire un câlin.

\- Quoi?»

Il ouvrait grand les bras devant Steve « Un câlin!

\- Mais t'as craqué!» il reculait pendant que l'autre se rapprochait dangereusement.

« Viens ici je t'ai dis! »

Et commença une petite course poursuite dans les rires qui réveilla Tya. Ils se stoppèrent net devant elle en se bousculant ravis de voir un visage souriant à leurs bêtises. Elle fut encore plus heureuse quand elle s'aperçut en se levant que le bar avait été dépouillé de toutes ses bouteilles.

Elle se tourna vers Tony, la joie dans les yeux mais celui-ci conscient de s'être fait avoir préféra la taquiner « Alors toi! Ne fais pas l'étonnée, tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais, petite traîtresse!» Il simulait l'air boudeur mais savait très bien au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait plus abuser de l'alcool sans repenser à ce qu'elle à fait pour lui.

Elle s'avança fièrement et contente d'elle vers la cafetière et se servit une tasse du breuvage déjà bien froid à cette heure tardive. Elle s'apprêtait à faire réchauffer son café quand elle lâcha sa tasse par réflexe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? T'as encore des vapeurs d'hier?» plaisantait Tony.

Il eut un silence puis elle répondit d'une voix tremblante.

« Ca doit être ça.» Elle ne pouvait pas leur avouer que la tasse était devenue brûlante comme par...magie. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être encore déçue par de faux espoirs.

Il était l'heure du repas du soir et le propriétaire des lieux avait fait livrer pizza pour tout le monde. Quand Thor entra dans la pièce, il s'arrêta une seconde comme pour réfléchir puis se dirigea vers Tya pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front « Je suis heureux pour toi, petite sorcière. Je savais que tu devais continuer à y croire.» Elle lui fit les gros yeux pour qu'il se taise. Est-ce qu'il avait remarqué que la magie refaisait surface peu à peu ou pas? Ce n'était de toute façon pas le moment d'éveiller les soupçons tant qu'elle ne serait pas sure.

Le repas se passa plus ou moins au calme, rythmé par des discutions banales quand Tony se mît à réfléchir tout haut « On est jeudi? Ca laisse à tout le monde presque deux jours pour préparer quelques affaires et prendre ses dispositions. On se retrouve tous samedi soir à Malibu. Une semaine de vacances ça intéresse quelqu'un?»

Tout le monde accueilli son idée avec enthousiasme. Apparement il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait besoin de prendre l'air du large.

« Par contre, moi je pars ce soir, j'ai deux trois trucs à régler là bas.»

Ce soir la il ne resta à la tour que Tya, Steve et Thor, les autres ayant tant de préparatifs à faire à l'extérieur qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant d'être à la villa.

Tya encore honteuse de s'être mal comportée la veille préféra s'éclipser dans sa chambre après le départ du reste de l'équipe. Steve profita du calme quand Thor regagna également ses quartiers pour entreprendre un dessin aux dimensions bien plus grandes que d'habitude. Il passera d'ailleurs une bonne partie de sa nuit dessus.

L'asgardien se préparait à aller se coucher quand il entendit frapper faiblement à sa porte. Il ouvrit et sourit grandement.

« Entre petite sorcière, que puis-je faire pour toi?

\- Je me pose quelques questions, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide. Je crois que ma magie refait surface.

\- Effectivement, je l'ai remarqué aussi. Au début je pensais que les ondes que je ressentait provenaient des équipements de Stark mais j'en ressent bien plus en ta présence.

\- Cela fait un petit moment que ça se manifeste de temps en temps mais pourquoi je ne maîtrise plus rien comme avant?

\- Je pense juste qu'il faut que tu prennes le temps.»

La conversation continua et dériva sur tout et rien pendant encore une bonne heure. Thor était doué pour raconter des anecdotes plus folles les unes que les autres et cela amusait beaucoup la petite quand en plus il mimait en même temps les situations. Elle riait à ses histoires fantastiques quand il s'arrêta, on pouvait voir qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Donne-moi tes mains.»

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait mais confiante elle s'exécuta.

« Ferme les yeux.» Ce qu'elle fit également sans poser de question mais amusée car elle pensait que peut-être elle allait participer à une de ses reconstitutions historiques.

Il attendit moins d'une minute dans cette position quand il fut heureux de ne pas s'être trompé.

« Regarde!»

Leurs mains jointes étaient entourées d'un léger halo électrique bleuté mais quand la sorcière s'étonna de ce qu'elle vit tout disparu aussitôt.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça? » elle pensait que Thor lui jouait un tour.

« Non, c'est toi. Plus tu riais à mes paroles, plus je ressentait l'énergie augmenter, donc j'ai voulu voir.»

Elle prit un moment pour encaisser la situation puis quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait trouvé la solution elle posa la main sur son épaule d'un air moqueur « Tu réalises que tu as réussi où notre grand Tony Stark a échoué?.. Je pense que cette nouvelle va le tuer..» Cette remarque amusa le demi-dieu quand elle reprit plus sérieusement « On peux garder ça secret encore un peu? Je ne suis pas prête pour d'autres questions ou d'autres expériences.

\- Bien sûr! A toi seule appartient la décision de choisir le bon moment, mais peu importe ton jugement, saches que je te serais d'un total soutient.»

Pour le remercier elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Avant de sortir de sa chambre elle avait quand même une dernière question à lui poser.

« Comment est-ce possible que tu puisse ressentir la magie? Tu disais que sur Asgard les guerriers comme toi n'ont pas connaissance de cette science.

\- C'est vrai car ils apprennent le combat et ne côtoient que d'autres guerriers. Moi j'ai grandi entouré de ma mère, de mon frère et des mages du palais qui pratiquaient cette discipline. J'ai donc été très jeune habitué à ces sensations. D'ailleurs je vais profiter de la journée de demain pour retourner chez moi chercher quelques nouvelles documentations que Mère sera ravie de me fournir. On se retrouvera samedi.

\- Et bien bonne nuit, bon voyage et à samedi! »

Satisfaite de sa soirée, elle arpentait les couloirs en repensant aux paroles de Thor. Un frère? Voilà encore une facette cachée de ce personnage si intéressant. Elle se promettait de lui poser des questions à ce sujet quand l'occasion d'une grande conversation comme ils venaient d'avoir se représenterait.

En passant pas loin de la salle commune elle vit un brin de lumière qui attira sa curiosité. Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée et apprécia le spectacle. Steve était concentré comme dans la plus méthodique des batailles et faisait voler son crayon avec des gestes rapides et précis sur cette grande feuille. Apres un petit instant elle lui fit quand même remarquer sa présence. « Je peux? »

Steve, surpris, enroula avec hâte la feuille pour cacher son œuvre. Un peu désemparé il refusa

« Euh.. Non tu peux pas.

\- D'accord, c'est juste que je croyais... Enfin, la dernière fois... Bon je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Bonne nuit.

\- Attends! »

Comme elle s'était arrêtée il se rapprocha d'elle.

« C'est pas que je ne veux pas te le montrer, mais je ne peux pas.» il continua l'air amusé « Et moi aussi j'ai adoré notre petite séance... mais pas aujourd'hui, je ne peux vraiment pas. Ne m'en veux pas.»

Pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas le cas il eu droit un de ses petits câlins furtifs. Pas plus de une ou deux secondes de prévues. Sauf que depuis le temps le soldat avait appris à les anticiper et réussi à la garder un peu plus longtemps contre lui. Une petite voix sortie alors du creux de ses bras ou était enfouie Tya qui n'avait surement pas réfléchi avant de parler d'un ton désespéré « J'espère juste que ce n'est pas un des Avengers tout nu, hein parce que moi, je m'en remettrais pas..

\- Mais non!» il se recula aussitôt, écarlate, quand il s'aperçut que la demoiselle riait déjà toute seule.

« Je vais m'occuper de Stark dès que je le vois, il a une influence sur toi des plus douteuses!» il faisait semblant de bouder puis affichant de la tendresse « Je le remercierais également de te faire sourire.» Il leva les yeux au ciel faisant mine de réfléchir il blagua en faisant référence à la scène du matin « Finalement il va peut-être finir par le mériter son câlin qu'il réclame tant!»

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue « Toi aussi tu me fais sourire. Bonne nuit, à demain.»

Elle partie se coucher et lui redoubla de motivation pour terminer son dessin.

Voilà, en espérant que cela vous ai plu.. Au prochain épisode nous aurons deux belles surprises.. Et on saura ce que Steve dessinait.

A bientôt!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello,

D'abord honte à moi! À la fin du chapitre précédent je vous ai promis des surprises et le dessin de Steve alors que tout ceci se passe à Malibu.. J'ai complètement zappé que presque tout le monde est parti de la tour le jeudi soir et qu'ils ne se retrouveraient pas avant samedi à la villa.. Donc voilà ce qu'il s'est passé le vendredi.. Bonne lecture..

12\. SEULS DANS LA TOUR

« Que cette journée va être longue!» pensait Tya au réveil. Elle était pressée d'être le lendemain pour enfin découvrir cette villa dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Quand elle arriva à la salle commune pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle retrouva Steve au même endroit où elle l'avais laissé la veille en train de dessiner à la différence prés qu'il était étalé sur son dessin, dormant profondément, le crayon encore à la main. Il avait réussi à le terminer très tard dans la nuit et s'endormi sur ses derniers traits. Il était parfait.

Elle aurait pu fouiner au dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qu'il lui cachait. Un comportement digne de Stark ou de Barton mais pas d'elle. Elle respectait trop son Capitaine et surtout qu'elle savait que cela lui aurait fait de la peine, elle l'aurait même peut-être déçu. Hors de question!

« Steve?

\- Mmmm

\- Réveilles toi. Et range ton dessin s'il te plait, je vais entrer chercher un café.»

Il tourna la tête vers elle puis vers sa feuille avec un air de " qu'est-ce que je fais là? " quand toutes ses idées se remirent dans l'ordre. Il replia son œuvre en remerciant Tya de ne pas avoir été indiscrète.

Pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner Thor les rejoint. Il était habillé de sa tenue princière.

« Tu vas où comme ça? » demanda Steve.

« Je retourne sur Asgard pour une petite affaire, je vous retrouverai demain soir comme prévu.»

Le soldat acquiesça sans poser plus de questions. Par contre il réfléchi à comment il allait occuper sa journée seul avec la sorcière et profiter de l'occasion pour passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Deux croissants croqués d'un coup, un marteau qui vole, un éclair gigantesque sur la terrasse et des vitres qui vibrent plus tard, et voilà la tour bien silencieuse.

Steve se renseigna avant d'exposer son plan.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui?

\- Pas le moins du monde! »

Il eut une lumière malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Tu me fais confiance pour occuper ta journée? Vas t'habiller. Jeans et pull. Je veux que tu sois prête dans 30 minutes.

\- Oui Captain!» elle lui sourit, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avais pas vu prendre son ton de leader qu'elle appréciait tant.

Bien avant la fin du temps imparti la petite était prête, impatiente de savoir ce que lui réservait le soldat. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au garage puis se dirigea vers une étagère d'où il sorti un sachet.

« Tien, ça fait un moment que je l'ai. J'attendais juste le bon moment.»

Quand Tya ouvrit son cadeau elle découvrit un magnifique blouson en cuir à sa taille, presque identique à celui de son ami. Elle l'enfila immédiatement et tournait sur elle même comme si il s'agissait d'une robe de bal.

« Je crois que tu auras aussi besoin de ça »

Elle s'interrompit dans sa danse pour voir que, content de lui, il lui tendait un casque tout neuf équipé en technologie Stark comme celui de l'Iron man.

Il monta sur sa moto, la démarra et en tapotant derrière lui « Allez hop, demoiselle, en selle, on a de la route à faire.»

Elle s'installa, heureuse de ses cadeaux et du voyage improvisé, une main de chaque côté de la taille de son pilote.

« Il va falloir que tu t'agrippes un peu plus que ça si tu veux pas t'envoler. Et je pense que j'aurais des problèmes si je te perds sur la route.»

Il attrapa ses petites mains et tirant sur ses bras il la colla contre son dos, l'obligeant à se tenir à hauteur de son estomac. A ce moment là elle était bien contente de porter un casque qui empêchait que l'on remarque ses joues rougies.

Mais elle oublia vite sa gêne quand la moto commença à prendre de la vitesse, et au fur et à mesure que le bitume et les grand édifices laissaient place à la verdure et aux arbres elle se détendait pour apprécier le paysage. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée dans cette ville, elle qui aimait tant la nature.

L'arrêt du ronronnement du moteur la sortie de ses réflexions.

« Ca fait une heure et demi qu'on roule, faut se dégourdir les jambes et manger un morceau»

Steve s'était arrêté devant un vieux restaurant "Diners" , le genre d'endroit qui semble bloqué dans le temps. Il avait l'air de connaître les lieux car il entrait d'un pas décidé, fit un signe de la main et un sourire à une dame qui semblait être la patronne et s'assit directement à une table.

Il jouait nonchalamment avec la carte.

« Je viens régulièrement ici, ils ont un burger frites à tomber.»

Puis s'adressant à la serveuse « Deux Burger s'il vous plait!»

On avait l'impression qu'il était chez lui tant il était décontracté et sur de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça hormis pendant les batailles. Il était juste " Capitaine Rogers", celui qu'elle admirait.

Après s'être régalés ils se remirent en route pendant encore une trentaine de minutes pour arriver à la lisière d'une forêt. Steve emprunta précautionneusement un petit chemin de terre puis gara sa moto.

« Il faut encore marcher un peu.» Il pris Tya par la main pour s'assurer qu'elle ne glisse pas dans les cailloux et ils grimpèrent quelques centaines de mètres sur un sentier qui se faisait de moins en moins accessible. Peu importe où il l'emmenait, elle lui faisait totalement confiance.

Légèrement essoufflés, ils arrivèrent à destination. Un énorme rocher surplombait un petit cours d'eau parfaitement limpide. Il s'assit sur le bloc, les pieds dans le vide et observait la jeune fille émerveillée par la vue.

« Viens t'assoir.» Elle s'exécuta sans quitter le paysage des yeux.

Il perdit son regard au loin et se confia

« Je venais souvent ici avec mon ami d'enfance, surtout quand on voulais s'échapper de la réalité de la guerre... Maintenant j'y viens seul, pour réfléchir ou dessiner.»

Elle n'osa pas le regarder de peur de voir la tristesse sur son visage tant ces souvenirs devaient être douloureux pour lui. Elle posa juste la tête sur son épaule presque machinalement et elle raconta à son tour « Mon frère m'emmenait souvent dans des endroits comme ça.»

Le sang du soldat ne fit qu'un tour « Oh pardonne moi! Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine!»

« Mais ce n'est plus aussi difficile que tu peux le croire. Parce que vous êtes tous là, parce qu'il y a des journées comme aujourd'hui. Et il serait heureux de savoir à quel point tu... enfin vous veillez tous sur moi.»

Ils passèrent un bon moment à se confier l'un à l'autre sur leurs souvenirs et cela leurs fit le plus grand bien. Tya pouvait raconter comment son frère s'occupait d'elle et Steve avait trouvé pour la première fois quelqu'un à qui il avait envi de parler de son meilleur ami. Ils se surprirent même à rire à quelques anecdotes. Les heures défilèrent et la nuit commençait à se montrer.

« Il faut se sauver maintenant sinon on ne retrouvera jamais la moto.»

Cette fois sur la bécane la jeune fille ne se fit pas priée pour enlacer le soldat. L'étreinte était différente de celle de l'aller, elle était plus naturelle et se voulait apaisante, voire un remerciement de cette belle journée.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de conduite dans le noir devenu presque total la voix de steve se fit entendre dans l'oreillette

« Comment tu te sens?

\- Très bien! Je suis heureuse de cette journée!

\- Je suis content que ça t'ai plu mais c'est pas ça que je te demande. Je voulais savoir si tu étais fatiguée.

\- Pas du tout! Et à vrai dire...euh... J'ai pas envi de rentrer à la tour.

\- Très bien, c'est ce que je souhaitais que tu répondes. Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de rentrer. »

Il n'en dit pas plus et quelques minutes plus tard il stoppa la moto à côté d'un champs. En s'éclairant avec le phare de celle-ci il n'eut pas de mal à déplacer quelques bottes de pailles puis tira une couverture d'une des sacoches de l'engin pour recouvrir leur petit nid improvisé. Elle s'allongea la première pour observer les étoiles, chose qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire à la tour à cause des lumières de la ville. Il s'installa assis à côté d'elle ravi de voir que l'idée lui plaisait tant. Leurs yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre et il pouvait la voir sourire éclairée par le clair de lune.

« Tu sais que pour bien voir les étoiles, le mieux c'est couché! »

Il s'étendit et profita du spectacle offert par le ciel quand une étoile filante apparue. Tya se tourna vers Steve et s'exclama « Fais un vœux!»

Il se tourna vers elle, la fixant pendant quelques secondes, fasciné par tant de candeur et de spontanéité. Puis contemplant à nouveau le ciel il fit mine de réfléchir quand elle le coupa.

« Moi j'ai fait le mien! Lèves-toi!»

Curieux de savoir, il se mît debout pendant qu'elle alla chercher un des casques et y parla à l'intérieur.

« JARVIS, on pourrait avoir un peu de musique?

\- Bien sur Mademoiselle.»

Une chanson quelconque parvint des écouteurs du casque. Elle regarda Steve avec tendresse « J'ai fais le vœux que tu me fasse danser, tu crois qu'il va se réaliser?»

« Vas t'assoir » il lui ordonna sans aucune autre explication. Bien que déçue elle retourna sur la botte de paille. Le plan de Steve fonctionnait. Pour lui, danser était un moment spécial, à partager avec quelqu'un de spécial. Il fallait donc que ce soit fait à sa façon.

Il marmonna quelque chose à JARVIS et la musique du casque changea pour laisser place à une douce mélodie jouée par un orchestre. Il s'avança vers Tya le menton relevé, les bras derrière le dos.

Devant elle il se pencha en signe de révérence et lui tendit la main « Mademoiselle, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse?»

Elle se laissa guider vers la piste imaginaire, emportée par une joie incommensurable et virevolta dans les bras de son cavalier.

A la fin de la musique, Steve s'immobilisa tenant les deux mains de Tya. Il voulait juste savourer encore un peu cet instant. Elle rayonnait de bonheur et il se réjouissait que ce soit grâce à lui, grâce à cette journée.

Malheureusement pour elle s'en était trop. Trop de sensations qui poussait sa magie à refaire surface d'un moment à l'autre et surtout de manière incontrôlable. Elle ressentit tellement fort à l'intérieur d'elle-même une énergie qui risquait d'exploser comme une bombe à retardement que son visage se changea pour laisser place à de la terreur.

« Lâche moi!» Et si elle risquai de le blesser?

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? » Il s'inquiétait de ce changement soudain. Avait-il fait quelque chose de déplacé?

« Recule toi! Ne me touche pas!» Elle ne pouvais pas lui dire pour la magie, peut-être même qu'il ne comprendrais pas.

« Mais?...»

« Il faut qu'on rentre, ramène-moi s'il te plait.»

Il se résolu à se taire et de remonter sur la moto. De toute façon la fête était terminée pour laisser place à la tristesse.

Le dernier morceau de route se fit sans un mot.

Steve ruminait ses pensées. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver? Tout était tellement parfait. Peut-être lui avait-il fait peur de s'être rapproché autant. Il regrettait de s'être montré aussi intime et familier.

De son côté la sorcière se tenait derrière le soldat de telle façon qu'il y ait le moins de contact possible entre eux, sachant qu'un simple effleurement pouvait provoquer une décharge électrique mais sans pour autant savoir quand et comment cela se produirait. Elle restait prudente.

Par contre cette position n'arrangeait pas les soupçons de Steve et il s'en voulait de plus en plus d'avoir gâché cette journée.

Une fois à la tour, la moto stationnée, son cuir jeté dans un coin, Steve marmonna un " Bonne nuit" avant de se sauver dans sa chambre, histoire de ne pas déranger plus longtemps la jeune fille par sa présence.

Quant à elle, elle en fit de même, éreintée.

Elle ne pouvait plus garder son secret, il devait savoir, ils devaient tous savoir... Et vite..

Voilà.. Rendez-vous à Malibu pour retrouver l'équipe au complet!

A bientôt!


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà le chap avec les 2 surprises, et on va savoir ce que Steve dessinait, également pourquoi Tony était partit plus tôt à sa villa

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise..

13\. SOIREE SURPRISE

Tôt le samedi matin, Tya et Steve préparèrent respectivement dans leur valise assez de vêtements pour tenir une semaine. Il était temps d'embarquer à bord du quinjet si ils voulaient arriver à Malibu en fin d'après-midi.

De son côté Tony avait réussi à finir tous ses préparatifs afin de recevoir ses amis dans de bonnes conditions. Il avait également terminé et enfermé dans son atelier le projet pour lequel il était parti quelques temps en avance. Natacha et Clint l'avaient rejoint au début de l'après-midi. Ils profitaient de la vue de l'océan confortablement installés sur la terrasse. Bruce arriva quelques heures après suivi de Thor qui débarqua dans son habituel éclair.

Tout était prêt. Steve et Tya pouvaient arriver. Il était convenu avec le soldat qu'il devait s'arranger pour arriver les derniers.

Quand enfin, en début de soirée JARVIS informa que le Quinjet se posait dans la propriété, le reste de l'équipe se prépara à recevoir les deux arrivants. Tya resta bouche béé devant l'immensité et la beauté de la maison. Elle passa la grande porte et fut accueillie par un « Bon Anniversaire! » général.

Elle fut ravie de voir tous les ballons, cotillons et banderoles un peu partout déposés là en son honneur.

« Oh merci! Mais comment avez-vous su? Je ne l'avais dis à personne!

\- Les dossiers du SHIELD! » Natacha lui répondait comme une évidence tout en la serrant dans les bras.

Puis chacun son tour l'embrassa, lui souhaitant les meilleurs vœux.

Une petite coupe de champagne fut servie à tout le monde et quand Tony apporta la sienne à Tya elle le réprimanda avec tendresse

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

\- Tu rigoles? 18 ans ça se fête, non?

Elle était un peu gênée de tant d'attention mais en même temps tellement contente.

Un repas digne des plus grands restaurants les attendait. Ils passèrent donc à table. Malgré la qualité des plats servis ils étaient tous impatients d'arriver au moment du gâteau, le moment des cadeaux.

Une fois les bougies soufflées ils enfournèrent le dessert avec une rapidité qui ne dissimulait aucunement l'empressement que tous avaient de lui offrir leurs trouvailles.

Ce fut Natacha et Clint qui craquèrent les premiers. Ils donnèrent à la sorcière un petit écrin où se trouvait une magnifique dague forgée à la main et entièrement gravée, souvenir rapporté d'une de leurs mission.

Bruce se dévoua ensuite et lui confia un petit bloc de résine où était emprisonnée une magnifique fleur. Il lui expliqua qu'il l'avait reçu lui-même en présent par un grand prêtre en Inde. Cette plante étant extrêmement rare, elle était considérée comme une offrande pour les personnes d'un certain rang. Il l'avait reçu pour toutes les bonnes actions qu'il avait fait là-bas et maintenant il voulait que ce soit elle qui l'ai.

Steve voulu être le suivant avant de changer d'avis et déposa devant elle le grand rouleau de papier qu'elle avait déjà aperçu ces derniers jours. Il rougit, peu sur de lui, quand elle l'ouvrit et qu'elle admira l'œuvre. Toute l'équipe y était représenté en uniforme comme prêts à se battre et se tenaient tous autour d'elle. Il l'avait également dessiné en guerrière, les mains levées entourées d'un halo de magie. Ses collègues se pressèrent autour de lui pour le féliciter tellement la ressemblance était parfaite.

« Steve, c'est magnifique! C'est la première fois que l'on voit un de tes dessins!» la licorne ne comptait pas car c'était plus un dessin enfantin.

« Et il est parfait!» rajouta Tya

Il lui sourit « Il y a quelqu'un, un jour, qui m'a poussé à ne plus douter de mes toiles...Alors je lui en fait cadeau.»

« C'est à mon tour! » fit la voix grave de Thor alors qu'il prenait la main de la jeune fille pour l'emmener dehors. « Veuillez nous excuser une minute.» Et il referma la porte de la terrasse derrière eux, il ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent entendre leur conversation.

« Je t'ai apporté cela d'Asgard »

Il sorti de sa poche une pointe de cristal multicolore monté en pendentif qu'il lui attacha autour du cou.

« Il ne sera pas la solution mais il t'aidera à emmagasiner et canaliser ton énergie afin que tu puisse beaucoup mieux maîtriser ta magie. Apprend juste à le ressentir.»

Elle le serra dans ses bras pour le remercier et surtout pour avoir été discret sur le sujet.

Il rentrèrent dans la pièce et Tony s'avança vers Tya pour lui offrir son cadeau quand il aperçu le collier

« C'est joli, c'est quoi?

\- C'est un cristal magique d'Asgard.

\- Viens en bas avec moi, je vais te montrer mon truc magique à moi!»

Il l'attrapa pour la soulever et la jeta au dessus de son épaule pour la porter comme un sac.

« Tony! » Les voix des autres Avengers résonnèrent ensemble.

« Quoi?» Il se retourna plusieurs fois de gauche à droite faisant semblant de chercher qui lui parlait. La petite riait, sa tête volant dans le vide en suivant les mouvements de son kidnappeur.

« Elle a totalement le droit de faire ce que j'ai prévu, c'est une grande fille maintenant!

\- Tony!

\- Trop tard!» Il imita un rire diabolique tout en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à son atelier. Ca l'amusait que ses pitreries désespèrent ses coéquipiers mais si en plus cela faisait rire Tya, la mission était réussie.

Apres l'avoir déposée au sol, l'ingénieur redevenu calme, désigna une petite silhouette recouverte d'un drap « Bon anniversaire.»

Quand elle le retira elle découvrit une petite réplique de l'Iron Man à peine plus grande qu'elle. Elle regarda Tony, ne comprenant pas trop.

« C'est un Iron Man?

\- On va dire que c'est sa petite sœur. Tu veux bien rester immobile une seconde?»

Elle s'exécuta puis il s'adressa à l'IA.

« JARVIS, intégration des armures »

Il ne fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour que les deux soient recouverts de leurs pièces respectives. Il fini ses explications.

« Cette armure pour le moment n'est pas autonome et ne sert qu'à voler. Tous ses mouvements seront calqués sur les miens par JARVIS qui sera ton co-pilote. Tu n'aura qu'à te laisser faire et profiter.»

On pouvait ressentir l'excitation de la sorcière quand les répulseurs se mirent à gronder. La porte du garage s'ouvrit et les deux bolides filèrent vers l'océan sans oublier de passer devant la baie vitrée pour saluer le reste des invités qui restèrent les yeux écarquillés devant ce duo inattendu.

Apres quelques minutes d'un vol plutôt calme il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Apres s'être assurer que Tya supportait parfaitement le voyage il poussa les réacteurs à pleine puissance et enchaîna pirouettes et loopings pour finir par une descente en vrille stoppée net à moins d'un mètre de l'eau. Les sensations fortes faisaient parfois hurler, parfois rire la sorcière. Elle appréciait vraiment cette petite virée.

La voix de l'IA interrompu ce joyeux moment.

« Monsieur, notre armure est défectueuse, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons obligés de rentrer.

\- Tu peux me faire un diagnostic JARVIS?

\- Des interférences électriques perturbent mes instruments de vol.

\- Ok on fait demi-tour tranquillement. Désolé Tya, faut qu'on rentre.»

Elle ne répondit rien, sachant très bien ce qui avait détraqué la machine.

De retour à la villa, elle semblait absente, pensive. En fait elle ressentait encore une fois cette énergie, celle qui avait provoqué l'interruption de leur balade.

Elle demanda à Thor de s'entretenir seul à seul.

« Je pense que c'est le bon moment, je ne veux plus rien leur cacher plus longtemps. Garder ce secret me gâche trop la vie.

\- C'est effectivement une très bonne occasion pour le faire. Soit confiante, je serais là pour t'aider si tu le souhaites.

\- Oui s'il te plait, je voulais justement que tu fasses comme la dernière fois. »

Il lui souri et ils retournèrent auprès de leurs amis qui se demandaient encore une fois ce que le demi-dieu et la sorcière pouvaient bien manigancer quand ils s'isolaient.

Elle demanda à l'équipe le silence et les pria de s'installer sur le canapé. Tous se préparaient à un discours d'anniversaire sans se douter de la révélation qui les attendaient.

« Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos magnifiques cadeaux mais surtout pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi depuis tous ces mois. Il y a eu beaucoup de pleurs mais grâce à vous ils ont laissé la place aux rires. Mais depuis quelques temps je vous cache quelque chose d'important...»

Elle fut interrompu par Tony qui chuchota pour lui-même « Putain! Elle est enceinte de Thor!»

Elle le fusilla du regard en même temps que sa voisine Natacha lui plantait son coude dans les côtes. Elle reprit.

«... Je disais, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer...»

« Captain? Il est de toi?»

« Tony! Tu veux arrêter une seconde? Je ne suis pas enceinte.. Bref je vais vous montrer ça évitera d'entendre des âneries.»

L'assemblée curieuse était attentive quand Thor se plaça devant elle. Il lui prit les mains alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Le cristal de son collier rempli des bonnes ondes de la journée se mis à briller et ses mains s'entourèrent du halo bleuté et de petits arcs électriques.

L'asgardien lui lâcha les mains ce qui la fit rouvrir les yeux. Cette fois le phénomène ne disparu pas de suite. Elle pu contempler la magie au bout de ses doigts jusqu'à ce que le médaillon se vide de sa puissance. Doucement la lumière s'estompa pour finir par disparaître.

Tya et Thor affichaient un énorme sourire alors que tous étaient scotchés de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Tony se leva en premier pour serrer la sorcière dans ses bras « Ca, c'est encore plus énorme que ce que je pensais..» et ayant la vision mentale d'un mini Thor ou d'un mini Captain « .. Surtout ça me soulage que ce ne soit pas ce que je pensais »

Tout le monde la félicita.

C'est Natacha qui plomba l'ambiance. « Va falloir informer le SHIELD de cette nouvelle situation!»

« S'il vous plait, non! Je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'avoir à faire avec ce Fury pour l'instant. Je l'ai partagé avec vous car je vous fais confiance, ne m'obligez pas à retourner là bas.»

La soirée continua sur les récits de Thor et de la sorcière expliquant les circonstances de leur trouvailles et comment la magie était produite par le bonheur qu'elle ressentait.

La petite épuisée laissa le demi-dieu exposer les faits en grand conteur qu'il était. Elle s'endormi devant ce spectacle à moitié écroulée entre Clint et Tony. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette journée.

Elle fut portée par Steve qui la déposa sur son lit. En tirant la couverture sur elle, il s'aperçut que le cristal étincelait à nouveau. Il sourit car il savait qu'elle était heureuse.

voila.. Dans le prochain chap on va voir comment se passent des vacances avec les Avengers. A bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous

Ce chapitre ne devait pas arriver aussi vite mais motivée par ma reviewveuse ( Ca se dit ça?) préférée j'ai durement travaillé toute la nuit pour vous livrer ce matin. ( T'as raison, lâche rien!) -)

C'est un petit chapitre mais il se passe pas mal de trucs

J'espère que la petite surprise de la fin vous plaira

Bonne lecture!

14\. LE VISITEUR

Premier réveil à la villa Stark. Tya avait mal dormi car les événements de la veille tournaient encore dans sa tête. En plus dormir pour la première fois dans un endroit inconnu est toujours difficile. Elle se leva très tôt et rejoignit le salon. Elle était seule et profita d'aller admirer le lever du soleil au dessus de l'océan, installée sur la terrasse.

Elle détacha le pendentif de Thor pour le contempler au creux de sa main, perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus sereine depuis qu'elle leurs avait avoué son secret. Le cristal étincelait déjà d'une multitude de couleurs à la lumière des faibles rayons matinaux. Elle saisi l'occasion que tous soient encore endormis pour tester son pouvoir.

Elle serra le médaillon dans sa main, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle repensa à tous les moments joyeux de ces derniers jours, l'inauguration du nouveau labo de Tony, sa découverte partagée avec Thor, la licorne de Steve, sa balade à moto et bien sur sa soirée d'anniversaire avec tous les gens qu'elle aimait.

Il fallu un peu de temps pour que le cristal réagisse mais il fini par s'illuminer légèrement se chargeant de l'énergie positive émanant de ses souvenirs puis transforma ces ondes en une très faible mais jolie lumière bleutée qui apparut au bout de ses doigts.

« Bravo Petite sorcière! Tu apprends vite!»

La voix grave de Thor la fit sursauter mais elle était heureuse de le voir.

« Merci encore pour cet objet si précieux.

\- C'est Mère qui me l'a confié pour toi, je lui transmettrai tes remerciements lors de mon retour sur Asgard.

\- Je commence à comprendre son fonctionnement mais c'est épuisant de se concentrer autant pour si peu de résultat.

\- Entraine-toi, Petite sorcière. Il te faut juste de l'entraînement.»

L'asgardien s'installa sur une chaise longue perdant son regard sur l'océan. Par sa petite taille et grâce à la largeur du fauteuil luxueux, la jeune fille pu s'allonger à côté de lui et venir chercher du réconfort sur son épaule. Elle était exténuée de sa petite expérience.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la laissa somnoler à ses côté.

Tony s'était levé de bonne humeur et buvait son café sans plus prêter attention à ses amis sur la terrasse. Steve le rejoint, se pris également un café, et se bloqua devant la baie vitrée.

« Eh ouai, on s'est fait devancer sur le coup là.. Qui l'aurai cru.. En même temps, un Dieu... Ca laisse rêveur..» Tony plaisanta sans lever le nez de sa tasse.

« Hein?» Steve fronça les yeux en direction de son ami puis après avoir percuté sur ses paroles « Oh! Mais t'es con! »

« Captain?! Votre langage! Je suis attristé de cet écart!»

Comme il remarquait qu'il n'arrivait pas à le dérider, même que celui-ci ne semblait plus l'écouter, il se leva, se plaça à côté de lui et fixa également la scène sur la terrasse espérant qu'il se livre plus facilement que si il le regardait dans les yeux. Il prit un ton très calme.

« Tu nous fais quoi la Steve? Ça craint quand t'es comme ça tu sais.

\- Toi le génie, tu peux peut-être m'expliquer ça.. » Il désignait Tya et Thor d'un geste de la main.

« Je sais pas, et puis il ne faut pas voir le mal partout, ils sont juste installés sur la terrasse. Moi je ne vois rien de douteux. Je te taquinais tout à l'heure.»

« Mais bien-sûr que tu vois le mal partout, je ne te parlais absolument pas de ça.»

Il parti s'assoir suivi de Tony qui voulait en savoir plus.

« Je ne te suis plus Captain, faut que tu t'explique là.

\- C'est bien simple! Ca fait des mois et des mois que je me plie en quatre pour elle. Au début c'était parce que je me sentait responsable de la mort de son frère, et je me suis vraiment attaché à elle. J'ai tout fait! Tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour me racheter, pour qu'elle se sente bien.. Et tout ce que je récolte c'est qu'elle m'évite alors qu'elle est si proche de vous tous.. Et même Thor qui passe rarement que quelques jours avec nous arrive à avoir plus de complicité avec elle que moi..

En plus le peu de bon moments que je partage avec elle se terminent obligatoirement mal..Sérieusement je m'y prend si maladroitement que ça?»

Tony soupira « Tu m'a fais flipper Cap, j'ai cru deux secondes que tu étais amoureux.»

Steve se passa la main sur le visage pour cacher un agacement certain

« T'es vraiment trop con...

\- Oula! Deux gros mots dans la même conversation! »

Le soldat retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans relever, blasé de cette discussion. On ne le reverrait pas de si tôt.

Le reste de l'équipe se rejoignit pour midi car les vacances c'est surtout pour faire des grasses matinées. Stark estimait aussi que pendant les vacances on ne s'ennuyait pas à faire à manger.

« Je connais un petit resto de fruits de mer à tomber par terre, ça tente quelqu'un?»

En un temps record, tous étaient prêts à le suivre. Enfin presque tous.

Tony alla frapper à la porte de Steve

« On va au resto, tu viens?

\- Mmm pas faim..

\- T'es sur? Allez! Viens!»

Pas de réponse.

« Ok si tu changes d'avis, demande à JARVIS, il sait où on est.»

Steve préféra passer une bonne partie de la journée affalé sur son lit, amorphe, en essayant de ne penser à rien. De toute façon tout ce qu'il avait entreprit pour se rapprocher de sa petite protégée s'était cassé la figure. Autant ne pas se montrer, au moins ça ne fera pas empirer les choses.

Après le repas et une bonne ballade l'équipe rentra. Par acquis de conscience Tony retourna à la porte du soldat pour lui demander si il avait besoin de quelque chose.

« J'ai juste besoin d'être seul.»

Quand il fut de retour au salon Tya s'inquiéta. Comme elle savait d'où revenait Tony, elle l'interrogea

« Dis Tony, pourquoi Steve n'est pas venu avec nous? Il est malade?

\- Il est juste un peu fatigué, il a besoin de se reposer. Je crois même qu'il dors.»

Il n'aimait pas lui mentir mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle n'aille pas le déranger et de rester discret sur les raisons de l'absence de son ami.

Le repas du soir fut vite expédié, quelques grignotages et l'affaire était réglée.

Tya retourna dans sa chambre pendant que les autres profitaient du calme de la maison, certains en se prélassant sur la terrasse, d'autres devant un film.

Elle aurait bien passé plus de temps avec eux mais l'envie de s'entraîner avec son nouveau "jouet" était trop forte. Se tenant debout au milieu de la pièce, le cristal dans sa main elle se concentra de la même manière que le matin. Encore une fois le médaillon brilla légèrement et la lumière bleutée entoura ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de briller.

Elle se reposa un petit moment comme la concentration lui demandait un certain effort puis elle recommença pour obtenir le même effet.

« C'est bien beau tout ça! » elle réfléchissait à voix haute se demandant comment exploiter cette magie.

Le temps s'écoulait sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, absorbée par ses multiples tentatives. Plus les heures s'écoulaient et plus le résultat était satisfaisant. Mais en contre partie la fatigue se faisait encore plus ressentir. Il était plus de minuit. Presque à bout de force, mais toujours déterminée elle décida d'essayer encore une fois et d'aller ce dernier test elle mis vraiment tout son cœur, se focalisant sur l'amour qu'elle portait à ses amis plutôt que de penser aux bons moments passés avec eux. Le cristal s'illumina comme il ne l'avais jamais encore fais jusque là. La joie qu'elle ressenti à ce moment ne fit qu'amplifier le processus.

La chambre s'éclaira presque à en faire mal aux yeux et une onde bleue se mis à tournoyer autour de la sorcière pendant un moment, s'estompa pour enfin disparaître.

« Ca, c'était trop cool! » elle était exténuée mais impressionnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quand elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit prête à dormir elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été surprise du résultat.

Elle aperçu une silhouette à travers la baie vitrée. Un jeune homme se tenait là, debout sur la terrasse de sa chambre, légèrement dissimulé par la noirceur de la nuit. Elle se rapprocha avec précaution, non pas qu'elle avait peur mais plutôt pour ne pas le faire fuir avant d'avoir vu qui il était. Il fit également quelques pas de son côté de la vitre. Elle pu mieux discerner son mystérieux visiteur. Il était grand, assez fin. Il avait la peau pâle, des cheveux noirs tirés en arrière et de jolis yeux verts. Il portait une tenue simple, pantalon noir et une espèce de tunique en lin verte foncée.

Il la regardait fixement comme si il ne pouvait retirer ses yeux d'elle. Il fronça les yeux et pencha la tête. Il réfléchissait.

Machinalement elle se plaça devant lui et posa sa main sur le verre.

Sans savoir pourquoi il en fit de même et joignit la sienne à celle de la sorcière, avec la fenêtre pour seule barrière.

Puis il se retira doucement, recula de quelques pas pour retourner dans la pénombre et disparaître.

Tya, plus qu'épuisée, remis le collier qu'elle serrait dans sa main depuis tout ce temps autour de son cou et s'effondra sur son lit pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Loki avait été attiré par cette énergie comme un papillon par la lumière. Voulant en savoir plus, il s'était retrouvé sur cette terrasse sans se douter que ce qu'il allait découvrir le laisserai aussi perplexe. Comment une simple mortelle pouvait dégager autant de magie similaire à celle d'Asgard. Il s'attendait à trouver peut-être Thor en train de magouiller quelques sorts qu'il aurait appris de leur mère par il ne savais quel miracle. Ou tout au plus une invention de l'IronMan, comme il savait déjà celui-ci capable de prouesses avec son cercle de lumière bleu dans la poitrine. Mais une petite midgardienne insignifiante, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps dans les parages, évitant au possible de faire remarquer sa présence à son frère, mais il était sur qu'il tirerait cette affaire au clair.

Voila.. Dans le prochain épisode un petit cadeau pour Captain, et peut être une autre visite de Loki ( cela dépendra de la taille du chap ou si des gens insistent pour le voir )

A bientôt!


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, voici mon petit cadeau pour Captain pour me faire pardonner de l'avoir fait bien galèrer. J'espère que cela vous plaira..

15\. LE CADEAU

« Ca fait trois jours que Steve s'enferme dans sa chambre, ça va durer toutes les vacances?» Natacha savait que personne n'avait la réponse mais elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Tony voulait minimiser la situation.

« Il a juste un petit coup de blues, il profite justement de ses vacances pour faire un peu le point.

\- Le point sur quoi? Il te parle à toi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a? On peut l'aider?» Bruce connaissait assez l'ingénieur pour remarquer qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait laisser paraître mais celui-ci ne lâcherai rien.

« Oh tu sais moi, je me contente juste de lui ramener à manger, et de lui foutre la paix.» Le médecin devrait se satisfaire de cette réponse.

« Dis lui au moins qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, vu qu'apparemment tu es le seul à qui il parle un peu.»

Chacun repris ses activités profitant du peu de jours qu'il restait à passer à la villa.

Stark était descendu seul à son atelier pour terminer quelques projets qu'il avait laissé en plan la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Impossible de se concentrer. Il repensait à sa conversation avec Steve avant qu'il s'enferme et savoir son ami si mal l'empêchait de travailler correctement. Ce n'était pas du tout l'idée qu'il se faisait de cette semaine.

Quand il risqua de se trancher la main par manque d'attention il lâcha tout ses outils et s'assit sur un de ses plans de travail.

« JARVIS, dis à Tya qu'elle me rejoigne. Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Bien Monsieur.»

Peu de minutes plus tard la petite fit son apparition, bien souriante.

« On va faire un tour?» elle désignait de la main l'armure offerte à son anniversaire puis se stoppa devant l'air contrarié de Tony.

« Je ne t'ai pas faite venir pour ça.»

Il chercha ses mots pour tourner au mieux ses explications mais décida finalement d'aller droit au but.

« Si Steve n'est pas bien c'est à cause de ce qu'il se passe entre vous... D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment avec lui?

\- Rien!»

Elle savait qu'une telle question venant de lui n'était pas dénuée d'arrières pensées. Elle se sentait obligée de se justifier.

« Je te jure qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre lui et moi!

\- Je te crois volontiers vu qu'il se plaint que tu l'évite au maximum, que tu le repousse quand il s'approche, alors que tu es si proche de nous tous. Tu m'expliques?»

Bien que non voulu, le ton était accusateur et les yeux de le sorcière se rougirent de larmes. Etait-il en train de sous entendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas? Et le plus grave c'est que Steve pouvait le penser. Mais on ne pouvait pas nier que c'est ce que laissaient supposer les apparences. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte combien son comportement avait pu blessé celui qui s'était donné tant de mal pour elle et cela la déchira au plus profond de son cœur.

Sans un mot, sentant que les larmes allaient exploser, elle se rapprocha de Tony pour qu'il la serre dans ses bras.

« Ah non, pas cette fois! Et pourquoi ça te fait pleurer? Qu'est-ce que tu as à te reprocher? »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'avoir été repoussée mais il savait que parfois il devait être dur avec elle pour arriver au meilleur même si c'était difficile pour lui de ne pas craquer devant tant de tristesse. C'était même la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça depuis la mort de son frère.

Entre deux sanglots elle réussi quand même à apporter un début de réponse.

" J'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Je l'adore autant que vous mais à chaque fois que j'ai essayé, j'ai pas pu.»

Elle se remis à pleurer de plus belle.

Tony posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha un peu pour essayer de capter son regard.

« Allez, respire un bon coup. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te bloquer à ce point?»

Elle se calma un peu et lui expliqua.

« Quand je vous ai rencontré la première fois j'ai immédiatement eu un immense respect pour lui, presque de l'admiration. Ensuite quand vous, vous étiez si abordables, presque normaux, lui ne montrait aucune faille, toujours droit et fort. Pour moi il était le leader, celui avec qui on ne se permet aucune familiarité. Et depuis quelques temps je vois bien tout les efforts qu'il fait pour moi, comme il veut me protéger. Je l'aime encore plus pour ça car il a réussi un petit peu à combler l'énorme place vide laissée par mon frère. J'aurai jamais pensé lui faire du mal à ce point.»

Tony ne pu s'empêcher cette fois de la serrer contre lui, la laissant extérioriser tout son chagrin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand il remarqua qu'elle commençait à se calmer, il se recula doucement et lui sourit.

« Maintenant moi je sais tout ça, mais je pense que lui a vraiment besoin de le savoir.»

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sa gorge encore serré lui empêchant d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

Elle se dirigea tel un fantôme vers la chambre où Steve avait trouvé refuge, encore sous le choc de cette discussion.

Elle frappa timidement.

« Steve?»

Pas de réponse.

Il ne s'était pas endormi, elle entendait ses pas de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Steve, s'il te plait.

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir, je ne peux rien de bon pour toi. »

Ce n'était aucunement son intention. Elle s'assit contre le mur à côté de la porte et la seul façon qu'elle trouva pour lui indiquer qu'elle était toujours là, elle se mis à chanter.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Steve était tourmenté par ce qu'il entendait de l'autre côté du mur. Tantôt par des chants, tantôt par des pleurs. Quand Tya chantait il pouvait entendre une jolie comptine un peu mélancolique dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle?

A bout de nerf, il fini par se céder à lui-même, et alla ouvrir. Tampis si il devait encore une fois en faire les frais, il ne pouvait pas la laisser une seconde de plus dans cet état.

Une fois nez à nez sur le pas de la porte, elle baissa la tête, triste. D'un mouvement doux de la main il lui releva le menton. La tendresse dans le regard, il lui sourit

« Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir ouvert plus tôt.. Je.. Euh.. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Pourquoi est-tu si triste?»

Elle ne pu répondre voyant qu'il avait également les yeux rouges, un peu gonflé. Il avait dû pleurer ces trois jours. Il était si mal, pourtant il trouvait encore la force de s'inquiéter de sa petite protégée.

Dans un élan de désespoir elle l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, l'entourant comme elle pouvait de ses petits bras. Lui resta un peu surpris et mis un petit moment pour la serrer également. Pas de câlin éclair, c'était un vrai cette fois.

« Pardon Steve! Pardonne-moi!»

Quand elle réussi enfin à se ressaisir, elle le pris par la main et le tira à l'extérieur. « Viens Steve, j'ai besoin d'aller dehors ». Il la suivit sans broncher et ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la maison. Il commençait à faire sombre.

Tya demanda au soldat de s'assoir sur une petite pierre qui se trouvait sous un des arbres de la propriété. Elle s'agenouille à même le sol devant lui de manière à ce qu'elle puisse capter son regard. Les autres pouvaient les voir mais aucun son ne passait la baie vitrée.

Elle posa les mains sur les genoux du soldat.

« J'aime Bruce, il prend soin de moi, m'aide à guérir, toujours à se soucier si je vais bien.

J'aime Natacha car même si on ne se parle pas souvent je sais qu'elle fait des efforts pour essayer d'avoir des conversations de filles avec moi et elle est souvent de bons conseils.

J'aime Clint pour son côté gros nounours qu'il essaie de cacher à tout le monde sauf à moi quand personne n'est là pour le voir.

J'aime Tony parce que c'est un chien fou que rien n'arrête. Malgré qu'il réclame beaucoup d'attention, il me fait passer toujours en premier et cherche continuellement à me faire rire, pas toujours du meilleur goût d'ailleurs. Et parce qu'il s'assure que je ne manque jamais de rien.

J'aime Thor car c'est le seul qui peut me comprendre pour la magie. Il m'aide beaucoup à gérer le problème.

Vous êtes ma nouvelle famille maintenant, mon équipe, la meilleur que je puisse avoir.»

Elle posa une main délicatement sur la joue du soldat

« Et donc oui Steve ... je t aime.. , tu est fort, toujours là, presque intimidant parfois. Je t'aime juste parce que tu es toi, ton sourire, ta tendresse et ta fermeté.

Elle pris une pause comme pour réfléchir..

Je pense que c est le bon moment pour t'avouer que même si j'était inconsciente le jour de la bataille, je sais ce que tu as fais pour moi , et la détresse que tu as ressenti ..»

Il écarquilla les yeux.. Comment pouvait-elle savoir? Qui est le traître qui lui a raconté ? Il devait tuer Stark.

« Dois je te rappeler que même si je ne suis plus tout à fait opérationnelle je suis encore une enchanteresse et que dans ces moments là les énergies révèlent mille fois plus que les mots. J'aurai du mourir ce jour là, je voulais mourir ce jour là.. Tu m'en a empêché , je me suis battu avec toi et pour toi.»

Elle posa le doigt sur sa poitrine en désignant son cœur.

« Je me suis battu avec sa force et pour sa force

Alors oui steve, je t'aime et je te défend d'en douter ne serais ce qu'une seule seconde autant que je ne douterai jamais de toi.»

Sa voix était devenue presque autoritaire ce qui laissa le soldat muet, sans réaction quelques secondes puis il lui dit en baissant les yeux presque triste pensant la décevoir « tu sais Tya, je ne suis pas aussi solide que je le montre, loin de la ..»

Puis relevant la tête «mais je ferais toujours de mon mieux pour toi.»

« Je sais tout ça, mon ami. Aujourd'hui tu te comportes avec moi comme mon frère l'aurai fait. Il doit être heureux de savoir que quelqu'un comme toi veille sur moi.»

Cette dernière phrase retourna les entrailles de Steve et il eut les larmes aux yeux. Il pouvait faire le deuil de cette culpabilité.

Contente de s'être libérée de son poids, elle décida qu'il fallait changer l'ambiance.

« Je vais t offrir un cadeau!

\- Mais non! G besoin de rie-

\- Chuuut.. J ai besoin de me concentrer un peu, j'espère juste arriver à ce que je veux faire.

Elle sourit avec l'innocence d'une enfant.

«Maintenant aie confiance. Ferme les yeux et ressent.»

Elle pris le visage du Captain entre ses mains, se concentra quelques secondes et approcha ses lèvres des siennes et resta à moins d'un centimètre de lui. Elle commença à réciter une incantation presque inaudible.

Le médaillon déjà brillant de tout l'amour exprimé peu avant se mît a étinceler encore plus.

A l'intérieur de la maison le reste des Avengers étaient au premier rang, le nez sur la vitre, ils n en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Une lumière douce, un peu bleutée entoura la sorcière, tourna autour d'elle, se concentra sur son visage , sur sa bouche pour enfin finir par se déposer sur les lèvres de steve.

Elle termina son sort magique par le plus chaste des baisers comme pour montrer le chemin à la lumière et sceller le rituel.

Steve cru que son cœur avait cessé de battre, ne sentait plus son corps, il ne restait que cette sensation d'apaisement, de bonheur. Plus de peur, ni d'angoisse, juste la plénitude. Il se senti léger, une protection l'enveloppant à laquelle il ne pouvait se soustraire. Juste l'Amour sous sa forme la plus pure. Les larmes coulaient machinalement sur ses joues.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ne saurait dire combien de temps, il rouvrit les yeux, elle était là devant lui, tremblante, exténuée par le sort mais heureuse de lui avoir fait partager cette expérience.

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille « merci»

Elle lui sourit et le pris par la main « Il est tant qu'on rentre je crois, il fait complètement nuit.»

Il se laissa traîner derrière elle, encore sous le chocs des sensations qu'il venait de vivre.

Une fois a l'intérieur. Elle s écroula dans le canapé toute essoufflée comme revenue d'un marathon le sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite. Steve, lui, s'était installé machinalement au bar, pris un verre, une bouteille de whisky, encore totalement perdu.

Ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas encore compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quand Tony vu que son 12 ans d'âge allait être gaspillé il lança « Captain t'as oublié que tu ne bois pas? »

« Hein? Euh... Nan ... Je.. Euh.. sais pas...»

Il eut un sourire béat, un rire bête, un «j ai faim», puis plus rien. Juste ce sourire de total bien-être ponctué de quelques gloussements, le regard vide.

Toute l'équipe était partagée entre l'amusement et l'étonnement. La première fois que l'on voyait notre bon capitaine aussi " détendu".

Tony se tourna vers la responsable.

« Tu lui as donné quoi là? Il est limite flippant comme ça!

\- Ne t inquiéte pas, il va bien... Il va très bien.

\- C est ton p'tit bisou ou tes lucioles qui l'ont mis à l envers? »

«C'était ni un bisou , ni des lucioles...» la fatigue du sort lui rendait la discussion difficile, elle s'endormait «enchantement... Extase mystique...»

Thor connaissant un peu la magie ria a gorge déployée « Ah ben oui! Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, il va très bien »

Ce qui provoqua la curiosité chez ses amis, il leur expliqua « C'est un sortilège extrêmement puissant. Il viens de vivre la meilleure expérience possible, rien n'est comparable. Même le meilleur des orgasmes n'arrive pas à la cheville de ce qu'il a ressenti. Comme si on pouvait connaître la perfection. Peu de personnes peuvent l'atteindre même avec l'aide de la magie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire avant.

Tony repris « Si j ai bien compris , Tya a envoyé le Captain prendre son pied avec des anges?»

Thor leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant « ouai si on veux»

Natasha était exaspérée.

« Es -tu obligé de rendre tout à ton niveau? Laisse le donc profiter.

\- Pff il m'entend même pas, regarde-moi cette tête! »

Il couru vers Tya qui avait déjà les yeux fermés, il lui secoua l'épaule « Eh! Tya! Tya! J'veux ça pour mon anniv', steup'»

Sans bouger ne serais ce qu'un cils elle le fit taire. « Pas possible garçon, il faut avoir un cœur pur pour que ça marche..»

Elle sourit et s endormie.

« Oh oh l'élève dépasserai le maitre?» se moqua Natacha.

Voilà..

Pour le prochain chapitre ils vont tous profiter de leur dernier jour de vacances et on aura une petite visite.

A bientôt!


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour,

Voilà, les vacances sont finies et Steve à un peu de mal à se remettre de ses émotions de la veille...

Bonne lecture..

PS : Petit mot pour Captain-Holmes: je suis partagée entre le remord et la fierté de t'avoir empêchée de dormir.. Nan en fait suis contente :-) mais voilà la suite pour me faire pardonner .. Merci pour ton petit mot ça donne du courage..

16\. DERNIER JOUR DE VACANCES

Tony, Natasha et Bruce prenaient leur petit déjeuner tôt le matin. L'espionne venait d'apprendre qu'une mission l'attendait et qu'elle, Clint et Steve étaient attendus au SHIELD dès que possible.

Le milliardaire proposa que si les trois là devaient partir, ils rentreraient tous, l'esprit d'équipe avant tout. De toute façon ils pourraient revenir quand bon leur semble. Il voulait juste trouver comment faire plaisir à ses amis pour cette dernière journée. Il se rappela d'un endroit qu'il voulait leur faire connaître.

Steve apparu, les cheveux ébouriffés, traînant des pieds, à moitié encore endormi.

Tony ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Il lui balança sa voix la plus mielleuse.

« Salut, toi... Ca va? Bien dormi? T'as fait de beaux rêves?»

Le soldat ne prêtait aucune attention à ce ton ironique, encore dans le flou de la veille, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il répondit machinalement.

« Bonjour tout le monde.»

Cela n'empêcha pas l'autre de revenir à la charge. Il se leva, passa son bras autour du cou de Steve et se rapprocha près de son oreille.

« Alors... C'était comment hier?»

Il ressemblait à un ado qui voudrait les détails de la première fois de son meilleur pote.

« Mais laisse-le donc tranquille! » Natacha s'exaspérait du comportement de Stark.

« Tsss Je veux tout savoir.»

« Ami Tony! Arrête donc de l'asticoter ainsi! Il va falloir un moment pour qu'il s'en remette. Bonjour les amis! » Thor, souriant, venait de les rejoindre suivi de peu par Clint.

Stark proposa son plan pour la journée.

« Balade en bateau aujourd'hui? »

Tous accueillirent l'idée avec enthousiasme.

« JARVIS fais nous une réservation pour un yacht, et par la même occasion, tu peux nous réveiller la p'tite?

\- Bien Monsieur.»

Quelques minutes plus tard la voix de l'IA retentit.

« Monsieur, je crains que Mademoiselle Tya ne se réveille pas.

\- JARVIS soit sérieux un peu, tu sais que quand c'est comme ça, c'est musique à fond.

\- Je ne me permettrait pas Monsieur, Mademoiselle Tya est bien plus délicate que vous.

\- C'est bon, laisse tomber. Je vais y aller moi-même. Franchement à quoi tu me sers? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ne serait-ce qu'un peu?

\- Monsieur, je ne trouve pas de réponse appropriée dans mes protocoles.»

Il continua à ronchonner pendant que ses collègues pouffaient de rire.

Cette discussion improbable entre l'IA et son créateur sorti Steve de son pseudo coma.

« Si tu veux bien, j'y vais.»

Tony le regarda avec un énorme sourire qui en disait long

« Mais je veux bien, vas-y!»

Une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir il se senti obligé de rajouter sa petite touche.

« Moi je vous dit que d'ici peu on aura besoin un pied de biche ou un seau d'eau pour les décoller les deux là!»

Cette fois Bruce intervint

« Arrête tes sous-entendus vaseux Tony, ils ont juste du temps à rattraper. »

Il bouda un peu de ne pas être suivi dans ses bêtises par ses amis mais l'heure était plus au préparatif de leur petite excursion. Il réunit avec l'aide de Natacha de quoi préparer un bon pique-nique digne de ce nom.

De son côté Steve se posa quelques secondes devant la porte de Tya. Encore un peu dans la brume de la veille il se surpris à espérer que ce ne fut pas qu'un rêve. Ou encore, que tout ne tombe pas à l'eau comme d'habitude.

Il était beaucoup moins sur de lui de se trouver là en fait. Il frappa doucement.

« Tya? T'es réveillée?»

Une petite voix endormie lui proposa d'entrer, ce qu'il fit timidement.

« Bonjour..»

Il n'eut comme réponse deux bras tendus vers lui sortant de dessous la couette. Il s'approcha souriant, et se pencha pour lui offrir ce qu'elle réclamait.

Elle s'agrippât à son cou de toutes ses forces. Il essaya d'articuler, le visage écrasé contre le sien.

« Allez debout petite paresseuse, Tony nous emmène faire une balade à bateau.»

Petite paresseuse? Elle lui ferait payer! Elle ne lui répondit pas et resta immobile toujours accrochée. Il sentait contre sa joue qu'elle se retenait de rire. La guerre était était déclarée! Il se redressa sans difficulté entraînant avec lui Tya, les draps et couvertures. La petite pendait alors comme un petit singe en pyjama après son arbre à la bannière étoilée.

« Allez!»

Il se secoua pour se libérer de l'emprise de son assaillante la faisant gigoter. Bien-sûr , elle lâcha vite prise pour retomber sur le lit, les secousses et les rires la faisant perdre ses forces.

En repartant vers la porte, lui tournant le dos, il rajouta.

« Je te laisse quinze minutes pour être prête au salon, sinon on décolle sans toi!

\- Oui chef!»

Le ton ironique de la réponse fit se retourner le soldat qui commençait à rire. Il n'eu pas fini de se retourner qu'un coussin vint lui frapper le visage de plein fouet.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux prés à répondre à l'attaque, il se stoppa, souriant à la vue de la petite. Elle se tenait à genoux sur le lit, bien droite, la main sur le front imitant le salut militaire.

« A vos ordre, mon Capitaine!»

Elle savait que ça l'attendrirait et que ça la sauverai sûrement de possible représailles.

Gagné! Bataille d'oreillers annulée!

Il lui sourit près à passer la porte pour la laisser se préparer.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite de ta petite victoire.. J'ai tout le reste de la journée pour me venger...»

Du fond du couloir il voulu donner de l'intensité à sa pseudo menace.

« C'est pas pour rien qu'on nous appelle les Avengers! Ah ah!»

Chacun prépara quelques affaires et tous se réunirent pour prendre la direction du port où les attendait un magnifique yacht.

Tony prit la barre, ayant sa petite idée derrière la tête. La destination devrait leur plaire.

Un peu plus d'une heure de navigation plus tard le bateau accosta près d'une crique. De grands rochers entouraient une plage de sable fin où trônaient de majestueux cocotiers. Un vieux ponton laissait penser que cet endroit avait dû être aménagé en lieu de détente il y a des années mais maintenant abandonné.

« C'est magnifique!» s'écria Natacha.

Tony était fier de son idée.

« C'est encore mieux de près, on va prendre le canot pour aller jusqu'à la plage.»

Il n'eut pas fini sa phrase que Tya passa devant lui en courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait presque en le bousculant. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait que ce fut au tour de Steve de le surprendre de la même manière.

Stark se mît à hurler « On ne cours pas sur un bateau! C'est moi le capitaine ici!»

Aucun des deux fuyards ne stoppa sa course et ils disparurent de l'autre côté de la cabine. Une bonne minute plus tard le soldat réapparu, portant la petite qui se débattait sous son bras. Elle avait beau hurler, son regard était déterminé.

Le reste de l'équipe était bouche bée devant se spectacle.

Steve se rapprocha contre la rambarde, leva Tya sans trop de mal au dessus de sa tête et la propulsa hors du bateau. Il leva les deux poings au ciel et cria « Vengeance!» devant l'incompréhension de ses amis. Sourire en coin, insolant, il leur précisa

« Elle ira à la nage, ça la fera réfléchir.»

Personne n'osa demander pourquoi de peur de subir le même sort.

Une fois arrivés sur la terre ferme, Thor suivi Tony pour aller chercher du bois. Il était temps de faire un feu pour cuire le repas et aussi sécher la pauvre petite trempée. Celle-ci une fois sortie de l'eau se dirigea vers le groupe restant en reprenant son souffle, les habits dégoulinants. Par surprise elle prit Steve dans ses bras, prétextant un câlin pour faire la paix.

« Je ne t'en veux absolument pas tu sais... Surtout qu'il va falloir que tu te sèche aussi maintenant.. »

Puis elle se retourna d'un geste brusque en faisant voler ses long cheveux, mettant le coup de grâce en éclaboussant tout le monde au passage. C'était le moment de fuir.

Pendant ce temps Clint se trouvait debout au bord de l'eau depuis un moment. Tya, à la recherche d'une issue de secours et curieuse de savoir ce qui poussait le faucon à rester seul, se rapprocha de lui.

« Viens avec nous, pourquoi tu reste là?

\- Tu veux du poisson à midi?»

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, elle ne voyait aucun poisson dans l'eau pourtant si limpide. L'archer récupéra la mallette dont il ne se séparait jamais, sorti son arc, choisi minutieusement la flèche adéquat et tira dans l'océan. Un seul essais suffit pour ramener un superbe poisson d'une cinquantaine de centimètres et laisser la petite admirative.

Thor et Tony, de retour du bois, s'occupèrent du feu pendant que Clint nettoya le poisson. Le repas cuit, tout le monde se régala.

En début d'après-midi, chacun se posa allongé dans le sable, profitant du calme ponctué du seul bruit des vagues.

Clint, sensible à l'admiration que la sorcière lui avait portée lors de sa pêche, voulu lui faire une petite faveur.

« Tya, tu as déjà mangé de la noix de coco fraîche?

\- Non. Tu vas m'en attraper une?

\- Non, tu vas t'en décrocher une toi-même. Viens avec moi.»

Elle le suivi à proximité du cocotier où se trouvait les plus belles noix. Il sorti son arc et elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Clint? Ton arc? Tu n'as jamais laissé personne s'en servir, je peux pas accepter.»

Il la regarda le plus sérieusement du monde.

« T'en as envie? Si tu refuses maintenant dis-toi que tu en auras peut-être plus jamais l'occasion.

\- Bien-sûr que j'en ai envie! Avec plaisir!»

Il pris en compte la taille de la petite, sa force, la longueur de ses bras et tenta un premier réglage. Après l'avoir équipée d'un protège-bras, il déposa l'arc dans les mains de Tya qui semblait intimidée par l'objet.

« N'ai pas peur de lui, il doit être comme le prolongement de ton bras et de ton regard.»

Il se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour la guider. Il lui indiqua comment se placer, corrigeant sa posture au fur et à mesure de ses explications.

« Voilà, maintenant respire normalement, concentre-toi, on va tirer.»

L'arc se leva en direction de sa cible.

« Allez, tire sur la corde, je vais t'aider... Vise... Quand c'est bon, tu lâches.»

Bien évidemment elle manqua d'assez loin la noix.

« Recommence»

Entre temps le reste de l'équipe était venue l'encourager ce qui lui mis un peu plus de pression. Il fallait réussir.

« Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer, il n'y a que toi, l'arc et ta cible. Allez, repositionne-toi, respire et vise. Il n'y a que quelques mètres.»

Deux tirs encore furent complètement loupé, au troisième la flèche se planta dans le cocotier. Tous retenaient leur souffle.

Elle ferma les yeux et pris une grande respiration. Clint sourit, il savait par expérience qu'elle avait enfin fait la connexion avec son arc et que ce serait cette fois réussi.

Elle leva l'arc, le banda, et tira. La flèche se planta dans la noix de coco qui oscilla un peu pour finir par tomber sous les applaudissements de ses amis. Elle reposa délicatement l'arc sur la mallette et sauta dans dans les bras de son instructeur pour le remercier.

Chacun dégusta un peu de lait et de noix tout fraîchement cueilli et offert fièrement par Tya.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa à la baignade pour Tya, Steve et Thor, Bruce et Natasha préférant se prélasser sur la plage et Tony emmena Clint visiter les environs.

Au retour de leur balade, vu l'heure tardive, Tony proposa de commencer à préparer leur retour, il était incapable de naviguer de nuit. Tout étant rangé, nettoyé, il rentrèrent dans le calme, d'une part fatigués de leur excursion mais aussi un peu tristes que ce soit la dernière journée passée ensemble.

Une fois à la villa, la nuit bien tombée, Tony proposa un dernier verre. Juste un précisa-t-il à Tya, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Celle-ci lui sourit mais préféra aller se coucher, Natasha et Clint également car il devaient être en mission dès le lendemain.

Une fois dans sa chambre, la sorcière voulu une dernière fois utiliser son médaillon à la villa. A peine elle le pris dans la main qu'elle fut dérangée. La silhouette de son visiteur de la nuit fit son apparition sur la terrasse. Elle fut contente de le voir car jusque là elle pensait avoir rêvé ou avoir eu peut-être une hallucination dû à la fatigue.

Loki était réapparu, intrigué par cette mystérieuse mortelle qui dégageait la magie d'Asgard. Il voulait en savoir plus.

Elle accouru pour lui ouvrir. En le voyant rester immobile elle voulu le rassurer.

« Viens, n'ai pas peur, tu ne risques rien ici»

Il sourit à cette phrase et fit quelques pas vers elle.

« Et toi? Tu n'as pas peur?

\- Ben non, on est en sécurité ici. Tu peux entrer si tu veux.»

Il avança encore un peu jusque sur le pas de la porte vitrée mais refusa d'entrer. Elle ne lui montrait aucun signe de crainte.

Il fronça les yeux. Il la trouvait si insouciante. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas être terrifiée? Il était quand même le Dieu du Chaos!

Pas le temps de réfléchir, chaque seconde passée avec elle c'était un risque en plus de se faire attraper par son frère.

« Je ne peux pas rester mais on se reverra.

\- Comment? Je m'en vais demain. Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

\- Je te retrouverais où que tu sois. En attendant, garde le silence ou tu ne me reverra jamais.»

Comme la première fois, il recula jusqu'à se fondre dans l'obscurité évitant qu'elle ne le voit utiliser sa magie pour disparaître.

Tya se posait une multitude de questions, mais surtout qui pouvait-il bien être?

« JARVIS tu le connais?

\- Mademoiselle de qui parlez-vous?

\- Ben... le garçon?

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler.

\- Laisse tomber..

\- Bien Mademoiselle. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit JARVIS.»

Voilà !

Dans le prochain épisode, pas grand monde à la tour, va falloir s'occuper.. Peut être une nouvelle visite de Loki, un peu plus longue cette fois.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Quelle tristesse cette tour! Cela faisait une semaine que Tya errait presque tout le temps seule. Depuis le retour des vacances, Natasha, Clint et Steve n'étaient toujours pas revenus de mission et Thor était rentré chez lui sur Asgard. Tony et Bruce rattrapaient leur retard dans leurs projets et passaient énormément de temps au labo.

Comme elle n'aimait pas la ville la petite sorcière sortait très peu, si ce n'était pour aller de cours instants se promener dans un parc. Elle s'ennuyait donc vraiment beaucoup. Le seul moment où elle pouvait profiter d'un peu de compagnie c'était aux repas du soir où ses deux chercheurs faisaient l'effort de passer du temps avec elle pour repartir aussitôt dans leurs travaux.

Ce soir la, elle décida d'essayer de les garder un peu plus longtemps avec elle. Pour l'occasion et pour s'occuper, elle dressa une jolie table. Il lui avait fallu presque tout l'après-midi pour préparer le seul plat qu'elle réussissait, ce serait spaghettis bolonaise, salade au menu et mi-cuit au chocolat pour le dessert.

L'heure où habituellement ils remontaient du labo approchait. Elle s'installa, fière d'elle, pour les attendre.

Bizarre.. Voilà vingt minutes de passées et toujours personne..

« JARVIS, tu peux demander aux savants fous ce qu'ils font?

\- Oui Mademoiselle.»

...

« Mademoiselle, Monsieur Stark et Monsieur Banner me font vous prévenir qu'il ne pourront pas vous rejoindre pour le dîner.

\- Ah... Euh.. Merci JARVIS.»

Quelle déception! Elle décida tout de même de marquer le coup. Elle laissa tout en plan sur la table mais servi deux belles assiettes de pâtes pour les ramener aux chercheurs.

Arrivée devant la porte, JARVIS lui ouvra sans qu'on ai besoin de lui demander, comme si il avait compris les intentions de la petite et qu'il était de son côté.

« Je vous ai ramener à manger!" Dit-elle assez fort pour essayer de capter ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'attention.

Sans lever la tête, sans un regard vers elle, elle fut vite remerciée. Elle posa sans aucune délicatesse mais plutôt avec agacement les plat sur le premier endroit libre qu'elle trouva et fit demi-tour en regrettant que la porte vitrée soit coulissante et gérée par l'IA. Elle l'aurait bien claquée derrière elle.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle fit un tour sur sa terrasse, admirant les lumières de la ville. Le temps était encore très doux. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être encore à Malibu. Laissant la baie vitrée ouverte, elle rentra pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement même si elle essayait de se résigner à ne pas les voir beaucoup à cause de leur travail.

Allongée sur le dos, le bras tendu en l'air, elle faisait tournoyer son cristal au bout sa chaîne au dessus de sa tête.

« Tu n'as pas brillé depuis un moment toi, c'est un peu triste ici, hein?»

Se rendant compte du coté pathétique de la situation elle rangeât son pendentif sous son oreiller.

« Voilà que je parle toute seule maintenant!»

« Je peux t'offrir un peu de compagnie si tu le souhaites»

Elle sursauta à la voix grave de son visiteur qui se trouvait souriant devant sa fenêtre. Elle ne chercha pas à se demander comment il était arrivé là tellement elle était ravie de le voir.

« Oh bonsoir!

\- Bonsoir.

\- Je ne pensais jamais te revoir.

\- Je t'avais pourtant...»

Elle le coupa, survoltée.

« Je veux bien que tu restes mais à une condition : tu me dis comment tu t'appelles!

Le comportement de la petite le laissa perplexe. Déjà elle le tutoyait depuis le début, elle ne le laissait pas en placer une, en plus c'était pour lui poser des conditions, voire des ordres. Petite mortelle! Pour qui se prenait-elle?

« Petite impatiente, calme toi! Pour l'instant je ne te dirais pas qui je suis, je peux juste te dire que je viens de très loin pour te voir. Sois-en honorée et comporte-toi en conséquence.»

Tya baissa la tête avec l'impression d'avoir été trop loin, emportée par ses émotions.

Un doigt sur son menton, il lui releva la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu apprendras.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas te blesser. Tu veux entrer?

\- Je préfère rester dehors.»

Décidément, elle voyait à son visage fermé qu'elle faisait tout de travers. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Je peux te laisser quelques minutes? Promets tu t'en-vas pas!»

La lueur dans les yeux de la petite donna l'envi à Loki d'en savoir plus.

« Je ne promet jamais rien. Je vais toutefois t'attendre.»

Elle couru comme jamais à travers la chambre puis disparue dans le couloir.

Loki se demandait pourquoi il s'était donné la peine de retrouver cette insignifiante midgardienne, ce petit bout de chose qui lui donnait presque mal à la tête à force d'être aussi surexcité. Ah oui! La magie.. Il devait enquêter sur sa magie.

Tya le sorti de ses pensées en refaisant apparition dans sa chambre avec un plateau dans les mains. Elle lui apporta. Pendant que Loki s'interrogeait sur la nature des petites choses qui s'y trouvaient, elle eut un sursaut.

« Attends!»

Elle claqua presque le plateau contre le torse du dieu qui ne pu se résoudre qu'à le prendre dans ses mains. Elle se précipita dans la chambre et revint avec deux coussins qu'elle posa sur le sol. Elle s'assit la première et tapota sur le deuxième pour lui faire signe d'en faire de même.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, lui rendit son plateau et s'installa sur son siège de fortune. Et les voilà tout deux assis côte à côte, par terre adossés à la vitre. Il désigna ce qu'elle avait apporté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Se moquait-il d'elle?

« T'es sérieux? T'as jamais mangé de gâteau au chocolat? Goûte! C'est moi qui les ai faits!»

Elle lui tendit un petit moelleux et une cuillère, en pris un pour elle et dévisagea son invité jusqu'à ce qu'il ai enfourné un morceau dans sa bouche.

Il ne contrôla pas sa réaction face à tant de délicieuses saveurs. Il ferma les yeux sans réfléchir et poussa un soupir de satisfaction ce qui fit rire la cuisinière.

« Et bien! Tu dois vraiment venir de loin pour n'avoir jamais mangé ça!»

Loki, qui prit ça pour une moquerie, se vexa et reposa à contre-coeur le reste du gâteau sur le plateau. Il croisa les bras sur son torse.

Elle fut encore une fois désolée d'avoir parlé avant de réfléchir et un silence gênant pesa entre eux.

« Moi c'est Admonestia, enfin.. Tya si tu veux...

\- Mmm.»

Voilà que maintenant il se surprenait à se soucier de ce que son insignifiante mortelle pouvait penser de lui. Il était fâché de penser que lui, le Dieu,

puisse être ridicule de ne pas avoir avoir connaissance de cette délectable douceur qu'elle appelait "gâteau au chocolat".

De son côté elle se refusa à laisser le malaise s'installer plus longtemps. Elle le bouscula gentiment avec son épaule.

« T'es quand même pas venu de si loin pour me faire la tête?

C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'en fait il était arrivé de nulle part.

« Comment t'as fait pour venir?

\- Comment ça?

\- Ben pour me retrouver. Surtout comment t'as fait pour monter jusqu'ici?»

Il la jaugea un instant, se demandant s'il lui dirai la vérité ou pas. Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre.

« T'es comme moi?

\- Comme toi?

\- un sorcier?»

Il se leva, s'approcha de la rambarde. Tournant le dos à Tya il observait la ville, puis après un moment de réflexion il lui fit face en fronçant les yeux.

« Un magicien.. Je suis un magicien.»

Il insista bien sur ce terme comme si le mot sorcier était péjoratif.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'horizon et posa ses mains sur le bord du balcon.

Elle se leva et s'installa de la même façon à côté de lui.

Quand leurs bras se frôlèrent il tourna son visage vers elle. Elle lui souriait, peut-être contente d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme elle.

Il ne voulait aucunement de la sympathie de cette midgardienne, juste connaître l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et éventuellement envisager qu'elle puisse lui être utile de quelque façon. Mais le voilà qu'il réfléchissait maintenant à essayer de retrouver la dernière personne qui lui avait sourit.

N'importe quoi! Il fallait se ressaisir et se reconcentrer sur les motifs de sa venue. Il ne la regarderai plus.

« Qui t'as appris ta magie?

\- Je crois que je suis née comme ça. J'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir appris quoi que ce soit, juste quelques comptines que maman me chantait quand j'était petite.»

L'évocation de ce souvenir le toucha car c'est également sa mère qui lui avait apprit ce qu'il savait.

« Où est ta mère?»

Cette question transperça le cœur de la petite qui se concentra pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse. Elle resta silencieuse quelques seconde ce qui poussa Loki à se tourner vers elle pour l'obliger à répondre. Il vit la douleur dans ses yeux. Elle par contre ne pu le regarder et se força à répondre juste pour qu'il ait confiance en elle et se livre à son tour.

« Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais très jeune. C'est mon frère qui m'a élevée seul. Et maintenant il n'est plus là lui aussi.. Tout ça à cause de ma magie.»

Elle croisa ensuite son regard. Il avait l'air de vouloir en savoir plus, de ne pas comprendre.

« Oui, je n'aurais pas ce don, je ne serais pas ici, et mon frère serait toujours vivant.»

Sa tristesse montait, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui sans quitter ses yeux et le poussa au torse du bout de son index, sa voix était tremblante.

« Et arrête de me poser des questions si toi-même tu ne veux pas me dire ne serait-ce que ton nom.»

Elle lui tourna le dos pour se calmer.

Il resta immobile, un peu choqué qu'elle ose le bousculer, encore une fois lui donner des ordres et ne pas lui faire face. Il perdait patience devant cette terrienne qui ne lui montrait pas le respect dû à son rang et était tiraillé entre l'envie de lui faire payer son comportement et son besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Il décida de lui mettre les points sur les "i".

Comme elle s'assoyait de nouveau sur le coussin il en fit de même. Il parla calmement.

« Là d'où je viens, les gens me doivent le plus grand respect. Je suis issus d'une grande famille et les personnes qui se comportent avec moi comme tu l'as fait sont punis. Il y a des règles, il faut les suivre.»

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, elle eut un moment de réflexion.

« Alors tu débarques chez moi, sans me dire ton nom, ni d'où tu viens et il faudrait que je devine que je dois te traiter comme le p'tit prince! Et justement ici, c'est chez moi et ici, on se comporte avec les gens de façon amicale s'il te plait.»

Il eut envi de hurler. Personne n'avait le droit de lui tenir tête ainsi. Ce qui était encore plus insoutenable pour lui c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Il ne lui avait rien dit sur lui et même ses vêtements simple n'auraient pu donner quelques indications sur sa classe sociale. En plus elle l'avait accueilli sans le juger, en lui montrant une certaine confiance.

Il soupira. Il avait maintenant presque l'air désolé.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas te dire qui je suis ni d'où je viens. Pas pour le moment en tout cas, mais je vais y réfléchir.»

Pour Tya ce n'était pas réellement satisfaisant comme réponse mais comme il semblait vouloir montrer qu'il ferait des efforts elle s'en contenta.

Il lui indiqua qu'il devait prendre congé mais qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

« Attends!»

Encore une fois elle se sauva en courant à travers la pièce. Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit une grande inspiration. Il s'y ferait jamais à ces ordres et cette impulsivité.

Elle revint avec un petit paquet qu'elle lui tendit avec un grand sourire, fière de son cadeau.

« Tiens! C'est pour chez toi.»

Il le prit et lui fit un signe de tête en remerciement. Il recula de quelques pas et toujours face à elle, il la salua.

« Et en attendant, garde le silence ou tu ne me reverras jamais.»

Il disparu dans un halo de lumière dorée. C'était la première fois qu'il lui permettait de voir sa magie. Elle trouva cela très beau et fut très impressionnée.

Une fois de retour sur Asgard, prenant bien soin d'être à l'abris des regards dans ses appartements, Loki ouvrit son petit présent offert par Tya. Il y trouva deux moelleux au chocolat accompagnés d'un petit mot qui le fit sourire. C'était écrit " Bon appétit P'tit prince sans nom. A bientôt. Tya." Suivi d'un smiley souriant.

Cette midgardienne était vraiment étonnante.


	18. Chapter 18

Oh que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là ! ( d'où mon retard)

Bonne lecture! Et merci de me suivre! ( et merci à oliverkriss de me motiver et de bien me faire rigoler.. Mais ca c'est en bonus..) ( et merci à ma bêta pour l'idée d'un truc blanc.. Je dis pas..suspense..)

18.

Tony se réveillait doucement sur son plan de travail. Lui et Bruce s'étaient endormis au labo. Il secoua l'épaule de son ami qui était également très mal installé pour dormir.

« Bruce.. Il est presque 9 heure.. Debout..»

Celui-ci affronta ses courbatures et leva un peu la tête en grognant.

« Mmmm.. Quoi?..

\- Salut Chéri! T'es ronchon le matin!»

Le milliardaire, habitué à ce genre de siestes était déjà très en forme. Attendant que son collègue finisse par émerger, il se dirigea vers la porte et vit les deux assiettes encore pleines de la veille posées là où Tya les avaient laissées.

« Et merde... On a pas assuré hier..»

Il prit les deux assiettes et ils remontèrent à la cuisine. Ils restèrent un peu bêtes devant la table décorée. Tony voulu s'assurer que la petite n'était pas trop fâchée.

« Je vais aller nous excuser auprès de Tya, vu l'heure elle doit être levée.»

Bruce percuta.

« Quoi? Il est déjà 9h30! Je devais être au SHIELD à 10h! M'en veux pas mais je t'abandonne..»

Il se sauva si vite qu'il n'eut même pas entendu le "sale traître" lancé par Tony qui se retrouvait seul à devoir affronter la sorcière.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers la chambre et frappa doucement. Il n'eut aucune réponse.

« JARVIS?..

\- Monsieur, Mademoiselle Tya dors encore. Dois-je la réveiller?

\- Laisse, merci.»

Il entra sans bruit dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit. La petite semblait paisible. Elle dormait sur le côté, tenant dans sa main le cristal asgardien. Il s'assit à son chevet pour la regarder dormir encore un peu, regrettant maintenant le peu de temps passé avec elle ces derniers jours. Il releva délicatement une mèche de cheveux de son visage en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller.

Le médaillon se mis à briller légèrement. Tony remarqua qu'elle souriait dans son sommeil, elle devait sûrement rêver de choses agréables. Il sourit également.

Malheureusement le rêve se transformait peu à peu en cauchemar. Il remarqua d'abord qu'elle se crispait puis elle gigota de façon désordonnée. Elle se mît à émettre quelques mots.

« Gnann... Juste.. Reste...Ton nom...Arrête... ARRETE! »

C'est quand elle se mît à hurler ce dernier mot qu'il lui secoua l'épaule pour la réveiller.

« Tya! C'est moi! C'est Tony! Réveille-toi!»

Elle sursauta, ouvrant les yeux en grand, terrifiée. Elle regarda Tony, la peur sur le visage, puis elle se colla à lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar..

\- Oui, c'est fini, ça va aller..»

Il lui caressait le dos tout en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Il savait combien certains rêves pouvaient sembler réels et angoissants. Il ne la laisserait pas seule.

« JARVIS, un peu de lumière.»

L'IA s'exécuta et laissa quelques rayons de soleil traverser la baie vitrée, juste de quoi éclairer légèrement la chambre.

« Ca va mieux?

\- Mmm.»

Elle le lâcha et se recoucha en lui tournant le dos, la couette relevée jusqu'au nez ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'elle était encore perturbée. Ce n'était pas tant le cauchemar en lui-même qui la bouleversait mais c'est qu'il s'agissait de son mystérieux visiteur. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à s'endormir à force de se poser tant de questions sur lui auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Donc rêver de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Voilà encore toutes ces questions dans sa tête dès le réveil. Il existait dans ce monde quelqu'un comme elle, et elle ne savait rien de lui.

Tony la sorti de ses pensées en la poussant un peu plus au bord du lit. Il s'était installé à côté d'elle sur la couette, assis, adossé contre la tête de lit.

« Tu veux me raconter? C'était qui?»

Tya fut surprise. Elle tourna son visage vers lui. Comment pouvait-il savoir? En plus elle ne devait parler de lui à personne.

« De quoi?

\- Tu parlais à quelqu'un avant que je te réveil. Tu veux me dire? »

Elle se recoucha en marmonnant.

« Je me rappel plus.»

Tony savait qu'elle lui mentait mais ne voulait pas insister, voyant la gêne que cela lui provoquait. Il lui caressa le bras à travers les couvertures.

« C'était qu'un mauvais rêve.. Tu devrais te lever, il fait beau dehors. On passe la journée ensemble?

\- Si tu veux...

\- Je te prépare le p'tit déj', à tout de suite.»

Il la laissa se lever tranquillement et descendit à la cuisine.

Croissants et café chaud attendaient la sorcière. Quand elle apparu, tout ce qu'elle avait laissé sur la table la veille avait été rangé.

« Avec Bruce, on tenait à s'excuser pour hier. On était absorbé par nos trucs.. Enfin tu sais..»

Stark et les excuses ça faisait deux, elle le coupa pour abréger ses souffrances.

« C'est oublié, t'inquiète pas..»

Tony soupira de soulagement, il avait droit à son premier sourire de la journée. C'était le moment pour lui annoncer le programme de la journée.

« J'ai une surprise pour aujourd'hui! J'ai fait venir le Mark 1/2.

\- Le Mark 1/2 ?

\- Ton armure de vol. Je trouve que ce nom lui va bien, il est tout petit. JARVIS lui a fait un check up, tout marche nickel. En plus je l'ai modifié pour que je puisse te donner et reprendre les commandes à tout moment.»

Elle était contente de pouvoir expérimenter le vol en solo, et surtout de sortir de cette tour et de cette ville qui commençaient à la fatiguer.

« On partira après manger, on ira dans les montagnes, c'est un peu loin mais tu verras c'est génial pour du vol en basse altitude.»

Elle prit bien la précaution d'avoir autour du cou le cristal de Thor qui canalisait son énergie. Elle ne souhaitait pas que la magie de ses émotions perturbent à nouveau le robot. Cette fois ils ne seraient pas à plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus de l'océan, cela pourrait lui être fatal.

Début d'après-midi, il était tant de s'équiper. Les bras robotisés de la plateforme de la tour avaient été configurés pour accueillir la petite armure. Une fois Tony équipé, Tya se positionna au même endroit et toutes les pièces s'ajustèrent sur elle.

« Test communication, Ok. JARVIS, décollage Mark 1/2.»

L'IA supervisait tous les mouvements de l'engin, copiant la trajectoire prise par l'ingénieur. Au bout d'une heure de vol et en sécurité, Tony laissa la petite tester elle même les sensation d'être autonome.

« Tu veux jouer un peu?

\- Oh oui!»

Il lui expliqua sommairement le mode d'utilisation et lui laissa les commandes. JARVIS serait là pour rattraper toute erreur.

Après quelques ratés, Tya maîtrisait plus ou moins les bases et s'amusait vraiment beaucoup. Il la laissa gérer jusqu'à arriver près des falaises des montagnes, puis il repris les rênes.

« On rigole plus maintenant! Accroche-toi!»

Il poussa les boosters presque à leur maximum et commença à voler dangereusement près des rochers. La sorcière hurlait et riait comme si elle était sur des montagnes russes. En rase-mottes et à vitesse maximale, elle aurait presque pu toucher les rochers du bout des doigts. Tony descendit dans la vallée, suivi la petite rivière, remonta une cascade en prenant soin de les faire disparaître dans l'eau. Il retourna dans la vallée puis fonça directement vers le mur de roches le plus droit et le plus haut, choisissant le dernier moment pour changer de direction vers le ciel suivi pas très loin par la petite armure.

Il entendit alors un bruit qui lui traversa le corps, un bruit de métal qu'on écrase. Quand il se retourna il eut une vision d'horreur. Le Mark 1/2 frottait et rebondissait contre la paroi rocheuse, essayant de stabiliser sa trajectoire tant bien que mal.

« JARVIS!»

Il sembla passer toute une vie, l'IA ne répondait pas, comme concentré à sauver sa passagère.

« Tya! Ça va?»

Pas de réponse non plus, alors que l'armure n'était plus en danger.

« JARVIS, ouvre le casque!»

Quand Tony pu enfin apercevoir le visage de la petite il fut soulagé, elle était juste bien sonnée et reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Quand son co-pilote intervint.

« Monsieur, dégâts armure : 12%. Je vous conseillerai de revoir les temps de réponse des commandes du Mark 1/2. Nous étions un poil trop court.

\- Merci JARVIS, j'avais vu. On rentre.

\- Mais je vais bien, on peu rester encore un peu?»

Tya voulait dédramatiser et malgré l'accident, s'amusait quand même. C'était toujours mieux que rester enfermée.

« J'ai failli te tuer, on rentre.»

L'ordre fut ferme et non discutable. Le retour fut silencieux car Tony revoyait sans cesse le pantin de fer s'écraser sur la falaise par sa faute et Tya savait que dans ces moment là, il valait mieux le laisser tranquille.

Une fois de retour à la tour, Tony passa le premier sur la plateforme et les robots s'occupèrent à démonter et ranger consciencieusement son armure. Quand ce fut le tour de Tya, elle se posa. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçu le sac et la veste en cuir de Steve. Elle ne pu attendre d'être libérée de ses pièces de métal, et à peine la visière détachée, elle se débattu des bras articulés pour se précipiter dans le salon où se trouvait son soldat préféré tout souriant. Elle se mît a courir, enfin essayer. Elle trébucha sur quelques pas et presque arrivée à son but, elle s'étala de tout son long devant les pieds de Steve.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Une armure, c'est pas fait pour courir!»

Elle se releva tant bien que mal pour saluer son ami quand le visage de celui-ci s'assombri. Il passa doucement la main sur le métal arraché sur le côté du casque, l'épaule et le flan droit, imaginant les pires scénarios.

« T'inquiète, une erreur de trajectoire, rien de grave.» Tony voulait le rassurer, essayant peut-être aussi de se persuader lui-même qu'il n'avait pas risquer la vie de la petite avec ses bêtises.

« C'est rien, je vais bien, on s'est super amusés.»

Tout ce que voulait Tya, c'était accueillir le soldat qui rentrait de mission. Elle se secouait pour essayer de s'extirper de sa boîte de conserve.

« JARVIS! S'il te plait!» elle supplia l'IA qui la libera aussitôt.

Moins d'une seconde après elle prit Steve dans les bras pour lui dire bonjour. Celui-ci ayant encore les dégâts de l'armure sous les yeux profita de l'étreinte pour inspecter sa protégée surtout aux endroits où le métal était le plus abîmé. Elle ria.

« Mais arrête! Je t'ai dis je vais bien, c'est solide une armure Stark! Et toi? Tu vas bien? Ta mission s'est bien passée? Tu m'as manqué.»

Elle tentait de changer de sujet et d'éviter que Steve à peine rentré ne s'embrouille avec Tony. La tension était palpable.

Il la reprit dans ses bras.

« Oui je vais bien. Vous m'avez manqué aussi.»

Elle était contente, sa voix était bien plus calme.

Elle profita de ce moment de répit pour se servir deux aspirines dans un grand verre d'eau et de s'affaler dans le canapé un peu plus loin. Quelques courbatures et une migraine la tiraillaient.

« Tu vas essayer de la tuer combien de fois avant d'y arriver?»

Maintenant que Tya s'était éloignée Steve s'en prenait à Tony, essayant de ne pas parler trop fort. L'ingénieur reconnaissait ses tords mais d'après son ego il était hors de question qu'il l'accepte devant le soldat.

« Mais tu étais où toi pendant cette semaine? Tu désertes la tour et à peine rentré tu viens faire ton chef. Si j'ai sorti l'armure c'est parce qu'elle s'ennuyait.

\- C'est une raison pour lui faire prendre des risques?

\- Elle va bien... C'est bon...

\- Elle va bien? Et les aspirines? C'est parce qu'elle aime le goût?»

Tony fixait Steve avec colère. Ils s'étaient rapprochés peut-être prêts à en venir aux mains. En fait il s'en voulait à lui-même. A chaque fois il avait voulu bien faire, à chaque fois il avait blessé Tya. Et Steve, "Captain'Perfection" ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler.

La sorcière se plaça entre eux deux pour faire cesser la dispute, ce qui, en soi, ne servait pas à grand chose car leurs regard continuaient à se lancer des éclair bien au dessus de la tête de la petite. Elle explosa.

« C'est peut être parce que vous me donnez mal à la tête tous les deux que j'ai pris des médocs! Les deux personnes que j'aime le plus! Toujours obligés de se déchirer pour des broutilles! Ça fait une semaine...!»

Sa voix commençait à trembler, à baisser en volume.

« Vous êtes... Vous me...»

Elle préféra partir dans sa chambre avant de prononcer des mots qu'elle regretterait.

Ils restèrent comme deux statues aux yeux écarquillés en la voyant disparaître comme une tornade dans le couloir. Ils baissèrent tous deux la tête sachant qu'en fait elle n'avait pas tord. Tony proposa un café à Steve en gage de paix et celui-ci préparerait le dîner pour se faire pardonner.

Arrivée à sa chambre, la tension de la sorcière redescendit. Elle avait quand même passé une bonne journée avec Tony et Steve était rentré. Même son cristal brillait un peu. Elle prévint tout de même JARVIS qu'elle n'irait pas dîner avec eux ce soir, elle leur devait une petite leçon. Elle fit quelque pas dans la pièce et son regard se stoppa sur la baie vitrée. Une petite pensée pour son visiteur mystérieux la traversa, puis elle eut quelques flashs de son cauchemar. Stupide rêve. Elle se promena sur la terrasse ou trainait encore le plateau avec le reste de gâteau qu'elle ramena dans la pièce. Elle laissa la porte-fenêtre entrouverte, au cas où. En posant le plat sur la table, un détail lui attirât l'œil. Sur son oreiller, un lys d'un blanc immaculé à l'odeur envoûtante, un ruban vert bouteille noué à la tige. Un petit mot l'accompagnait. L'écriture était magnifique, presque calligraphiée. On pouvait y lire " Ce fut un délice. A bientôt." Et signé " Petit Prince Sans Nom". Ce petit mot la fit sourire car il avait apprécié son cadeau et qu'il avait aussi accepté le surnom qu'elle lui avait trouvé. Elle couru vers la fenêtre sachant très bien que c'était peine perdue. Si il avait pu être là, il lui aurait donné en main propre. En tout cas, ce soir là, elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'endormir sans se soucier d'un éventuel mauvais rêve.. Tout allait bien. Steve et Tony étaient là, et son mystérieux visiteur qu'elle reverrait bientôt avait enfin un nom.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à ceux qui me suivent et aux autres qui arrivent en cours de route..

Aujourd'hui un Ptit coucou à Angel qui galère bien chez son kiné..

Bonne lecture

19.

Tya se leva plutôt de bonne humeur malgré la petite dispute générale de la veille. Elle savait que Steve était là et qu'elle pourrait profiter enfin de sa présence. C'est long une semaine sans voir les gens qu'on aime.

Mais d'abord elle règlerait le petit différent entre lui et Tony.

Ce fut la première à accéder à la cuisine et sorti des placards de quoi préparer un petit déjeuner et fit couler la cafetière.

Elle fut rejoint par le soldat encore endormi qui l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'assoir. Sans un mot, elle lui servi une tasse de café et des tartines. Il releva la tête et lui sourit, lui aussi la tour lui avait manqué.

A peine qu'il émergeait, ce fut au tour de l'ingénieur de débarquer dans le même état comateux. Il eut droit également au même traitement, café et tartines. Et tout ça dans le plus grand calme. Il y avait une des règles d'or à la tour qui disait que tant que les tasses n'étaient pas vides, on ne prononçait aucun mot.

Une fois rassasiés et cafeinés , Tya pu les attaquer, toujours avec le sourire.

« Ca va mieux?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Merci Tya, ça me manquais de me réveiller ici.»

Les deux étaient ravis et de bonne humeur.

« Je parlais pas de ça mais plutôt de votre petite crise d'hier soir.»

Sa remarque eut l'effet souhaité, l'ambiance venait de retomber. Ils la regardèrent d'un air réprobateur, ils étaient assez grands pour gérer leurs conflits. Ca n'arrêta en aucun cas Tya.

« Steve, arrête de reprocher à Tony de vouloir me tuer. Il ne m'a jamais fait aucun mal. A chaque petit soucis, ça a toujours été entièrement ma faute.»

Comme elle voyait à son regard surpris qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle, elle argumenta.

« Au labo, c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à continuer ses expériences et je me suis brûlé les mains, pour l'alcool c'est moi qui ai pris la bouteille alors qu'il voulait m'en empêcher.. Et pour hier... euh c'est moi qui lui ai pris les commandes pour faire de la voltige et je me suis plantée toute seule.»

Oui, sur ce dernier point elle avait menti. Elle lança un regard à Tony pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. Celui-ci fut touché par son geste, mais pour un court instant car c'était son tour.

« Tony, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre reprocher quoi que ce soit à Steve. Surtout que tu fais exprès de raconter les pires choses pour le blesser.»

Elle s'adressa aux deux.

« Vous savez que les seules fois où je vous ai vu vous fâcher vraiment, c'était à cause de moi. Je vous aime beaucoup et je ne peux plus supporter que votre amitié soit brisée par ma faute.»

Ils réalisèrent que pendant que eux se rejetaient mutuellement les reproches depuis des mois, la sorcières venait de prendre naturellement la responsabilité de leurs querelles. Que se passerait-il si ils continuaient? Ils se sentaient un peu bêtes.

Tony, ému, sorti de la pièce assez rapidement pour aller s'enfermer dans son atelier sans dire un mot.

Steve était toujours assis mais regardait le sol.

Tya avait gardé son air calme et son léger sourire qui appuyait sa détermination. Elle se positionna dans le dos du soldat et mis ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Vous voulez mon bien tous les deux, ne vous entretuez pas pour ça... En réalité c'est ça qui me blesse.»

Elle se pencha au dessus de son épaule et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le prévenir qu'elle allait voir Stark. Avant qu'elle n'ai passé la porte, Steve lui fit une remarque.

« Tu prends beaucoup sa défense je trouve.»

Il l'avait murmuré, toujours lui tournant le dos, comme si il savait qu'il disait une bêtise mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Pas plus que toi, mais d'une manière différente. Il en a besoin, je le ressent.»

Elle revint devant lui. Lui aussi en avait besoin apparement. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Tu... Tu changes, Tya, ça me fait un peu peur..

\- Comment ça je change?»

Il se leva comme si ça lui donnait du courage pour parler.

« Il y a encore peu de temps c'est nous qui prenions soin de toi et regarde toi! Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui s'occupe de nous, qui nous rattrape dans nos travers...»

Il détourna le regard

« Un jour tu n'auras plus besoin de nous...»

Elle sourit au "nous" qui voulait dire "moi", trouvant le comportement du soldat touchant, puis elle le serra dans ses bras.

« J'aurai toujours besoin de toi, Steve. Peu importe ce qui arrive. On a toujours besoin de sa famille... Mon frère d'adoption.. Je t'aime fort.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite Tya.»

Elle resta une bonne partie de la matinée avec lui. Elle irait voir Tony un peu plus tard, il avait JARVIS et son labo, lui en attendant.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Tya raconta ce qu'elle avait fait la semaine où il était parti, particulièrement le repas esquivé par les deux chercheurs qui fut à l'origine de sa ballade en armure. Lui, il expliqua dans les grandes lignes son voyage pour le SHIELD.

Quand midi sonna ils mangèrent tout les deux et Tya décréta qu'il était temps qu'elle descende voir son ingénieur. Elle profita pour lui préparer une assiette.

« Laisse-moi y aller, il faut que je lui parle.

\- D'accord.»

Tya lui confia le plat, elle était contente, Captain reprenait les choses en main.

Quand Tony entendit le bruit de l'assiette sur le plan de travail, il ne releva pas la tête, absorbé par son travail.

« Merci Tya.

\- Hum de rien.»

Steve avait tenté d'imiter une voix de fille ce qui fit sursauter Stark, puis il sourit quand il vit de qui il s'agissait. Il replongeât le nez dans ses outils.

« Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'était pas descendu ici.."

Le soldat se rapprocha passant la main sur quelques inventions auxquelles il ne comprenait pas grand chose.

« Je crois que dernièrement ça a été dur pour tout le monde... Et je ne me rendait pas compte que c'était dur pour toi aussi.

\- Et ouai, Captain, j'essayais juste de rendre la vie de la petite un peu plus joyeuse et je suis passé pour un irresponsable.

\- Désolé.. C'est que je comprend maintenant.»

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ingénieur pour lui appuyer son soutient.

« J'ai été odieux avec toi, Steve.

\- C'est bon, c'est passé.»

Il y eut un petit instant de silence.

« Tu fabriques quoi?»

Tony pouffa.

« Je bosse sur l'armure de Tya pour qu'aucun accident ne se reproduise...C'est gentil de faire semblant de t'intéresser.. mais rêve pas, il est hors de question que je te fasses un câlin de réconciliation.»

Steve ria, il retrouvai son ami.

« Par contre si tu veux vraiment du contact, je serais pas contre un petit entraînement cet après-midi, ça aussi ça me manque.»

Le soldat acquiesça, ravi de reprendre ses vieilles habitudes. Il profita même de contacter les deux agents du SHIELD pour un entraînement collectif.

Tya passa l'après-midi dans ses appartements à essayer de canaliser sa magie. Elle profitait que le médaillon se soit mis à briller.

De plus cela lui changeait les idées car à peine passée dans sa chambre elle vu le lys blanc qui lui fit penser à son visiteur du soir. Elle voulait tant en savoir plus sur lui qui possédait et maîtrisait si bien la magie.

Elle se concentra pour l'oublier un peu et tenant son cristal, elle pensa à ceux qui l'entouraient. Instantanément l'objet se mît à briller bien plus fort. La même lumière bleue envahit la pièce. Cela fonctionnait toujours mais à quoi bon? La sorcière n'avait toujours pas idée de comment utiliser le pouvoir de la pierre. En tout cas ça avait le mérite qu'elle trouve ça joli, car pour l'instant elle n'avait réussi qu'un seul sort pour Steve.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, pensive, prenant la fleur qui tourmentait son esprit.

« Mais qui es-tu Petit Prince?»

Si seulement il pouvait lui apporter des réponses.

Puis elle somnola un moment, fatiguée par sa magie.

Elle fut réveillée par JARVIS qui lui indiquait l'heure du dîner. Elle rejoignit le reste de l'équipe et fut ravie de constater que Natacha et Clint étaient présents.

Ils étaient tous fatigués et courbaturés de leurs exercices mais au moins ils étaient là.

C'est en les voyant avachis sur la table, presque endormis, que Tya eut une idée. Et si ça marchait?

Elle prit le cristal dans sa main et se concentra. La lumière glissa dans la pièce contournant chaque avengers, comme un courant d'air chaud puis s'évapora.

Tous sourirent sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ils se sentaient juste bien, la fatigue était encore présente mais une sensation de bien être les enveloppait. Seul Steve compris ayant déjà testé ces sensations à plus forte dose.

Il se leva, embrassa la sorcière sur la tempe et s'étala dans le canapé. Il fut vite suivi par le reste de la bande. Natasha s'écroula contre l'épaule du soldat, Tony adossé contre elle, les jambes croisées sur les genoux de Clint qui s'était endormis depuis un moment à l'autre bout du canapé. Tous avaient l'air heureux.

Tya les recouvrit de quelques couvertures et regagna sa chambre, fatiguée elle aussi par son sort.

Quand elle approcha de son lit un détail la perturba. Le lys avait disparu. Elle chercha sur ses étagères, se coucha pour voir sous le lit, rien.

« Tu as perdu quelque chose?»

Elle sursauta et se cogna violemment le front à sa table de chevet. Mais cette voix lui fit oublier un instant la douleur, il était là. Comme à son habitude il était sur le pas de la porte de la terrasse.

Elle se releva bien vite et accourue pour le saluer joyeusement, prête à le remercier de son cadeau.

« Je ne devrais pas être ici ce soir.»

Il semblait contrarié. Il se trouvait face à elle, il l'observait.

Il s'arrêta une seconde, comme interrompu par quelque chose qui avait l'air de l'agacer encore plus. Il ferma les yeux et soupira pour se contenir. Il posa sa main sur la tempe de la sorcière et de son pouce frôlât la blessure qu'elle venait de se faire au front. Sa main était froide. Un grand frisson la traversa et toute trace s'effaça instantanément.

Tya le regarda avec admiration. Elle fut abasourdie devant autant de facilité, elle qui travaillait depuis des mois pour presque rien.

« M.. Merci.

\- Pfff...»

Il lui tourna le dos, il vivait mal le fait de ne pas avoir su s'empêcher de soigner une humaine.. Euh.. Une insignifiante humaine.

Il faisait les cents pas en réfléchissant.

« Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas, on gagnerai du temps.»

Il se rapprocha d'elle en fronçant les yeux.

« Je ne devrais pas être là, mais il y a eu beaucoup de magie ici.»

Il ne voulais pas lui avouer que c'était la similitude avec la magie asgardienne qui l'avait fait se déplacer.

« Oui j'ai utilisé la magie aujourd'hui.»

Il ne l'avais pas écouté, son attention étant retenue par ce qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il écarquillait les yeux comme choqué.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci?»

Il pointait de son index le cristal connaissant bien mieux qu'elle la réponse à sa propre question.

« C'est un cadeau. N'y touche pas.»

Il paraissait consterné.

« Quel idiot...

\- Quoi?

\- Rien.. Je suis un idiot, bien-sûr c'est un cadeau, je n'y toucherait plus.»

Ce n'était pas le moment de lui avouer que Thor était son frère et que c'était un idiot.

Il fit un sourire forcé à Tya et se prépara à s'en aller.

« Et en attendant, ne-

\- Oui je sais je ne parle de toi à personne sinon je ne te reverrai jamais...»

Elle l'avait coupé avec un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit, cette fois sans se forcer.

« Je reviendrais dans de meilleurs conditions, nous devons parler.

\- Avec joie, à bientôt Petit Prince sans nom.

\- A bientôt.»

Tya le regarda disparaître toujours aussi majestueusement, et parti se coucher. Un lys blanc tout fraîchement coupé se trouvait sur son oreiller. Elle s'endormie sur l'idée qu'il n'était pas aussi hautain et prétentieux qu'il voulait le faire paraître.

Voilaaa... Prochain chap Loki va enfin se dévoiler

A bientôt.. Et en attendant ne parlez ... Non non Loki sort de ce corps ! Mdr


	20. Chapter 20

Merci à ceux qui me suivent et coucou aux nouveaux si il y en a..

Bonne lecture

20.

Voilà neuf jours que Tya se comportait bizarrement. Chaque soir, à peine le repas fini elle se sauvait dans sa chambre prétextant être fatiguée. Et plus les jours passaient et plus sa bonne humeur s'effaçait laissant place à de la préoccupation. Chaque nuit elle s'endormait, la porte de sa terrasse entrouverte malgré le froid qui se faisait sentir.

Le dixième matin, elle arriva au petit déjeuner emmitouflée dans sa couette. Elle était complètement gelée et demanda un chocolat chaud. Clint lui ramena sans un mot. C'est Tony qui lança la conversation alors qu'elle commençait à peine à goûter à sa boisson.

« On se fait du soucis Tya, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en ce moment?»

Natacha et Steve le dévisagèrent. Ce n'était pas convenu de l'attaquer de cette façon. De toute manière elle ne répondit pas et continua de se réchauffer comme si il n'avait rien dit. Ce qui ne plu pas a Stark qui ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement. Il se mît à hausser le ton.

« Tu peux aussi me dire d'aller me faire foutre!»

Elle se leva, toujours en l'ignorant, se dirigea vers l'évier, tendit le bras hors de sa couette, le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en jetant le chocolat chaud. Elle posa sans délicatesse sa tasse sur le plan de travail juste devant Tony.

« C'est bon, ma tasse est vide, on peu parler maintenant. Et ouai, j'ai bien envi de te dire d'aller-

\- Tya! Vaux mieux que tu arrête de suite!»

Steve l'avait stoppé avant la catastrophe.

« Bien mon Capitaine! Mais vous avez quoi ce matin?»

Elle rattrapa sa couette qui était en train de tomber et voulu retourner dans sa chambre quand le soldat l'attrapa par le bras. Elle le dévisagea et serra les dents sous la douleur de la prise.

« Lâche-moi, dépêche toi!» Son ton était grave, elle aurait pu le tuer du regard. Sauf que ça lui fit resserrer sa main presque machinalement, risquant de lui briser un os. Ils s'immobilisèrent un court instant dans cette position de défi mutuel.

Elle senti la rage monter, cette colère enfouie depuis un moment. Elle n'en voulais pas particulièrement à Steve ou Tony, c'est juste qu'à se forcer d'être trop gentille, elle refoulait ses mauvais sentiments et qu'une seule étincelle suffisait pour tout exploser.

Elle senti une force en elle comme si elle pouvait détruire une montagne, elle ferma les yeux.

Le cristal qu'elle avait autour du cou se mis à briller. Chargé d'énergie négative il semblait mauve au lieu du bleu habituel.

C'est Natasha la première qui s'en rendit compte et bondit pour détacher Steve de la sorcière. C'était déjà trop tard. Elle fut éjectée par la pierre ainsi que le soldat qui se retrouvait avec elle au sol. Les autres étant assez loin, il ne ressentirent que le souffle de l'onde de choc.

Steve se releva avec un peu de mal, sa jambe avait cognée dans le coin du bar dans l'explosion. Natacha qui était tombée sur le dos demandais juste qu'on l'aide à s'allonger sur le canapé.

Tya s'était laissée glisser contre le mur et se trouvait assise par terre complètement terrorisée par ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Tony s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever mais elle recula sur le sol comme un animal blessé. Puis elle se leva et couru de toutes ses forces s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Après s'être assuré que ses collègues aillent bien, Clint ramassa la couverture de Tya et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il frappa mais n'eut comme réponse qu'un " Allez-vous-en!" étouffé par des larmes.

« C'est Hawk, je suis seul.»

Elle lui fit ouvrir par JARVIS sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Il la trouva recroquevillée sur son lit et la recouvra de sa couverture. Il ferma la fenêtre et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide d'elle-même à parler. Cela prit du temps mais sa technique fonctionna.

« Je voulais pas..

\- Je sais..

\- J'aurais pu leur faire du mal..

\- Je sais..»

Elle se tourna vers lui et se redressa pour s'assoir.

« Tu es le seul à ne pas me juger, les autres ils m'en demandent tellement, je suis fatiguée...

\- Je sais.» Il sourit à sa propre réponse.

« Tu veux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment?

\- Je sais pas, des fois je perds le contrôle.. C'est difficile de garder le dessus. Ces derniers temps je me sens seule, stressée et en colère. Je ne sais même pas trop pourquoi.. Peut-être que je m'épuise à me forcer à être comme ils voudraient que je sois.»

Bien sur elle ne lui précisa pas qu'en plus elle s'inquiétait pour son visiteur mystère qui ne donnait plus signé de vie.

« Et c'est la première fois pour le cristal? Cette couleur?

\- Oui et ça me fais peur. Je ne l'ai pas maîtrisé sous cette forme.»

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Repose-toi, et range ton médaillon. Thor devrait venir d'ici quelques jours. Tu lui en parleras.»

Il sorti de la pièce et laissa la sorcière seule dans ses pensées pour le reste de la journée. Il retourna auprès de ses collègues. Les deux blessés se remettaient de leurs courbatures.

« Bon les gars, on à un soucis.. D'après ce qu'elle me dit, le cristal se serait activé seul..»

Tony essayait de trouver une explication rationnelle.

« Peut-être un mode autodéfense. Ou elle l'aurait fait inconsciemment.»

Barton coupa court sentant que l'ingénieur réfléchissait à comment étudier ce processus.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on lui fout la paix. Elle a besoin de décompresser. Personne chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se montre d'elle même.

Fatiguée d'avoir pleuré pendant un moment, Tya décida d'aller prendre une douche et de se coucher, elle avait remarqué que le soleil avait presque disparu. Personne n'était venu la chercher pour manger et c'était tant mieux. Intérieurement, elle remercia Clint d'avoir pris soin de gérer la crise.

Avant de s'allonger elle n'oublia pas comme à son habitude d'ouvrir la porte qui menait dehors. Quand elle se retourna pour regagner sa couette elle fut interrompu par une lueur jaune qui éclairait la pièce.

« Bonsoir Admonestia.

Elle aurait voulu lui exprimer sa joie de le revoir enfin mais elle ne pu que lui répondre à bout de force.

\- Bonsoir Petit prince, tu..tu te souviens de mon prénom? Je pensais que tu ne m'écoutais pas. Mais je préfère Tya s'il te plait.»

Elle remarqua que cette fois il avait pris soin de se vêtir de façon un peu plus chic. Costume noir et chemise verte légèrement ouverte. Elle le contempla une minute. Elle lui trouvait beaucoup de charisme. Quand elle réalisa à quoi elle-même ressemblait elle rougit de honte.

« Oh mon dieu! Je te reçois en pyjama!»

Il sourit qu'elle s'inquiète de ce détail, aurait-elle compris quel respect elle lui devait?

Elle couru à la salle de bain pour se changer et enfila le plus vite possible le premier truc sympa qu'elle trouva. Ce fut une longue robe noire toute simple et le rejoignit sur la terrasse.

« Voilà, c'est mieux, non?

\- Ca ira.»

Il était amusé par cette petite tornade pleine de bonnes intentions. Mais seuls l'intéressaient la magie et le cristal.

« Tu ne portes pas ton joli collier?

\- J'ai blessé deux de mes amis aujourd'hui à cause de lui, donc je le mets un peu de côté pour le moment. Et si je risquai de... de les tuer.»

A cette idée elle eut les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle leva la tête vers Loki qui eut l'air désolé. Il lui tendit les bras pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui. Comme il vit qu'elle n'osait pas bouger il avança doucement vers elle et la serra délicatement dans ses bras. Il posa sa main sur sa joue pour diriger sa tête sur son cœur puis il lui caressa les cheveux.

Maintenant qu'elle ne le regardait plus son visage changea. Il souriait, un sourire machiavélique.

Elle était donc capable de faire du mal aux Avengers. Quelle bonne nouvelle. Cela prendrait peut être du temps mais il savait qu'il tenait entre les mains l'arme de sa vengeance.

Il murmura plus pour lui « Parfait...Je t'apprendrai...»

Au creux de ses bras, elle commençait à se calmer.

« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais plus, ça faisait si longtemps!

\- T'aurais-je manqué? Déjà?»

C'était encore mieux qu'il l'espérait. Mais son sourire trahi sa voix et la petite cru qu'il se moquait. Elle lui répondit sèchement.

« Je me suis inquiété pour toi.»

Il repris son air compatissant et se recula un peu. Il passait ses mains sur les bras de la sorcière.

« Malheureusement je ne fais pas ce que je souhaite toujours, mais ce soir je suis là et rien ne viendra gâcher ce moment.»

Il fit apparaître d'un geste de la main les coussins sur le sol comme Tya les avait disposés la première fois qu'il était venu à la tour puis ils se posèrent adossés à la vitre. Loki serra la petite contre lui car il remarquait qu'ainsi elle se calmait. D'un autre geste il fit apparaître une énorme fourrure qui les protégerait du froid. Il sourit à Tya, il savait qu'il l'impressionnait au simple regard qu'elle posait sur lui. Il était fier et en même temps il trouvait ça normal que cette mortelle soit admirative. Il pensait qu´enfin chaque chose se trouvait à sa place et qu'il en profiterait bien.

D'abord gagner totalement sa confiance, ce serait plus facile pour en faire son alliée.

« Mon nom est Loki..»

Il attendit une seconde sa réaction. Les autres lui avaient-ils parlé de lui? Comme elle se blottissait plus contre lui en murmurant « Merci» il en déduisit que non.

Mais que pouvait-il rajouter de plus au risque de croiser des informations qu'elle aurai reçu de Thor? Comme elle le sentait hésitant elle le coupa.

« Je ne t'en demanderai pas plus si ça te gêne. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise.»

Lui? Mal à l'aise? Plutôt calculateur!

Il lui rappela sa noble origine et lui donna quelques précisions supplémentaires.

« J'ai grandi dans un château dans un autre monde. Mon éducation m'a été donné par les plus grands mages de ce royaume.

J'ai contribué à faire gagner de belles victoires à mon peuple il y a des années.»

Il se tue, pensif. Tya voulu lui indiquer aussi de quoi elle était capable.

« Il y a peu encore, j'aidais mes amis à combattre grâce à ma magie. Je ne leur suis plus utile aujourd'hui.

\- Je t'ai vu faire, la magie est toujours en toi.

\- Je ne maîtrise malheureusement quasiment plus rien. Juste un ou deux sorts qui ne servent pas à grand chose.»

Il réfléchi un instant et lui fit une proposition dont il pourrait bénéficier du résultat. Il se positionna à genou face à elle qui se trouvait toujours assise sous la fourrure. Il lui prit les mains afin d'intensifier le moment et qu'elle se sente privilégiée.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'apprenne à retrouver ta magie?

\- C'est vrai? Tu saurais faire ça?

\- Bien sûr, si tu te comporte en parfaite élève.»

Il prit un air sérieux.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre si tu ne t'impliques pas complètement.»

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir si tu te donnes ce mal.

\- Bien. Je vais m'occuper de toi.»

Il se remis assis à côté d'elle, satisfait car elle s'en remettait entièrement à lui.

Quelle naïveté, stupide mortelle.. Ce serait donc aussi facile que cela? Il pourrait donc la façonner selon son besoin.

Quelques mensonges, quelques illusions, un semblant de promesse et il tenais un joyaux qu'il n'avait plus qu'à faire briller pour lui seul.

« On commence quand?

\- Ne soit pas si impatiente petite Tya. La précipitation n'a jamais rien donné de bon. Profitons d'abord de cette soirée.»

Elle sourit et l'enlaça sous la couverture. Quand elle senti son étonnement au fait qu'il se crispa un peu elle se justifia.

« Tu as tellement froid! Tes mains sont gelées.»

Il n'avait pas froid mais remarqua qu'elle grelottait un peu et qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait insisté pour rentrer. Elle était si gentille.. Non pas gentille! Elle lui montrait du respect, ce n'est pas pareil. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer autre chose.

« Raconte-moi tes batailles s'il te plait»

C'était bien la première fois qu'on s'intéressait à sa version de l'histoire, d'habitude il se taisait pour laisser la parole aux guerriers lors des banquets de retours de batailles.

Il prit un certain plaisir de pouvoir parader, racontant comment un magicien pouvait sauver les fesses des plus glorieux guerroyeurs. Et en plus de boire ses paroles, elle riait aux passages où il ridiculisait les combattants. Cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir aussi important. Il se sentait enfin comme un roi. Il trouvait presque même agréable ce petit rôle de charmeur qu'il s'était donné pour arriver à ce qu'elle lui soit dévouée

Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il au fond de lui comme quelque chose qui ne collait pas?

Il resta silencieux un instant, elle profita pour prendre la parole.

« Je te trouve différent des autres fois.

\- Comment ça?» Aurait-elle des doutes sur son petit manège?

\- Ben les autres fois c'était un peu... Tu étais un peu.. On va dire stressé.»

Il sourit à l'effort qu'elle fit pour ne pas le vexer. Oui il n'avait pas été tendre, limite exécrable par moments. Il devait trouver de quoi se justifier.

« Tu avais l'air si désemparée quand je suis arrivé, je souhaite juste que tu te sentes bien. La nuit est belle, passons un bon moment.»

Elle lui rendit son sourire, se repositionna sur son épaule et lui demanda de raconter encore ses histoires dont il était le héros. Flatté, il ne se fit pas prié et fit le narrateur encore plusieurs heures. Cela changeait les idées de Tya qui s'amusait et riait à écouter les anecdotes de Loki.

Le ciel commençait doucement à s'éclaircir le long de l'horizon quand Loki releva la tête. Il s'était apparement endormi et malgré son installation précaire, il sentait qu'il avait bien dormi. Tya s'était un peu écroulé sur lui et il mettais ça sur le compte d'un réflexe du sommeil le fait qu'il la tienne dans ses bras. Il la regarda un instant, le temps d'émerger, et la trouva enfin bien calme. Il sourit même à cette pensée.

Il se motiva et utilisa la magie pour tout ranger et déposer la petite dans son lit. Une petit entorse à son règlement, il ne pouvait pas décemment la laisser dehors dans le froid. Il eut même la délicatesse de faire chauffer les draps pour qu'elle se réchauffe plus vite.

Il leva les yeux au ciel contre lui-même.. A quoi bon s'occuper aussi bien d'elle? Elle dormais et il ne tirerait aucune gratitude de ses petites gestes.

Il bloqua alors devant le lit. Le vide dans sa tête, aucune émotion, plus de calculs. Il ressentait juste toute l'énergie qu'elle avait emmagasinée durant la nuit. Une énergie douce mais si puissante que cela lui retournait la tête. C'était si agréable qu'il fut coupé du monde réel pendant quelques secondes puis il se ressaisit en se disant juste qu'il était très fatigué. Il la regarda encore un peu, il voulait profiter de la voir si paisible. Il murmura sans réfléchir " Princesse" et l'embrassa sur le front. Et ça aussi il le mettrait sur le compte d'une énorme fatigue car il se reprit, sourit et rajouta toujours aussi bas " insignifiante midgardienne".

Juste avant de partir il prit soin de faire apparaître un lys blanc au ruban vert qu'il déposa près de son visage. Il savait qu'il ne la laisserait plus aussi longtemps sans nouvelles.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir!

Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu un coup de manque d inspiration.. Mais je suis rattrapée quand c'est revenu avec un chapitre un peu plus long que prévu. Ainsi qu'un petit OS un peu osé en bonus ( en partenariat avec Oliverkriss).

Bonne lecture!

Tya avait réussi à esquiver grâce à JARVIS les occupants de la tour depuis deux jours. Il lui indiquait quand elle avait le champ libre pour qu'elle puisse aller de temps en temps à la cuisine pour se chercher à manger. Une assiette l'attendait à chaque fois mais personne ne lui apportait sur les conseils de Barton qui demandait qu'on la laisse tranquille.

La colère l'avait complètement quittée et avait fait place au remord et à un peu de honte.

Le troisième jour elle commençait à trouver le temps long et discutait avec l'IA.

« Ils me manquent...

\- Mademoiselle je ne comprends pas.

\- Ben j'aimerai les voir

\- Est-ce que vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un?

\- Non non surtout pas!

\- Décidément je ne comprend pas.

\- Ahh JARVIS!.. je t'envie d'être une machine des fois...»

L'après-midi Clint profita d'un moment de calme au SHIELD pour passer à la tour prendre des nouvelles de la situation. Il croisa Steve.

« Alors ton genou?

\- Bah ça va.. Et Natacha?

\- Oh il lui en faut plus pour l'abattre! Elle est déjà repartie en mission rejoindre Bruce à l'autre bout du monde. La petite s'est montré?

\- Pas encore. Tu crois qu'on doit s'inquiéter?

\- Je vais aller voir.»

Il se dirigea vers les appartements de la sorcière et frappa à sa porte. Il s'annonça de suite pour éviter un éventuel rejet.

Elle passait le temps à essayer de faire briller son pendentif, seule ça ne risquait pas grand chose et s'interrompit pour ouvrir à l'archer.

Ils se posèrent pour discuter.

« Alors comment tu te sens?

\- J'ai honte. J'ose plus sortir.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils t'en veuillent. D'ailleurs Natasha veux que je lui rapporte de tes nouvelles. Et si tu as envie d'aller les voir, vas-y.. Laisse pas traîner les choses.»

Il ne resta pas plus longtemps. Si elle voulait de la compagnie elle avait qu'à sortir de sa chambre. Avant de passer la porte il se rappela.

« Thor sera là ce soir, je m'entretiendrai avec lui à propos du cristal si tu veux et de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ah! C'est bien.. Juste laisse moi parler avec lui, je préfère. J'ai vraiment trop de chose à lui dire et à lui demander.»

Elle prit une seconde pour réfléchir.

« Attends-moi s'il te plait, je redescend avec toi.»

Barton sourit et s'adossa au mur les bras croisé le temps que la petite enfile une tenue convenable. Il était content qu'elle sorte enfin de sa caverne.

Clint entra le premier dans la pièce commune où Tony avait rejoint Steve. Tya le suivait timidement en se cachant timidement ressemblant à une enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

« Pardon..»

Elle n'était toujours pas sortie de sa cachette.

« Tiens, j'ai cru entendre une voix..

\- Tony..»

Pour une fois Clint devançait Steve pour prendre sa défense car celui-ci restait silencieux. Il tira la sorcière et la plaça devant lui, laissant ses mains sur ses épaule lui indiquant qu'il la soutenait.

« Maintenant dis-leur ce que tu m'a dis.»

Elle pris une grande respiration pour se donner du courage et fit face aux deux personnes devant elle.

« Je vous demande pardon pour mon comportement. Je ne chercherais pas d'excuses car je n'aurais juste pas du. Juste arrêtez de vouloir que je sois plus que ce que je suis. Tony, plus d'expériences, plus de recherches. Et Steve je suis loin d'être parfaite, arrête de me mettre la pression.»

Les deux se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre puis Tony prit la parole.

« Et cette explosion? C'était quoi?

\- Tu vois Tony, c'est de ça que je parles.. J'en sais rien et je veux pas le savoir, je veux juste être tranquille avec les gens que j'aime.. Je ne suis pas comme toi à vouloir tout analyser, je veux juste la paix.»

Steve qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, avança vers Tya et la prit dans les bras l'arrachant aux mains de Clint qui sourit face à la scène. Malgré lui, il lui donna quand même un ordre sans se détacher d'elle.

« Ne recommence jamais ça.

\- Je te jure que j'ai pas contrôlé l'explosion.

\- Je te parlais pas de ça, tu m'a manqué.»

Tya mît ses bras autour de sa taille et ils restèrent dans cette position un moment comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années.

« Oh! Y a des endroits pour ça!»

Les deux se lâchèrent immédiatement pour faire face à un Tony qui mimait un air boudeur.

« Stark... » Steve levait les yeux au ciel tellement souvent à cause de lui qu'il finirait par rester coincer ainsi.

« C'est bon, c'était juste une ruse.. »

Il tendit les bras à Tya qui accouru lui faire un câlin. Il tira la langue au soldat juste dans l'idée de faire rire la petite.

Elle se retira de ses bras et servit le café à tout le monde comme pour reprendre sa vie normalement là où elle l'avait laissé avant l'incident. Faire comme si tout allait bien. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de Thor.

L'asgardien arriva quelques heures plus tard précédé de son habituel éclair.

« Bonjour mes amis! Je suis heureux de vous voir!»

A la réponse peu enthousiaste qu'il reçu, il su de suite que quelque chose clochait. Steve s'expliqua.

« On t'attendait. On a eu un problème avec ton cristal, tu devrais t'entretenir avec Tya.»

Thor était prêt à s'exécuter quand une petite voix les interrompit.

« Je ne veux plus me cacher, si on doit se parler ce sera devant tout le monde. Cela vous concerne tous.»

Le dieu commençait à se poser de plus en plus de question. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table et Tya lui expliqua comment sa colère combinée au cristal avait failli créer une catastrophe. Bizarrement il n'eut pas l'air surpris de cette révélation. Peut-être un peu déçu mais essaya de le cacher.

« Tu es sorcière. La réponse est en toi. Le cristal n'est qu'un accumulateur et il ne fait qu'un avec toi. C'est à toi de garder tes pensées et tes actions dans la lumière. Dans le cas contraire ce ne sera que destruction.»

Il s'arrêta une seconde comme si un goût amer lui traversait la gorge et reprit presque tristement.

« Ne laisse pas les ténèbres envahir ton cœur. La rage, la colère c'est tellement facile. J'ai déjà perdu un être cher de cette façon.. Promet moi que.. »

Il se leva sans finir et fuit vers la terrasse. Tous baissèrent la tête devant la peine de leur collègue sauf Tya qui ne saisissait pas le pourquoi.

Thor se ressaisit et retourna s'assoir affichant un pâle sourire puis il se souvint qu'il avait un cadeau pour eux. Comme souvent, quand il venait d'Asgard il apportait un petit quelque chose. Rien de tel pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il posa un tout petit flacon qui contenait une substance couleur ambre sur la table.

« De l'hunaja! Mes amis voici le miel asgardien.»

Tony se saisit du la minuscule fiole.

« Tu rigoles? Y a même pas de quoi faire une tartine!»

Il ouvrit la fiole et y trempa le petit doigt. Thor aurait pu prendre ceci comme un affront, mais c'était Tony et on ne le changerait plus. De plus il savourait par avance sa vengeance qui arriva sans attendre. Tony avait sur le visage la pire des grimaces et couru au lavabo sous le regard médusé des autres.

« Oui chez nous le miel est salé et très concentré. Il sert, en infime quantité, à relever les plats.»

Tya, dont la curiosité débordait souvent voulu en savoir plus.

« Thor, nous ferais-tu l'honneur de nous aider à préparer le repas ce soir, tu nous fais goûter?

\- Bien je devais rentrer tôt mais pourquoi pas. Mettons-nous y vite alors.

\- Je serais ta commis!»

Avec un tel enthousiasme, l'asgardien ne pu refuser. Ils se mirent à sortir toutes sortes d'ingrédients pendant que Tony, Steve et Clint s'installaient en spectateurs. Voir le Dieu cuisiner était une chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas louper.

Et voilà des petits légumes et un poulet recouverts d'une marinade confectionnée avec le miel qui partirent au four. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Thor profita de se retrouver alors seul avec la sorcière pour terminer ce qu'il avait à lui dire sur le médaillon.

« Il est urgent que tu acceptes tes émotions et tes énergies afin de mieux les canaliser. Le cristal ne s'est pas déclenché malgré toi. Tu es le cristal. C'est dur à accepter mais quelque part c'est toi qui a voulu ce qui s'est passé.

\- Voudrais tu insinuer que je les ai volontairement blessés? Tu n'étais même pas là!»

Comme elle commençait à monter le ton Thor préféra stopper la conversation et profita que son plat soit cuit pour le servir à tous. Chacun fut surpris des saveurs de cette recette et Tony fit ses excuses au cuisinier pour avoir douter de son produit.

Le dieu devait rentrer chez lui et au moment où il embrassa la sorcière, celle-ci lui glissa son médaillon dans la main.

« Je te le rends.

\- N'as-tu donc pas écouté mes explications? Tu dois le garder! Il te canalise et reflète tes émotions. Même si il s'agit de colère, apprend à t'en servir de la bonne façon et non pour faire le mal.»

Il salua tout le monde et ne s'éternisa pas plus.

Les autres s'installèrent au salon. Pour la fin de soirée, Tya prépara du pop corn et proposa de regarder un film. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était oublier.. Elle se cala entre Tony et Steve qui avaient bien compris qu'ils ne devaient pas revenir sur les propos de Thor.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'elle senti qu'on lui secouait l'épaule. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vu d'abord le générique du film défiler sur l'écran puis le regard amusé de Tony. Elle devait sûrement avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui ne sait plus où il habite.

Elle se retourna pour savoir ce qui lui avait servi de coussin quand elle vit Steve légèrement grimaçant de courbatures. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle s'était affalée machinalement sur lui et qu'il n'osait bouger d'un poil de peur de la réveiller.

Elle se leva en s'excusant et embrassa tout le monde avant d'aller se coucher.

Arrivée à sa chambre elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa terrasse pour l'entrouvrir comme à son habitude mais Loki se trouvait déjà là, de dos, accoudé à la rambarde. Elle eut un grand sourire.

« Ohh! Bonsoir Loki! Comme je suis contente!

\- Hum...»

Elle se rapprocha à ses côtés et fit glisser sa main sur le bras du dieu qui se recula aussitôt.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Est-cela ta conception d'élève assidue? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ainsi.»

Il la fixait si intensément qu'elle ne su quoi répondre. Elle baissa la tête et un honteux " Pardon" glissa sur ses lèvres.

« Peu importe, nous avons du retard à rattraper.»

Elle acquiesça bien qu'elle soit un peu fatiguée et frigorifiée d'être dehors.

« Rentrons je t'en pris, il fait trop froid.»

Loki ne fut pas à l'aise à cette idée mais voyant la petite grelotter il entra timidement malgré qu'il savait son frère sur Asgard. Même si c'était angoissant pour lui de s'introduire dans la tour Stark, il n'avait pas d'autre choix car il ne tirerait rien d'elle si elle était gelée.

« Commençons de suite. Où est ton cristal? Tu ne dois plus le quitter.»

Décidément ils s'étaient donné le mot? D'abord Thor, maintenant lui. Elle couru le chercher et le passa autour de son cou.

« Bien, montre-moi cette lumière mauve.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Ne commence pas à discuter mes ordres et fait des efforts.»

Elle pensa qu'il parlait ainsi pour justement activer sa colère et elle se concentra pour lui donner satisfaction. Il y avait juste un problème, elle n'était pas en colère et n'obtient qu'une très faible lueur malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle y mettait.

« Je ne peux pas plus..»

Il lui tourna le dos, contrarié.

« Foutaises! M'as-tu donc menti la dernière fois? Tu n'est pas capable d'activer le cristal! En es-tu seulement digne?»

Quand il se retourna pour voir sa réaction il fut surpris. Un halo bleu englobait comme jamais la sorcière qui fermait les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit elle s'approcha de Loki tout en concentrant la lumière autour de ses mains.

Elle esquissa quelques mouvements qui ressemblaient à des caresses mais sans le toucher et chantonnant une phrase presque silencieusement elle fit passer toute son énergie en lui.

Loki ne bougeait plus, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur qui frappait sa poitrine.

« Je peu faire ça...» l'épuisement s'entendait dans la voix de Tya qui se tenait devant celui qui était toujours pétrifié.

Cela ne la rassurait pas trop de n'avoir aucune réaction et elle fut encore plus abasourdie quand elle le vit tomber à genoux sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se positionna de la même façon en lui prenant les mains.

« Est-ce que ça va? Parles-moi!»

Il ne réussi qu'à lever les yeux vers elle et fixa son regard, une larme coula sur sa joue.

Tya lui caressa le visage faisant disparaître la larme puis le serra dans les bras. Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux tout en murmurant une des comptines que lui chantait sa maman quand elle était petite. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait mais ce sont les seules choses qui lui étaient passées par la tête. Peut-être cela la rassurait également.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il refaisait surface quand elle senti ses bras bouger et passer autour d'elle. Cela la fit sourire.

Sans pouvoir se détacher de lui comme il n'était pas décider à la lâcher, elle s'excusa contre son visage à voix basse.

« Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le soit pas..»

Sa voix était aussi tremblante que ses bras mais au moins il lui avait répondu.

Apres l'avoir laissé encore un petit moment récupérer elle retenta de le faire revenir à la réalité une nouvelle fois.

« Petit Prince?»

Elle savait que cette appellation le faisait sourire à chaque fois et cela eu l'effet presque souhaité. Il se recula d'elle mais avait toujours le regard vide.

« Viens t'asseoir..»

Il se laissa machinalement tirer vers le lit et se laissa tomber assis. Il commençait a reprendre doucement ses esprits.

« Je.. C'est..»

Puis il baissa la tête comme honteux.

Tya essaya de capter son regard et lui sourit.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, normalement c'est censé être agréable.. Je voulais pas..

\- Ca l'était, j'ai juste été... surpris.

\- Il fallait que je te prouve que j'étais capable.»

Loki se sentait vraiment mal. Non pas directement à cause du sort de tya, mais plutôt de ce qu'il avait vécu et vu pendant que la lumière le traversait. Lui qui voulait faire de la sorcière un instrument pour combattre les Avengers, il venait de ressentir l'affection qu'elle lui portait sans qu'il puisse lutter contre cette fois. Il avait vu en elle un être de lumière, un être presque pur qui avait réussi à franchir ses barrières. Il ne savait plus maintenant.. Est-ce qu'il devait aimer ou détester ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre? En tout cas une chose était sûre : ce fut intense. Il devrait également repenser totalement son plan.

La désorganisation totale régnait dans sa tête... et dans son cœur? Impossible!

Il n'aimait personne et cela devait rester ainsi.. Même si?... Non! Ce qu'il ressentait de plus en plus souvent envers Tya devait disparaître. Trop de peur que cela le mène à sa perte.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que pendant qu'il réfléchissait elle lui caressait le dos, elle prenait soin de lui. Quand il senti ce contact si doux sur lui, il plongeât son visage dans ses mains.

« Tya... S'il te plait...»

Il ne trouvait plus la force de lui dire clairement d'arrêter. Il devait partir avant de ne plus être capable de garder ses objectifs premiers en tête.

Il se leva comme il pu, encore un peu sous le choc du sort.

« Je dois y aller.

\- Déjà? C'est à cause de mon sort? Et tu as l'air si abattu, reste encore un peu.»

Les yeux de la sorcière étaient si suppliants et pénétrants, c'était trop à supporter.

Loki était planté là, face à elle, ne sachant quoi faire ou dire. Juste se perdre dans ces yeux noirs. Il ferma les yeux un instant comme pour oublier où il était, ce qu'il faisait.

Il senti une main sur sa joue.

« Ca va passer, attend un peu.. Les effets de la magie finiront bien par s'estomper.»

Une voix dans la tête du dieu lui hurlait que non, ça ne passerait pas, se moquant bien de lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux, lui prit la main pour la retirer de son visage et l'embrassa puis il tira délicatement Tya vers lui et la serra contre son torse tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle leva la tête pour lui sourire.

« Reste avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois rentrer.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, pas comme ça. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je ne te laisserais pas partir.

\- Tu sais que je peux disparaître à tout moment?

\- Oui mais tu ne le feras pas.»

Elle se blotti encore plus contre lui, comme si elle n'en avait pas déjà trop fait jusque là. Il devait se sortir de cette situation avant de devenir fou. Le tiraillement qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui devenait insupportable.

Il leva la main et d'un mouvement endormit la sorcière qui s'effondra dans ses bras. Il la porta et la déposa doucement sur son lit et la recouvrit d'une couverture.

Près de la terrasse il jeta un dernier regard sur celle qui lui avait fait vivre tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Un pincement au cœur lui indiqua qu'il était temps de partir et sans un bruit il s'évapora en une brume.

A la tête du lit, à côté de Tya il avait laissé un bouquet de lys blancs avec un joli ruban vert. Un petit mot y était accroché. " A ma Petite Princesse. Adieu "


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour!

Bon, c'est avec regret que je vous annonce que ce chapitre démarre la dernière partie de mon histoire.. Les choses vont s'enchaîner assez rapidement jusqu'à la fin ( d'ici environ 3/5 chap je sais pas encore)

Bonne lecture!

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Tony tenait Tya dans ses bras. Elle reprenait difficilement son souffle entre deux sanglots. Impossible de lui faire dire ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état à peine réveillée.

Il était juste tranquillement dans la cuisine en train de boire son café après le repas de midi quand elle débarqua en pleur et s'agrippa à son cou pour ne plus le lâcher. Il fut touché par tant de chagrin mais était incapable de l'expliquer.

« Est-ce que l'on t'as fait du mal?»

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais en même temps il trouvait sa question stupide. Que risquait-elle dans sa tour?

« JARVIS? Des informations à me donner?»

Tya eut un soubresaut de peur que l'IA ne dévoile quoique ce soit sur les visites de Loki mais elle fut vite rassurée par sa réponse.

« Rien de particulier Monsieur.»

A bout de force, elle commençait à se calmer quand Steve apparu. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt devant cette scène inhabituelle. Il s'approcha et questionna du regard Tony mais n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaules en guise de réponse. Il tourna la sorcière vers lui pour l'interroger mais elle refusa jusqu'à croiser son regard.

Elle alla se recroqueviller sans un coin du canapé.

Elle ne savait même pas elle-même pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état. Dans sa tête elle essayait de faire la part des choses.

Ce n'était qu'un magicien narcissique venu de nul part qui venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps, quand bon lui semblait. Il n'était pas toujours agréable avec elle et un peu caractériel, cela leur arrivait souvent de se disputer.

Voilà qui il était et ne méritait pas que l'on pleure pour lui.

Mais elle se souvenait aussi de leurs jolies discutions, de ses petites attentions maladroites, de la joie qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle s'apercevait de sa présence. Des images venait la hanter, leur première rencontre, sa tête quand il a mangé son gâteau, la nuit dans ses bras, et ce sort partagé. Ses yeux, son sourire qu'elle avait vu trop peu, ses mains qu'elle senti si peu .. Son charme ne serait plus qu'un souvenir..

Les larmes commençaient machinalement à recouler sur ses joues. Elle lui en voulait tellement de l'avoir quitter de cette façon.

Quand elle s'était réveillée vers 14h elle s'était senti migraineuse sans trop savoir comment elle s'était retrouvée dans son lit. Aucun souvenir et ce mal de tête. Elle avait juste remarqué non pas une fleur cette fois mais un bouquet complet qui l'avait fait sourire avant qu'elle ne tombe sur LE mot ... Adieu...

Même leur phrase rituelle d'au revoir n'y paraissait pas, pas de " ne parle de moi à personne sinon...", il était donc sérieux.. Mais pourquoi?

Le bouquet avait fini à la poubelle et elle, dans les bras de Tony.

Steve restait à ses côtés pendant que Tony était au téléphone.

« Ok Bro.. T'es rentré de mission? Débarque rapidement, on a besoin de toi ici... Ok... A tout'»

Après avoir raccroché il tenta d'apporter un verre d'eau à Tya.

« Tu devrais manger un petit truc, tu veux bien? »

Elle dit non de la tête et prit le verre où elle bu qu'une gorgée et le reposa sur la table basse.

« Tu veux toujours pas nous dire ce que tu as?»

Encore un non de la tête. Comme elle sentait la colère contre Loki monter en elle, elle se leva et attrapa Steve par la main.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, viens avec moi.»

Il ne pu se résoudre qu'à suivre le sillon de la petite tornade pour se stopper seulement arrivé au seuil de la salle d'entraînement. Le soldat n'apprécia pas vraiment se retrouver là avec elle, encore moins quand elle lui jeta sa paire de gants de frappe alors qu'elle en enfilait aussi.

« Hors de question que je me batte contre toi!

\- J'ai besoin de me défouler.. Tu préfère que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre qui ne maîtrise pas aussi bien que toi ses coups? Ou on attend un autre accident avec le cristal?»

Elle lui parlait si calmement. Son corps, lui, la trahissait. Elle tremblait tant que Steve du se résoudre à accepter l'entraînement et l'aider à s'équiper.

Il lui proposa d'abord de taper sur un sac de frappe mais ce fut sans succès. Plus Tya s'acharnait sur l'objet, plus elle s'énervait, vexée qu'il lui ait proposé cet exercice pour la protéger d'un vrai combat.

Elle s'arrêta, monta sur le ring et lui fit signe de venir. Il refusa. Elle redescendit et le poussa à l'épaule.

« T'as peur de quoi? J'ai besoin de me défouler je t'ai dis! Allez!»

Elle lui remis un coup pour le bousculer. Steve serrait les dents et les poings. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle sur lui?

Encore un coup, puis un autre. Il la stoppa et enfila les boucliers en mousse, la seule solution qu'il ait trouvé pour qu'elle puisse le frapper sans qu'il ne la blesse.

Sur le moment cela contenta Tya qui lui assénait coups de pieds et coups de poings mais très vite cela devint insuffisant. Elle enleva en un éclair ses protections et repris ses enchaînements de plus belle jusqu'à meurtrir ses mains et ses tibias.

« Stop! J'arrête!»

C'en était assez pour le soldat qui ne voulait plus la voir se faire du mal. Il jeta son matériel à terre et pris la sorcière par les épaules.

« Je ne pourrais pas te forcer à me dire ce qu'il t'arrive mais tu ne me forceras pas non plus à t'aider à te détruire. Ca va trop loin.

\- Ca va trop loin?»

Elle se mis à monter le ton.

« Si je t'ai choisi pour venir ici c'est parce que tu es le seul qui sait m'aider! Et ça va trop loin? Est-ce que ça, ça va trop loin?»

Elle le poussa vivement pour le décaler et une explosion de lumière mauve surgit de ses mains, passant à quelques centimètres du visage de Steve. Puis une deuxième.

Elle lui tourna le dos et continua à détruire le matériel de sport jusqu'à ce qu'il intervienne en hurlant.

Elle se retourna surprise et reçu une gifle qui la stoppa net dans sa démence dévastatrice. Le coup avait été assez violent pour lui écorcher la pommette et l'assommer un peu.

Presque trop calmement elle se rapprocha de Steve pour le prendre dans les bras. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là mais compris à ce moment pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui et qu'il avait eu le bon comportement quand il l'entendit murmurer " merci " avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à moitié.

Il l'aida à remonter à la salle commune. Entre temps Bruce, prévenu par Tony, était arrivé à la tour. Ces deux là s'étonnèrent de voir l'état de Tya et la mine décomposée de Steve.

Le médecin, à qui Tony avait expliqué le peu qu'il savait sur le comportement de la sorcière, l'examina et lui administra un sédatif, profitant qu'elle soit encore un peu sonnée de son "entraînement". La fatigue, les pleurs, les coups et la magie avaient eu raison d'elle mais il voulait être prudent et ne pas risquer une nouvelle crise. Il se mis ensuite à nettoyer les blessures sur ses mains, ses jambes pour finir par son visage et déposa une poche de glace sur l'hématome qui commençait à se former sous son œil.

Pendant ce temps Steve leur expliquait à quelle folie il avait dû faire face, n'en revenant pas encore de ce qu'il avait dû vivre. Elle devenait de plus en plus souvent incontrôlable et il en avait encore fait les frais.

Une fois les soins terminés elle fut portée à sa chambre et déposée dans son lit. Comme elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin et avec tout ce qu'elle avait subit durant la journée, Bruce décida de lui poser une perfusion pour la réhydrater pendant la nuit. De plus une machine reliée à elle avec alarme le préviendrait en cas de crise nocturne.

Loki qui avait ressenti les effets de la magie utilisée si violemment avait fait les cents pas un bon moment avant de se résoudre à revenir sur ses engagements de ne plus voir Tya. Mais il savait que quelque chose de grave s'était produit et ne pouvait pas rester à l'ignorer.

Il finit par se téléporter sur la terrasse après avoir longuement réfléchi sur le pour et le contre de sa visite. Il ne vit pas grand chose mais l'angoisse lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Tel un animal en cage, il faisait des aller-retours le long de la baie vitrée jusqu'à ce qu'il décide enfin de franchir par magie cet obstacle qui le retenait loin de la sorcière.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il apercevait les blessures et les fils des appareillages. La gorge le serrait.

Il fit apparaître quelques bougies afin de ne pas déranger Tya dans son sommeil et s'agenouilla à son chevet.

« Je t'abandonne une seule journée et voilà dans quel état je te retrouve...»

Il se rendit compte du mot qu'il avait lui-même prononcé.

« Je t'ai abandonné... comme un lâche..»

Il l'observa encore silencieusement un moment passant sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage. Malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait à la voir ainsi un poids lui était enlevé de ses épaules, comme elle dormait il pouvait être lui-même. Pas besoin de se cacher derrière un masque cette fois, juste se laisser guider par ses émotions.

Il continua sans bruit à effleurer les blessures de ses mains puis remonta le long de son bras, celui où était arrimé le matériel médical. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes à présent, se laissant aller à ce qu'il ressentait. L'atmosphère lui paraissait étrange, tant de silence dans cette pièce alors que sa tête et son cœur hurlaient à se rompre à l'intérieur de lui.

Le voilà qui remontait de son cou du bout des doigts pour caresser sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres. Ces jolies lèvres qui restaient définitivement immobiles. Lui qui avait tant de fois voulu qu'elles le soient, désirait plus que tout à ce moment en entendre sortir ne serait-ce qu'un infime son.

Il frôla la plaie de sa joue pendant qu'il fixait ses yeux clos. Il pouvait remarquer le détresse à travers les traits de ses paupières fermées. Il aurait renoncé à tout pour revoir à nouveau l'émerveillement et l'admiration qu'elle lui portait à travers ces yeux.

Il savait maintenant à quel point il avait été stupide. Ses projets de vengeance et son ego surdimensionné avaient occulté ces petits détails désormais devenus indispensables pour lui et il avait tout gâché.

Elle était à présent inerte, souffrante, blessée.

Il aurait pu de suite la guérir mais quelque part il s'obligeait à subir ce spectacle dont il se rendait coupable. Il savait qu'elle le détesterait pour tout et il trouvait cela légitime.

« Mais que t'ai-je fais? Je suis un monstre..»

Quand il voulu se relever il fut surpris d'être retenu, dans son sommeil elle avait agrippé sa manche.

Était-elle réveillée? Ce n'était pas le cas. Avait-elle senti son odeur, sa magie? En tout cas il n'eut pas la force de décrocher sa main et se résolu à s'installer à côté d'elle

Se faire une petite place près de Tya ne fut pas compliqué dans cet immense lit. Il s'allongea, se refusant d'être trop proche. Il pensait même ne pas mériter se trouver là mais la petite main serrant son bras en avait décidé autrement.

Il eut tout le reste de la nuit pour réfléchir, essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et chercher une solution. Alors après plusieurs heures à la regarder dormir, si fragile petite chose, il su.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, ils étaient liés. Il s'en voulait d'avoir toujours fermé les yeux au profit de ses manigances car elle apparement l'avait accepté depuis le début. Il savait qu'il lui devait maintenant des explications, enfin si elle le lui permettrait.

Le soleil fit doucement son apparition et il était temps de s'en aller. Il se leva sans la réveiller et avant de partir passa une dernière fois les mains sur ses blessures mais cette fois pour les faire disparaître.

Il caressa encore ses joues bien pâles et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il ne s'attendit pas qu'à ce contact les traits de son visage se détendirent comme si il pouvait y voir un soulagement et cela le fit sourire.

Il se pencha un peu plus et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Soit là ce soir ma princesse, je t'en prie, c'est important.»

Loki se recula et disparu peu à peu alors que Tya émergeait à peine.

Se souvenant de quelques brides de ce qu'elle pensait être un rêve, elle se redressa vivement dans le lit, ce qui affola l'alarme reliée à Bruce.

Le médecin accouru au plus vite et trouva la sorcière assise dans son lit et en bien meilleure forme.

Il l'examina rapidement.

« Bien voilà un aspect de ta nouvelle magie assez sympa. Complètement guérie! »

Elle ne prêtait guère d'attention à ce que lui disait Bruce, tentant vainement de se souvenir de ce rêve où Loki était près d'elle, lui parlait..

Elle se leva sous les ordres du médecin pour se diriger vers la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuner qu'il allait préparer. Tony et Steve furent ravis de la voir à table avec eu, et même sourire quelques fois. Ils voyaient bien qu'elle se forçait mais ils la trouvaient bien plus calme.

Elle au fond, était toujours aussi triste. A chaque instant les souvenirs de ce qui lui restait du rêve de cette nuit s'estompaient pour finir par complètement disparaître. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vu Steve, Tony, Bruce, pensa également à Clint , Thor et Natacha. Toutes ces personnes ne l'abandonneraient jamais.

Elle décida difficilement qu'il fallait reprendre sa vie avant l'arrivée de Loki et compter plus sur ceux qui étaient sa vraie famille.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Le petit déjeuner s'était bien passé. Tya faisait de son mieux pour occulter tout ce qui pouvait lui faire penser à Loki. D'une part il l'avait abandonnée donc elle se forçait à se convaincre qu'il ne méritait pas sa tristesse. D'autre part si elle continuait à se morfondre, les autres finiraient par insister qu'elle leurs parle de ce qui la tourmentait. Elle voulait juste passer à autre chose le plus vite possible.

Elle demanda à Tony si elle pouvait l'accompagner dans son atelier. Bien que celui-ci fut surpris et savait très bien qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide dans ses travaux, il accepta sans réfléchir. Il trouverait bien quelques bricoles pour l'occuper.

Une fois dans la pièce de travail Tya s'esquiva pour faire le tour des appareils qui lui avait servi autrefois à traquer sa magie. Tony qui l'avait vu faire ne l'interrompit pas et la laissa faire.

« On pourrait réessayer.. Je suis prête à reprendre.

\- Tu voudrais?

\- Pourquoi pas.. Ca me changerait les idées. En plus ça fait un moment que le SHIELD n'a pas eu de mes nouvelles.

\- C'est vrai.. Et bien on peu peut-être voir ça ce matin?»

Elle acquiesça. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que lui et particulièrement Steve repoussaient régulièrement les demandes de rapports de Fury à son sujet, surtout depuis qu'elle était devenue instable.

« JARVIS, demande à Rogers de venir.»

Tya se retourna vers Tony.

« Pourquoi?

\- Plus on est de fous...

\- Tony!?

\- Ok, je veux juste qu'il soit là pour m'aider.»

Il n'allait sûrement pas lui répondre que c'était au cas où ça dégénèrerait, comme trop souvent ces derniers temps.

Steve arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Tony lui expliqua pourquoi il avait demandé sa présence. Le soldat n'en fut pas rassuré pour autant. Il n'était pas motivé à subir à nouveau les colères de Tya.

Mais l'ingénieur avait une lueur dans les yeux qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, étudier enfin ce cristal. Depuis le temps qu'il passait sous son nez sans qu'il puisse y toucher, il ne laisserait pas l'occasion s'échapper aujourd'hui.

Il demanda à JARVIS de scanner le médaillon puis le redonna à la sorcière.

« Peux-tu le charger en énergie?»

Tya essaya mais il n'eut aucune lumière, aucune étincelle. Elle, comme le caillou étaient vides. Depuis sa colère après le départ de Loki elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire sortir sa rage, mais encore plus triste, la présence de ses amis ne lui apportait plus la même joie qui auparavant éclairait le médaillon d'un joli bleu. Elle resta un peu bête devant eux.

Tony soupira intérieurement car tous ses projets de nouvelles découvertes s'envolaient. Quant à Steve, il comprit au manque de réaction de Tya que son esprit était ailleurs malgré les esquisses de sourires qu'elle leur adressait de temps en temps. Il la prit contre lui, peut être pour la faire réagir, lui montrer qu'ils étaient là. Encore une fois, aucun retour.

Elle se recula doucement, lui sourit une fraction de seconde et sorti de l'atelier tel un zombie sous l'incompréhension des deux autres.

« Je donnerai mon bouclier pour savoir ce qu'elle a!

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, en plus il doit lui rester des effets des médocs de Banner qui la mettent à l'envers.

\- Parce que tu vas me dire que ça ne t'inquiète pas un peu..

\- Bien-sûr que si, mais pour le moment elle ne veux pas parler.. Ca viendra. Elle a jamais été très bavarde tu sais.»

Tony comprenait bien qu'elle ne veuille pas se confier, il était pareil. Ces deux là préféraient l'action aux paroles.

Steve ne se résolu pas à en rester là. Il récupéra le cristal aux mains de l'ingénieur et essaya de retrouver la sorcière. Après avoir demandé à JARVIS il la retrouva à la salle commune.

Quand elle l'entendit entrer elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Son regard contredisait ce sourire trop artificiel au goût du soldat, il était rempli de mélancolie.

Elle savait pourquoi il l'avait suivit et n'était en aucune manière disposée à répondre à ses questions. Elle connaissait assez Steve pour savoir comment esquiver l'interrogatoire.

Quand il s'installa près d'elle sur le canapé et qu'il prit sa respiration pour lui parler elle se blottit contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

« Chut... S'il te plait...»

Cette étreinte ne lui procura pas le bien-être qu'elle aurai pu y trouver il y a quelques temps, mais au moins cela lui avait permis de faire taire Steve.

Et voila qu'après un moment dans les bras du soldat elle eut un souvenir des bras de Loki. Elle serra les dents pour chasser ces images et ne pas pleurer. Elle ne devait pas craquer ici, encore moins devant Steve.

Celui-ci senti la pression des bras fins se resserrer sur lui et sous les conseils de Tony, ne dit aucun mot. Il la laissa juste enfouir son visage sur son épaule sachant très bien qu'elle ne voulait juste pas être vu les larmes aux yeux.

Tya fini par se ressaisir et se redressa. Elle fixa Steve un instant et passa sa petite main sur sa joue.

« Merci d'être là.»

C'était à lui maintenant de ne pas craquer devant tant de détresse. Il lui caressa les cheveux et détourna le regard. Il se leva prétextant devoir se préparer à rejoindre le SHIELD, Fury l'ayant convoqué le matin même pour une réunion "code rouge".

« Est-ce que je peux venir?

\- Tu sais Tya, ça ne sera pas drôle, et ça m'étonnerai beaucoup que Fury t'autorise à assister à la réunion.»

Il comprit au regard insistant de la sorcière qu'elle voulait juste se changer les idées comme quand elle avait suivi Tony à son atelier.

« Ok, départ dans dix minutes.»

Après un court trajet en moto, les voilà arrivés aux portes des bureaux du SHIELD. En traversant les couloirs Steve remarqua que Tya était un peu stressée de revoir Fury et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

Il entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. L'accueil fut un peu froid mais cela était du à la gravité de la situation car Nick montra malgré tout de l'attention à la sorcière.

Après avoir pris de ses nouvelles il fut obligé de la congédier afin de démarrer la réunion. Elle retrouva quelques agents qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois et cela lui faisait du bien de voir du monde.

De son côté, Fury avait reçu Thor dans son bureau, les explications pouvaient commencer. Steve fut surpris de la présence du dieu et l'écouta avec attention car il paraissait furieux.

« Loki est de retour!

\- Quoi? Je le croyais dans une de vos prisons asgardienne!

\- Après que Mére ait plaidé en sa faveur il fut libéré à la condition d'être assigné à résidence. Il accepta bien-sûr. Ce ne fut que trop facile pour lui de nous berner avec un de ses clones pendant qu'il se promenait sur Midgard.»

Le soldat n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Mais depuis quand? Pourquoi? Il est où?

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tes questions, l'esprit de mon frère est bien loin du mien et il va falloir rester sur nos gardes.»

Fury conclut.

« Il faut rassembler les Avengers dès que nous auront élaboré un plan d'urgence.»

Au bout d'un certain moment à étudier le problème, Steve se souvint que Tya devait errer dans les couloirs. Il devait être déjà tard car le soleil était presque couché. Il l'avait complètement oublié avec cette mauvaise nouvelle. Il s'excusa auprès de Fury et retrouva l'agent Hill.

« Maria, tu peux faire raccompagner Tya s'il te plait? J'ai peur d'en avoir pour une partie de la nuit.

\- Elle ne t'a pas prévenu? Elle a commencé à s'agiter et a insister pour rentrer. On l'a confiée à un de nos chauffeur, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Il ne fut qu'à moitié rassuré mais des préoccupations plus importantes l'attendaient et il retourna en réunion.

Tya venait de rentrer à la tour. Tout le long du trajet elle se demandait si le flash qu'elle avait eut était une bride de souvenir ou une simple invention de son esprit fatigué. Mais quand Loki serait-il venu lui donner rendez-vous ce soir? Cette phrase qui se répétait dans sa tête « Sois là ce soir... C'est important..». La voix de Loki, insistante.

Était-ce un rêve? Une tour joué par son esprit qui ne faisait que la torturer? Il lui avait dit Adieu, pouvait-il revenir sur ses paroles? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait demandé à rentrer le plus rapidement possible voyant l'heure tardive.

Elle monta directement à sa chambre et vu avec tristesse que Loki n'était pas là. Elle se jeta lamentablement sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, se sentant presque bête d'avoir été trop naïve. Maintenant elle voulais juste dormir, décrocher un peu de ce monde.

Loki apparu dans le silence le plus complet et resta une seconde a sourire, ravi que Tya soit là. Puis la raison de sa présence le rappela à la réalité. Il se rapprocha de son dos et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule.

Tya écarquilla les yeux mais n'osa pas bouger de peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa voix.

« Je ne pouvais faire autrement, mais des choses ont changé et je te dois des explications.»

Elle se retourna d'un bon et lui sauta au cou si vivement qu'il perdit son équilibre et qu'il se retrouva assis à même le sol. Elle était encore accrochée à lui et n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher.

« J'ai eu si peur... »

Elle passait son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, tout en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.

La joie de le revoir lui avait enlevé toute retenue et la voilà à genoux au dessus de lui, qui se retenait difficilement, les mains au sol, de ne pas se retrouver allongé sous les étreintes de la petite.

Elle se recula un peu mais toujours face à lui elle le dévorait des yeux puis caressa son visage comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il ne pouvait se résoudre, presque amusé, de la laisser faire.

La gorge de Tya se serra et le souvenir de la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti à son départ remonta à la surface. Malgré elle, les émotions qu'elle ressenti si vivement se traduisirent par une gifle qu'elle regretta immédiatement.

« Pardon!

\- Peut-être l'avais-je méritée.»

Il souriait, la petite main de la sorcière l'avait à peine effleuré. Au moins cela avait eu le mérite de l'avoir libéré de sa posture. Il se releva et pris un air grave. Il était temps de passer aux aveux.

Il l'installa assise sur le lit et se positionna sur un petit tabouret face à elle. Il lui pris les mains et baissa la tête. C'était très difficile pour lui et il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Si je t'ai dis Adieu c'est parce que j'avais des choses à te cacher. J'ai cru que ce serais plus facile pour moi de t'oublier plutôt que de t'avouer...»

Comme le silence commençait à se faire long Tya enchaîna

« M'avouer quoi? »

\- Saches d'abord que j'ai compris que tu étais importante pour moi. Nous sommes liés tu sais..

\- Loki s'il te plait, dis-moi, tu commences à me faire peur»

Leurs mains se serrèrent encore plus, comme pour se prouver qu'ils allaient passer cette épreuve ensemble.

« Je viens d'Asgard, je suis le...»

Ce fut trop difficile, il ne réussi pas à terminer sa phrase

Tya par contre s'attendait à une révélation bien plus violente et n'eut pas l'air choquée par ces mots.

« Je ne suis pas quelq'un de bien, Tya.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu m'a tellement prouvé le contraire.»

Il croisa ses yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait toujours avec cette admiration qui maintenant le motivait à lui offrir plus.

« Attends, je vais te montrer quelque chose.»

Il se mît debout au milieu de la pièce et leva les bras pour s'envelopper dans une lueur jaune qui transforma sa tenue.

Il était maintenant le Prince d'Asgard dans son uniforme de cuir, casque à corne sur la tête.

Tya ne prononça aucun mot mais ses yeux brillaient.

« Tya?..

\- Tu es... »

Elle se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui, rien a voir avec son enthousiasme quelques temps avant. Là, elle se trouvait intimidée, elle comprenait qu'il ne lui avait pas menti quand il disait être quelqu'un de haut placé.

« Tu es.. »

Loki sourit, flatté de ce manque d'élocution et pris Tya dans ses bras pour l'envelopper de son halo lumineux puis se retira.

« Mais regarde-toi! Toi aussi, une vraie princesse!»

Elle se retourna vers le miroir de son armoire sans trop comprendre. Elle portait à présent une magnifique robe faite de voilages noirs et verts, l'ensemble étant recouverts de fines broderies dorées.

Il se plaça derrière elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules et les glissa le long de ses bras. Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Elle ne pouvait quitter son reflet des yeux car elle ne s'était jamais trouvée aussi belle.

Quand elle remonta les yeux pour croiser ceux de Loki à travers le miroir elle remarqua que le visage du dieu s'était refermé. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui prit les mains.

« Elle est magnifique! Merci.»

Il lui rendit son sourire mais ses yeux criaient au désespoir.

Elle lui caressa la joue ayant remarqué sa tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu es là maintenant, tout va bien. »

Il lui prit le poignet pour retirer sa main.

« Arrête s'il te plait »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et lui tourna le dos, il contemplait les lumières de la ville à travers la baie vitrée. Trop de choses les séparaient et en même temps il la voulait si proche.

Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le rendre triste dans un si bon moment.

« Mon P'tit Prince?...»

Il pouffa à ce nom. Cela lui retournait maintenant les entrailles qu'elle l'appelle comme ça. Si elle savait... Si il lui avait dit toute la vérité depuis le début...

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, se colla à son dos et l'entoura de ses bras. Il saisi les petites mains posées sur son torse et ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter de cette chaleur qui l'envahissait. Tout se bousculait trop vite dans sa tête. Quand il se ressaisi, il se retourna vers elle et accrocha son regard désabusé au sien, elle qui le regardait toujours avec tant de tendresse et d'admiration. Il l'avait fait pleurer, l'avait abandonné et malgré cela elle avait gardé intact ces sentiments qu'elle lui portait.

C'en était trop.

Il saisit son visage, sa main tremblait. Il la regarda encore un instant pour être sur de ce qu'il allait faire. Elle lui souriait toujours. Il se rapprocha, pencha légèrement la tête, se stoppa juste pour poser sa deuxième main sur sa taille.

Tya senti son cœur s'accélérer, elle ferma les yeux.

Loki fit disparaître le peu d'espace qui les séparait et déposa le plus doux des baisers sur les lèvres de la sorcière qui le lui rendit.

Elle passa sa main dans la nuque du dieu comme si elle pouvait par ce geste faire que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Loki ressenti un frisson qui lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale et il su à ce moment qu'il aurait tout ce qu'il avait pu désirer.

Au même moment, à quelques étages Steve et Thor rentraient du SHIELD et s'installèrent pour rendre compte à Tony. Leur but etant de savoir où et pourquoi Loki se trouvait sur Terre.

En faisant les cents pas, Steve mis machinalement les mains dans les poches, et en sortit bêtement le cristal qu'il avait récupéré le matin même à l'atelier et un silence traversa la pièce. Tous savaient maintenant où était le dieu du mensonge.

La porte de la chambre de Tya explosa.

« LOKI!»

Le dieu repoussa vivement Tya qui reprit son apparence initiale. Son visage changea d'expression, un visage que la petite ne lui connaissait pas. Il incarnait le mal, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il se moqua de celui qui venait de les interrompre.

« Mon frère! Tu en as mis du temps à me trouver! Je n'étais pourtant pas loin!»

Thor, sans lui répondre, fonça sur lui, l'attrapant par la gorge et le collant au mur.

« Je t'interdit d'y toucher!»

C'était sans compter sur la malice du dieu qui ricana et utilisa sa magie pour fondre et disparaître, laissant son frère hors de lui.

« Ton frère?!»

Thor ignora la sorcière et s'adressa au reste de l'équipe qui l'avait suivi.

« Qu'aucun de vous n'interfère avant mon retour!»

Et un éclair le fit disparaître aussitôt.

Tya se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe qui était encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Son frère?!»

Elle devrait attendre le retour de Thor si elle voulait des réponses car aucun d'eux ne souhaitait contrarier encore plus le dieu.


	24. Chapter 24

" Tout amour est à la fois douceur et violence." G. Dor.

Bonne lecture...

« Y en a pas un de vous qui va parler?»

Tya se trouvait nez à nez avec Steve et Tony qui la dévisageaient silencieusement. Bruce qui venait d'arriver derrière eux n'avait pas assisté à la scène mais avait bien saisi la gravité de la situation.

Tony s'adressa calmement à lui sans quitter la sorcière des yeux.

« Bro, devient pas tout vert..

\- Oh non, j'ai trop de comptes à régler pour laisser l'autre prendre mon tour.

\- Bro? Je crois qu'on a perdu Captain.»

Steve était figé là, ayant d'abord viré rouge pour être maintenant aussi pâle qu'un mort.

Tony saisi le bras du soldat et pris la direction du couloir en le trainant difficilement derrière lui, ce dernier restant focalisé sur Tya avec toute la rancœur du monde.

Les trois avengers se retrouvèrent à la salle commune. Bruce s'occupait à préparer un café pendant que Steve, assis silencieusement au bar, n'avait pas encore relevé la tête d'entre ses mains. Tony cherchait des explications auprès de son IA.

« JARVIS? T'as merdé, bordel! Loki sous mon toit? Et tu juges que tu n'as pas besoin de nous prévenir?

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, je ne comprend pas.

\- Arrête! Sinon je te débranche!

\- Monsieur, j'insiste, personne ne s'est introduit dans la tour.»

Le génie prit une minute pour réfléchir et demanda la vidéo de sécurité de la chambre de Tya juste avant leur arrivée.

« L'enfoiré! »

Sur la vidéo on pouvait voir Tya simplement dormir.. Aucune trace de Loki, ni de Thor qui l'empoigne. Rien jusqu'au moment de l'éclair puis la vidéo reprit son cours normal après leur départ.

« Toutes mes excuses JARVIS, tu as été piraté.»

Le manque de réponse de l'IA indiqua bien sa gêne et son indignation.

« JARVIS, tu peux essayer de retracer tous les moments où les vidéos de sa chambre ne te sembles pas naturelles?

\- Bien Monsieur.»

Et sur l'écran du salon défila une multitude de dates et d'heures devant Tony qui se senti obligé de s'assoir.

« C'est pas possible... Depuis Miami.. Des nuits entières... »

Après réflexion il conclut en se tournant vers Bruce.

« Depuis le cristal... Thor...

\- C'est pas de sa faute, il pouvait pas se douter. Mais elle, elle aurait pu nous en parler.»

Steve releva la tête, comme en transe, il avait encore cette image de Tya dans les bras de Loki devant les yeux. Bizarrement il parla le plus calmement du monde, comme si il cherchait à élaborer un plan.

« Je vais la tuer.. Hein les gars? Je peux non? Comme elle est sous ma responsabilité.. Je peux?»

Tony eut un petit rire croyant à une blague de mauvais goût de son ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Bruce qui lui faisait "non" de la tête.

Tya avait fait les cents pas dans sa chambre et finalement décida de les rejoindre. Elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement cloîtrée dans ses appartements, et elle pensa que plus tôt elle les confronterait, plus vite elle en aurait fini avec tout ça. Elle voulait également savoir ce qu'on lui cachait sur Loki.

Elle entra timidement dans la pièce commune et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle sans un mot. Steve se leva et se planta à quelques mètres d'elle, stoppé par Bruce.

« Steve? Viens te remettre assis..

\- C'est bon.. »

Il restait bloqué là, devant elle et la scrutait avec des yeux où reignait à présent plus de folie que de rage.

La sorcière eut le malheur de s'adresser à lui.

« Steve, arrête, tu me fais peur là»

En moins d'une seconde il bondit sur elle et l'empoigna par le col, se retenant en une dernière lueur de lucidité de l'attraper par le cou. Il la plaqua contre le mur qui se trouvait heureusement assez proche. Le bruit sourd de son corps contre la paroi en béton ne le ramena pas à la raison ni Tony et Bruce qui accouraient pour les séparer et il approcha sa tête tout en la maintenant de son avant bras posé juste en dessous de sa gorge.

« Moi je te fais peur? Comment peux-tu oser dire que c est moi qui te fasse peur?!

\- J'ai mal Steve.»

Au son de cette voix plaintive le soldat resserra la pression de son bras et l'écrasa encore plus. Sa voix devint grave.

« J'espère bien.. Mais jamais autant que moi.»

Tony et Bruce essayaient en vain de décrocher le soldat mais la rage et le sérum cumulés le rendait bien trop fort pour eux. Il ne les sentait presque pas agrippés à lui et les ignorait totalement.

Il mettait maintenant tout son poids sur Tya qui commençait à respirer difficilement. Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et plus elle perdait ses couleurs, plus elle avait l'air terrifiée.

« Stop! Tu vas la tuer!»

Steve tourna la tête vers Tony qui venait de hurler puis reposa ses yeux sur sa victime juste un instant. Il retira son bras d'elle et lui prit le poignet pour la faire voler sur le côté où elle s'effondra, frôlant de peu la table basse. Il se précipita sur elle tandis qu'elle reculait entre les meubles à même le sol cherchant une issue de secours tant bien que mal. Il la souleva d'une main, la jeta sur le canapé et leva le bras, prêt à la gifler.

Tony avait appeler l'armure pour éviter l'arrivée de Hulk. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle soit totalement assemblée sur lui pour s'interposer entre eux, menaçant Steve du laser de sa main gantée.

« Arrête maintenant, laisses la!»

Steve baissa la main. Il serra les dents et les poings devant la demi armure. Il revenait peu à peu à la réalité et ses yeux devinrent brillants de larmes mais il ne craqua pas. Son regard restait accroché aux yeux de Tony comme pour chercher de l'aide.

Celui-ci laissa tomber son arme et s'approcha doucement du soldat pour lui saisir l'épaule et le sortir de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Bruce contactait Natacha et Clint et leur faisait part de l'urgence de débarquer au plus vite. Quand il eut raccroché il s'approcha de Tya en se frottant le visage.

« Sérieusement, tu nous as fait quoi là?»

Elle ne fit que le regarder sachant qu'aucune réponse ne pourrait la sauver.

« A aucun moment tu t'es dit que ce serait bien d'en parler à l'un d'entre nous? Depuis tout ce temps?

\- Je ne pouvais pas!»

Tony avait rattrapé tant bien que mal Steve qui s'était sauvé à la salle d'entraînement où les pauvres sacs de sables commençaient à souffrir.

Il restait derrière le soldat, silencieux, ne sachant même pas par où commencer. Juste le bruit régulier des poings contre le cuir lui résonnait dans les oreilles.

Il avança de quelques pas pour se positionner dans son champs de vision et à son étonnement ce fut Steve qui, entre deux coups, qui parla le premier.

« Elle doit partir.

\- Pour aller où?

\- Peu importe, au SHIELD.

\- Tu le penses pas Steve. Ce sera un enfer pour elle là-bas, et tu sais très bien qu'elle n'ira jamais. Tu la veux seule dans la nature?»

Steve ne répondit pas et arrêta de frapper son sac pour se tourner vers Tony.

« C'est plus mon problème.»

Il avait détourné le regard avant la fin de sa phrase mais trop tard, il n'avait pas pu cacher la larme qui commençait à couler sur sa joue.

« Ca ce voit bien que c'est plus ton problème.. T'as vraiment l'air de t'en foutre complètement..»

Steve le fusilla du regard.

« Mais alors je dois réagir comment? J'ai plus aucune confiance en elle. Avec Loki... Dans ses bras.. En train de... »

Plus il continuait, plus ses mots s'enchaînaient difficilement autant qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer d'avoir vu sa protégée embrasser ce maudit asgardien. Il s'assit sur un banc, les mains sur son visage.

« Laisse-moi seul Tony, s'il te plaît.»

Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutient puis s'éclipsa, respectant sa demande.

Une fois de retour à la salle commune, Tony ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil à Tya qui s'était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil et se dirigea vers le bar. Il ouvrit une petite porte du meuble et en sortit une bouteille de scotch.

« J'avais gardé uniquement celle-ci. Pour une belle occasion. Je crois que j'aurais pas mieux!»

Il fit claquer la bouteille et un verre assez bruyamment sur la table alors que Bruce le regardait d'un air réprobateur. Tya sauta de son fauteuil et se précipita pour retirer le verre qu'il se servait.

« Tony, non.. S'il te plait.»

Elle voulait l'empêcher de replonger dans l'alcool par sa faute. Il la regarda, lui fit un sourire et lui laissa le verre.

« Tu as raison, je n'ai pas besoin de ça..»

Quand elle lui rendit son sourire, pensant l'avoir convaincu, Tony su qu'il pouvait mettre le coup de grâce.

« Pas besoin de verre, direct au goulot!»

Profitant de la surprise générale il descendit plusieurs gorgées d'affilée jusqu'à ce que l'alcool lui brûle trop la gorge. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les effets qui ne furent pas long à se déclarer.

Après quelques instants il ne réfléchissait plus trop à ce qu'il disait. Il repensait à l'état de Steve.

« Tu te rends compte du mal que tu fais aux gens qui t'aiment?»

Bruce voulu le couper.

« Tony, arrête.

\- Quoi? Steve veux qu'elle dégage! Et si elle reste j'ai peur qu'il ne reste pas.. Et moi je veux que personne parte..»

Il du s'assoir et passa sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux par des gestes qui révélait sa nervosité. Il se mît à marmonner.

« Steve.. Merde, pas lui, il mérite pas..

\- Tony, je lui parlerai, laisse lui le temps de digérer.

\- Bro.. Dis moi c'est un cauchemar.. »

Tya assistait impuissante à la détresse de Tony, sans dire un mot de peur d'aggraver la situation.

Elle fut sauver, enfin presque, par l'arrivée des deux agents du SHIELD qui avaient fait au plus vite.

C'est à moitié titubant et la bouteille à la main que Tony accueilli Natacha et Clint qui venaient d'arriver. Les agents furent vite mis dans l'ambiance quand il leur hurla qu'il n'était pas très très content que ça fricote de la sorte sous son toit

Maintenant tout le monde était au courant. Bruce précisa aux deux agents qu'à la demande de Thor il leur était interdit de parler de Loki à Tya, qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même.

Il fut difficile de respecter cet ordre face aux questions de la sorcière.

« Mais pourquoi vous vous mettez tous dans un tel état pour un baiser?!»

Clint intervint et la pris par la main pour l'assoir en face de lui. Il lui parla doucement et calmement, étant le plus apte à comprendre qu'il se fallait d'un rien pour être manipulé par cet être sournois.

« Tu nous as tous mis en danger, toi la première. Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dis?»

Tony qui avait presque terminé sa bouteille passa derrière Clint en trébuchant et répondit avant elle.

« Parce que "Mademoiselle" avait sa langue dans la bouche d'un monstre! Elle pouvait pas parler du coup!»

Tya s'offusqua.

« C'est pas un monstre! Il est sensible et gentil.»

Tony s'écroula à moitié sous un fou rire alors que Clint reprenait sa discussion.

« Tu sais, j'ai déjà eu à faire avec lui dans le passé. C'est un manipulateur et un menteur.

\- Je ne te crois pas! Pas avec moi! Il a toujours été sincère!

\- Il n'a jamais eu un comportement anormal? Il ne t'as jamais rien caché?... Réfléchis un peu.»

Clint savait comment la faire réagir par elle-même ayant côtoyé de près Loki et connaissant un peu sa façon de procéder. Il la laissa seul pour un moment, qu'elle puisse se remémorer tout ce qui aurait pu lui sembler suspect dans le comportement de l'asgardien.

Après un long silence, Tya ne pu retenir ses larmes qui coulaient silencieusement. Elle avait compris. Quand elle remettait bout à bout certains événements plus le peu que Clint lui avait dit, elle se sentit bien bête d'être tombée dans les bras du dieu aussi facilement. Et son sourire machiavélique lancé à Thor avant de s'éclipser ne faisait que confirmer qu'il avait joué avec ses sentiments pour une raison qu'on ne voulait pas lui expliquer.

Natacha, experte en manipulation, tenta de la consoler.

« Ne t'en veux pas, il est très fort. N'importe qui se serait fait avoir. Laisses leur le temps de digérer mais personne ne pourra t'en vouloir d'avoir été bernée par Loki. Par contre il faudra que tu finisses par nous expliquer pourquoi depuis tout ce temps tu ne nous en as pas parlé. Tu ne nous faisais pas confiance?»

Cette phrase bien choisie par l'espionne fit réagir instantanément Tya.

« Bien sûr que si je vous fais confiance! C'est juste que...»

Elle baissa la tête se rendant compte encore qu'il s'agissait d'une partie du plan de Loki.

« C'est juste qu'il m'avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne... Que je suis stupide...»

Elle se leva et pris la direction de la sortie.

Bruce, se doutant où elle allait s'inquiéta.

« Tu vas où?

\- J'ai des excuses à faire à Steve.

\- Clint, vas avec, si ça dégénère..

\- Non! Je veux y aller seule.»

Tya se sauva rapidement et rejoignit le soldat qui avait reprit son défoulement sur les sacs de frappe. Elle entra timidement et en voyant le soldat toujours autant en colère elle fondit en larmes, elle savait que cette fois elle avait détruit ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Quand elle s'approcha de lui, il se stoppa pour se mettre face à elle.

« Pardon Steve..»

Comme il ne réagit pas, elle se rapprocha de lui, tentant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Pardon, je t'aime tellement, je suis désolée.»

Il la repoussa mais sans aucune violence cette fois.

« Arrête.. Tu ferais mieux de remonter avec les autres.»

En pleurs, la tête basse, elle se résigna à sortir. Près de la porte elle se retourna, Steve lui tournait le dos.

« Tony m'a dit que tu veux que je partes de la tour, c'est vrai?

\- C'est effectivement ce que j'ai dis.

\- Mais est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites?»

Il ne pu pas répondre et reprit ses frappes, toujours en lui tournant le dos, qu'elle ne puisse pas voir que lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle fini par s'éclipser sur une dernière déclaration.

« Je t'aime Steve, encore pardon.»


	25. Chapter 25

Bonsoir, ( ou bonjour à ceux qui me lirons de jour)

Et bien.. On se rapproche tout doucement de la fin..

Donc nous en sommes après le moment du baiser entre Loki et Tya mais cette fois du côté asgardien..

Bonne lecture...

De retour sur Asgard, Thor traversa comme une furie le palais. Il savait où trouver Loki. Il entra sans frapper dans les appartements de son frère et le trouva confortablement installé sur son lit, un livre entre les mains.

« Bonsoir mon frère, que me vaut cette visite tardive?

\- Ne cherche pas à me provoquer Loki. Tu n'as rien à faire sur Midgard, encore moins dans la chambre de Tya. Explique-toi avant que j'en parle à Père et qu'il te fasse enfermer.

\- Mais regarde comme cela te rend fou! Je n'allait pas manquer une occasion de te taquiner un peu!

\- Me taquiner un peu?! Tu désobéis à ton assignation au palais, tu vas sur Midgard alors que cela t'es formellement interdit pour manipuler notre protégée, et tout ça pour me taquiner un peu?

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même... Le cristal.. Tu aurais pu me dire que vous aviez recueilli une si charmante et naïve petite magicienne... Si docile petite chose.. »

Loki jouait les grands airs, narguant Thor qui se retenait de l'écraser à grands coups de marteau.

« Elle est vraiment prête à tout pour moi, tu sais.. Et même vous trahir.. J'aurais eu un peu plus de temps..»

Il fit mine de réfléchir affichant un grand sourire. Thor le coupa.

« Arrête de parler d'elle ainsi! Tu n'as fait que lui mentir et la manipuler.»

Loki ne supporta pas ces accusations et monta le ton.

« Faux! Je ne lui ai dit que ce qu'elle voulait entendre, et offert que ce qu'elle désirait!»

Cette phrase sonna bizarrement aux oreilles de Thor et profita du changement de comportement de son frère pour en savoir plus. Lui aussi savais jouer la comédie et avait un plan.

Il se retourna prêt à partir et utilisa une voix calme.

« Je vais retourner sur Midgard tout raconter à Tya, qui tu es vraiment et quel était ton but. Même si tu te sauve encore je doute qu'elle ai envie de te revoir.»

Il marcha doucement vers la sortie, priant une réaction. Arrivé au seuil de la porte il fut stoppé, son plan avait marché.

« Thor, attends.»

Il se retourna vers Loki et fut surpris de le voir courbé, tête baissé, bien moins fier que quelques minutes auparavant.

« Oui mon frère, tu as quelque chose à rajouter?»

Loki resta silencieux et n'osait même plus regarder en sa direction.

« Ne.. Ne lui dit pas, je t'en prie.»

Thor se rapprocha de son frère mais cela le fit retourner dans son silence.

« Parle-moi Loki, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix de m'exécuter si tu ne me donnes pas une bonne raison.»

Loki se leva et fit nerveusement les cent pas faisant voler de colère au passage quelques objets se trouvant sur son chemin. Il lui était si difficile d'avouer sa faiblesse.

Thor voulu l'aider car il se doutait.

« Je veux te l'entendre dire, je ne pourrais rien pour toi sinon.»

Loki hurla

« Mais tu ne peux rien pour moi!»

Puis se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finir assis par terre les larmes aux yeux.

« Ca ne devais pas se passer comme ça, ça ne devait pas arriver.»

Il se reprit et expliqua à Thor les événements.

« C'est la magie du cristal qui m'a poussé à aller sur Midgard et je ne m'attendais absolument pas à tomber sur elle. Puis je l'ai revu effectivement pensant me servir d'elle pour me venger de ta petite bande... Tout se passait comme je l'avais prévu... Au début...»

Il se tu car maintenant il devait livrer ses sentiments. Thor se rapprocha de lui pour l'encourager à continuer.

Loki, malgré ses yeux tristes souri à plusieurs reprises en parlant de Tya, et raconta comment cette petite tornade avait réussi à retourner son cœur et son esprit.

« Elle m'a accepté comme j'étais et m'a prouvé à chaque instant que j'étais quelqu'un d'important. Pour la première fois je me suis senti à ma place, admiré comme un roi, son roi.»

Il cacha son visage au creux de ses mains.

« C'est une mortelle.. Thor.. J'aime une mortelle...»

Thor restait là sans savoir quoi répondre, touché par la sensibilité que son frère dégageait. Sans être vraiment convaincu de ce qu'il allait lui répondre il le prit par la nuque et tenta de le réconforter.

« On va trouver une solution, mon frère.»

Des bruits de pas interrompirent ce moment. Un garde se présenta à la porte.

« Prince Thor, Heimdall demande votre présence.»

Thor s'adressa à voix basse à Loki.

« Attends-moi, et jusque là, par pitié n'utilise plus ta magie.»

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et regarda son frère s'en aller avec le garde.

Thor arriva rapidement au Bifrost.

« Mon ami, qu'avez vous à me dire?»

Heimdall se tenait droit devant son épée, il avait l'air contrarié.

« J'ai vu votre frère sur Midgard. Cela n'a duré qu'un bref instant mais je l'ai vu. Je suis même persuadé qu'il y était bien souvent caché par sa magie.

\- Mon ami, n´en dites rien à personne, je vais tout arranger.

\- J'ai prêté serment au Père de Tout, mon Prince.. Je suis obligé de lui dire. Je voulais juste que vous soyez le premier à le savoir.

\- Heimdall...

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix.»

Loki avait fait une seule erreur dans son plan et allait la payer. Quand il embrassa Tya, ses émotions prirent le dessus et il baissa sa garde. Pendant cet instant il ne contrôla plus sa magie et fut visible aux yeux du gardien.

Heimdall avait vu l'intensité de ce baiser et c'est pour cela qu'il avait voulu prévenir Thor en premier, ne pouvant se dérober à son allégeance.

Les évènements s'enchaînèrent trop vite pour que le dieu puisse trouver un plan. Bien trop tôt il fut convoquer par Odin.

« Mon fils, j'ai appris que Loki avait désobéis et s'était rendu sur Asgard. Étais-tu au courant?

\- Non Père. Je viens de l'apprendre.

\- Il y côtoyait la magicienne du prénom d'Admonestia que tu connais bien il me semble.

\- Oui Père, c'est elle qui vit avec mes amis.»

Odin analysa un instant la situation puis reprit.

« Loki sera jugé pour avoir désobéit mais comme nous avons aucun élément de preuve pour permettre un procès équitable je veux que tu ramène cette jeune midgardienne sur Asgard. Elle sera notre témoin.

\- Bien Père.»

Thor fit sa révérence et se retira pour foncer aux appartements de Loki.

« Mon frère, Je suis désolé.. Père sait pour tes escapades sur Midgard. Heimdall t'as vu.

\- C'est impossible! Est-ce toi qui lui a dit?»

Thor, blessé par cette remarque, baissa la tête.

« Finiras-tu par me faire confiance? Il t'a vu quand tu as embrassé Tya, ta magie est tombée.»

Loki frappa du poing sur le mur.

« Ce baiser.. Il m'en aura bien causé du tort..

\- Tu auras un procès d'ici quelques jours.

\- Bien..

\- Tya sera là.

\- Bien...»

Thor souri au temps que mis l'information pour être assimilée.

« Quoi?! Tya ici?!

\- Oui, Père veut que j'aille la chercher pour qu'elle témoigne de tes passages sur Midgard.»

Loki le fixait, le regard brillant et plein d'espoir. Il en avait même oublié son jugement.

« J'irais la chercher demain matin mais ne te réjouit pas trop vite, tu ne pourras peut-être pas lui parler, peut-être même pas la voir.»

Thor se retira laissant Loki ravi de cette nouvelle. Tous ses ennuis n'auraient plus d'importance si il pouvait revoir la sorcière encore une fois. Peut importe ce qu'il allait se passer, il devait la voir même si on le lui interdirait comme son frère le lui avait fait comprendre.

Le dieu du tonnerre atterrit sur Midgard en milieu de matinée et fut surpris de trouver la tour bien vide et calme. Il s'installa une minute sachant que JARVIS préviendrait au moins Tony de son arrivée.

Effectivement ce fut quelques instants plus tard que celui-ci fit son apparition suivi de Bruce, tous deux étant au labo quand l'IA les informa de la présence de Thor.

« Mes amis, comment s'est passé la soirée après mon départ?»

Le dieu s'inquiétait aux mines déconfites de ses collègues. C'est le médecin qui prit la parole en premier.

« Ca s'est passé très mal. Steve l'a pris comme un acte de trahison de la part de Tya, et elle a compris qu'elle avait été manipulée par Loki. Clint et Natacha sont venus nous prêter main forte.

\- Bien...»

Cela n'allait pas être facile d'imposer la décision d'Odin au milieu de tout ça.

« Serait-il possible de réunir tout le monde? J'ai une annonce à faire.»

Tony s'assit car s'en était trop. Qu'allait-il encore arriver?

En peu de temps toute l'équipe était là, plus qu'impatiente d'en savoir plus. Steve s'était installé le plus loin possible de Tya, presque lui tournant le dos. Il ne lui adressa aucun regard malgré la volonté de celle-ci à essayer de se rapprocher de lui.

Thor ne pouvait plus attendre que chacun essaie de régler ses petits problèmes et se leva devant l'assemblée et ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

« Tya, Odin, le Père de Toute Chose, m'a ordonné de t'emmener sur Asgard.»

Elle resta sans voix.

Tony frappa la table.

« Mais c'est quoi encore cette idée?!»

Steve se leva et voulu sortir de la pièce mais se résigna par respect pour Thor, il s'éloigna juste un peu.

« Mon Père demande la présence de Tya comme principal témoin. Mon frère va se faire juger pour ses actes. Maintenant je voudrais m'entretenir seul à seul avec la concernée.»

Ils sortirent tous deux sur la terrasse. La sorcière avait mille et une question.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix? Comment se passe le voyage? On devrait partir quand?»

Thor lui pris les épaules et esquissa un sourire.

« Ce ne serait pas très judicieux de refuser, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.»

Tya le regarda tristement.

« Est-ce que Loki sera présent?

\- Je ne sais pas comment Père va organiser cela.

\- Comment va t'il?

\- Il a envie de te voir, je crois qu'il a des choses à te dire.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais.. Il s'est servi de moi..

-Tu aurais du m'en parler, je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance.»

Tya rougit de honte et baissa la tête.

« Je ne pouvais pas, il...»

Puis elle se tue pour ne pas enfoncer encore plus Loki, elle voulait pourtant lui expliquer sa peur qu'il ne revienne plus à ce moment là.

« Oui, j'ai eu une discussion avec lui, il m'a tout expliqué.

\- Je pensais qu'il m'aimait... Au moins un peu...»

Thor s'arrêta, il commençait a comprendre. Il releva la tête de la sorcière et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Et toi? Est-ce que tu l'aimes?»

Quand il vit le désespoir envahir la petite il su que oui. Il soupira tant il était désolé de la situation et la pris dans les bras.

« On va s'en sortir, je serais là.»

Dans la pièce, Tony tournait en rond. Bien-sûr il ne voulait pas que Tya s'en aille pour ce monde inconnu.

« Je le sens pas leur plan..»

Clint voulu le rassurer.

« Je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Thor, elle sera entre de bonnes mains.»

Une voix brisa les efforts de l'archer.

« Mais qu'elle s'en aille.. Qu'elle retourne dans ses bras à l'autre là! »

Natacha fonça sur Steve avec une colère non dissimulée.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'elle s'est faite avoir? Ravale ta rage! C'est de ta petite sœur de cœur dont il s'agit! Elle a fait une erreur, ok, mais ne la renie pas.»

L'espionne remarqua qu'elle l'avait touché car le corps du soldat se décrispa. Il était encore fâché mais commençait à être moins fermé sur ses idées. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

« Essaie de lui pardonner avant qu'elle parte.»

A ce moment Tya et Thor rentrèrent et la sorcière annonça que son départ se ferait au plus vite et qu'elle devait leur dire au revoir. Chacun fut choqué de la rapidité avec laquelle s'enchaînaient les évènements. Thor les rassura.

« Il y en a pour une journée, deux tout au plus.

Tya prit d'abord Clint dans les bras. Puis au tour de Natacha.

« Prends soin de toi.»

Tya leur sourit. Maintenant cela devenait plus compliqué. Elle regarda Tony et remarqua son inquiétude.

« Je rentre au plus vite et Thor sera avec moi.»

Il lui sourit difficilement et la serra fortement dans les bras.

« Tu me manqueras quand même.

\- A moi aussi.»

Quand elle s'approcha de Steve, les autres s'éloignèrent un peu.

« Steve, s'il te plait..

\- Mmmm.»

Il lui tournait le dos les bras croisés. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son omoplate et quand elle fut assurée qu'il ne se sauve pas elle se colla contre son dos et le serra dans ses bras. Il ne bougea pas, ni pour lui rendre son câlin, ni pour s'en éloigner.

« Tu vas me manquer Steve.

\- Mmmm.»

Elle devait se résigner car elle n'aurait pas plus, et elle pensait que c'était déjà beaucoup par rapport à sa réaction de la veille.

Quand elle se recula, prête à dire à Thor que le moment était venu, elle sursauta quand Steve l'attrapa par le bras. Qu'allait-il encore arriver? Elle fut soulagée quand il l'attira vers lui pour lui rendre son étreinte. Elle profita de cet instant pour encore lui demander pardon pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Moi aussi je te demande pardon, je pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça.»

Thor les interrompit.

« Il est temps.. Heimdall nous attend.»

Elle se détacha de Steve et les regarda tous.

« Je vous aime.»

A peine cette phrase finie, un éclair engloba Tya et le dieu et il disparurent pour prendre la direction d'Asgard.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello tout le monde!

Bon comme vous l'avez deviné Thor et Tya sont sur Asgard à partir de maintenant. Ce chapitre est la première partie de sa première journée ( il se passe trop de trucs donc je coupe en deux) Je vais essayer de publier rapidement la deuxième partie pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus

Bonne lecture...

Arrivés sur Asgard, Thor amena Tya à ce qui serait ses appartements pour son séjour au palais. Un petit salon aux meubles luxueux et une immense chambre toute en dorures et drapés close par deux énormes portes en bois que la sorcière doutait de pouvoir ouvrir seule. Il lui indiqua qu'elle avait à sa disposition des vêtements asgardiens et qu'il viendrait la rechercher d'ici peu pour se présenter devant Odin.

Une dame d'un certain âge, sûrement une domestique, l'aida à passer une robe qu'elle trouva trop compliquée pour n'être qu'un simple habit de tous les jours. Une multitude de voiles bleus très clairs et de broderies argentées se superposaient sous quelques pièces de métal qui façonnaient le buste. Une fois accoutrée, elle attendit le retour du dieu sur son balcon. Elle admirait ce paysage tout droit sortit d'un livre de science fiction. Elle aurait préféré un millier de fois aller visiter ce royaume plutôt que de subir ce qui était prévu.

Quand Tya entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle ressenti de l'angoisse. Elle avait le trac de rencontrer le Père de Toute Chose.

« Viens Tya, il est l'heure.»

Thor ne semblait pas tranquille non plus ce qui ne rassurait pas la sorcière.

« Loki sera présent.»

A cette annonce, elle eu l'estomac qui se serra encore plus.

Il l'accompagna jusque dans l'immense salle du trône. Tya se sentait ridiculement minuscule alors qu'elle s'avançait devant la rangée de gardes immobiles. Cela lui paru durer une éternité pour arriver jusque devant le trône. Devant elle se trouvait maintenant le Roi, une magnifique femme qui ne devait être que la Reine, Loki et un garde de chaque côté des marches qui montaient jusqu'à la famille royale.

Thor lui adressa un dernier regard d'encouragement et monta les quelques marches pour aller se placer à côté de Loki à la droite d'Odin.

Elle ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil méprisant à celui qui l'avait manipulée. Elle avait beau être extrêmement en colère contre lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement séduisant dans son uniforme de cérémonie, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

Odin frappa son sceptre sur le sol pour annoncer le début de la séance ce qui reconcentra les pensées de la sorcière sur sa mission première.

« C'est donc toi, Tya..»

Elle fut surprise par cette grosse voix grave qui paraissait pourtant en même temps si douce et bienveillante.

Thor lui fit un signe de tête et elle compris qu'elle devait agir comme il le lui avait expliqué un peu plus tôt.

Elle posa un genou à terre, le poing sur le cœur et baissa la tête.

« Majesté!

\- Relève-toi. Dis-moi... Est-ce que Loki est venu te voir sur Midgard?

\- Oui Majesté.

\- Est-ce que Loki t'as menti sur son identité?

\- Non majesté.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'as dis qu'il était Loki Prince d'Asgard, frère de Thor?

\- Non Majesté. C'est juste que je ne lui ai jamais posé la question.»

Elle regarda Loki et c'était plus de la tristesse maintenant qu'elle ressentait. Elle mentait outrageusement malgré elle au Père de Toute Chose pour ce traître.

Lui baissait les yeux car il lui était insupportable de ressentir la peine à travers le regard qu'elle posait sur lui. Son cœur battait pour ce mensonge qu'il prenait pour lui comme un cadeau de celle qu'il avait tant blessé.

Frigga qui se tenait debout derrière Odin ne perdait aucune miette des réactions de son fils. Bien que la situation était loin d'être joyeuse, elle esquissait un faible sourire. Elle avait enfin sous les yeux celle pour qui son aîné ne tarissait pas d'éloges et qui avait conquit le cœur de son cadet.

Odin posa sa dernière question.

« Loki s'est-il mal comporté de quelque façon que ce soit?»

Cette fois la réponse ne fut pas aussi rapide que les précédentes. Tya voulait exprimer les bons moments passés avec lui, sa façon d'être charmant et surtout protecteur, mais tout était effacé par la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Complètement perdue, son regard fuyait celui du Roi et finit par croiser celui de Thor. Elle fixa un instant le dieu comme cherchant la solution mais celui-ci eut une réaction qui lui sembla bizarre. Il s'était reculé d'un pas et faisait " non " de la tête. Tya ne savait pas pour quelle raison Thor lui fit signe de ne pas raconter les méfaits de son frère mais elle décida de lui faire confiance.

Odin frappa son sceptre sur le sol bien plus fort que la première fois.

« J'attends! Jeune mortelle.»

Tya sourit au Roi pour faire passer ce nouveau mensonge plus facilement.

« Loki a su me faire vivre des instants inoubliables que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde, Majesté. Il s'est toujours comporté du mieux qu'il le pouvait.»

Odin la scruta et mis fin à la séance.

« Soit! Je vais prendre en compte tous les éléments. Je te libère petite Tya. Thor, veille à ce que notre invitée ne manque de rien.»

Thor raccompagna Tya à sa chambre afin qu'elle puisse troquer sa robe de cérémonie contre un vêtement plus confortable.

Alors que Loki voulu les rejoindre, Odin s'adressa à lui.

« Loki, je t'interdis de quitter le domaine du palais jusqu'à ton procès qui aura lieu à la prochaine lune. Et pour que tu respectes cet ordre cette fois je te retire tes pouvoirs.»

Le dieu du mensonge fit une légère révérence puis se redressa un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Comme il vous plaira, mon Roi»

Il vacilla légèrement au moment où sa magie le quitta puis il lança un regard méprisant et sorti de la salle du trône sans un mot de plus.

Frigga posa la main sur l'épaule de son Roi.

« Ma Reine, avez-vous noté comme cette jeune midgardienne m'a menti sans honte?

\- Oui mon ami, autant que je sais que vous comprenez pourquoi elle l'a fait et que vous en avez tenu compte.»

Odin grogna. Sans Tya et sans Frigga Loki serait déjà enfermé dans les prisons d'Asgard à ce moment même.

Une fois libérée de sa robe de princesse et vêtue d'une simple tunique longue agrémentée d'une ceinture de perles qui la rendait tout aussi ravissante, Tya rejoint Thor dans son petit salon.

« Pourquoi m'as tu fait mentir à ton propre père?

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je savais qu'il ferait enfermer Loki si il avait su et je voulais qu'il ai une chance de tout t'expliquer.

\- Je ne crois pas pas que j'ai envie de l'entendre, il m'a assez fait pleurer tu ne penses pas?»

Il ne répondit pas. Bien-sûr qu'elle avait trop pleurer par la faute de son frère mais il devait quand même la faire changer d'avis ne serait-ce que pour la promesse qu il avait fait à Loki, il trouverait une solution.

Tya vit que Thor était contrarié, elle voulu changer de sujet.

« Tu pourrais me faire visiter?

\- Tu veux voir le palais?

\- Oh non! Je voudrais voir votre royaume, mon Prince!»

Elle lui souriait grandement et il en fit de même amusé d'être appelé ainsi, bien que tout deux savaient que le but de sortir du palais était d'éviter de croiser Loki.

« Tu sais monter à cheval?

\- Bien-sûr! J'ai grandit à la campagne!»

Il se dirigèrent donc aux écuries et sur le chemin ils croisèrent Frigga.

« Mère, je vais faire visiter Asgard à Tya.

\- Ma Reine.»

Tya fit une révérence. Elle était très intimidée de lui parler, peut-être même plus qu'à Odin.

« Tya, je souhaiterais avoir une conversation avec toi, passes donc me voir à votre retour.

\- Bien ma Reine.»

Quand chacun reprit sa route Thor ria de voir Tya perturbée de devoir s'entretenir avec sa mère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas.. Elle veut sûrement te parler de ta magie. C'est elle qui m'avait donné le cristal.»

Le cristal... Tya se senti honteuse de ne pas l'avoir pris avec. Steve ne lui avait pas rendu et les évènements lui avait fait oublié de le récupérer.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand le palefrenier lui tendit les rênes d'un étalon. Thor monta sur le sien et la pria d'en faire autant. Il lui fit traverser le domaine qui entourait le palais.

Du haut de sa monture elle appréciait la multitudes de couleurs que lui offrait l'agencement des jardins fleuris. Elle fut aussi impressionnée par le respect dont ses sujets faisaient preuve et ne voyait aucun visage du fait que chacun se courbait devant le passage du dieu.

Thor donna l'ordre d'ouvrir la grande porte. Aux gestes des gardes, les chevaux eurent un petit mouvement de recul. Celui de Tya se retourna et quand il fit face au palais elle aperçu Loki qui les observaient. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il tapa du poing sur la rambarde et rentra dans la pièce. Qu'allait-il imaginer? Au lieu de s'occuper à les réconcilier, son frère préférait rester avec elle et aller se promener? La colère monta un peu plus quand il réalisa que lui était coincé au palais et surtout sans magie.

Peu importe. Pour le moment Tya voulait juste profiter de sa balade.

Ils se mirent à galoper pendant une demie heure à travers des plaines puis continuèrent à une allure moins soutenue jusqu'à arriver à un village.

Les maisons n'étaient pas très grandes mais bien entretenues. Le bord des ruelles de graviers étaient fleuries et il y avait également beaucoup d'arbres. Le fait que la nature soit autant présente au milieu des habitations ravi Tya.

Elle fut ensuite interpellée par le comportement des habitants bien différent de celui des sujets du palais. Tous étaient heureux d'avoir la visite du Prince. Les hommes les acclamaient tandis que les femmes et surtout les demoiselles chuchotaient et gloussaient entre elles, rougissantes devant le dieu.

La sorcière se sentait bien plus à l'aise dans cette ambiance la.

Ils continuèrent d'arpenter l'allée principale jusqu'à une petite auberge où Thor proposa de faire une halte le temps de manger un morceau et de faire boire les chevaux. Un employé de l'auberge s'occupa de suite de leurs montures pendant qu'ils entraient pour s'installer.

La propriétaire accouru pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue et leur indiqua sa meilleure table.

« Mon Prince, c'est un grand honneur de vous recevoir sous mon humble toit. Mademoiselle. Soyez les bienvenus.»

Thor commanda à la grande joie de la gérante tout un assortiment de ce qu'elle pouvait leur proposer et la table fut vite recouverte d'une multitude de plats certes simples mais appétissants.

Tya s'attaqua à de la viande en sauce qui aurai pu ressembler à de la biche puis continua en goûtant quelques fromages pendant que le dieu s'empiffrait à grands coups de fourchettes de tout ce qui se présentait à lui.

Une fois les assiettes vides et quelques pièces d'or qui auraient pu couvrir quatre ou cinq fois les frais du repas déposées sur la table, il était temps de reprendre la route pour rentrer.

Cette fois ils passèrent par la forêt pour que Tya puisse voir le maximum de paysages mais elle ne profita pas vraiment car plus ils se rapprochaient du palais, plus elle angoissait. L'idée de devoir converser avec la Reine occupait toutes ses pensées.

Arrivée à ses appartements, Tya changea de vêtements. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas sentir le cheval pour son rendez-vous mais elle trouvait quand même que ça faisait beaucoup pour une journée, beaucoup trop de manières.

Elle portait maintenant une robe écru aux manches longues et finement brodée d'or. Elle finissait d'ajuster le voilage qui recouvrait ses épaules quand la domestique qui l'avait aidée à s'habiller le matin fit son apparition. Elle eut l'air chamboulée en voyant la sorcière.

« Que Mademoiselle me pardonne! Ce n'est pas à Mademoiselle de s'occuper de ceci!»

Tya ne comprit pas de suite jusqu'à ce que la dame accoure vers elle pour lui prendre le voilage des mains et l'aider à se préparer. Elle se laissa faire puis rassura sa servante.

« Mais Mademoiselle c'est mon travail. C'est notre Reine qui m'a demandé de venir m'occuper de vous. Un garde vous mènera à elle quand vous serez prête.

\- Merci, vous pouvez y aller.»

La domestique sortit et laissa la porte principale de la suite ouverte pensant que Tya la suivrait mais celle-ci passa d'abord à la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir le visage.

Quand elle ressortit et arriva au salon, elle fut surprise de trouver Loki adossé au montant de la porte, les bras croisés, l'air contrarié.

« Alors la balade était-elle bonne? Mon frère a-t'il été d'agréable compagnie?

\- Vas t'en.»

Loki s'attendait a toute sorte de réaction mais pas à se faire rejeter de la sorte ce qui lui fit changer sa "tactique" d'approche. Son visage changeât pour prendre un air triste.

« Tya.. S'il te plait..»

Il s'avança doucement vers elle jusqu'à se trouver assez prêt pour qu'elle le repousse, une main sur son torse.

Il saisit la petite main et la garda sur son cœur.

« Loki arrête, je ne veux pas.

\- Je te dois des explications.

\- Encore des mensonges? Je ne t'écouterais pas.»

Il avança encore d'un pas tout en gardant la main contre lui.

« Laisses-moi au moins te remercier de m'avoir soutenu devant Odin.»

De son autre main il releva une mèche de cheveux de la sorcière pour finir en lui caressant la joue puis la regarda tendrement, lui montrant à quel point il était désespéré. A ce moment une partie de Tya mourait d'envie de se blottir contre lui, peut-être même l'embrasser. Elle fit un pas vers lui ne laissant plus que quelques centimètres les séparant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Juste une envie de se laisser aller et tout oublier dans ses bras.

Loki sourit, toute tristesse avait disparu, ce qui réveilla Tya. Elle se recula brutalement et retira sa main sous l'étonnement du dieu.

« Tu recommences!

\- Pardon?

\- Tu me manipule encore une fois! Et j'ai failli encore me faire avoir. Il n'y a rien de plus ignoble que de jouer avec les sentiments.

\- Tya... Mais je ne joues pas!»

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux sans montrer d'émotion.

« J'ai cru en toi dès les premiers instants et je n'ai jamais douté. Aujourd'hui tout est brisé. Je ne te fais plus confiance.. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me dire ton nom.. Dieu du mensonge.. C'est comme ça qu'on t'appelle ici, non?»

C'était les mots de trop. Ce titre qui auparavant faisait sa fierté sonnait comme la pire des insultes. Les yeux de Loki devenaient brillants de larmes.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.. Pas toi..»

Tya préféra mettre fin à la conversation.

« La Reine m'attend. Adieu Loki.

\- Tya...

\- Garde! Emmenez-moi auprès de la Reine.»

Voilà.. Donc à bientôt pour la suite de cette journée. Au programme, l'entretient avec Frigga, et quelques petites surprises.. Tya n'est pas prête d'aller se coucher..


	27. Chapter 27

Hello tous!

Voila la suite de la première journée sur Asgard. Petit rappel : Tya est emmené devant Odin et lui ment ouvertement pour sauver Loki même si elle ne veux plus le voir. Thor l'emmène visiter le royaume et à leur retour elle doit aller s'entretenir avec Frigga. Sur le chemin elle croise Loki avec qui elle refuse tout contact.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tya avait coupé court à sa conversation avec Loki. En appelant le garde qui devait l'emmener voir la Reine elle savait qu'il n'insisterait pas.

Elle traversa le palais pendant un bon moment sans que le militaire ne lui adresse un mot. Elle pensa que toutes ces manières commençaient à être pesantes et que grandir dans ces murs n'avait pas du être toujours facile.

Ils se stoppèrent devant une entrée sans porte. Le garde fit signe à Tya d'attendre. Il entra un instant et revint la chercher.

« La Reine vous attend au balcon.»

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et se posta dans le couloir.

La sorcière parcouru la pièce qui semblait être un endroit de détente. Peu de meubles. D'un côté juste un guéridon où se trouvait une corbeille de fruits bizarres entouré de deux fauteuils moelleux faits pour s'allonger. De l'autre côté étaient entreposés quelques instruments de musique et au centre trônait une énorme fontaine décorée de fleurs.

Maintenant seul un voilage la séparait du balcon. Tya pris une grande respiration et se présenta à Frigga.

« Ma reine.

\- Approche Tya, je t'en prie.»

Elle s'exécuta et se plaça à la rambarde à côté d'elle.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu Asgard?

\- C'est très beau, Majesté.»

Elle ne l'avais quand même pas fait venir pour parler du paysage!

Frigga l'observa pendant quelques secondes, ce qui paru une éternité pour Tya qui commençait à se sentir gênée. Celle-ci préféra rompre le silence.

" Je tenais à vous remercier pour le médaillon que m'a offert Thor. Il m'a beaucoup aider à progresser pour retrouver de la magie.»

Elle baissa la tête mais ses pensées se transformèrent quand même malgré elle en paroles qu'elle dit tout bas.

« Et il m'a permit de rencontrer Loki.»

Frigga sourit à cet déclaration. Elle releva le menton de Tya.

« Mon enfant, c'est une belle preuve d'amour que celle d'avoir pris sa défense ce matin.

\- Vous devez savoir qu'il m'a trompé. Lui ne m'aime pas, il s'est juste servi de moi.»

\- En es-tu sûre? Est-ce que ce sont ses mots?»

Tya rougit.

« En fait j'ai refusé d'écouter ses explications, j'ai peur de ne plus croire en lui. Ou pire.. J'ai peur de croire à des mensonges.

\- Prends le temps de réfléchir. Quels intérêts aurait-il de continuer à te mentir? Loki a de nombreuses fois pris de mauvaises décisions mais au fond il agit ainsi car il souffre. La jalousie envers son frère à toujours été un problème pour nous tous mais sache que je le trouve changé, sans doute grâce à toi. Depuis leur retour j'ai vu mes fils bien plus proches qu'il y a des années .»

Tya restait là sans dire un mot, partagée entre sa rancoeur et ces nouvelles révélations. Comme Frigga lui avait conseillé, elle allait réfléchir.

La Reine parue interpellée par le visage de la sorcière et se rapprocha d'elle pour la scruter.

« Que t'es-t'il arrivé de si grave?

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Thor m'avait dit pour la perte de ta magie mais jamais il ne m'a dit que c'était aussi grave. Seul un grand drame peu faire disparaître la clarté d'un regard d'un magicien. Ce ne sont pas tes yeux n'est-ce pas?»

Tya fut étonnée de cette remarque.

« Mon frère... Il est mort lors d'une bataille. C'était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde.»

Bizarrement, c'était la première fois qu'évoquer ces souvenirs ne la rendait pas triste.

Frigga posa sa main sur son bras

« Oh je comprend.. Une partie de toi s'est envolée emportant avec elle la lumière de tes yeux. Quand tu comblera ce vide en toi la lumière reviendra.»

Tya prit congé de la Reine afin de s'isoler un peu et remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça mais au moment de franchir le seuil de la pièce cette dernière l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Tya, il t'aime vraiment... Je l'ai vu. Ses yeux ne peuvent pas me mentir.»

La sorcière, complètement retournée par cette discussion, la remercia presque machinalement et s'engagea dans le couloir tel un zombie.

Les informations contradictoires fusaient sous son crâne et commençaient à lui donner le tournis. Tout se bousculait. Des bons souvenirs avec Loki à son mauvais comportement lors de leur baiser en passant par les mises en garde des Avengers.. Et maintenant Frigga qui lui assurait que ses sentiments étaient sincères.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et la voilà qui se retrouvait perdue dans le palais. C'en fut trop. Elle se mît à courir de toutes ses forces espérant trouver un endroit qui lui serait familier et qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa chambre.

Les larmes qui commençaient à envahir ses yeux l'empêchait maintenant de voir vraiment où elle se dirigeait et ce fut la collision.

Elle se senti perdre l'équilibre mais la main de celui qui s'était mis en travers de son chemin lui agrippa le bras d'une prise douce et assurée et l'empêcha de tomber. Elle s'essuya les yeux pour mieux voir qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de lui bloquer le passage. Un grand gaillard blond aux yeux bleus se trouvait planté devant elle tout souriant. Ce devait être une sorte de chevalier car il portait une armure mais différente de celle des gardes.

« Frandal, Guerrier au service de sa Majesté, pour vous servir..»

Il lui fit une révérence avec beaucoup de classe et Tya se retrouva sans trop savoir comment agir. Par réflexe elle tendit le bras pour lui serrer la main.

« Euh.. Moi c'est Tya.. Bonjour.»

Cela amusa Frandal qui saisit l'occasion et lui fit un baise-main.

« Véritablement enchanté, Mademoiselle. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas du palais.»

Tya rougit, trahie par son manque de connaissance des bonnes manières.

« Non, je suis de passage pour quelques jours. Et euh... je suis perdue..

\- Oh laissez-moi effacer ces larmes. Autorisez-moi à vous accompagner... »

Il lui tendit le bras et lui fit un énorme sourire qu'elle lui rendit en acceptant son invitation.

« Je le savais..

\- Quoi donc?

\- Que votre sourire serait la plus belle chose que je verrais aujourd'hui...»

Tya roula des yeux même si ce personnage extravagant l'amusait.

« Alors comme ça vous n'êtes la que quelques jours? Hâtons-nous vite de faire connaissance!»

Tya le suivi donc accrochée à lui dans ce qui était plus une promenade qu'un retour à ses appartements. Effectivement à aucun moment il ne lui avait demandé où elle se rendait. La ballade dura près d'une heure où il lui racontait ses dernières glorieuses batailles. Elle, elle essayait de lui cacher qu'elle venait de Midgard car jusqu'à présent quand les asgardiens l'apprenaient ils finissaient par se comporter avec beaucoup trop de retenue et cette fois elle voulait être traitée pour qui elle était et non pas en fonction d'un nom ou de là où elle venait.

Cette réflexion lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle ce comportait avec ce Frandal comme Loki l'avait fait avec elle à leur rencontre. Et pourtant elle n'avait rien d'une manipulatrice. Elle réalisa qu'il ne voulait juste pas être jugé avant de faire connaissance exactement comme elle venait de le faire. Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait peut-être être prête à envisager d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

« Ma douce amie, pourquoi ce long silence? Je suis attristé de ne pas être de bonne compagnie.

\- Oh excusez-moi je suis un peu préoccupée..»

Frandal se mis face à elle, lui prit les mains et lui fit son regard le plus charmeur mais avant qu'il puisse articuler un seul mot, Tya senti deux lourdes mains se poser sur ses épaules. Le guerrier la lâcha aussitôt en voyant Thor arriver derrière la sorcière.

Le dieu s'amusa à le taquiner.

« Mon ami, cette jeune demoiselle n'est pas pour toi!»

Tya se retourna, surprise par ces propos et elle failli s'écrouler quand il continua.

« C'est la fiancée de mon frère!

\- Quoi?! C'est lui qui t'as dis ça?!

\- Non mais.. Te savoir promise est la seule raison qui fera renoncer ce grand séducteur.. N'est-ce pas mon ami?»

Frandal lui servit un grand sourire comme pour acquiescer mais dans ses yeux restait une lueur de défi. Quoi de plus jouissif alors que de s'approprier ce que Loki désirait.

« Thor, puis-je quand même proposer à cette délicieuse demoiselle de se joindre à nous pour le repas de ce soir?

\- Et bien pourquoi pas.. Tya, qu'en penses-tu?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir.

\- Très bien. Nous allons te raccompagner à tes appartements et un garde viendra te chercher d'ici une petite heure.»

Tya s'allongea un moment pour récupérer un peu. Autant la journée semblait durer une éternité que cette heure de repos sembla n'être que quelques minutes, on venait de frapper à la porte.

Quand elle ouvrit ce n'était pas le garde mais la domestique qu'on lui avait assignée.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle, Seigneur Frandal me fait vous apporter ceci..»

Devant elle, la vieille dame tenait une grande boîte qu'elle posa sur la petite table de son salon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Une tenue pour le repas de ce soir.

\- Quoi? Je vais encore devoir me changer?»

La domestique sourit.

« C'est l'usage ici, une tenue pour chaque occasion. De plus Seigneur Frandal a beaucoup insisté pour que vous portiez son cadeau. Laissez-moi faire, cela prendra peu de temps.»

En quelques mouvements elle fut déshabillée et rhabillée dans une robe écrue faite juste d'un bustier brodé, lassé dans le dos et d'un jupon de voilages.

Tya trouva l'ensemble particulièrement joli mais fut gênée d'être si peu vêtue. Ses épaules dénudées et son décolleté la mettait mal à l'aise pour aller dîner. Du peu qu'elle avait compris qui était ce personnage qui lui avait manifesté tant d'intérêt, elle ne s'étonna pas d'être si peu couverte.

La domestique se sauva un instant dans la chambre et revient avec une étoffe grise embellie de fourrure et lui déposa sur les épaules puis la fixa avec une broche argentée.

« Est-ce que cela est mieux?

\- Oui c'est bien comme ça. Merci.»

Le garde frappa à son tour et indiqua qu'il était l'heure de se diriger à la salle de repas des guerriers. Tya remercia une dernière fois sa précieuse aide et suivi le militaire.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres elle entendu des bruits de pas derrière elle, quelqu'un courait.

« Tya! Attends!»

Son cœur s'emballa. Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

« Garde, une seconde s'il vous plait.»

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Loki en essayant de garder ses émotions. Elle voulait cette fois réussir à l'écouter.

« Tya, il faut vraiment que je te parle

\- On m'attend pour diner.

\- Mais..

\- Écoute, ça ne devrait pas être bien long, je te retrouverai à mon retour.»

Il lui fit un sourire bien que son regard semblait triste et fatigué.

« Je t'attendrais... Je.. Tu es très jolie.

\- A tout à l'heure, Loki.»

Elle se pressa à rejoindre le garde qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Elle savait que si elle prolongeait l'échange avec lui elle finirait par ne plus avoir envie de rejoindre Thor et ses amis.

Elle arriva dans une immense pièce. Au milieu se trouvait une table où pouvait se réunir une bonne vingtaine de personnes. D'ailleurs c'est le nombre qu'elle pensait voir débarquer vu la quantité de nourriture qui s'y trouvait.

Thor et ses amis étaient déjà là.

« Viens Tya! Je te présente les meilleurs guerriers d'Asgard! Voici Lady Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, et bien-sûr Frandal que tu connais déjà.»

Chacun vint la saluer. Frandal se pencha pour lui faire à nouveau un baise-main.

« Vous êtes ravissante.

\- Ah, oui, merci pour la robe.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie de lui donner autant d'éclat.»

Tya ne savait plus où se mettre, gênée par ces compliments et heureusement fut sauvée par la grosse voix de Volstagg qui résonna.

« Bon! A table!»

Elle se plaça à côté de Thor et Frandal se hâta de prendre la place libre à côté d'elle. Les domestiques remplissaient les assiettes et elle commença à grignoter timidement, impressionnée par la présence des guerriers.

Entre deux bouchées, Volstagg la questionna.

« Alors jeune Tya, d'où viens-tu?

\- Thor ne vous l'a pas dit? Je viens de Midgard

\- Oui, Tya fait partie de l'équipe des Vengeurs auprès de laquelle j'ai combattu.»

A cette révélation, Sif, méfiante de la savoir de ce royaume la dévisageât. Frandal s'étouffa à moitié et se recula.

« C'est donc vous l'invitée d'Odin?

\- Euh... Et bien oui..

\- Veuillez me pardonner si je me suis montré alors trop familier envers vous, je ne savait pas.

\- Oh mais non, vous avez été très bien!»

Un énorme plat de viande posé devant eux les interrompus.

« Goûte-moi ça alors! Si tu viens de Midgard tu dois goûter à toutes les bonnes choses qu'offre Asgard!»

Plusieurs assiettes plus tard, Tya n'en pouvait plus. Volstagg avait décidé de lui faire découvrir toute la cuisine asgardienne en un seul repas.

« Pourrais-je avoir un autre verre d'eau?»

Tous sourient à cette demande.

« Ici ça ne se passe pas tout à fait comme ça.. Enfin laisse-moi plutôt te faire goûter notre Djorgnia. C'est une boisson qui aide à supporter les festins.»

Thor s'interposa.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- Mais ce ne sont que des plantes, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.»

Tya acquiesça et fit plier Thor.

« Je boirais n'importe quoi qui me fera passer ce repas.

\- Soit. Mais juste un peu, on ne sait jamais.»

Elle bu la tisane qui effectivement eut les effets escomptés ce qui lui permit de goûter aussi aux desserts pour la plus grande joie de Volstagg.

Entre deux douceurs sucrées elle redemanda même une seconde fois de ce breuvage profitant que Thor soit occupé à discuter bruyamment de son côté.

Le repas terminé les guerriers et la sorcière s'installèrent dans des fauteuils et des canapés près d'une cheminée. La nuit était tombée et il était temps de passer au digestif. Chacun pris un une coupe de Djorgnia et Thor permit à Tya d'en prendre encore une petite fois la croyant à son premier verre.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes à écouter parler de batailles et de monstres la demoiselle réussissait de moins en moins à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle entendait et fut prise par une bouffée de chaleur.

Tout le monde se tu pour l'observer quand elle se leva, les joues rouges, pour se battre avec la broche qui la tenait prisonnière de l'étoffe qui lui donnait si chaud.

Thor râla.

« Voilà ce que je craignait.. J'avais bien dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée.»

Frandal se leva le premier pour lui venir en aide.

« Calmez-vous et laissez-moi faire...»

Il se rapprocha d'elle et décrocha délicatement le bijou et enleva le tissus qui recouvrait ses épaules.

« Voilà.. Vous êtes encore plus délicieuse ainsi.»

Il fit encore un pas vers elle et se trouvait dangereusement proche. Tya ne pouvait quitter ses yeux bleus qui la dévisageaient. En fait les effets secondaires de la boisson lui empêchait tout mouvement.

Il en profita pour retirer la mèche qui était tombé sur son visage.

« Je ne me lasserai jamais de ces yeux qui brillent et de ces jolies joues roses qui vous donne ce mignon air coquin.»

Il était maintenant persuadé, à la façon qu'elle le regardait, qu'il était à deux doigts d'avoir charmé la midgardienne soit disant promise à Loki.

« Frandral! Stop!»

La voix de Thor interpella Tya qui le regarda bêtement en même temps que le guerrier recula d'elle.

Elle posa la main sur le bras du dieu apparement pour garder l'équilibre puis fut prise d'un fou rire.

« Il est trop marrant ton copain! Il est gentil..»

Puis elle reparti dans son fou rire, s'affalant presque dans bras de Thor. Tous souriaient devant la tête déconfite de celui qui avait royalement loupé sa tactique de drague jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête de rire. Elle s'agrippa un peu plus.

« Wow.. J'ai la tête qui tourne..

\- Je vais te ramener à ta chambre.

\- Oui.. Oh mince! Vite il faut y aller..»

Elle prit son écharpe qu'elle enroula autour d'elle tel une grande actrice, tira Thor par la manche et les dirigea vers la sortie.

« Bonne nuit tout le monde! C'était trop cool!»

Sif s'amusa.

« Bonne nuit.. En fait je l'aime bien.. Pas trop dur Frandal?»

Dans le couloir ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir pour Thor. Tya titubait un peu. Cela ne la gênait pas forcément pour avancer mais régulièrement elle était prise de crises de rires qui les stoppaient à chaque fois et plus il lui demandait d'être silencieuse, plus elle riait. Puis de temps en temps elle se stoppait pour demander de se dépêcher.

« Tya, essaie de faire moins de bruit, il est tard, on va se faire remarquer.

\- Toi chut! ... Allez viens.. Loki m'attend!

\- Quoi?

\- Ben oui il m'attend.»

Thor sourit, il pensait que les effets de la boissons la faisait encore divaguer. Il ne voulu pas la contrarier.

« Bon et bien avance, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'impatiente.

\- D'accord!»

Tya s'efforça de se tenir droite et de marcher le plus normalement possible pensant à la promesse de voir Loki.

Arrivés dans la section où se trouvait les appartements de la sorcière, le dieu fut surprit. Au seuil de la porte,contre le mur, Loki était assis à même le sol, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux.

Tya s'arrêta aussitôt et se positionna face à Thor.

« Merci pour cette soirée. Je vais y aller seule s'il te plait.»

Comme elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits il n'y vit pas d'inconvénient. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bien-sûr. Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui.»

Elle lui sourit en retour.

Il resta en retrait et laissa Tya s'avancer vers son frère. La boisson agissant encore elle n'avait plus aucune colère contre lui à ce moment là et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Comme il s'était endormit, elle posa une main sur son bras et de l'autre lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

Il émergea doucement et quand il releva la tête, sourit grandement en la voyant devant lui.

Thor su à ce moment que tout ce passerait bien et décida de se retirer.

Il restèrent un moment à se regarder.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.»

Tya se mît a rire. Loki fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a t'il de drôle?

\- Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir me relever.»

Et elle continua à rire.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main qu'elle agrippa directement et se hissa comme elle pu entre deux gloussements. Une fois debout elle voulu aller à sa porte mais trébucha avant d'y arriver et risqua de tomber si le mur n'avait pas été aussi prêt.

« Tu as bu?

\- C'est ce Dnogmachin, c'était pour digérer. J'ai trop bien mangé!

\- Du Djorgnia?»

Loki soupira.

« C'est pour les guerriers asgardiens, pas pour les jeunes filles. Allez, viens, il faut t'assoir.»

Tya pouffa et se laissa emmener dans son salon. Juste avant de se poser dans un fauteuil elle se figea devant lui et le fixa. Il sourit.

« Qu'y a t'il?»

Elle resta silencieuse sans aucune expression sur le visage.

« Hey, ça va?

\- Loki?..

\- Oui?»

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras nichant sa tête sur son épaule. Il fut même surpris qu'elle y mette toute sa force pour ne plus le lâcher.

« Euh.. D'accord.. Ca va aller.»

Loki passa sa main sous les cheveux de Tya et la posa sur sa nuque, ce qui lui fit relever la tête vers lui. Il ferma les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ces yeux brillants qui le dévoraient, ces joues rosies par la chaleur, cette bouche entrouverte qui n'attendaient qu'un baiser. C'était ça, fermer les yeux pour oublier un instant cette envie qu'il avait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il voulait d'abord pouvoir s'expliquer et s'excuser et en plus il était hors de question qu'il profite des effets du Djorgnia. Aurait-elle été si conciliante si elle était dans son état normal? Sûrement pas.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, dormir un peu.

\- Tu veux déjà partir?»

Il fut désolé de voir la tristesse envahir le visage de Tya.

« Bien-sûr que non! C'est juste que..

\- Et bien reste!»

La revoilà qui était à nouveau tout sourire. Loki décida à ce moment qu'il ne la laisserai plus jamais approcher cette boisson même si la voir rire comme il ne l'avait jamais vu lui plaisait beaucoup.

« Tya tu ne me facilite pas les choses.. J'étais venu pour t'expliquer mes actes mais je crois qu'on va devoir remettre ça à plus tard.»

Elle se recula de lui et lui pris les mains.

« Je n'ai pas oublié pourquoi tu es là et oui j'attend que tu t'explique car je suis toujours fâchée pour ça. Mais Loki, je suis fatiguée de cette journée. Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi, là maintenant... Oh! Mais ça s'arrête quand de tourner?»

Elle lui lâcha les mains pour chercher à tâtons un endroit où s'assoir mais loupa son coup et se retrouva assise sur le tapis à côté du fauteuil.

Loki s'agenouilla, inquiet.

« Tu vas bien?»

Elle le regarda avec une envie de se marrer qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal, puis éclata.

« T'aurais vu ta tête!»

Il soupira mais la bonne humeur de Tya était communicative et lui aussi commençait à s'amuser de la situation.

« Allez pousse-toi, ça viens par vague, on va attendre un peu que ça passe.»

Il s'installa par terre entre elle et le fauteuil pour s'adosser contre celui-ci et la fit s'allonger à moitié contre son torse, le dos contre lui. Elle posa ses mains sur les genoux du dieu qui se trouvaient de chaque côté d'elle tels des accoudoirs.

« Et bien voilà le meilleur fauteuil du monde! Euh non.. En fait j'ai un trône royal!»

Sans maîtriser ses gestes, ses mains glissèrent sur les cuisses de Loki qui les lui replaça aussitôt sur ses genoux

« Chut, calme-toi un peu. Repose-toi.»

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et écouta son conseil. Lui pensa avoir alors un peu de répit mais au bout de moins d'une minute elle se redressa.

« Si je reste là je vais m'endormir.

\- Tu veux aller dormir?»

En un mouvement elle se retourna pour faire face à un Loki surprit. Elle se trouvait assise sur ses talons accoudée sur les genoux du dieu.

« Je veux pas dormir...»

Elle se pencha vers lui et promena délicatement sa main sur sa joue, sa nuque puis son torse. Il la regarda faire. Il fixa d'abord ses yeux, ceux d'autrefois, admiratifs et plein d'envie puis il dévia sur ses lèvres qu'il désirait tant, son cou et ses épaules qu'il voulait couvrir de caresses. Tout simplement ce corps vulnérable qui se tenait si proche de lui.

Il aurait voulu fuir à ce moment pour faire disparaître ces pensées car bien-sûr Tya méritait mieux mais ce maudit fauteuil l'en empêchait. Il ferma les yeux priant pour ne pas succomber. Se rendait-elle compte du doux supplice que ses doigts le parcourant lui infligeait?

« Tya.. Arrête s'il te plait..

\- Loki, tu m'as tellement manqué.»

Avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre ou d'ouvrir les yeux elle glissa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Machinalement il se redressa afin de la serrer tout contre lui. Il se mît à caresser son dos puis remonta passionnément dans ses cheveux mais avant de se laisser entraîner plus dans l'action il interrompit à contre cœur le baiser.

Il se recula de Tya avec le sourire puis se décala pour se remettre debout et l'aida également à se relever.

« Je.. Il faut pas faire ça..

\- Pourquoi? Tu n'en a pas envie?

\- Comment t'expliquer?.. Promets-moi juste que tu ne boiras plus jamais de Djorgnia. Parce que la, tu me facilites vraiment, mais vraiment pas les choses.»

Pour leur bien Loki devait sortir de cette endroit. Il lui prit les mains et afficha un air sérieux.

« Tu me fais confiance?

\- Euh.. Dis-moi..

\- Laisse-moi t'emmener t'allonger.

\- Mais j'ai aucune envie de dormir.

\- Je sais, mais tu tiens à peine debout.

\- Si je dors tu vas partir. Reste s'il te plait»

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de passer la nuit ici mais je resterais jusqu'à ce que le sommeil t'emporte. Et on se reverra demain matin. Je te promets même une surprise.»

A ces paroles Tya n'opposa plus aucune résistance quand Loki l'attira vers la chambre. Elle s'installa confortablement pendant qu'il attrapait la couverture de fourrure qu'il déposa sur elle. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'elle luttait difficilement pour rester éveillée malgré son épuisement.

« Loki!»

Tya venait d'agripper sa manche et et semblait inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Ca tourne trop fort!»

Il se rapprocha vers elle pour qu'elle puisse se tenir contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à sa taille.

« Chut.. Ca va passer.»

Il savait que cette dernière crise de tournis emporterait avec elle ses dernières forces et qu'elle finirait par tomber d'épuisement. Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme enfin les yeux.

Lui aussi était fatigué. Il l'embrassa alors sur le front et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors et la porte refermée, il s'arrêta une seconde. Bien-sûr qu'il avait envie de faire demi-tour et s'endormir près d'elle.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, prit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla un instant à même le sol.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, mon frère?»

Loki releva aussitôt la tête puis se leva. Thor regagnait sa suite et fut inquiet de le voir au même endroit que quand il les avaient laissés.

« Tout va bien.. Elle dort.»

Loki lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à reprendre son chemin en sa compagnie.

Au bout de quelques pas dans le silence il se mît à rire tout seul. Thor le regarda, interrogateur.

« Par pitié, la prochaine fois tiens la éloignée le plus possible du Djorgnia, j'y survivrai pas deux fois.»


	28. Chapter 28

Hello tout le monde!

Alors.. Lendemain de la soirée "arrosée".. C'est dur les lendemains de fêtes!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tya ouvrit les yeux, du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté l'avait réveillée. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait.

Quand la mémoire lui revint elle paniqua et chercha plus activement. Déjà une bonne nouvelle, personne dans la chambre mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand elle entendit encore du bruit dans le salon.

Elle aurait souhaité à ce moment que cette boisson qu'on lui avait servi la veille lui ai aussi occulté tous ses souvenirs et tant qu'à faire également les souvenirs de toutes les personnes qui l'avais vu sous son emprise.

Malheureusement pour elle tout était là et dans les moindres détails.

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et avança sans bruit. Elle se rappelait avoir lourdement insisté pour que Loki reste et comme ce n'était pas le pire de ses souvenirs elle redoutait de se trouver dès le matin face à lui. La honte la submergea quand sa mémoire lui évoqua la possibilité qu'elle ait pu mettre Loki mal à l'aise et qu'à un moment elle fut presque affalée sur lui pour lui voler un baiser. Peu importe si il lui avait rendu, elle se maudissait d'avoir agit ainsi.

Le plus silencieusement possible elle entrouvrit sa porte et jeta un œil. Elle savait que quelqu'un était présent mais le peu qu'elle voyait ne lui permettait pas de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Tant pis, il fallait assumer. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans le salon.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. Avez-vous bien dormi?»

Quel soulagement! Ce n'était que la domestique.

« Euh.. Bonjour.. Oui merci..

\- Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous rassasier sur les ordres du Prince.»

Sur la petite table se trouvaient une multitude de sortes de fruits, quelques marmelades, du pain.. Enfin encore une fois de quoi nourrir une armée.

« Merci.. Et vous remercierez Thor pour cela..

\- Cela ne vient pas de Seigneur Thor mais de Seigneur Loki.

\- Oh!.. D'accord.»

Cela lui faisait bizarre de l'entendre être appelé ainsi.

« Je vais nettoyer votre chambre pendant que vous déjeunez. Ensuite nous nous occuperons de votre toilette.

\- Euh ma toilette?»

La domestique souri à la gêne de Tya.

« Oui cela consiste juste à ce que je vous indique la salle d'eau et que je prépare votre tenue pour la journée.

\- D'accord, j'ai cru encore à protocole qui m'aurait sûrement mise mal à l'aise.»

Tya rit au soulagement de n'avoir pas été obligée d'être plongée dans l'eau par la vieille dame elle-même et se dirigea vers le buffet de nourriture où une jolie surprise l'attendait.

Au dessus des fruits était déposés trois lys blancs, les plus beaux qu'elle ai jamais vu. Bien-sûr elle n'eut pas besoin de s'interroger pour savoir de qui venait le petit mot accroché au ruban vert qui entourait les tiges.

" Rejoint-moi dans les jardins, au pied de la cascade."

Quelle délicate intention, lui donner comme point de rendez-vous le seul endroit que l'on pouvait voir de presque tout le palais. Cette cascade de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut l'empêcherait de se perdre et leur offrirait un endroit tranquille car interdite à toute personne qui ne faisait pas partie de la famille royale.

Elle grignota très peu, l'estomac noué à l'idée de le retrouver. Déjà elle ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire comment elle avait pu être ridicule la veille à un point où Loki, d'habitude se montrant si sûr de lui et maîtrisant ses émotions, se trouva déstabilisé quand elle glissa ses mains sur lui à plusieurs reprises.

Comment une simple tisane pouvait vous faire perdre toute votre retenue?

Voila qu'en plus d'assumer son comportement elle devrait aussi l'écouter à propos de ses agissements sur Midgard, avec la peur que leur conversation tourne mal.

Impossible de manger quoi que ce soit. Elle retrouva un peu timidement la domestique qui finissait de s'affairer dans la chambre.

« Dites.. Je peux vous demander quelque chose?

\- Évidemment Mademoiselle..

\- Est-ce que je peux porter une robe verte aujourd'hui?

\- Oh.. Euh je vais vous trouver ça!»

Malgré la discrétion que voulait garder la suivante de Tya, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette demande trouvant cela charmant. Tout le monde sur le domaine savait qu'il n'y avait que Loki qui portait cette couleur.

Elle accompagna la sorcière jusqu'à une pièce où des serviteurs remplissaient une grande baignoire d'eau bien chaude. A l'arrivée des femmes, tous s'éclipsèrent et la domestique indiqua à Tya tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin et même plus.

« Je reviens dès que j'ai trouvé votre robe!

\- Non mais sinon c'est pas grav...»

Trop tard, elle s'était déjà pressée dans les couloirs, voulant faire de son mieux pour la satisfaire.

Tya entrait doucement dans la baignoire pendant que sa domestique dévalait les escaliers jusqu'aux ateliers du palais.

Elle savait qu'elle perdrait du temps à chercher ce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas, presque personne ne portant de vert au palais.

« Écoutez-moi tous! A la demande du Prince j'ai besoin d'une robe verte dans les plus brefs délais!»

Aux regards interrogatifs et surpris des six couturiers elle se sentie obligée de faire quelques précisions ajoutant sa petite touche personnelle.

« Une robe à la taille de l'invitée du Roi, aux couleurs du Prince Loki, combien de temps?

\- Si on s'y met tous, une heure tout au plus.

\- Très bien! Au travail!»

Les rouleaux de tissus volèrent dans tous les sens ainsi que perles et broderies. Les machines s'activèrent et la robe fut prête quand la domestique vint pour la chercher.

« Magnifique travail! Je veillerais à ce que vous soyez récompensés.»

Elle chopa la robe et accourue à la salle d'eau où Tya déjà sèche depuis un moment l'attendait dans une espèce de grand peignoir en satin. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite aux appartements de la demoiselle pour enfiler l'ouvrage qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à voir.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour tout enfiler. Les ouvriers avaient opté pour quelque chose de simple avec le peu de temps qui leur était accordé. Un voilage noir laissait apparaître par transparence un jupon fait d'une multitude de très fins tissus verts. La même combinaison avait été utilisée pour fabriquer de longues manches amples et le buste qui lui laissaient les épaules dénudées. Un serre-taille de lanières de cuirs croisées sur le devant, agrémenté de petites plaques d'or rappelant l'uniforme de Loki, achevait la tenue.

La domestique était ravie pour Tya.

« Voila Mademoiselle, vous êtes prête!

\- Elle est magnifique.. Je ne vous remercierai pas assez..

\- Vous me ferez plaisir en passant une bonne journée.. Attendez!..»

Elle récupéra le ruban de soie qui entourait les lys et en quelques gestes elle l'intégra aux cheveux de Tya qu'elle remonta en un élégant chignon.

« Maintenant vous êtes parfaite.»

Tya n'en croyait pas ses yeux face au miroir, elle y voyait une vraie princesse. Elle prit la dame dans les bras et se hâta à la recherche de la cascade.

Après avoir traversé les jardins Tya se retrouva à l'entrée d'un parc entouré d'une haie de ce qui lui semblait être un genre de thuya. Les deux gardes qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de la porte de bois croisèrent leurs lances afin de lui bloquer la route.

« Mademoiselle, la cascade est interdite.

\- Mais... Euh.. Loki est la? Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre.

\- Veuillez nous excuser Mademoiselle. Effectivement le Prince vous attend.»

Ils lui ouvrirent la porte et lui firent une révérence quand elle passa devant eux et une fois dans le parc elle comprit pourquoi il était si bien gardé. Elle se stoppa devant un paysage de conte de fées.

La cascade atterrissait dans une petite étendue d'eau limpide et peu profonde. Des fleurs, des arbres, des couleurs partout et son regard s'arrêta sur lui. Il était allongé dans l'herbe à l'ombre du plus grand des arbres, un livre à la main.

Elle avança lentement comme de peur de le déranger et resta à quelques mètres de lui, debout, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Malgré qu'il fut absorbé par son ouvrage, Loki tourna machinalement la tête et sursauta à la vue de Tya.

A l'expression de son visage elle comprit qu'il était surpris, il en failli même trébucher en se levant pour l'accueillir.

Aucun son ne sorti de la bouche du dieu mais il s'avança vers elle, ses yeux la détaillant toute entière. Il fit le tour d'elle, n'osant pas lui demander de tourner pour apprécier sa tenue.

Tya se senti très mal à l'aise.

« Mais arrête!»

Il semblait ému par ce qu'il voyait. Il continua à détailler chaque détail avançant sa main mais sans se permettre de la toucher vraiment. Il effleura ses cheveux, amusé d'y trouver son ruban puis face à elle, survola du bout des doigts le cuir qui entourait sa taille.

Il fut sorti de sa léthargie par une voix tremblante.

« Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Oh.. Excuse-moi.. C'est que.. Tu as le don de tout transformer, tout de toi est un présent..

\- Ce ne sont que quelques petits détails..

\- Ca me touche plus que tu ne le crois.»

Tya profita pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Si ça peut alors effacer mon comportement d'hier soir.. Je suis tellement confuse.»

Loki sourit, se remémorant une Tya riant, aimante avec un petit grain de folie qui manquait tant aux gens qui l'entourait.

« Ne te moque pas de moi.. J'ai si honte..

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, tu étais adorable.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu n'as pas voulu rester bien longtemps.»

Il baissa la tête, rougissant. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer qu'il l'avait trouvé si désirable, si belle, et que si il était resté il n'aurait sûrement pas résisté à ses douces mains qui l'ont caressé si tendrement.

Le voyant ainsi elle cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« Han la honte! Je me suis mal conduite!»

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena là où il était installé avant son arrivée. Il profita de cette dernière phrase pour faire la transition sur le sujet que lui voulait aborder.

« C'est moi qui me suis mal conduit jusqu'à maintenant. Viens, je dois te parler.»

Arrivés sous l'arbre, il lui demanda de s'assoir et se positionna face à elle.

Il soupira grandement tant c'était difficile pour lui.

« Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait, enfin ce que je voulais faire au début. Oui j'ai voulu me servir de toi, pensant obtenir ce que je souhaitais, blesser mon frère et ceux qui l'entourent.»

Tya eut les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Bien qu'elle savait déjà tout ça, l'entendre de sa bouche était un vrai supplice.

Loki était désolé mais se sentait obligé de tout avouer pour une fois dans sa vie et ce serait pour elle.

« Il faut vraiment que tu saches toute l'histoire mais ne pleure pas s'il te plait. J'ai découvert bien plus que j'espérais.. Toi. J'ai eu beau lutter, tout me rapportais à toi.

J'ai même essayé de disparaitre de ta vie mais le lendemain j'était déjà à ton chevet. Enfin je veux juste te dire.. »

Il lui souleva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, de son autre main lui enveloppa la sienne et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je veux que tu saches.. Je t'aime Tya.. Je sais que j'ai mal agit mais je sais aussi que je t'aime.»

Elle le fixait sans un mot, pétrifiée par toutes ces déclarations, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Loki cru attendre un siècle pour un mot, une expression sur son visage, mais rien. Juste ces larmes. Il se leva, tapant du poing sur le sol, envahie par une colère qu'il portait contre lui-même. Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'elle puisse lui pardonner et encore plus partager ses sentiments? Il s'en voulait tellement de tout.

A présent il lui tournait le dos.

« Je comprend.. Je ne peux pas te reprocher de m'en vouloir et je te remercie de m'avoir offert cette délicieuse et inoubliable soirée qui..

\- Chut..»

Tya s'était levée également, s'était collée à son dos et maintenant avait passé ses bras autour de lui, une main sur son ventre, l'autre sur son torse. Sa voix était saccadée par ses pleurs.

« Je.. Je t'aime aussi...»

Il se retourna pour se trouver face à elle et la serra contre lui de telle façon qu'on aurait pas pu lui prendre.

Il sentait sous ses bras les tressaillements de sa respiration entrecoupée de sanglots qu'elle ne réussissait pas à contrôler.

« Tya.. S'il te plait.. Calme-toi.. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux, l'embrassa sur le front et soupira difficilement tant la voir ainsi le rendait triste.

Submergée par les émotions et la fatigue, Tya leva les yeux vers lui cherchant un point d'attache et fut interpellée par son regard qui n'avait jamais semblé plus apaisé qu'à ce moment.

Elle glissa ses mains tremblantes sur ses tempes puis descendit sur ses cheveux pour revenir se poser sur ses joues sans quitter un seul instant ses yeux qui la regardait avec tendresse. Elle exerça alors une douce pression pour attirer son visage vers elle.

Loki sourit, comprenant ce qu'elle réclamait et se pencha pour déposer un simple et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle le regarda interrogative, elle qui avait besoin plus que jamais d'un baiser passionné.

Il la saisit doucement par les épaules et se recula légèrement sachant que c'était plus le stress de tout ce qu'elle avait subit jusque là qui la faisait agir ainsi. Il était par contre hors de question qu'elle se sente repoussée.

« Tya, pas ici..»

Il fit mine de regarder à gauche puis à droite, faisant semblant de croire être surveillé.

« Assieds-toi là et laisse-moi faire...»

Le laisser faire quoi? Sa curiosité prit le dessus et ses larmes s'estompèrent peu à peu quand il rapprocha l'espèce de grande sacoche en cuir qui était posée contre l'arbre ainsi que la couverture de fourrure. Il installa la sorcière sur cette dernière et de son sac sortit un pichet de terre cuite et une petite boîte en bois.

Loki sourit quand il remarqua qu'il avait toute l'attention de Tya, qu'elle s'était calmée et qu'elle le regardait comme si il allait faire apparaître des papillons magiques de sa boîte.

Il prit le pichet et alla le remplir à la cascade et vint se poser à côté d'elle. Il lui présenta la cruche comme un sommelier présenterait sa meilleur bouteille de vin.

« L'eau la plus pure du royaume.. Réservée uniquement à la famille royale..

\- Mais.. Je.. »

Tya voulu refuser, n'étant même pas asgardienne.

« Tu fais parti de ma vie Tya, tu y as le droit bien autant que moi.. Et c'est pas tout..»

Il ouvrit la petite boîte en bois et versa son contenu dans l'eau du pichet.

« On va attendre un peu que ça agisse..

\- C'est quoi? C'est pas du djortruc au moins!»

Loki ri ouvertement devant son exclamation.

« Du Djorgnia? Par Odin, non! Qu'il me garde à tout jamais de te faire boire à nouveau cette boisson!.. Bon.. Après quand on supporte pas...»

Tya plissa les yeux et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Hey! Je me souviens très bien que tu m'ai dit que c'était pour les guerriers.»

Loki ne pu s'empêcher de contrer ce petit air boudeur en affichant un énorme sourire. Il se mordit même la lèvre pour ne pas rire se remémorant certains passages de la veille.

Tya se cacha le visage derrière une main et posa l'autre sur son avant-bras.

« Je sais pourquoi tu rigoles.. Et ça me gêne vraiment.. J'ai été si -

\- Si délicieusement parfaite.. Moi tout ce que me rappel c'est que je t'ai vu rire, agir naturellement sans réfléchir, et c'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi.. Tiens regarde c'est prêt!»

Il sortit deux verres de la sacoche et servi le premier qu'il lui donna.

Tya porta ses lèvres à la boisson et fut surprise par ce goût si singulier.

« C'est bon, c'est quoi?

\- Et bien en fait ça n'a pas de nom, c'est moi qui l'ai préparé. Juste un mélange de fruits séchés et quelques plantes.»

Il mis le nez dans son sac pour en sortir encore quelques affaires.

« J'ai aussi apporté un peu de viande séchée, du fromage, des fruits et du pain.. Il faut que tu manges un peu..»

Quand il releva la tête, Tya le fixait avec insistance.

« Quoi?

\- Rien.. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. Tu es tellement différent de ce que j'ai pu voir chez moi..»

Cette réflexion le fit sourire, mais ce fut de courte durée car il savait que si il faisait ces efforts pour lui offrir le meilleur de lui-même c'était parce qu'il l'aimait mais surtout que son procès approchait à grand pas et qu'il voulait profiter des instants qui seraient peut-être les derniers avec elle. Il fallait effacer cette triste idée pour ne pas tout gâcher.

« Quand on aura fini de manger, j'aurai une surprise pour toi!

\- C'est quoi?»

Loki roula des yeux.

« Une surprise... Manges!»

Tya se hâta, pressée de savoir ce qu'il lui avait réservé.

* * *

Voila! J'espère que vous êtes aussi impatients que Tya de savoir de quelle surprise il s'agit.. Ah ah..

A bientôt pour la suite de cette journée!


	29. Chapter 29

Hello tout le monde!

Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard et honte à moi d'avoir traîné autant.. Mais bon quand ça veux pas.. ça veux pas.

Pour la peine je fais un petit résumé du chap précédant comme celui-ci est la suite de la journée..

Donc Tya se réveille de sa soirée arrosée et sa domestique lui fait confectionner une jolie robe verte qui plait bien a Loki quand elle le rejoint à la cascade. Il fini par tout lui avouer sur son comportement et le chap se termine sur un petit pique-nique avant qu'il lui fasse part d'une surprise.

Voila.. Bonne lecture

* * *

Une fois le pique-nique préparé par les mains de Loki lui-même terminé, Tya l'aida à tout ranger. Il lui était difficile de rester à le regarder soupirer beaucoup trop quand il devait faire une corvée aussi simple que celle-ci. Sans sa magie, tout ce qui avait peu d'intérêt à être fait devenait vite un supplice pour lui qui était tant habitué à régler ce genre de choses d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Il confia le sac à un serviteur et prit la main de Tya pour l'emmener vers le palais.

« Il est l'heure de ta surprise.»

Il affichait malgré tout un air inquiet espérant que ce qu'il allait lui offrir allait lui plaire, ou tout du moins la toucher.

Les voilà partis à arpenter les grands couloirs. Tya se senti mal à l'aise à plusieurs reprises car en croisant les sujets du roi elle se sentait observée voir épiée. Le Prince se promenant main dans la main avec une midgardienne ne laissait personne indifférent.

Sur leur passage les gens leurs souriaient faussement et la sorcière les entendaient bien chuchoter une fois derrière eux mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Loki. Pour lui montrer qu'elle ne devait pas s'en soucier il l'attira vers lui devant tout le monde pour la prendre par la taille et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue tout en continuant sa route enjoué et la tête haute.

A ce moment elle reconnu "LE" Loki qui venait la voir à la tour. Celui qui est fier, presque prétentieux, un brin provocateur, celui qui a tant de charisme, qui l'impressionne même. En deux mots celui qui la fait fondre.

Le plus dur était fait et ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la partie privée du palais. De moins en moins de monde, quelques domestiques tout au plus croisaient leur chemin mais ceux-ci leurs montraient le plus grand respect, aucun chuchotement, juste une révérence que le dieu ignorait trop pressé d'arriver à son but.

Encore quelques escaliers et couloirs de plus en plus étroits et plus personne sur les lieux. L'endroit était bien calme et reflétait tout à fait l'état d'esprit de Loki.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient Tya remarquait qu'il devenait nerveux. Elle sentait même que la main qui tenait la sienne se resserrait encore un peu à chaque instant.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte bien plus petite et bien plus sobre que toutes celles qu'elle avait pu voir jusque là et se mît face à elle.

« Nous y voilà.

\- Où sommes-nous?

\- A l'endroit le plus haut du palais.»

Tya se demandait qu'est-ce que pouvait cacher cette porte pour que Loki soit aussi anxieux. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et au moment de l'introduire dans la serrure il regarda la sorcière dans les yeux comme pour se rassurer de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il savait maintenant qu'il l'aimait assez pour lui faire découvrir cet endroit.

« Il n'y a que moi qui ai la clé. Personne d'autre n'est jamais venu ici, tu es la première que j'y invite.»

Loki entra derrière Tya priant celle-ci de ne pas bouger tant la pièce était trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse faire un pas sans buter contre quelque chose. Il referma à clé derrière lui, même si cela faisait plusieurs étages qu'ils n'avaient croisé personne. La sorcière comprit alors l'importance que le dieu portait à cet endroit.

Lui connaissait chaque recoin et malgré le manque de luminosité, en quelques enjambées il se retrouva de l'autre côté. Elle l'entendit bricoler quelque chose puis il retira trois plaques de métal qui donnait accès à un petit balcon. En un instant la pièce fut emplie de la lumière des soleils asgardiens et Tya qui ne comprenait pas trop où elle se trouvait resta muette et immobile devant ce qui lui paraissait au premier abord un grand bazar.

Ensuite elle détailla la pièce. Ce qui attira en premier son regard ce sont la quantité impressionnante de livres et grimoires entreposés à côté d'un tas de couvertures de fourrures et cousins posés à même le sol. Un petit coin lecture qui semblait assez agréable.

Il y avait également quelques meubles avec beaucoup d'objets semblant avoir un rapport avec la magie. Différentes pierres et cristaux de toutes les couleurs, des petites fioles, des herbes étaient posés ici et là sans trop d'organisation.

Loki, souriant à côté de la fenêtre, attendait que Tya ait fini de poser les yeux sur tout ce qu'elle trouvait à leur portée.

« Entre, n'ai pas peur..»

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui regardant toujours autour d'elle tant il y avait de choses à voir.

« Mais c'est quoi cette pièce?»

Avant de répondre, il la rejoignit là où elle s'était arrêtée, la serra dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans son cou. C'était plus facile pour lui de se confier ainsi.

« C'était mon repère, mon endroit secret quand j'étais enfant. J'aime le calme et quand je voulais fuir le bruit incessant du palais je venais ici me réfugier.»

Tya sentait que ce n'était pas toute la vérité. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas simplement dans sa chambre? Pourquoi avait-il évité son regard pour lui donner cette explication si banale?

Il la libéra de son étreinte et comme pour mettre fin à cette conversation il déposa un baisser sur les lèvres de la sorcière pour ensuite se diriger vers les couvertures.

Pendant qu'il était occupé à arranger un petit nid douillet au bord du balcon, Tya continua son exploration. Elle s'approcha près d'une petite commode où étaient déposées quelques figurines de bois. En y regardant de plus près elle pu reconnaître Odin sur son trône, Frigga, et une plus petite figurine qui ressemblait malgré sa taille à Loki. Le travail était minutieux et très détaillé.

« C'est toi qui les as fait?

\- Quoi donc?»

Le dieu, trop loin pour voir de quoi elle parlait continuait à installer les coussins.

« Les figurines.. Elles sont belles.»

Il s'arrêta une seconde pour lui répondre presque en riant.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Odin me puni en me retirant ma magie.. En vrai, à chaque fois que je jouais un sort à Thor! Alors il fallait bien s'occuper. Je devais avoir... si je ne me trompe pas, environ onze ou douze ans en équivalent midgardien.»

Il la laissa contempler son oeuvre pendant qu'il finissait de tout installer.

Tya fit une découverte qui la laissa perplexe. Derrière la scène, était cachée une autre figurine mais celle-ci avait eu apparement la tête arrachée. En cherchant un peu elle fini par trouver ce qu'il manquait et fut surprise en découvrant la sculpture du visage de Thor.

Elle resta bloquée un instant avec le corps dans une main et la tête dans l'autre imaginant combien Loki avait pu souffrir pour exprimer ainsi sa colère.

Quand celui-ci se rendit compte de ce qu'elle tenait, il fonça sur elle pour lui retirer des mains presque en lui arrachant et dissimula les morceaux dans le premier tiroir de la commode. D'un geste bref il y envoya également tout le reste des personnages avec une haine mal dissimulée puis rencontra le regard de Tya qui semblait choquée, un peu apeurée. Il se calma, lui tournant le dos dans un silence plus que gênant qui heureusement ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre..

\- Je sais..»

Elle comprenait que cette pièce n'était pas qu'un simple repère mais qu'elle avait abritée toutes les blessures et toutes les rancœur d'un enfant peut-être mal comprit. L'endroit prit une autre dimension pour la sorcière qui réalisait l'importance qu'y portait Loki et l'effort qu'il avait dû faire pour partager tout ceci avec elle. Peut-être était-ce aussi une façon détournée de lui prouver son amour et sa totale confiance.

Elle s'approcha de lui, passa délicatement sa main dans le dos du dieu pour ensuite glisser jusqu'à sa taille.

« Viens, on va s'installer. Tu ne t'es pas donné tout ce mal pour rien.»

Après avoir slalomé entre les meubles et les livres, ils accédèrent au balcon.

Loki tendit la main vers l'horizon avec beaucoup de fierté.

« Je te fais cadeau de la plus belle vue de tout Asgard!»

Elle se tourna souriante vers lui mais moins d'une seconde car le paysage retenait toute son attention. De cette hauteur tout était différent, elle se sentait comme dominer le royaume. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur refuge pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours voulu être roi.

Elle l'entendit vaguement retourner près de la porte, ouvrir plusieurs tiroirs, déplacer diverses choses, puis il revint se placer derrière elle, dissimulant un objet dans sa poche.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tya et regardait dans la même direction.

« Alors ça te plait?

\- Oui beaucoup!»

Il se redressa, ravi de l'enthousiasme de la sorcière. Très doucement et du bout des doigts il retira les quelques mèches des longs cheveux qui recouvrait son cou. Il se pencha à nouveau puis déposa un baiser sur la peau ainsi découverte.

Il glissa sa main sous les cheveux de l'autre côté juste sous sa mâchoire afin de basculer légèrement sa tête et offrir plus de douceur à parcourir à ses lèvres qu'il posa juste en dessous de son oreille. Il avait entouré la taille de la sorcière de son autre bras et la serrait fermement contre son torse.

Le plus lentement possible il glissa plusieurs petits baisers le long de sa gorge jusqu'à arriver sur son épaule. Il sourit en la sentant frissonner et s'agripper au bras posé sur son ventre.

Sa bouche reprit son chemin sur toutes les parcelles de chair laissées à sa portée par la coupe du décolleté de la robe. Il fit le chemin inverse, du bord du tissus jusqu'à sa nuque et se nicha dans le creux de son cou qu'il embrassa pour ensuite y rester immobile, sentant le coeur et la respiration de Tya s'accélérer. Elle due prendre une grande respiration pour essayer de sortir un son dans un soupir.

« Loki...

\- Mmm?...»

Malgré qu'il nota qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de lui répondre, il ne bougea pas ses lèvres d'un centimètre. De sa main libre, délicatement, il effleura sa gorge jusqu'à la robe, glissant de temps en temps le bout de son doigt sous l'ourlet à la naissance de sa manche lui provoquant de nombreux frissons. Il s'amusait beaucoup des réactions qu'il engendrait avec de simples caresses et en même temps il se sentait si puissant de la voir ainsi à sa merci, sans plus aucune résistance.

« Ca va?»

Il relâcha son étreinte, n'ayant toujours pas de réponse et se positionna face à elle quand il la vit rouvrir les yeux qu'elle devait avoir fermés depuis un moment. Il fut interpelé par la couleur de ceux-ci quand ils étaient éclairés par un couché de soleil asgardien. Ce gris foncé aux multiples reflets était encore plus joli que le noir pénétrant qu'il avait connu et s'accordait parfaitement aux joues rosies par les émotions qu'il avait suscité.

Tya reprit ses esprits et le regarda partir fièrement s'assoir alors qui ne la lâchait pas de son regard en coin.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle désarmée quand il lui fit son sourire malicieux? Trônant comme un roi au milieu des coussins et les jambes croisées, il tapota à côté de lui pour lui faire signe de venir s'installer. Elle s'exécuta aussitôt laissant une certaine distance entre eux et serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas»

La sorcière s'étonna n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle se comportait comme quelqu'un qui se sentirait mal à l'aise.

« Ben rien!

\- Je t'ai connu bien plus bavarde, même des fois à un point à avoir envie de te faire taire..»

Elle tourna aussitôt sa tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils ce qui le fit rire.

« Oui j'avoue.. Tu m'as parfois rendu fou quand je venais te voir sur Midgard. Mais bizarrement, tout compte fait j'aimais bien ça.»

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Rien de bien grave en fait. Ce sont toutes ces choses nouvelles. En quelques jours il s'en es passé beaucoup trop..»

Elle fit une pause et rougit en souriant.

« Et toi...

\- Quoi moi?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent Loki.. Je.. Enfin.. Tu sais..»

Il se tourna vers elle, caressa son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Était-ce vraiment si désagréable?»

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Ai-je l'ordre d'arrêter?»

Un autre baiser.

« Ai-je peut-être l'ordre de continuer?»

Puis encore un.

Elle commença à se détendre et à sourire au fur et à mesure qu'elle se penchait en arrière. Cherchant un appui derrière elle, elle glissa sur la fourrure, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse sous les yeux écarquillés de Loki qui se retrouva embrassant le vide.

Etalée de tout son long devant la mine déconfite du dieu qui avait échoué par sa faute à créer un moment romantique, elle ne pu retenir un éclat de rire.

« Te moquerais-tu de moi, insolante midgardienne?»

Le voyant sur jouer un semblant d'indignation, elle continua la comédie toujours allongée, se tenant le ventre pour ne pas rire.

« Oh! Ne vous méprenez pas mon Prince! Je n'oserais jamais un tel affront!»

Il se mordit la lèvre entendant son titre sortir de la bouche de Tya.

« Voilà qui est bien mieux..»

Il s'accouda à côté d'elle et décida qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment pour sortir l'objet dissimulé dans sa poche. Sachant qu'ils allaient être séparés, peut-être pour toujours, il voulait lui offrir son bien le plus cher à ses yeux.

« J'ai quelque chose à te confier. Mais il faut que tu me promettes d'en prendre grand soin.»

Il avait toute l'attention de Tya à qui il sortit le grand jeu. Il s'allongea sur le dos, sa tête contre celle de la sorcière et après avoir enfermé l'objet dans son poing il tendit les bras au dessus de son visage.

« Je dois t'avouer une bêtise..»

Voilà Tya qui craignait déjà le pire et s'attendait à tout.

« J'ai volé.. une étoile!»

En prononçant le dernier mot, il ouvrit les mains et un halo scintillant flotta entre ses doigts puis il fit quelques manipulations comme pour emprisonner la dite "étoile".

« Mais je crains qu'elle ne se sauve, il me faut l'enfermer dans ceci!»

Apres un savant tour de passe-passe il déposa l'objet dans le creux de la main de Tya de tel façon qu'elle cru qu'il allait s'échapper. Loki s'amusa quand elle prit toutes les précautions pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je ne peux pas!

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Loki! C'est une bague!

\- Je veux que tu la gardes, même si tu ne la porte pas. C'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux ici.»

Ne voulant pas rendre le moment trop solennel il renchérit sur sa mise en scène.

« Tu seras la gardienne d'une étoile. Regardes-y bien, on la voit briller.»

Effectivement, le plus pur des diamants ne sera jamais aussi étincelant que cette pierre.

« Loki, je ne suis pas naïve à ce point, sérieusement, une étoile...

\- Regarde, comme il commence à faire nuit, je vais te montrer. Tu vois cet endroit dans le ciel?»

Il désigna un coin sans étoiles et Tya s'appliqua à suivre ses explications.

« Et bien je l'ai pris là.»

Elle le regardait tellement perplexe qu'il se mît a rire.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le torse en punition de s'être encore moqué d'elle puis se releva un peu, appuyée sur son bras pour se retrouver en surplomb.

« Mais je croyais que tu n'avais plus de magie! Comment as-tu fait cette lumière?

\- Ce n'était pas de la magie mais de l'illusion.. J'ai tant de choses à t'apprendre!

Loki changeât subitement de comportement. Fini les taquineries et la bonne humeur, ses traits s'étaient durcis et sa voix devenue bien plus grave.

« Tu devrais rejoindre les autres.»

Pour Tya, cela sonna plus comme un ordre qu'un conseil.

« Quoi?

\- Il est l'heure du repas, Thor va s'inquiéter de ne pas t'avoir vu aujourd'hui.»

Il s'était tourné vers le balcon afin de ne pas montrer son visage. Il serrait les dents pour maîtriser les larmes qui commençaient à monter. La vue de la nouvelle lune qui venait d'apparaître dans le ciel l'avait ramené à la réalité et lui rappela que son procès était programmé pour le lendemain.

Il préférait que Tya s'en aille plutôt que de lui montrer sa tristesse.

« Je ne comprends pas, Thor sait très bien que je suis avec toi. Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte?»

Quand elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules, elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, posa sa main sur son bras et tenta de le tourner vers elle.

Il opposa d'abord une légère résistance, pris une grande respiration et consenti enfin à la regarder.

Qu'elle était belle! Ses yeux inquiets éclairés par la pâleur de cette lune qui causerait sa perte semblaient si clairs à présent.

Il se redressa pour se mettre face à elle et tendit le bras pour aller décrocher le ruban qui tenait ses cheveux attachés. Il récupéra la bague, la passa dans le cordon vert et lui attacha autour du cou.

« Promets-moi de ne jamais t'en séparer.

\- Je te le promets.»

Loki lui souri difficilement. Si proche d'elle, les mains à présent posées sur sa nuque, il aurait voulu ne plus jamais sortir de cette pièce.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers elle. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que quelque chose le tracassait mais qu'il était inutile d'insister pour savoir quoi. Juste être dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il était aimé.

Collée contre son corps, le visage du dieu dans son cou, elle caressa son dos puis glissa sous sa tunique pour combler cette envie soudaine de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

Loki releva aussitôt la tête, surprit de cette manœuvre et remarqua que la sorcière était aussi étonnée que lui à s'être laissée emportée à ce genre de choses toutes nouvelles pour elle. Car oui, il avait bien comprit depuis un bon moment déjà qu'il était le premier et qu'il ferait tout pour être le seul.

En tout cas cela suffit à détendre l'atmosphère et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on se montre quand même, avant qu'Odin lance tous ses gardes à notre recherche.»

Bien que la remarque de Loki était justifiée c'était également une excuse pour ne pas succomber aux caresses de Tya. Même si il s'était montré entreprenant un peu plus tôt, quand c'était elle qui menait le jeu cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour lui de garder son sang-froid.

A contre-coeur, ils se levèrent tout deux, se réajustèrent un peu et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Tya, qui regardait Loki refermer la porte à clé eut envie d'empêcher cette journée de se terminer. Au moment où il se retourna face à elle pour partir, elle refusa qu'il avance et le dieu se laissa bloquer un instant contre le montant en bois.

« Ne restons pas là. Je vais te faire déposer à manger et je reviendrais ensuite à tes appartements.»

La voilà maintenant seule à tourner en rond entre son salon et sa chambre maudissant chaque seconde de gâchée. Elle cru avoir attendu au moins une éternité toute entière quand enfin on frappait enfin à sa porte. Elle savait que ce n'était que son repas mais cela voulais dire aussi que Loki ne devrait ne plus tarder.

Et quelle bonne surprise quand elle ouvrit de voir sa domestique, plateau à la main mais également celui qui lui manquait déjà.

Il resta dans l'entrée, les mains derrière le dos, droit comme un "i" pendant que la vieille dame s'affairait au salon.

Voyant la sorcière regarder Loki, elle expliqua à voix basse l'excuse qu'il lui avait donnée.

« Le Prince a tenu à vérifier lui-même que je prenais bien soin de vous et que vous alliez manger.»

Le dieu lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Il fallait bien qu'il justifie sa présence tardive dans ces locaux. Elle rentra dans son jeu et chuchota à son tour à la dame.

« Je lui dirais alors que vous êtes parfaite, vous pouvez y aller, il est tard.»

Elle suivi la domestique jusqu'à la hauteur de Loki et lui fit une révérence.

« Mon Prince, me feriez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à moi pour ce repas?»

Il sourit, toujours aussi ravi quand elle arborait ce ton avec lui et referma la grande porte derrière lui.

« Tu n'est plus obligée de faire semblant, elle est partie.»

Elle ignora cette remarque et continua de plus belle sachant que cela flattait toujours autant sa royale personne.

Et quelle petite fille n'avait jamais rêvé de jouer à la princesse pour de vrai? Elle appréciait énormément ce petit jeu uniquement parce que dans ces moments là Loki affichait naturellement toute sa grandeur.

Il était vrai que sous le stress des récents événements elle ne l'avait très peu vu ainsi et voulu en profiter encore un peu.

« Prince Loki?

\- Oui?»

Il sourit, séduit et touché par la comédie que Tya s'obstinait à jouer. Il s'avança fier et majestueux jusqu'à elle.

« Que puis-je donc pour toi?

\- Reste avec moi ce soir.»

Comment allait-il expliquer à ces yeux implorants et à ce doux sourire que cela lui était impossible?

« Je resterais aussi longtemps qu'il me le sera permis.»

Cette réponse sembla contenter la sorcière car elle continua à le dévorer du regard, le prit par le bras et l'emmena s'installer à côté d'elle à proximité du plateau de nourriture. Il remarqua qu'elle attendait qu'il se serve en premier et pris quelques baies afin qu'elle se décide enfin à manger.

Elle grignota un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que Loki jouait distraitement avec les petits fruits et n'avait encore rien avaler.

Oubliées les bonnes manières, elle parlait la bouche à moitié pleine.

« Pas faim?»

Il la regarda une seconde comme si il voyait quelqu'un agir de la sorte pour la première fois alors elle mît vite sa serviette devant la bouche.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire..»

Enfin elle allait peut-être savoir ce qui lui causait ces sautes d'humeur. Elle fini sa bouchée et se montra toute attentive.

« Je ne pourrai pas être avec toi demain, j'en suis désolé. J'ai.. »

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir comment lui annoncer le procès mais c'était si dur. Tya s'impatienta, inquiétée par son silence.

« Tu as quoi?

\- Euh.. J'ai des obligations administratives.. »

Il lui était impossible de lui avouer, d'une part parce qu'il savait que ça l'angoisserait inutilement et d'autre part il était honteux de devoir subir ce traitement.

« Oh.. D'accord.. Et bien.. »

Comme il vit sa déception il lui prit les mains et tenta d'afficher un sourire rassurant.

« J'essayerai de faire au plus vite et je te rejoindrai dès que possible.»

Elle lui rendit son sourire et voulu donc ne pas gaspiller le temps qu'il leur restait. Elle se leva et tira Loki contre elle pour s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces

« Et bien si demain tu n'es pas là, ce soir je te garde avec moi! Et c'est non négociable!

\- Tya...

\- Non négociable!»

Il roula des yeux devant son obstination mais n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se plier à son petit caprice qu'elle se senti obligée de justifier.

« Je ne sais pas quand Thor me ramènera chez moi. Accorde-moi ce soir le privilège de m'endormir dans tes bras.

\- Un privilège?

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Et bien il t'es accordé.»

Il se leva et resta debout au milieu du salon en réfléchissant, comme si il cherchait à élaborer un plan, tournant la tête aux quatre coins de la pièce. Rien ne semblait assez confortable pour y dormir.

« Tu ne souhaitais peut-être pas rester..

\- Si si.. Mais euh.. Attends..

\- Oh mais je comprends! Déjà à la tour tu ne voulais pas entrer dans ma chambre! Tu as peur?»

Il tomba les épaules, blasé qu'elle s'amuse à le taquiner ainsi. Et pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à penser qu'il pouvait avoir peur de quoi que ce soit? L'idée de se retrouver dans un lit avec elle était alléchante mais il savait mieux qu'elle la tournure que cela pouvait prendre et que même si elle le provoquait parfois ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle voire de la pure innocence.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se défendre, Tya trouva elle-même une solution qui n'embarrasserai pas le dieu.

« Ce n'est pas grave, les étoiles m'iront très bien, et on ne va pas changer les bonnes habitudes!»

Tya déménagea tout ce qu'elle pu trouver de douillet avec une rapidité déconcertante et il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'elle se soit allongée sous les draps tendant les bras pour faire venir Loki près d'elle.

Celui-ci s'exécuta mais bien qu'il fit un peu frais, s'installa au dessus des couvertures et les voilà tout deux sur le dos, face au ciel.

Elle tourna juste la tête vers lui en souriant.

« Je ne te pensais pas aussi timide.. Tu vas avoir froid!»

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, après la peur, maintenant elle l'accusait de timidité.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle sortit des couvertures et se tint accoudée un peu plus contre lui. Elle dévisageait tendrement celui qui pouvait être si insolant face aux neuf mondes et parfois si réservé avec elle.

Le regard de la sorcière s'intensifia. Elle s'était déjà endormit près de Loki mais cette fois ce n'était pas par fatigue ou à cause des effets d'une boisson douteuse et se retrouver allongée là tout contre lui représentait beaucoup pour elle. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées d'une façon dont elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.

« Embrasse-moi.»

Il désirait plus que tout exprimer physiquement son amour pour elle mais préféra que ce soit elle qui prenne les rennes afin de ne pas dépasser ses limites.

Elle se pencha sur lui pour s'exécuter glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du dieu qui la laissa faire, immobile. Il était juste là, offert à elle, contemplant la passion au fond de ses yeux clairs.

Elle continua en parcourant les traits de sa mâchoire puis, de son pouce, effleura ses lèvres pour finir jusqu'à son menton.

En un instant elle se retrouva à moitié allongée sur Loki pour l'embrasser sans que celui-ci s'y attende aussi rapidement mais comme l'ardeur de Tya était communicative, il se laissa emporter lui aussi. Tout d'abord il ne lui posa qu'une main sur la taille, se retenant de lui imposer quoi que ce soit mais assailli par ses nombreux baisers il oublia tout principe, lui saisi la nuque et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres.

Quand il senti qu'elle répondait à ce baiser bien moins chaste il la bascula sur le dos et se retrouva au dessus d'elle, plongeant son visage dans son cou, et de sa main il commença à parcourir son corps par dessus le tissus. C'est quand il tenta de dégrafer la robe qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et se redressa aussitôt pour jauger la réaction de Tya.

Elle avait plutôt l'air étonnée qu'il se soit enflammé ainsi mais également de cet arrêt soudain.

Il se rallongea à côté d'elle et se frotta le visage.

« Loki?

\- Pas ici.. Pas comme ça.. C'est pas un jeu.. Tu mérite mieux..»

Elle souriait le voyant se justifier inutilement.

« Loki?

\- Oui?

\- Serre-moi juste dans tes bras.»

Cette requête avait été formulée comme une évidence et quelque part le rassura. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, la main dans son cou. Il la serra comme pour l'envelopper toute entière sentant les petits doigts tantôt dans ses cheveux tantôt effleurer sa joue et bien que ce n'était pas prévu, il fini par fermer les yeux et s'endormie ainsi.

Quand il les rouvrit, le jour commençait à apparaître. Il regarda autour de lui et ce qu'il vit au fur et à mesure de son réveil lui soulagea le coeur. Tya avait du s'endormir après lui ou se lever durant la nuit. Elle était toujours dans ses bras mais elle les avait recouvert d'une fourrure et sa position avait légèrement changé. Son bras se trouvait sous la tunique de Loki à même la peau de son torse, la main posée à plat sur son coeur.

Comme Loki n'aurait plus du être là depuis un moment il retira le bras afin de se dégager et resta un moment sans pouvoir bouger tant il fut touché de ce qu'il découvrit.

Tya avait longuement réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit une fois que le dieu s'était endormi, et s'était rendue à l'évidence. Elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper, son coeur lui appartenait et il ne servait plus à rien désormais de lutter.

C'est donc au petit matin, en délogeant délicatement la main de Tya de sa cachette que Loki aperçu le long ruban de soie verte qui y pendait et c'est en y regardant de plus près qu'il comprit qu'elle avait symboliquement fait passé le message en portant à son doigt l'anneau si précieux pour lui.

Il l'embrassa doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et bien plus fort à présent il se rendit à ses appartement afin d'enfiler son armure de cérémonie, prêt à affronter Odin et le Conseil.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello tout le monde

Nous y voilà.. Le dernier chapitre..

( non non, m'étais promis de pas pleurer.. )

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu autant que me suis éclatée à l'écrire.

Merci à mon coach Lady qui m'a embarqué dans cette aventure -) et à mon p'tit chat Oliverkriss qui m'a supporté durant ces longues nuits blanches.. Et à tout ceux qui m'ont lu..

Allez trêve de blabla... Bonne lecture..

* * *

Loki se présenta devant Odin. De chaque coté du trône siégeait le Conseil constitué entre autres des mages qui l'avaient instruit, des chefs de guerre mais aucune trace des seules personnes qui auraient pu se ralier à sa cause. Le Père de toute Chose du s'apercevoir que les yeux du dieu devenu inquiet virevoletaient de gauche à droite.

« Ni Frigga ni Thor ne seront présents. Tu devras répondre de tes actes et les assumer seul.

\- Père, s'il vous plait..

\- Père? Es-tu si désesperé pour m'appeler ainsi?»

Loki baissa la tete.

« Non. J'ai juste compris certaines choses.. J'ai changé..

\- En si peu de temps? Toi qui, il y a encore quelques jours, bravait mon interdiction de te rendre sur Midgard, tu aurais changer? Tu ne changeras jamais Loki, toujours à mentir, trahir, provoquer le chaos là où tu passes..

\- Mais Père!..

\- Tais toi!»

Il frappa le sol de son sceptre et annonca le verdict.

« Pour avoir désobeit, Loki, et avoir non respecté ton surcis qui était ton assignation sur Asgard, je te condamne à finir tes jours dans la prison du palais. Aucun appel ne sera recevable.»

Le prince devint blème, la réalité d'être separé de Tya lui éclatait en plein visage. Il tomba à genoux et se pencha en avant.

« Prenez ma tête mais ne m'empêchez pas de vivre loin de..

\- Ne soit donc pas si ridicule! Tu donnerais ta vie pour un être aussi éphémère?

\- Ma vie? Qu'est-ce donc comme vie que le sort que vous me réservez? Je ne regretterais jamais aucune des fois où je vous ai désobéit pour la rejoindre sur Midgard.

\- Ne sois pas insolent!

\- Alors dites lui juste, s'il vous plait, que je l'aime et qu'il ne se passera pas une seconde où je ne pleurerais pas son absence.

\- Tu le lui diras toi-même. Frigga m'a imposé une condition quand je lui ai interdit d'assister à ton procès. Elle veux que je t'accorde la liberté jusqu'à demain matin où la midgardienne sera renvoyée chez elle. Maintenant tu peux disposer.»

Loki se retourna et marmonna.

« Tya... Elle s'appelle Tya...».

Il sortit de la salle du trône tel un zombie l'esprit complètement vide. Moins d'une journée.. Ce n'était pas possible que tout s'arrête ainsi. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce qui avait causé son plus grand bonheur soit également à l'origine de son malheur?

Machinalement il erra dans les couloirs un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la douleur infernale qui lui dévorait les entrailles l'empêche de faire un pas de plus. Il resta debout en plein milieu du chemin pendant que d'innombrables scénarios prenaient place dans son crâne.

Tya va s'en aller. Est-ce qu'elle finira par l'oublier pendant qu'il croupira en cellule? Se consolera-t-elle dans les bras d'un des Avengers? Il ne voulait pas se résoudre à ces éventualités. Alors cela voulais dire qu'elle serait malheureuse sans lui.

Peut-être qu'il regrettait quand même de l'avoir connu juste pour toute la souffrance qu'il pouvait lui infliger malgré lui.

« Mon frère, je te trouve enfin!»

Il se retourna et fit face à Thor qui était à sa recherche depuis des heures. Celui-ci posa les mains sur les épaules du condamné.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé?»

Loki ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'arriva à sortir. Il fallait juste qu'il se pose de toute urgence. Il s'appuya contre le mur, se tenant le ventre de l'autre main sous l'incompréhension de son frère qui s'empressa de le soutenir.

« Loki?! Dis-moi?!»

C'était trop difficile, tout ce qu'il avait enduré et gardé au fond de lui depuis tout ce temps remontait à la surface et se bloquait au fond de sa gorge.

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'assoir à même le sol.

« On ne peux pas rester là, viens.»

Thor ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit puisse le voir dans cet état de faiblesse mais Loki leva les yeux brillants de larmes vers lui.

« Demain.. Je ne veux pas.. Il faut que j'aille.. Thor aide-moi.. Je ne peux plus.. Thor.. Plus respirer..»

Il fallait agir et vite. La panique l'avait gagné . Il tremblait de tout son corps et sa respiration était saccadée. Ce fut une torture pour le dieu de voir son frère ainsi.

Il le souleva sans trop de difficulté pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à une pièce non loin où ils seraient à l'écart des regards indiscrets et le déposa sur un des fauteuils qui s'y trouvaient.

Accroupi devant lui, il essaya de capter son attention.

« Loki, calme-toi mon frère. Parle-moi!

\- Ils vont.. Odin va la renvoyer demain. Ils vont me l'enlever.. Pour toujours.»

L'ironie du sort voulait que pour une fois, même si il avait désobéit, Loki s'était conduit de la manière la plus honnête qui lui était possible et qu'il serait puni de la manière la plus horrible qui soit.

Thor ne su quoi répondre devant les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur les joues de Loki. Il savait qu'à ce stade, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour arranger la situation et fut étonné et inquiet de le voir reprendre la parole d'une façon bien plus calme.

« On dit que dans toute décision d'Odin aussi cruelle puisse-t'elle paraître, il y a de la bienveillance.. Est-ce de la bienveillance que de faire disparaître en moi toute envie de continuer à vivre? Peut-être est-ce la seule façon de ne plus faire souffrir personne..

\- Je t'interdis de dire cela, n'y pense même pas..

\- A quoi bon?.. On va me retirer mon unique bonheur. Odin ne comprend rien.»

Il essuya ses larmes avec sa manche et continua.

« Ne dis pas un mot de tout ceci à Tya, elle ne sait pas pour ce matin et je ne veux pas gâcher nos derniers instants.

\- J'ai vu Mère avoir une conversation avec elle en début d'après-midi, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer alors qu'elle ne lui ai pas dit.

\- En début d'après-midi? Mais quelle heure est-il?

\- Il est déjà tard mon frère. Tu as disparu un bon moment.

Sans en dire plus, Loki prit ses jambes à son cou et courut comme si son salut en dépendait.

Il se retrouva rapidement derrière la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Tya. Il désirait plus que tout entrer mais il savait que ce serait douloureux de garder pour lui la sentence qui avait été prononcée contre lui. Il faisait les cent pas sans s'en rendre compte.

La sorcière entendit le bruit des bottes qui résonnaient dans l'immensité des couloirs du palais, ouvrit sa porte et tomba nez à nez avec le dieu.

« Mais que fais-tu derriere cette porte? Entre!»

Il s'executa sans un mot et resta planté au milieu de la pièce. Tya le regardait comme si elle en détaillait chaque centimètre. Elle avait l'air si heureuse, si radieuse, peut-être même plus que jamais.

Loki s'avanca vers elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

« J'aime quand tu me regardes comme ca.

\- C'est que tu es beau en uniforme, cela te va si bien.»

Avec tout ce qui lui arrivait il n'avait aucunement pensé à se changer. Il portait même encore sa cape et tenait son casque à la main. Il sourit tristement devant ces grands yeux clairs brillants d'admiration.

Elle remarqua le malaise et s'inquieta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Rien ma princesse, tout va bien.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus.»

Il soupira grandement pour se reprendre et lui faire un vrai sourire. Il mettrait un point d'honneur à lui offrir la plus belle des nuits si cela devait être la dernière.

« J'aurais manqué cette soirée pour rien au monde.»

Il profita qu'elle apprécie son allure et marcha majestueusement tel un prédateur afin de suciter en elle encore un peu plus de convoitise. Tya riait se demandant quelle idée farfelue il avait encore trouvé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne la main et qu'il l'attire un peu rapidement contre lui.

Elle se rattrapa de justesse en se collant à son torse et cela le fit sourire car c'était bien le but de la manoeuvre.

Ils esquissèrent un semblant de danse très lente sans se quitter du regard et vite leurs gestes se ralentirent de plus en plus pour finir par devenir immobiles. Loki carressa du bout des doigts la naissance de l'épaule de Tya, puis posa sa main dans son cou pour remonter dans sa nuque. Il la senti frissonner, c'est vrai qu'il avait les mains toujours froides mais ce n'était pas seulement du à ça.

Il remonta sa deuxième main et prit le visage de la sorcière qui le dévorait toujours autant du regard. Il aurait pu savourer toute une éternité à être contemplé ainsi, il se sentait si important et fort à travers ses yeux. Il était enfin le roi qu'il avait toujours désiré être, le roi de son monde à elle.

Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui rendit d'une facon plus pressée que d'habitude. Tya passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Loki et les lui mordilla. Le dieu se recula et la scruta d'un air surpris mais amusé.

« Et bien dites donc Mademoiselle! Que vous arrives-t-il?

\- Je t'aime Loki.»

Il reprit aussitot son sérieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il serra les dents et déglutit difficilement. Ces quelques mots venaient de lui transpercer le coeur. Comment pourrait-il maintenant lui avouer que c'était leurs derniers moments. Il senti la boule au fond de sa gorge.

« Je.. Je...Oh ma princesse!»

Il l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Pour commencer ses lèvres étaient simplement fermées puis il les entrouvrit doucement. Quand Tya sentit la langue du dieu caresser la sienne elle agrippa des deux mains son col de cuir et ne voulu plus le lâcher.

Il lui prit les poignets qui étaient toujours accroché à son manteau et quitta ses lèvres.

« Suis-moi.»

Tya se laissa emmener sans contester jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre où Loki fit un arrêt, se retourna et jaugea sa réaction avant de continuer. Elle semblait calme et complètement disposée à lui faire confiance. Elle se laissa guider par la main du dieu jusqu'au lit où il lui fit signe de s'assoir.

Il tenta de décrocher sa cape et voulu enlever une partie de son uniforme pour être plus à l'aise alors Tya râla.

« Oh c'est dommage!

\- Quoi?

\- Laisse-moi encore un peu te regarder comme ça.»

Il soupira amusé en levant les yeux au ciel. Il rattacha sa cape puis fit un semblant de défiler princier pour finir en faisant un tour sur lui-même. Elle rit, applaudi ce spectacle et lui autorisa quand même à enlever ce qui le gênait.

« Il va falloir que tu m'aides. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'appeler qui que ce soit maintenant.»

Tya se leva et sous les directives de Loki, se plaça dans son dos et commença à dégrafer une à une les pièces de cuir et de métal.

Sa grande concentration à faire attention d'abimer aucun élément de l'uniforme l'empêchait de remarquer l'effet que cet effeuillage provoquait sur Loki. La voir exécuter ces gestes avec tant de précaution afin qu'elle lui puisse lui retirer elle-même son armure était pour lui d'un érotisme insoutenable.

Loki garda simplement sa chemise en lin sur son pantalon de cuir, elle ne le trouvait pas moins magnifique ainsi.

« C'est toi qui est magnifique.»

Elle rougit à ce compliment et au regard insistant du dieu. Il voulait graver définitivement cette image dans son esprit puis reprit les lèvres de la sorcière dont il ne pouvait maintenant plus se passer.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent et valsèrent inlassablement tandis que Loki passait sa main dans sa nuque. Il la pencha en arrière jusqu'à s'allonger tout deux sur le doux matelas.

Tya peu sûre d'elle à présent, le laissa faire malgré tout. Elle lui faisait confiance et surtout elle l'aimait. Oubliés les ruses et les mensonges d'autrefois, seul cet instant comptait. Elle ne doutait plus de lui, de ses sentiments, de son désir. Elle passait les doigts dans les cheveux long du dieu sans rompre une seconde le contact de leurs bouches.

Les mains de Loki se promenaient délicatement dans les voilages de la robe de Tya, glissant jusqu'à ses hanches.

Reprenant son souffle, il se perdit un instant dans ce regard emprunt de candeur qui le fixait intensément, y lisant la confirmation de la déclaration d'amour reçu quelques instants auparavant. Il y remarqua également un peu d'inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va?»

Elle lui sourit et lui répéta une nouvelle fois qu'elle l'aimait.

Comme la réponse ne fut pas aussi franche qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il prit un instant pour poser son front contre le sien et encore une fois s'assurer qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

« Tu sais que je t'aimes aussi mais on ne joue plus là.. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'obliges à faire quoi que ce soit juste pour moi.

\- Je.. Je veux.. Ne t'arrête pas..»

Puis Tya le tira contre elle et reprit ses lèvres appuyant de cette façon sa décision.

Un sentiment de tristesse intense le déstabilisa, lui coupant un instant la respiration. Il réalisait difficilement que c'était sa seule chance de connaître la passion et la plénitude d'une étreinte avec cette midgardienne, celle qu'il rêvait d'en faire sienne.

Pour cacher sa douleur, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Tya, y déposant mille baisers ne pouvant s'empêcher par moments de laisser ses dents marquer cette peau comme pour imprimer à jamais son appartenance. Et à chaque douce morsure il la sentait s'agripper plus fort encore, lui offrant cette sensation de pouvoir la posséder entièrement.

Il voulait goûter chaque centimètre, imprimer en lui cette odeur, cette douceur, et ses doigts couraient sous le tissus cherchant à ôter tout obstacle entre leurs deux corps.

Ses lèvres glissèrent contre l'oreille de la petite sorcière.

« Je veux juste t'offrir tout ce que tu mérite.»

Il sentit alors les petites mains s'acharner sur les boutons de sa chemise. Tya rougit un peu alors que lui souriait à cette initiative, il avait réussi à créer ce lien puissant du désir partagé.

Elle sentit encore plus la chaleur la gagner lorsque les doigts froids de Loki frôlèrent la peau désormais nue de sa cuisse et remontèrent doucement, lentement.

De nombreux sursauts l'agitèrent quand le dieu s'amusa à passer sur son ventre en remontant toujours en de douces caresses.

Soucieux de son bien-être il lui demandait mainte et mainte fois si elle se sentait bien.

Tya avait laissé tomber ses bras le long de son corps, profitant simplement du contact. Les yeux clos et sentant sa robe quitter peu à peu son buste, elle s'appuya sur ses coudes sous l'injonction du dieu, se relevant le temps qu'il lui ôte son vêtement.

Les mains de Loki se firent caressantes, passant de haut en bas, s'attardant sur les parties plus charnues de celle qui était sienne. Son regard suivait ses gestes, jusqu'aux pièces de tissus qui recouvraient ce qu'il avait le plus envie de découvrir.

Mais la petite sorcière commençait à s'agiter nerveusement. Toute cette attention, cette exposition … Elle n'avait jamais connu ça. La peur la paralysa. Cela devait se lire dans ses yeux, parce qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la voix devenue rauque de Loki lui murmura un simple « Tout va bien. Je t'aime». Quelques mots qui la firent frémir, surtout que l'homme passait et repassait ses mains sur son ventre, descendant parfois sur ses cuisses.

Prenant son courage, ou plutôt la chemise de Loki, à deux mains, Tya s'appliqua alors à terminer ce qu'elle avait entreprit quelques instants auparavant. Laissant de côté les boutons qui l'agaçaient, elle fit passer le vêtement par dessus la tête du dieu, l'envoyant voler un peu plus loin.

Un sourire vicieux orna les lèvres de Loki tandis que la sorcière se rassasiait de la vision qui lui était offerte. La peau pâle laissait voir quelques cicatrices, vestige d'un vécu passé dans un univers de batailles. Les muscles fins attiraient ses yeux comme la lumière les papillons.

Loki laissa le temps à la jeune fille de le contempler, puis se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, la recouvrant de son corps. Le contact peau contre peau les électrisa, au point qu'aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte que le rythme s'accélérait. Le pantalon du dieu ne fut vite qu'un souvenir et ils ne détachaient leurs lèvres de celles de l'autre que le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Rapidement, ils furent nus, se caressant, cherchant le contact comme s'ils ne vivaient que pour ça. Rien n'existait autour d'eux, seul le plaisir de l'autre comptait. Puis, Loki prit appui sur ses mains, séparant leurs corps pour quelques instants. Ses yeux hurlaient son désir et son amour pour Tya.

Elle-même ne se lassait pas de clamer son amour à son prince dans une litanie incessante. Il lui murmura alors une phrase qu'elle n'écouta pas vraiment, tandis qu'il entrait en elle, comblant un manque qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir. La peur était la, entêtante, prenante, gênante. Mais les phrases presque inaudibles que lui répétait Loki rendaient tout plus supportable. Chaque mouvement en elle lui procurait à la fois plaisir et anxiété, jusqu'à ce que la seconde ne soit annihilée par une sensation exquise.

Les mouvements de Loki se firent saccadés, plus secs, plus puissants. Tout était parfait. Tout serait mieux maintenant, tout irait bien. Loki était sien, elle était sienne.

Il senti qu'elle le serrait contre elle de plus en plus fort et que tout son corps se contractait. Dans un souffle il lui fit une dernière requête.

« Regarde-moi..»

Alors sans se quitter des yeux, elle lui déclara une dernière fois qu'elle l'aimait dans un gémissement avant de sombrer dans l'extase, n'entendant plus qu'il lui répondait les mêmes mots avant de s'abandonner lui aussi au plaisir.

Il fit bien attention à se décaler pour ne pas faire de mal à ce qu'il avait de plus cher en ce monde, quittant son corps avant de la laisser se blottir tout contre lui.

Sa chaleur l'enveloppa toute entière. Loki la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, se refusant à gâcher ne serait-ce qu'une minute du temps qu'il lui restait avec Tya. Une larme coula, s'échappant pour atterrir sur la joue de la sorcière.

« Tu pleurs? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Chut, viens contre moi.»

Il voulait juste sentir encore un peu la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Elle s'exécuta mais s'inquiéta de ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Elle senti à plusieurs reprises la respiration saccadée du dieu et se recula légèrement de lui pour voir son visage. Ses yeux rouges ne mentaient pas eux et il ne pouvait plus esquiver les explications.

Elle carresa tendrement la joue de son amant et essuya les larmes qui y coulaient.

« La sentence a été prononcée. Pour me punir de ma désobéissance, mon sursis m'a été supprimé. Je serais enfermé dans les prisons d'Asgard dès demain matin.»

Elle ne répondit rien et reprit sa place contre lui. Sous le choc, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait réalisé.

Très tôt le lendemain il s'habilla sans dire un mot sachant que l'heure où on viendrait le chercher approchait. Tya retenait difficilement ses pleurs. Il la serra une dernière fois dans les bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en prenant soin de se rappeler toutes les sensations que cela lui procurait.

Ce fut trop court, les immenses portes s'ouvrirent sans que personne ne prévienne. Beaucoup de gardes entrèrent et deux d'entre eux attrapèrent Loki par les bras pour le retirer de force de l'étreinte de Tya.

Elle hurla voyant son amour s'éloigner et voulu le rattraper mais deux autres gardes l'en empêchèrent. Loki reculait sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux qui avaient déjà commencé à prendre une teinte sombre de la sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'on le pousse pour qu'il avance plus vite. Il se retourna et ils sortirent suivis du reste des gardes et maintenant les portes se refermaient dans un bruit sourd laissant Tya pleurant à genoux sur le sol.

Thor arriva presque en défonçant la porte. Il accouru vers Tya et la releva.

« Tya! Je suis arrivé dès que j'ai pu.

\- Ils me l'ont pris!»

Il la serra dans les bras mais elle répétait sans cesse la même phrase.

« Ils me l'ont pris!

\- Je sais, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, j'aurais du être là.

\- Mais tu étais où alors?!»

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui criait après.

« Père m'a empêché d'intervenir. Il savait que je n'aurais pas laisser faire.

\- Je ne repartirais pas d'ici tant qu'il sera là-bas.

\- Tu es midgardienne, tu mourras si tu restes.»

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, sûre de sa réponse.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important?»

Il ne su quoi lui répondre.

C'est à ce moment que Tya se rappela de la phrase que Loki lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, quelques heures auparavant. Maintenant, elle en saisissait tout le sens. De l'adieu qu'elle contenait. Des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais pu exprimer à voix haute.

« J'ai été le premier homme à t'embrasser, à te toucher. Qu'importe où tu iras, dans les bras de qui tu tenteras de m'oublier. Tu seras mienne et seulement mienne. Pour l'éternité. »

Depuis, deux yeux devenus noirs de tristesse pleurent désormais quelque part dans les cellules d'Asgard.

* * *

Voilà.. D'ici quelques jours un petit bonus va arriver.. L'épilogue.. ( pas d inquiétude, il est déjà écrit mais je laisse déjà digérer ça.) Et oui, un peu de nouvelles de la tour Stark au programme.. A bientôt..


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

Voilà maintenant trois semaines que la tour Stark était sans nouvelles de Tya. Depuis son départ pour Asgard, le reste de l'équipe s'était plus ou moins dispersée. Nathacha et Clint avait un emploi du temps surchargé par le SHIELD, du moins c'était l'excuse qu'ils avaient donné pour éviter une paire d'entrainements et Bruce avait repris ses missions humanitaires par delà le monde. Il ne restait plus que Steve et Tony et on aurait pu croire que ces deux là faisaient tout pour s'éviter. L'ingénieur passait le maximum de son temps à son atelier quand au soldat il partait souvent en moto ou restait des heures dans ses appartements.

Un jour ou deux que Thor leur avait dit et presque un mois s'était écoulé sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Toutes les spéculations allaient bon train dans la tête de chacun. Avait-elle des ennuis? Etait-elle au moins encore vivante? Pourquoi Thor n'était pas venu leur donner des explications? Et même si ils osaient penser que dans le meilleur des cas elle pouvait être heureuse avec Loki et voulait rester la-bas, cette idée ne leur convenait absolument pas.

Le but était surtout d'éviter la salle commune ou trop de souvenirs venaient se fracasser contre la dure réalité qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être jamais. De nombreuses fois, au début, Steve ou Tony entraient dans cette pièce espérant qu'elle soit de retour, la trouver la, souriante, heureuse de les revoir comme ils le seraient eux aussi mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que tout ce qu'il restait d'elle dans cet endroit c'était un dessin sur un frigo. Plusieurs fois Steve voulu le décrocher pour ne plus se ressentir cette peine à chaque fois mais il ne pu finalement s'y résoudre car c'était comme la faire disparaitre totalement.

Quand Steve regagna ses appartements il cru voir une faible lumière sous la porte de la chambre de Tya. Sa gorge se serra immédiatement et son coeur se mit à battre. Tony l'aurait pourtant contacté dans la seconde si elle était rentrée. Il frappa doucement mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien de la lumière. il décida d'ouvrir doucement la porte comme si il avait peur de découvrir ce qui se trouvait derrière et fut surpris de ce qu'il vit.

« Tony?

\- Et ouai Captain, je suis démasqué..»

Tony était avachi à même le sol, adossé au lit, une bouteille vide à ses pieds et une à moitié pleine entre les mains.

Steve entra et se posa à coté de lui silencieusement.

« Tu fais quoi la? J'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu viennes me faire la morale.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle te manquait aussi à ce point.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il n'y a que toi qui souffres? Et bien non..»

Le soldat désigna la bouteille.

« Et ça? Ca dure depuis combien de temps?»

Il avait demandé tellement calmement que l'autre lui répondît machinalement. Peut-être avait-il aussi besoin de se livrer.

« Quelques jours après son départ, quand je n'avais dans la tête que la certitude qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. J'ai pris une bouteille et comme je n'avais pas envie de rester en bas, je suis monté pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Sur le chemin je me suis arrêté devant sa porte et bêtement je suis entré. Depuis c'est devenu comme un rituel, je viens toujours me cacher ici quand je veux descendre un bon verre..»

Il tourna la tête vers Steve en esquissant un sourire bien triste.

« C'est pathétique hein?»

Le soldat ne voulu pas répondre et préféra changer de sujet. Son regard devint nostalgique quand il se remémora certains souvenirs comme le premier câlin furtif qu'il recu de Tya le jour ou elle brisa le miroir de sa salle de bain.

« Ca fait bizarre de me retrouver ici.. Il s'en est passé des choses dans cette pièce...»

S'en suivi un grand silence et quand il tourna la tête vers Tony, celui-ci le dévisageait avec de grands yeux ronds

« Quoi? Captain, il s'est passé quoi ici? Ne me dis pas que... En même temps, j'en étais sûr!

\- Mais de quoi tu parles? Tu étais sûr de quoi?

Quand il comprit à quoi Stark faisait allusion il le regarda à son tour avec de grands yeux. Apres quelques secondes à se fixer ainsi ils se mirent tout deux à rire, un peu nerveusement mais ça leur faisait du bien quand même.

Apres s'être calmé Tony voulait en avoir le coeur net. Il regarda devant lui pour ne pas gêner son ami.

\- Tu l'as aimé, hein?

\- Et bien c'était notre petite protégée, bien-sur que je l'adorais, comme tout le monde... Et elle me manque...

\- Steve... C'était pas ma question..

Celui-ci se leva et fit le tour de la chambre. Rien avait bougé depuis son départ, même le lit était encore défait comme si elle était partie le matin même. Il s'arrêta devant le dessin qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il caressa la silhouette de Tya tout en soupirant.

« Je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'elle s'en aille tu sais.. Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire ce genre de chose.»

Il sortit le cristal asgardien de sa poche devant son compère qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil.

« Tu te trouvais pathétique? Regarde.. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'en séparer un seul instant depuis le jour où...

\- Oui le jour où ce monstre est venu te la voler.»

Il le regarda fronçant les sourcils. Lui voler? Leur voler.. Il ne lâcherait donc rien sur ses insinuations douteuses tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse claire et précise. Tony était têtu mais encore plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

« Captain? Tu vas me dire ou pas?»

Steve se mit à monter le ton.

« Te dire quoi? Que ça me fait mal de la savoir avec lui? Que je préfèrerait que rien de tout cela soit arrivé?»

Il se laissa glisser à coté de Tony et reprit une voix calme, presque tremblante.

« Te dire quoi? Qu'une fois de plus j'ai été assez imbécile pour attendre trop longtemps et garder mes sentiments pour moi?»

A cette déclaration qui voulais en dire long, Tony lui jeta un regard et quand il vit ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes il préféra boire une grande rasade histoire de déloger la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.

Rogers n'avait jamais saisit les perches qu'il lui tendait à chaque fois qu'il l'avait taquiné mais maintenant tout devenait plus clair. Chaque tristesse du soldat, cette pseudo jalousie envers ses collègues. Tony avait envie de lui hurler dessus pour toutes les fois où il aurait pu et surtout du lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Quel gâchis.

Le retour de Thor quelque jours plus tard ne fit qu'empirer la situation.

Un éclair fit trembler la tour et le coeur de deux impatients de retrouver leur protégée. Tony arriva le premier à la rencontre des arrivants mais son sourire disparu très rapidement devant la mine triste du dieu.

« Elle est où?

\- Mon ami, je suis désolé.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Où est-elle?»

Il commençait sérieusement à perdre son calme.

« Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.»

Voilà la phrase qu'entendit Steve quand il entra dans la pièce, ce qui l'inquiéta aussitôt..

« Thor, où est Tya?

\- Steve, elle n'est pas avec moi, elle a voulu rester sur Asgard.»

Le soldat tomba assis sous le choc de l'annonce et resta silencieux laissant Tony s'expliquer avec le dieu.

« Mais pourquoi? Tu devais la ramener après un jour ou deux! Voilà un mois de passé sans nouvelles et tu reviens sans elle!

\- Il s'est passé... des choses..

\- Va falloir être plus précis là..

\- Tya et mon frère.. Enfin je veux dire.. »

À l'évocation de Loki, Steve bondit tapant du poing sur la table.

« Tout est de sa faute!»

Thor se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« C'est Tya.. Mon frère à été emprisonné par Odin trois jours après notre arrivée sur Asgard. Elle ne l'a pas supporté. Tu sais, elle l'aime et ne veux pas l'abandonner.» Tony pensa qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il lui enfonce directement un poignard dans le coeur. Ce n'était donc pas grave pour Tya d'abandonner le soldat et ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité, il n'y en avait que pour ce Loki.

« Sa décision a été prise le matin même de son arrestation. Quand je l'ai retrouvé dans sa chambre après que les garde soient venus chercher mon frère, elle m'a clairement informé qu'elle ne rentrerait pas.»

Tony se passa la main sur le visage. Encore une phrase maladroite du dieu qui sous entendait à Steve que la sorcière n'avait pas passé la nuit seule. Puis il percuta sur un détail qui avait toute son importance.

« Mais tu nous as toujours dit que tu ne pouvais pas rester sur Terre au risque que ça te soit fatal! Et pour elle?»

Thor baissa la tête.

« Il en est de même.»

Tya allait mourir pour l'amour d'un monstre, c'était surréaliste. Les larmes de Steve coulaient déjà à cette annonce.

« Mère et moi nous relayons à son chevet, son état est désormais critique. Frigga a même suggéré à Loki de lui ordonner de rentrer mais elle ne veux rien entendre tant qu'Odin ne trouvera pas une solution pour les réunir. C'est le pourquoi de ma venue. Tya vous adresse ses plus sincères excuses. Elle tenait à ce que vous sachiez qu'elle vous aime profondément Et qu'elle aurait tant voulu comme nous tous que cela se passe autrement. Elle veux également que je vous fasse part de ses adieux mais je ne veux pas me résoudre à cette éventualité. Je dois repartir mes amis, vous comprenez qu'on a besoin de moi là-bas.

\- Attend Thor, rends-lui ceci, c'est à elle.»

Steve tendit au dieu le cristal asgardien qu'il gardait si précieusement sur lui.

« Je lui remettrais, merci. Au revoir mes amis.»


End file.
